Soul Mate
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: Ichigo is ordered to find a mysterious being called the Silver Shadow, in the Soul Society. But when he discovers who it is, he is cast into a world of demons and powers beyond his imagination. Will he succeed in finding out the truth? Ichigo/OC pairing (rating changed from T to M)
1. Chapter 1: The Silver Shadow

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE!**

Alright now when that is out of the way let's get started you guys! I recently found a deep love in Bleach and have decided to give this fanfic a try. Now let's try and see if this is something you'll like.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Silver Shadow

A shady character looked at the Seireitei from a distance, on top of a giant tree branch. A long cloak surrounded the figure, as a smile crept up on the persons lips. Behind those full lips, two small canines could be spotted. "It seems I have found my new home…" the figure mumbled, before it disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

"Ichigo, you moron, wake up! We have orders from the Soul Society for immediate attendance!" Rukia shouted, as she shook her orange-haired roommate. Ichigo's eyes sprung open, and he sat up so quickly that he banged his head into Rukia's. "What the hell Rukia? Why are you in such a hurry?" Ichigo asked, and took Rukia's Order Phone from her. A clear message said: _Your attendances are required immediately. By order of the Head Captain._ Ichigo paled, and ran over to his closet to get some clothes, before he sprinted out to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me up before now?" Ichigo shouted, from inside the bathroom, and Rukia shouted back: "Because – you moron – I just received the message! Get finished, and we'll go to Urahara's Shop at once." Ichigo grumbled something, and hurried up getting dressed, before running out of the door with Rukia right behind him. "Ichigo! You forgot breakfast!" Yuzu shouted, but Ichigo didn't hear it as he was in such a hurry.

Kisuke Urahara sat out in front of his shop and sipped on his tea, when Rukia and Ichigo suddenly came running through the gate, and into his courtyard. "Well hello there my dear friends. What can I help you with?" he asked, and looked at the two Shinigami, from under his hat, with the typical smirk adorning his lips. "We need to get to the Soul Society at once Urahara! Could you open up the Senkaimon?" Rukia asked, and Kisuke looked confused a moment, before he asked: "And why would you need that?" Ichigo groaned loudluy, and said: "Listen we don't have time to tell you something even _we_ don't know anything about!" Urahara lifted his hands in peace, and mumbled: "Okay, okay take it easy there Ichigo! I'll start the Senkaimon at once. Jeez take a breather!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and ran a hand through his messy orange, spiky hair, as he followed Urahara downstairs.

In almost no time Urahara had opened the Senkaimon, and now Ichigo and Rukia was running towards the Soul Society. _'What could have made the Head Captain take so drastic measures?"_ Rukia thought, as they neared the exit.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya and his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, were on their way to a meeting with the Head Captain Yamamoto. "Captain Hitsugaya, what do you think the Head Captain wants to talk with all the other captains about?" Rangiku asked, but Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulders, and he said: "I don't know what we are going to talk about, but I would guess it is either about the Silver Shadow, or that ominous Spiritual Pressure we all have felt the last couple of days." Rangiku looked surprised at her Captain, and asked: "The Silver Shadow? Isn't that the creature that roams the Northern Forests? That no one – not even Captains – are able to capture?" Toshiro nodded, and Rangiku frowned.

She remembered how her Captain and she had been totally defeated by the Silver Shadow, when they had been assigned to track down and capture the mysterious creature. The Silver Shadow had for the last couple of years, terrorized the forests in the northern parts of the Soul Society. For eight days and eight nights, Rangiku and Toshiro had searched for the Silver Shadow and, when they finally _had_ found the creature, they had been beaten so easily it was pathetic. Toshiro had been forced to use his Bankai – Daiguren Hyorinmaru – but even that had not worked.

In the end, they had to retreat because of the wounds they both had suffered. The few glimpses of the Silver Shadow Rangiku had seen, was only a black cape with silver along the edges of the hood. The eyes and hair was covered by the hood, so only the mouth was uncovered. Everyone who tried to take out the Silver Shadow, returned heavily wounded and tired. No one could capture that creature.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia ran through the streets of the Seireitei, in great haste. "I don't understand, why the Head Captain would call for our assistance Rukia! What could it be about?" Ichigo asked, as they used flashsteps to get there faster. "I received a message last week regarding a creature roaming the Soul Society called the Silver Shadow. No one is able to capture it, not even the Captains! I guess that is what we are summoned about." Rukia answered, as they finally arrived.

* * *

"We are facing critical problems!" Head Captain Yamamoto said, as soon as everyone was present. "The Silver Shadow is posing a bigger and bigger threat to the Soul Society, as time goes by. We know it slays the Hollows that make it into the Soul Society, but that is about it. Ichigo Kurosaki… the Captains, and I, has come to the conclusion that we will send you, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki - and their lieutenants - with you to make an end to the creature, known as Silver Shadow. If you are unable to find the Shadow, you are to investigate the Spiritual Pressure that we have felt the last week." As soon as the orders were given, the Shinigami moved out. Renji met them outside the meeting-room, with a scowl on his face. "Why did I have to come with you? I have already tried to kick that damn Shadow-guy back here to the Soul Society, but I couldn't do it." Rukia stared at Renji a moment, before she asked: "Do you remember anything about the Silver Shadow? Anything at all?" Renji shook his head, but then a frown appeared on his forehead, as he said: "I think I saw... fangs when I fought against that damn thing. But it all happened so fast, I'm sure if it really _was_ fangs I saw. I also saw a flash of gold, if I am not mistaken."

Everyone nodded, before Hitsugaya said: "Well that's better than nothing. Where were the last sights of the Silver Shadow?" Renji shrugged his shoulders, before a messenger came running with a scroll. "Here are the last sightings of the Silver Shadow. It was last seen in the Northern Forest." With those words the messenger disappeared, and Ichigo sighed. "I still don't get how this 'Silver Shadow' could evade being captured by the Captains! It doesn't make any sense."

Rukia nodded, but Kenpachi smirked evilly, and he said: "Well I just hope that I'll get a decent fight out of that slippery eel. There's no fun, battling against a weakling." Rangiku smiled faintly, and said: "Oh you won't be disappointed at all Captain Zaraki. Not at all."

* * *

Ichigo and his friends used their flashstep-technique, to move faster through the forest. The longer they moved into the forest, the lesser animals could be heard. It was almost as if they had fled from something. Out of nowhere, a soft laughter sounded and everyone stopped. "What a pleasant surprise! Seven Shinigami here at my doorstep! Must be my lucky day today!" Ichigo's eyes searched for the source of the voice, and locked his brown eyes on a cloaked person sitting on a tree branch. A bare foot dangled on either side of the branch, but that wasn't what confused him. It was the laid back attitude the Silver Shadow had.

"Are you the Silver Shadow?" Rukia shouted, and the cloaked figure turned its head towards her, and it nodded. "That is what you Shinigami have started calling me? I must say, it's funny that no one even knows my name, and then they give me one. It makes me feel like a little child again. And like any other child, I have a lot of energy that needs to burn off!" in no time at all, the cloaked figure was standing in front of Ichigo, and he felt like someone stared into his soul.

"Your soul… is different from the others… I know that soul…" the cloaked figure said, when Kenpachi suddenly attacked the Shadow from behind. In a blur of movement, a huge fang-like weapon rested against Kenpachi's throat. "Attacking your opponent from behind isn't very honorable, now is it Captain of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki?" the Shadow said, in a dangerously casual voice. Everyone froze when they saw that one of the strongest Captains in the Soul Society, had been rendered helpless in a matter of second. Slowly the fang-like sword retreated from Kenpachi's neck, and the Shadow said: "I have already defeated almost all of you, except Carrot Hair over there, and the female Shinigami behind him. You two, draw your swords this instant! I wish to see, how skilled you are." The Shadow said, as it pointed the sword it was holding against Ichigo who, without hesitation, drew his Zanpakuto. "Ichigo you must be careful. That sword is stronger than it looks." Renji said, and Ichigo slowly nodded. Rukia too drew her Zanpakuto, and then she attacked.

* * *

Finally the first chapter of my Bleach/Inuyasha/Code Geass-fanfic is done! It took forever because of all the names… *swirls in eyes* ANYWAYS! Please review on it and tell me what you guys think! That would make me super, duper happy and then the next chapter will come out as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2: Silver Shadow Revealed

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE!**

People seem to like me story so I – FantasyLover – hereby commands you: Read and review! Ha-ha just kidding guys! You review if you like the things I make! Enjoy! Also a quick note: I suck at writing action and/or fighting scenes so please forgive me if you think it could be better.

* * *

Chapter 2: Silver Shadow Revealed

Rukia groaned in pain, as she was thrown back by the giant sword the Shadow was wielding. "Pathetic… I thought that Shinigami were stronger than that." The Shadow said, as it once again parried Rukia's attack. The Shadow swirled around and blocked Ichigo, as he was about to attack it from behind. Suddenly the Shadow fisted its hand and, when Ichigo could see the palm again, it was covered in blood. The Shadow then sheathed its sword, jumped up high in the air and shouted: "Hijin Kessou!"

Red Cresentmoon-shaped claw-marks flew towards Ichigo, who narrowly dodged the attack only to dodge again, when the Shadow started chasing him around in the forest. "Keep focus on your enemy!" the Shadow roared, before kicking Ichigo back first into an oak-tree. _'Did the Shadow just lecture me?'_ Ichigo thought, as he got busy trying to evade the lightning fast attacks from the Shadow. "The fight hasn't even started yet, and you are already worn out?" the Shadow mocked, when it parried two attacks from both Rukia and Ichigo at the same time, as a light laughter sounded from under the hood.

"Why don't you take off that hood?!" Ichigo snarled, as his Zanpakuto was blocked yet again, but the Shadow smiled at that, and it said: "If you ever saw what I really looked like, there would be no fun chasing each other now would there Carrot Hair?" Ichigo's eyes burned with fury, when the Shadow once again called him Carrot Hair.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki! It's _not_ Carrot Hair!" he roared as he, faster than before, knocked the Shadow over and into a tree, with the flat side of his Zanpakuto. "BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo roared, and transformed into his Bankai. Before the Silver Shadow even could react again, Ichigo was already in front of the cloaked person. "You should not have provoked me into this." He said menacingly, and then attacked with blinding speed. In less than five minutes the Silver Shadow's cape was full of cuts, and blood started to spread all over it. The others gasped when they saw this, since Ichigo had been the first so far to even lay a hand on the Silver Shadow. Ichigo used his flashstep to get over to the Shadow, before it could recover, and forcefully he pulled down the hood, gasped in shock and let go of the Shadow immediately.

Before him was a scowling girl with lightly tanned skin, waist-long, silver hair and azure eyes. She was wearing a pair of red hakama, with a matching haori. Under that, a cream-colored undershirt could be seen, and on top of her head, twitched two fuzzy dog ears. "W-what the hell?" Ichigo mumbled, and the girl's piercing eyes locked on his own. She made a complicated series of moves, and Ichigo was kicked back so the girl could rise up. Everyone started at the dog-eared girl, who shook her head, and then she looked at the band of Shinigami who was staring at her. "What are you all gawking at? You've never seen someone like me before?" she barked, as she drew her sword once again. Instantly it transformed to the fang-like shape the Shinigami had seen before, and it was first then that Rangiku asked: "Who… who are you?" the silver-haired girl snorted in annoyance, and said: "I'm the Silver Shadow, as you so nicely have called me the last couple of years. Is it that surprising that I'm a hanyou?"

"A hanyou? What is that?" Rukia asked, and the dog-eared girl sighed heavily before saying: "I'm a hanyou! That means I have one human parent, and a parent with demonic blood moron!" silence filled the air between the opponents, until Ichigo asked: "So… those ears are for real?" he used his flashstep again to move over to the girl, and rubbed one of the ears. "H-hey! Stop that!" the girl snarled, and tried to cut Ichigo with her claws, but Ichigo simply stopped her by grabbing her wrist and press lightly.

Kenpachi did for once not declare a fight now and then. He was just as shocked as everyone else, that the Silver Shadow was a girl, and a demon girl no less. "Amazing… demons really does exist…" Renji murmured, and received an evil glare from the hanyou-girl, who then growled: "Oi Spiky! I can still hear you!"

Toshiro walked over to the hanyou, and then he grabbed the hanyou's chin, to look into her eyes. "Get your hands _off me_!" the girl snarled, and tried to get free of Hitsugaya's grip, but to no avail. "You are coming with us back to the Soul Society, and you are going to explain why you have caused so much havoc." The girl stiffened, and snarled: "As long as Aizen Sousuke is a part of the Soul Society, I will not set foot in that damn place!" Ichigo looked confused a second, and then asked: "Don't you know that Aizen proved to be a traitor? He no longer is Captain in the Soul Society. But what does Aizen have to do with you?"

The hanyou girl looked down into the ground, and she said: "That damn Shinigami is why I came here to the Soul Society. He told me to come here, after he had…" suddenly she stiffened, and her eyes widened. She turned her head around, to look towards a giant pine tree. "That scent…" she whispered, as her eyes frantically searched for something.

Out of nowhere, a huge Spiritual slammed down and forced everyone – except Kenpachi and his lieutenant – to their knees. "There is… only one person… who… could have such a… Spiritual… Pressure…" Hitsugaya stammered, as his eyes too searched for something… or someone.

"Ah… as sharp as ever Hitsugaya…" a well-known and dangerously casually voice said from above the Shinigami and hanyou. "I see you have met Saki… wonderful." It was Aizen. His creepy smile, and laid-back attitude said it all. He had total control. "Aizen… what the hell do you want?" the girl – Saki – asked, or rather snarled, so menacingly that both Ichigo, and Toshiro, let go of her. Aizen smiled gently, and said: "I have a surprise for you Saki. I believe you have met this young man before." Aizen stepped aside to reveal someone behind him, standing on a tree branch. Light black hair framed a pale skinned face, where one piercing purple eye – the other eye glowed in strange reddish colors, and had a strange sigil in it – softly gazed at the gathering.

"I-it can't be!" Saki whispered, as she recognized the person. The familiar scent filled her nose, and her eyes almost grew watery, when she whispered the name of the young man above her. "L-Lelouch… is that really you?"

Ichigo looked sharply at the girl, and asked: "You know that boy?" the hanyou nodded slowly, but then her eyes grew fierce, and she shouted: "What the hell did you do to Lelouch? He is dead! I saw him get killed by Zero, so many years ago!" Aizen smiled and disappeared, only to appear right in front of Saki. "Actually Lelouch never died. It was a substitute, who was killed. I believe you know the name of the substitute. It was Sayoko Shinozaki." Saki's eyes widened when she heard that, and she fell on her knees as she murmured: "You mean… that Sayoko… was killed? She was… murdered by… Zero?" Aizen nodded, and Saki went still. Ichigo and all the others just stared at Aizen. He obviously knew something they didn't, about this girl Saki, who claimed to be a hanyou, and this guy named Lelouch.

"I won't – Aizen – I won't _ever forgive you_!" Saki suddenly screamed, as she drew her sword and hauled it at the former Captain of Squad Five. Her eyes were lit by an inner fire, Ichigo hadn't noticed before. It was like she had held back when she had fought against Rukia and himself, instead of using all of her strength. Aizen simply used his Zanpakuto's unreleased form to parry the attacks, but he was not unaffected by the heavy blade, because small drops of sweat started to appear on his forehead.

* * *

While Saki was trying to overpower Aizen, Renji had jumped up on the branch where the boy – Lelouch – was standing. He stared at Saki with an empty look in his eyes, and didn't even pay attention to Renji when he had pointed his sword against his throat. "The only people who should kill… are those prepared to be killed. Now that you have drawn your sword, are you going to use it, or just use it as a threat?" Renji snorted in irritation, before saying: "I want some answers boy, and at once would be perfect… who is the girl fighting Aizen?" Lelouch gazed shortly at Renji, before saying: "Aizen told you didn't he? Her name is Saki… she is a hanyou, or half-demon if you will. There is nothing else to say…" Lelouch was quiet for a moment before he grinned and said: "Or maybe I _can_ use you for something, Aizen told me to do. What is your name?" Renji looked confused at the black-haired teen, before saying: "It is Renji Abarai. Remember it well, because the next time you see me, will be when your throat is severed from your body." Lelouch smirked, before catching Renji's eyes, and he said: "Well then Mr. Abarai… I Lelouch vi Britannia…"

* * *

Saki moaned in pain as Aizen, with just a flicker from his wrist, slammed her into a nearby tree. "Why Aizen! Why did you kill them?" she screamed, as she ran towards the former Captain once again, only to be slammed back into the same tree. "Why you ask? Well to provoke you of course… there's nothing else to it. You were just a small part of the plan, I had laid out." Saki growled low in her throat, and Aizen smirked when he heard that sound. "Stop acting like a scared dog, and fight me properly. Use your full strength instead of just the shell of the blade, you inherited from your pathetic father."

Saki's eyes widened, when she realized what Aizen was talking about. She knew all the techniques of her Father's fang Tetsusaiga. "I see Aizen… if you truly wish to die, then I won't hold back… WIND SCAR!" she shouted, and slammed her sword down in the ground where golden tendrils of energy blasted along the earth towards Aizen, who still had that annoying smirk on his face. When they reached him, a huge explosion blew Rukia, Ichigo, Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji, Kenpachi and Yachiru away from the battleground. As the dust disappeared, the Shinigami saw the damage done by this 'Wind Scar' attack. It was devastating. "How could anyone survive such a powerful attack?" Rangiku mumbled, before she tried to see through the dust, the attack had whirled up.

"You are too reckless Saki…" Aizen's voice sounded throughout the clearing where they had fought, and Saki froze where she stood. In a blur of motion Aizen penetrated her body with his Zanpakuto, and then threw her shocked and limp body over to the glazed Shinigami. "Hey are you alright?" Ichigo said, as soon as he saw Saki lie on the ground, with a huge pool of blood beneath her body. Shakily she raised her weak body up, and her fierce azure eyes met Aizen's cold brown, while the blood kept on running from her nearly fatal wound.

"T-there's no… way in He-Hell that I'll… give up!" she managed to stand up, but the strain was too much **(A/N: I guess all Inuyasha-fans know where she got **_**that**_** behavior from)** on her body, and she collapsed into Ichigo's arms. "We have to retreat for now!" Toshiro stated dryly, but Saki snarled: "NO! I am _not_ giving up… that easily!" Kenpachi sighed, and walked over to the furious hanyou, only to remove his eyepatch. Immediately Saki stiffened, when she felt the Spiritual Pressure, and she passed out in Ichigo's arms without even the slightest sound.

With yet another sigh Kenpachi put on his eyepatch once again, and swung the blacked out hanyou over his shoulder. "We should get back to the Soul Society Ichigo… This fight is meaningless." Rukia said, and Ichigo nodded. Within the next seconds every Shinigami left Aizen and Lelouch in the clearing.

* * *

"_I think she is waking up…" _a blurry voice said, but Saki was too weak to even open her eyes. She sensed a cool hand on her forehead, and felt how the tension in her body disappeared slowly. _"How is she?"_ another voice asked, but that voice was familiar to Saki. That was Carrot Hair's voice, and her eyes slowly opened to look into soft brown orbs, that were filled with concern and worry.

"Where… am I?" Saki mumbled, as she tried to turn her head to the right, only to wince in pain when the movement brought a vicious headache. "Take it easy now hanyou… you have suffered a great deal of wounds, which should be healed before long." A sweet looking woman with thick, black hair that was braided down her chest smiled, at the badly wounded hanyou, who then repeated: "Where am I? And not to be rude but… who are you?" the woman smiled gently, and said: "My name is Unohana Retsu. You were brought back by Mr. Kurosaki and Captain Zaraki yesterday, and have been asleep since. Your wounds have mostly healed, due to your quick healing rate, but I want to make sure you are good to go, before sending you before the head Captain."

"So… I am inside the Seireitei?" Saki asked drowsily, and Unohana nodded, as she continued smiling. Saki's eyes sprung open, and she jerked up only to wince, when she almost opened up her wounds again. "Lay down this instant! These wounds are serious!" Unohana said, but Saki shook her head, and she said: "I'll be fine with a day or so… Take me to this Head Captain of yours. I believe, that is why I have been brought here."

_Bonk._ "OW! What the hell?" Saki snarled, at Ichigo as he raised his fist to once again bonk her in the head. "You will do as Captain Unohana says Saki. You have to obey the doctor's orders." Ichigo smirked when Saki sent him a stare that would likely kill him, if she had the power to do so. "Go to Hell Carrot Hair!" Saki snarled, only to receive the third bonk in her head, as Ichigo kneeled down in front of Saki and said too sweetly: "Now you listen here. Call me Carrot Hair again, brat, and I'll make sure you won't have those fuzzy ears of yours, on top of your skull anymore… understood?"

Saki nodded a bit frightened, and then laid down again, but not before saying: "We didn't finish our battle Carr-… er… I mean Kurosaki. As soon as I can walk around, we are going to find out which is strongest." Ichigo smirked, and then said: "Looking forward to it… brat." Saki scowled, and then Unohana ushered Ichigo out of the room. _'I will fight you Ichigo… when I have found out, why you share scent and soul with my Anata…'_

* * *

My, my… what will happen next? I want to set a little quiz up here. Who can guess what Lelouch said to Renji in the tree? Please review and see if you can guess what Lelouch ordered Renji to do. I will give _one_ hint: it has something to do with one of the episodes from Code Geass R1. And it was epic. Also 'Hijin Kessou' is the 'Blades of Blood'-attack Inuyasha has in the original series.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE!**

Here's the newest chappy guys… I just felt like updating.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Past

Saki walked beside Rukia and Ichigo, towards the Head Captains meeting chamber. Just as Saki had told, she was already healed within the evening, and now her fate was to be decided. "Just relax, and try to be as polite as possible. They will view themselves as stronger than you, and some possibly are." Rukia said, and Saki nodded. She knew all too well, of all the prejudices people had about non familiar beings. When the doors to the meeting chamber opened, Saki stepped inside and immediately she felt uncomfortable.

She was met by frowned foreheads and narrowed eyes, by all the Captains, and that included the Head Captain. "You are the Silver Shadow we have pursued the last two years?" Yamamoto asked, and Saki nodded. "That is correct Head Captain Yamamoto. I am the Silver Shadow; however my real name is Saki." Yamamoto opened his eyes, and he asked: "What are you? You seem human, if it was not for those ears of yours." Saki nodded, and she said: "I am a hanyou… or a half-demon if you will. I was brought here by Sousuke Aizen 495 years ago, after he had done something horrible…"

Sui-Feng narrowed her eyes, and then asked: "What so-called horrible thing, did Aizen the Traitor do? Care to tell us that?" Yamamoto eyed Sui-Feng with a harsh gaze, and the woman then blushed and looked down in the floor, but Saki turned around to face the Stealth Force's Commander, and said: "Of course I'll do that. However it would be rather easier to _show_ you, than to _tell_ you what Aizen did." She once again turned around to face Yamamoto, and she then asked: "If you would please lay your hand on my forehead, I shall show you what happened."

Yamamoto nodded but, before he did it, he asked: "Shall the other Captains also lay their hands on your head, if they wish to see?" Saki shrugged her shoulder, and said: "That is up to them. However it is not memories you would connect with sunshine and rainbows."

The Head Captain faintly smiled of the girl's choice of words, and then laid his hand on Saki's forehead. Soon after, almost every single Captain had laid their hands on her forehead too, and Saki mumbled: "Memories of the Forgotten Past… show the unknowing… and myself." A shockwave of energy flowed around the Captains, and hanyou, before everything went dark.

"_Kagome take the Tetsusaiga with you, and make sure Saki is safe!" Inuyasha roared, as he cracked his knuckles while growling menacingly at the man before him. It was Aizen. He smiled, as he eyed the retreating Miko and her daughter. "Pathetic hanyou… Leaving your most precious things in this world vulnerable…" Aizen disappeared, and then Kagome rambled into him, as he appeared right before her. Kagome clutched Saki to her chest, as the frightened, little girl stared at the man before her and her Mother. _

"_Kagome! Saki!" Inuyasha shouted, and tried to reach for them, but then he was penetrated by Aizen's Zanpakuto. Inuyasha coughed up blood, and fell on the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, and ran, with her daughter in her arms, over to her Mate and husband. "K-Kagome… run away!" Inuyasha weakly managed to moan, but Kagome shook her head and started crying. "Daddy… what is going on?" Saki whimpered, and Inuyasha's dull eyes locked on his daughter's azure. "Make sure… she stay safe… Kago…" Inuyasha sighed, and his eyes closed. Kagome's eyes widened, and she kept screaming Inuyasha's name over and over, until Aizen penetrated her body too."Sa…ki…" Kagome gasped, and weakly reached for her daughter's hand. "Mommy I don't like it here! Mommy!" Saki cried, when her Mother weakly pushed Tetsusaiga, into her daughter's little arms. "I'm sorry… Saki… forgive me…" Kagome's eyes started to grow duller and duller, until she stopped breathing completely. Saki flinched, when she heard that horrible man's voice behind her say: "Oh what a shame… I thought Inuyasha and his Mate would be stronger than that… well, at least I can still make good use of you." Saki was lifted up by the man, but she cried and screamed until something pressed down on her mind, and she blacked out. _

_When Saki woke up, she was in a forest but it was not the same forest from before. Around her laid the Fire Rat-robes her Father had worn, and Tetsusaiga too was beside her. "I see you are awake…" a voice said, and Saki jerked her head up, to stare at the man who had killed her Mother and Father. "Stay here in these woods, and you will be perfectly safe. Make sure you get stronger, and it will be worth your while." With those words, Aizen disappeared._

Saki opened her eyes, to look at the shocked Captains. They knew that Aizen had been downright evil, but they had not thought that he would kill a little girl's family. "Now you understand why I stayed in that forest. I hope you will let me stay there." Yamamoto shook his head, and said: "I will not allow you to stay in those woods any longer. I am not prepared to help you in your revenge against Aizen, but I have but one question left for you. Do you have any relatives that you know is alive?" Saki looked down in the floor, and then nodded. "I have a Youkai uncle called Sesshoumaru. The memories you saw, happened in what you know as the Feudal Era. I don't know how Aizen got back in time, but I was born and raised there.

The Captains looked at Saki with strange looks in their eyes, and the hanyou continued: "Back in the Feudal Era, demons were not a rare creature. However hanyou's, such as myself, were not looked on with gratitude. I was lucky enough to grow up in a village where hanyou's were welcomed… if it had been anywhere else, I would likely have been cast out and left on my own. Not even my demon relatives would have taken pity on me."

Yamamoto nodded, and said: "You will be staying here in the Seireitei, until we have located your uncle. We cannot allow you to stay here. It would only endanger everyone in the Soul Society." Saki's eyes widened and she then asked menacingly: "Did you not hear what I said? I told you, that even if you somehow contacted my uncle Sesshoumaru, there is almost no chance of him taking me into his household. Youkai despise hanyou's for their so called "dirty blood", and he would stop at nothing to kill me!" Yamamoto then raised his voice: "This is final! You will be taken into your uncle's custody, as soon as he is informed of your whereabouts! I am sure; he will be pleased to know that you are safe." **(A/N: The day Sesshy turns sentimental is the day I turn into a giant butterfly… sorry had to write that)**

"The only thing that bastard cares about is honor! If he truly cared about me, then why didn't he take me in after my Mother and Fathers death? Why didn't he help me?" Saki snarled, but Yamamoto knocked his staff down in the floor. "Enough! Hanyou you will be given a room, and you will stay there until further notice!"

Saki was then followed out and when she finally was outside, her eyes were hard. Ichigo and Rukia had waited for her to come back and the guards that had followed her out, gave Rukia a piece of paper, and said: "Follow the hanyou to these quarters, and make sure she will not leave. She is being sent back to her family." Ichigo then asked: "You have some relatives? Isn't that good?" Ichigo was silenced, by one single look from Saki. In her eyes nothing but hate, malice and anger roamed. "The day Sesshoumaru begins to sympathize with others, is the day I become a kitsune. Most likely not to ever happen." Saki murmured, as she followed Rukia to the quarters prepared for her.

* * *

"Head Captain… are you absolutely sure, it is a good idea to let the half-demon go? She could prove to be a powerful ally." Kenpachi Zaraki said, and received wondering glances from the other Captains. "Since when did you start making reasonable suggestions?" Shunsui Kyoraku asked, and Kenpachi looked at the Captain from Squad 8 with lazy eyes. "I saw her skills with that sword of hers, and let me tell you it is not something you should take lightly. If we decide to trust her, then we would become a lot stronger. Maybe we can even get her to join the Academy, and see if she could become a Shinigami." Yamamoto sighed heavily, and said: "I cannot take such a chance Captain Zaraki. If Aizen is involved with her, she could very well be a spy from him. It would endanger the entire Seireitei."

"I don't think so Head Captain." Hitsugaya then said. "From the look in Saki's eyes, I don't think she is being controlled or is spying on Aizen's behalf. She only wants revenge that's for su-…" Hitsugaya was interrupted when a huge explosion sounded, followed by screams and shouts from outside. The Captains ran outside, only to hear someone shout: "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" spheres of something shiny appeared from somewhere in the Seireitei and not soon after, the Captains saw a flash of red and silver, jumping from roof to roof. "The hanyou is trying to escape Head Captain!" someone from Squad 1 shouted, as they neared the Captains, and Sui-Feng then said: "Prepare the Stealth Force immediately! Do _not_ let the hanyou escape!"

* * *

Saki ran as fast as she could over the roofs. Everywhere Shinigami was trying to catch her, but luckily for her they were all so slow. She winced when she remembered how she had escaped by knocking Rukia out, and then Ichigo just to make sure they wouldn't get caught in the blast of adamant spheres, flying from the Tetsusaiga. She had heard what those Captains had talked about. She hated Aizen, and she would continue to do that until she drew her very last breath. "Saki please stop!" it was Ichigo who was calling out her name, but Saki continued running as if she'd never heard him.

Ichigo finally caught up with her, and tried to reach out for her, but Saki moved away from the orange-haired Shinigami. "Leave me alone Kurosaki! I don't want anything to do with you, or any other Shinigami for that matter!" Ichigo finally caught her, and they fell towards the ground with Saki underneath Ichigo, who was rather dizzy from the impact. "Saki please don't fight me… I can take you with me, to the world of the Living! Please just don't fight!"

Saki looked at Ichigo with empty eyes, and said: "You share the same soul with Lelouch… that is why I can't bring myself to kill you… I loved him." Saki gently caressed Ichigo's cheek with her clawed fingertips, and then her body went limp but then a second later, she threw Ichigo off her and made a run for it.

'_I won't go back there! They hate me for what I am!' _she thought, as she continued advancing towards the gate, that separated the Seireitei from the districts. "Saki stop this! I just want to talk!" Ichigo shouted, but Saki continued to ignore him. When she finally stopped, it was in front of the gate out of the Seireitei. "Ichigo…" she said, without turning around, and Ichigo looked at her with pain burning in his mind. Why had she stopped now, and not before? "Ichigo… I want you to forget you ever saw me… Sesshoumaru can't know I'm still alive… promise me." Saki said, before using her sword to destroy the gate completely. "Please forget me…" she shouted, before she disappeared and left Ichigo standing speechless with drawn sword.

"I'm sorry Saki… but my soul won't forget you." Ichigo whispered, as he saw Saki turn into a dot, and kept on looking until she no longer could be seen. "Ichigo are you alright?" Rukia shouted, when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere, but received no answer from Ichigo. He was just staring after Saki.

"Ichigo get a hold of yourself! The Head Captain has demanded that every Shinigami must search for Saki everywhere they can think off, and bring her back here." Rukia said, and started shaking Ichigo who snapped out of the daze, and whispered: "I can't let this happen to her Rukia… She deserves to be free." Rukia looked at her friend, and then asked: "What are you talking about Ichigo? We can't let her escape! She has to return from where she came!"

"Which is impossible my dear Rukia." A familiar voice said behind the two Shinigami, who then turned around. "C-captain Shunsui! What are you talking about?" Rukia asked, and the Captain sighed before saying: "Saki was born in the Feudal Era, Rukia, and that is more than 500 years ago. She told us about this uncle of hers, called Sesshoumaru, who apparently didn't care much about her. Old man Yamamoto told her that he would try and find a way to contact her uncle, and then she could return to her family. From the looks of it, she didn't take it well." Rukia nodded stiffly. "You can say that again…" she murmured, but then Ichigo said: "I'm going after her. She can't have gotten far…" Captain Shunsui laughed, and then said: "So you can't feel that she no longer is in the Soul Society? She disappeared just a little while ago. My guess is that she is somewhere in the world of the Living, right now. Ichigo, Rukia… don't tell this to anyone but… make sure she doesn't get back here. Her spirit is one of those, who can't stand being locked in one place. Don't bring her back here."

Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened, when they realized what he was talking about. Ichigo smiled and thanked Shunsui, before yanking in Rukia's sleeve. "Well then Rukia, we better get back then. If she is in Karakura Town, there's a good chance we can find her, or maybe some of the others have already found her." Rukia pressed her lips into a thin line, as she uncomfortably looked down in the ground. "I don't like disobeying orders… it feels wrong." She admitted, but Ichigo snorted, and then he said: "Well then stay here Rukia. I won't let Saki suffer anymore here. Captain Shunsui is right. Her spirit is too wild and free, to be locked away."

* * *

Saki ran through the streets in the districts, until she finally reached the forest. She was too tired from shaking off all those Shinigami, and fell on the ground, exhausted as all the adrenaline left her body. Then a pale blue light surrounded her, and she disappeared…

* * *

Orihime, Chad and Uryuu were walking home from school, and it was raining like it would never stop. "Guys I was thinking, why don't you come over to my place until the rain stops?" Orihime asked brightly, but when neither Chad nor Uryuu answered her, she turned around to look at them. They were looking at something down at the shore of the river, flowing close to the town. When Orihime looked down there as well, she gasped at what she saw. A young looking girl with silver hair and red clothing was from the torso up on the shore, while her legs were drifting in the water behind her. She appeared to be unconscious, because she didn't react when Orihime, Chad and Uryuu ran down to her. "Uryuu look!" Orihime whispered, as she gently stroked the two fuzzy dog ears on top of the girl's head. The girl winced in pain, and mumbled: "Ichigo…"

"What is she?" Uryuu mumbled, and then tried to get her out of the water. "We should bring her back to my place… I'll call Ichigo as soon as were there." Orihime said, and Uryuu nodded. Chad then picked up the girl, who whined a bit like a little puppy, and she drifted back to a restless sleep.

As soon as the three friends got to Orihime's place, they started treating the girl's injuries. She had lots of scrapes all over her body, and an old and wrinkly bandage covered her entire chest under the red clothing. Orihime ushered the boys out, before taking the girl's clothes off, and then Orihime got her up in her bed. She walked into her living room, and picked up her phone. She then called Ichigo's home. _"Isshin Kurosaki speaking."_ Orihime smiled, at Ichigo's father's gruff voice, and she said: "Hello mister Kurosaki this is Orihime Inoue, from Ichigo's class. I was just wondering, if Ichigo is home." Orihime waited a second, before wincing when she heard Isshin shout rather loudly: _"Ichigo you lazy bum! You have a phone call!"_ Orihime sweat-dropped, but then smiled when she heard Ichigo's voice. _"Hello? Who is it?"_

"Ichigo it's really important, that you come over to my place at once. Uryuu, Chad and I found a girl with silver hair and dog ears, at the river not too long ago!" Orihime said, and she heard Ichigo fall silent in the other end, before he quickly said: _"I'm over there in five minutes Orihime! See ya!"_ Then he hung up, and Orihime sighed heavily, before she joined Uryuu and Chad, in her little kitchen. "Well… now that is out of the way… he's here in five minutes or so." Uryuu nodded, and then started making some tea.

"Ichigo sounded kind of relieved, that we'd found that girl… I guess he must have met her before." Orihime said sadly, as she found some teacups, before clapping in her hands and say: "What am I talking about? I can't sulk like this! Life is too short to have no fun!" Uryuu sweat-dropped as he watched the energized girl, but quickly focused when he heard the front door slam open, and not soon after Ichigo was standing wet, and panting, in the hallway. "Where… is… the girl… Orihime?" he panted, and quickly hung up his jacket and threw his shoes to the side before following Orihime into her room, where Saki was lying.

"Oh thank the heavens!" Ichigo murmured, and went over to the sleeping hanyou as quiet as possible, but she still woke up. "Whe-where am I?" she murmured, and turned her head to the side only for her eyes to widen. "I…chigo…" she whispered, as she saw the orange haired teen on his knees beside her. "Well hello to you too Saki." Ichigo said with a smile.

* * *

Here you go guys… some extra for you to see if you like. Remember if you want this to continue just gimme a message. I can't read mind however I wish I could sometimes… (It would make tests in math so much easier!)


	4. Chapter 4: Abducted

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE!**

People actually like this! You have no idea how much this means to me! I have gotten more response to this than my other fanfics! You guys rule!

* * *

Chapter 4: Abducted

"Ichigo..." Saki said, and Ichigo smiled brightly before getting a closer look at the hanyou. "What happened to you Saki? You looked pretty banged up there." Saki snorted in annoyance, and said: "_You_ are what happened to me, moron! When we fell from that roof, you landed on me!" Saki could almost see the lamp turn on, over the orange-haired teens head as he 'oh'ed. Orihime looked confused, between her friend and that strange girl. "Um excuse me… but what, and who, are you?" Orihime asked, and looked at the dog-eared girl in wonder.

"Oh sorry… I'm Saki and I'm… well I er… I'm a half-demon." Saki mumbled but, instead of acting disgusted by her, Orihime smiled like a little sun, and started nuzzling Saki's ears, much to the hanyou's annoyance. She barred her fangs at Orihime shortly, before realizing what she'd done, and put a hand before her mouth, while she mumbled: "I'm sorry… I'm just not that happy with people touching them…"

Orihime smiled, and moved her hand away from the fuzzy ears. "It's alright… too bad you don't like them being touched though… they're so fuzzy!" Saki looked away, but then she realized that her Fire Rat-robe was missing. "Hey where's my Fire Rat-robe? What happened to it?" she looked around frantically, but Orihime calmed her down by saying: "I am just washing it right now. It was so full of blood and dirt. Don't worry." Saki eyed the girl with suspicion, until Orihime found some clothes for her. "Here you go Saki. Now then, Ichigo and I will be right downstairs. Call me, if you need help with anything." Orihime said, and smiled before hauling Ichigo with her downstairs. "Now Ichigo… who is that?" she asked, and Ichigo sighed before telling Orihime the whole story.

Saki looked at the shirt and baggy pants before her. Orihime had given her a red long-sleeved shirt, which was warm to touch and wear. The pants were black with red butterflies on around the thighs, and Saki smiled sadly. She remembered those colors from her past. Lelouch had once worn an outfit in those colors… Saki shut her eyes when the pain from Lelouch's betrayal, and murder of Sayoko, was too much. She fell on her knees, and wrapped her arms around herself. She was not like her Father who, with guarantee, would just have shrugged it off with an annoyed 'keh' like so many times before Aizen had murdered him. She remembered how her Mother had laughed and laughed that day, Saki had crosses her arms like her Father, had lifted her chin in annoyance, and then said: "Keh! Why should I care about getting a bath?" Saki felt her eyes grow watery at the thought of her parents, until she sighed and started rubbing her eyes dry once again. _'Oh Mother… Father… I hope I don't disappoint you…'_ Saki thought, before putting the clothes on, and walked downstairs.

"Well would you look at that! A real hanyou!" Uryuu said, as soon as he laid eyes on Saki, who in return narrowed her eyes, and she snarled: "Do you have a problem with my heritage or something, brat?" Uryuu blushed, and said mockingly: "I guess someone got the wrong leg out of bed first. And here we went through all that trouble bandaging you up, after your little game of tag with the Shinigami." This time Saki blushed, but it didn't last long before her eyes found Ichigo, and she asked: "Why did you not take me back to the Soul Society? I thought you were one of them." Ichigo smiled sheepishly, and said: "Actually I'm a Substitute Shinigami… I'm not really a Shinigami, but I do have almost all their abilities to a certain degree." Saki nodded as if she understood what Ichigo was talking about, even though she didn't understand shit about the things he's just said.

"Anyway… I called Mr. Urahara over after I went down here, Saki. He's a very nice man. He won't judge you, just because of your appearance." Orihime said, and Saki relaxed visibly. "To be honest I'm more used to people shutting me out or refusing to even interact with me, because that I'm a half-demon, than people actually helping me…" Saki said, and Ichigo 'oh'ed again. "That's right Saki! I wanted to ask you which one of your parents was demon, and which were human!"

Saki looked down at the floor, and then said: "I'm a half-demon like my Father, because of his strong demon blood. My Mother was a human Shinto Priestess… I didn't inherit any of her powers though…" Saki said, and Ichigo nodded, before shaking his head in confusion. "Wait what? You're a half-demon like your Father? How is that possible?" Saki shrugged, and frantically tried to find another subject, when Orihime came to the rescue. "Here Saki! Try this cake I baked yesterday! I put jam, banana, mango and cocoa in it!" Orihime held a plate, with a delicate little cake on it, out to Saki who hesitantly eyed the dessert, before taking a bite to it. Everyone looked kind of scared – not to mention held their breath – when she felt the taste spread on her tongue, but instead of coughing the dessert up, her eyes widened and she quickly ate the rest of the cake. "That was delicious Orihime!" Saki said, and smiled broadly to the orange-haired healer, who in turn took more of her strange cake out of the fridge.

Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu just _looked_ at the hanyou, who was eating – if not tearing at – the cake with pure pleasure. "Um… Saki are you feeling alright?" Ichigo asked, and received a brilliant smile from the hanyou. "Of course Ichigo! I have never tasted anything like this before! I'm telling you, deer can become pretty dull if that's the only thing you ever eat in over 495 years!" Everyone's eyes were fixed on Saki, and Uryuu repeated: "495… years? How old are you?" Saki stopped eating a second to think it over, and then casually said: "I think I'm about 500 years old, or something close to that… I stopped counting about two and a half century ago." Saki returned to her cake, and didn't notice the strained silence, before looking around her by the smell of confusion. "Is something the matter?" Saki asked, but no one answered her so she continued: "Hey, would someone please tell me what's going on inside your minds? I can't read them ya know!" Ichigo snapped out of his apparent daze, and then said rather amazed: "Sorry Saki, it's just not every day we meet a 500 year old half-demon."

"You are saying it like it's a bad thing…" Saki said, only to jump when she heard a horrifying noise from the backdoor. "What the hell _is_ that noise?" she asked, and Orihime smiled before saying: "Oh that is just my washing machine! It gets a little loud sometimes… hehe…" Saki sweat-dropped, and thought: _'Oh yeah Orihime… just a little bit you say? It sounds like a pained animal, that's getting castrated…' _When someone knocked on the door, Orihime went out to get the visitors, only to come back with the strangest man Saki had ever seen. He was wearing loose clothes in green and beige colors. His hair was light blond and kind of messy, under the fedora hat in the same colors as his clothes. "So… this is the hanyou huh?" the man said, and Saki eyed him with caution. "Saki don't worry about Urahara… He's not your enemy." Ichigo said, as he eyed the hanyou's tense composure, and Urahara smirked until he got a closer look at the girl's face, and his expression changed from carefree, to cautious at once. "Ichigo you have to leave that hanyou somewhere else, than here in Karakura. Someone came to my shop not too long ago, and asked about a girl matching her description. He dressed in white, and had a long boa-like thing wrapped around his shoulder." Urahara said, and quickly drew his sword concealed in his stick only to point it at Saki, who was as frozen.

"A white boa you say?" she whispered, as an old memory surfaced.

**flashback**

_Saki held her Father's hand, as the strange Youkai walked closer. "I see you have been busy these last four years Inuyasha…" the Youkai had long, straight silver hair and cold, golden eyes. He eyed Saki with a careless expression, and Saki hid behind her Father's leg. She didn't like this Youkai at all. "Sesshoumaru, why don't you just get lost?" Inuyasha growled, but the Youkai – Sesshoumaru – merely snorted, and then said: "Inuyasha… Tetsusaiga will be mine one day…" then he walked away._

**end of flashback**

"Sesshoumaru!" Saki snarled, and Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Sesshoumaru? Isn't that the name of your uncle?" he asked, and Saki nodded when suddenly she flinched, and ran to the nearest window. It had gotten dark, and the full moon was now visible. "Of all the things to happen to me! DAMMIT!" Saki roared, and fisted her hand, as she stared at the full moon with hatred in her gaze. Before the other's eyes, she started to transform. Her silver hair got darker, and when she turned around her eyes were molten gold. She no longer had dog ears, but normal human ears on the side of her skull, and her nails were no longer claws. "Dammit! The full moon just _had_ to be tonight!" she growled, and sat down again under the window. "Um Saki… what just happened?" Ichigo asked, and Saki irritated blew a hair strand out of the way. "Tonight is the night of the full moon. That is the night where I lose my demonic abilities, and becomes a mere mortal human like you. It happens to all hanyou, but this isn't good if Sesshoumaru is after me. How on earth did he manage to get here, from the Feudal Era?" she grumbled, and Ichigo slowly nodded before realizing, what she had said. "What? You mean your uncle is coming to get you?" he asked, but Saki shook her head and said: "Sesshoumaru don't just come to "get" me Ichigo… He'll likely take me with him by force. I can't stay here any longer… It'll only endanger you."

"Feh! We are use to danger!" Ichigo said, but Urahara then cut him off. "The hanyou is right Ichigo. That man – Sesshoumaru – who came to my shop, emanated an ominous aura that was for sure… I think it would be better if she left the town." Orihime looked concerned at the now black-haired hanyou, before going out in the back to get her the Fire Rat-robes. "Saki if you have to leave, you might want to get your clothes back." She said as she returned with the robes, and gave them to Saki, who then walked upstairs to change. When she returned, she looked like before just with black hair. "Thank you for your hospitality Orihime. And goodbye to your friends too. Goodbye Ichigo…" Saki said, and bowed deeply, before opening the door and then she disappeared.

* * *

Saki sighed as she stared at the house behind her, over her shoulder. "They were so nice…" Saki whispered, before walking through the streets, until she ended at the riverbank. She stared at the velvet-black water, with silver topping the gentle waves. Suddenly she heard something behind her, and she whirled around only to widen her eyes.

Before her stood her uncle, Sesshoumaru, in all his cold glory. "My dear niece… you have been rather troublesome…" he said, as he eyed her from top to toe, with disdain in his cold eyes. "Well if it isn't the loving uncle, finding his long lost niece. So what have you done the last century dear Uncle? Taken over Japan yet?" Saki mocked but, before she could even blink, she was above the ground with a rather uncomfortable hand around her neck.

"Don't mock me filthy half-breed!" Sesshoumaru snarled, and tightened his grip around her throat slightly. Saki struggled to get free, but to no avail. "Alright, alright already! Please forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru!" she managed to get out – quite sarcastically – through her throat, and Sesshoumaru dropped her. Saki rubbed her sore throat gently, and then asked: "Why are you here Uncle? You didn't find me all by yourself did you? Someone must have helped you." Sesshoumaru looked at her from his eye corner, and then said: "Correct. Something called the Soul Society told me, that you were here. I have come to take you back with me, to the Western Lands."

"Hah! As if I am gonna follow you back there! You didn't care when I lost everything over 400 years ago, and you don't care now. You are only interested in the Tetsusaiga's power." Saki said, and looked at her uncle with boredom in her gaze.

Sesshoumaru smiled menacingly, before saying: "It seems your so-called friends followed you…" Saki whirled around, only to stare at Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu with round eyes. "What are you doing here? You have to leave!" she snarled, but Ichigo – dressed in his Shinigami-attire – looked at the hanyou with carefree eyes, and said: "You told me, that this uncle of yours didn't care about you the least. And now he wants to take you with him by force? I don't think that is gonna happen anytime soon. I made a promise to myself, that I would never let you suffer like this ever again Saki, and I intend to keep that promise. Even if it means, that I have to fight against your uncle."

Saki shook her head, and shouted: "You don't understand! Sesshoumaru can kill you! Just leave Ichigo!" Ichigo huffed in annoyance, and then said: "Sorry Saki… no can do." Ichigo pointed his Zanpakuto at Sesshoumaru, and then said: "You are not getting away with abducting Saki youkai… prepare to get wasted!" Ichigo ran towards Sesshoumaru, who just flexed his claws, and a long green whip of poison appeared from the DaiYoukai's fingertips. "Ichigo don't get hit by that whip! It is liquid poison!" Saki screamed, but then gasped when Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the throat, and held her close to his body. "Attack me now, and the half-breed goes with me. In this condition, she won't be able to survive an attack from that sword of yours." Sesshoumaru said, as Ichigo was prepared to attack him once again. Ichigo grinned at that, and then said: "So you think I can't turn the speed up? Well wrong guess… BANKAI!" Ichigo roared, and transformed into his Bankai form – Tensa Zangetsu – with ease.

Sesshoumaru frowned when he eyed the Shinigami, but then laughed and drew his sword Tokijin. "Pathetic human…" Sesshoumaru mumbled, before dropping Saki, and then he disappeared.

Ichigo gasped when he felt something slice his body, but before he even could react, Sesshoumaru had already sheathed his sword. Saki stared in horror as Ichigo fell on the ground, with blood springing from every single part of his body. "Ichigo!" she screamed, and ran over to the half dead teen. "Sa…ki… forgive me…" Ichigo mumbled, as he saw Saki's eyes full of tears, but she shook her head and whispered: "You idiot! I told you to leave!" Orihime and the others ran over to Saki and Ichigo to help, and Orihime started healing her injured friend. "Saki… move." Sesshoumaru said, but Saki shook her head, and she cried: "No more! Please Sesshoumaru! Don't kill them! I'll go with you, as long as you promise to leave them alone!" Sesshoumaru looked at his niece with thoughtful eyes, and then said: "Say you goodbyes… we are leaving at once." Saki nodded stiffly, and looked at Ichigo's friends.

"When Ichigo awakens, then tell him that I was killed, and Sesshoumaru disintegrated my body. Make sure he won't try to find me." Uryuu frowned, and asked: "But why Saki? Why are you doing this?" Saki looked down at the unconscious Shinigami, in Orihime's lap, and said: "Because he reminds me of someone I once knew… if Ichigo dies as well, I won't be able to live on. Goodbye…"

She stood up and walked back to her uncle, as if in a trance. "We should leave Ojii-sama." She whispered, and Sesshoumaru nodded, before slashing his sword Tenseiga right before them. A portal opened, and they disappeared into it. It started raining again, but this time it was worse than before. "Saki…" Ichigo mumbled, in his pain inflicted sleep. "We should get him to Urahara's. Maybe we can learn more about this Sesshoumaru there." Uryuu said, and Chad nodded. Chad had not said much the whole day, and it was strange. He didn't talk that much every day, but he still said something at least once.

"Should we do, as Miss Saki instructed us?" Chad asked, and his two friends went quiet. "I… I think we should do it. For some reason, it seems that Ichigo is fiercely protective over Saki, and she seems to care about him too… I think we should do as she asked us." Uryuu said, and Orihime nodded too. "I'll take him." Chad said, and picked the unconscious Shinigami up in his arms with ease.

* * *

Servants ran around, in the Castle of the Western Lord. They had been given the task of making sure, that the soon-to-return Hime of the Western Lands, would have plenty of kimonos to wear. The tailors were already working their hands bloody, in making her clothes. When Sesshoumaru and the Hime finally was back, she was sent to the room that was prepared for her. Saki looked around in the giant room. It was beautifully decorated with flowers in large vases everywhere, that gave the room an intoxicating aroma. "I'm going to smell like flowers, if I stay here every day…" Saki mumbled, and smiled sadly as she gently moved her fingers over an elegant bed table. The strangest in the room was, that instead of a futon, a poster bed was placed in the center of the room.

Golden sheets and pillows decorated the silken sheets, and Saki carefully sat down and waited until a couple of female servants came inside her room, and told her that the Western Lord had ordered her presence. Saki got a bath, and after that she was helped into a simple, but beautiful, azure kimono with a silver obi. Saki then followed the servants to the Throne Room, where Sesshoumaru was waiting for her.

The Western Lord looked at his niece out of the corner of his eye, and nodded faintly. "You will do." He said, and continued looking out over the castle's courtyard. "Ojii-sama… I was told you needed me here." Saki said, and Sesshoumaru, without turning around, said: "You will not leave the castle, unless it is official business is that understood?" Saki nodded, and then asked: "Anything else My Lord?" Sesshoumaru then turned around, and said menacingly: "If that human ever shows up here, you are to chase them away. If that doesn't work, you will kill them. That is all." Saki swallowed heavily, and then bowed before heading for the Gardens. She found a stone bench, under a blooming sakura tree, and sighed as she watched the sunrise, and she transformed back to her hanyou-form. "I'm so sorry… Ichigo…" she whispered.

* * *

Awwwwww so sad don't ya think? Well the situation between Saki and Ichigo depends on how many review I get until next chapter you guys. And besides that little box down there under this A/N just screams to you! Review, review, review!


	5. Chapter 5: Withering Flower

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE!**

**IMPORTANT-ISH!** Here is the newest chappie. I won't blackmail you for reviews but they are still appreciated a lot! So please be so kind and leave a review after reading this chapter. Oh yeah...Ichigo's "inner hollow" will make an appearance from now on in almost every chapter. He'll act like a little "inner voice" thingy or something like that. You'll know when it's him who's talking to Ichigo! Also if someone is confused about Saki and Lelouch's relationship then it won't be that good explained. Saki will keep referring to her past with Lelouch as 'a couple of years ago' for the rest of the story. I will give some details but not at the moment.

* * *

Chapter 5: Withering Flower

Ichigo groaned when he woke up, and blinked confused when he saw Orihime, Chad and Uryuu stare at him with concerned expressions plastered on their faces. "What's going on guys? Did someone die?" Ichigo joked halfheartedly, but Uryuu frowned before asking: "Ichigo… don't you remember what happened to you?" when Ichigo shook his head, Chad said: "That youkai – Sesshoumaru I think his name was – wounded you pretty badly… Saki tried to stop him by shielding you, but she couldn't withstand it… I'm sorry but she… passed on." Orihime had tears in her eyes as Ichigo slowly took in all of the information he was given, before he finally realized what Chad had told him. "Saki is… dead?" Ichigo whispered, and Orihime finally gave in to the tears burning her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo! I couldn't help her!" Orihime cried harder, but Ichigo struggled to get up, only to let his hand rest on Orihime's shoulder and say: "Orihime it's not your fault… It's my fault for not protecting her, like I was supposed to! DAMMIT!" he roared, and slammed his hand down into the floor.

'_**It's your entire fault Ichigo! You couldn't even protect a mere little human girl! How pathetic…'**_ Ichigo froze, when his Inner Hollow suddenly spoke. He rarely came out, unless Ichigo was in danger in the midst of battle, but no one was attacking him, so why now? _'What do you want?' _Ichigo growled, but the Hollow Ichigo didn't say anything reasonable. Instead he laughed mockingly, and almost made Ichigo lose his patience with his darker self.

'_I don't listen to you only to be made fun of! I couldn't even save her! She tried to warn me, but I was too confident on my own strength…' _Ichigo thought, and his Inner Hollow descended into his consciousness once again. Ichigo sighed heavily, before descending into sleep once again.

* * *

**7 MONTHS LATER**

It was a week before Spring officially began, and Ichigo walked home after school alone as always. The last seven months, he'd turned into a shadow of his former, happier self. He'd stopped talking to his friends, unless they directly talked to him, and even then he tried to get away from them as fast as he could. They just wouldn't give up on him.

'_I'm not even worth being with them… I failed once, and I will fail them too.'_ Ichigo still did his job as a Substitute Shinigami, but he didn't interact with either Rukia – she had enough of his behavior after two months, and had gone back to the Soul Society – or Renji anymore. Once a month he would pay a visit to Urahara to hear if anything new had happened in the Soul Society, but he always left as soon as he'd arrived. There was never anything new…

When Ichigo finally got home, he went straight to his room and made his math homework. Halfway through it, he got himself mad at a multiplication problem that involved five different numbers. "GOD DAMMIT!" he roared, and slammed his fist down in his desk, as his eye caught a flash of silver. A silver picture frame with his mother, father, himself, Yuzu and Karin in it. He remembered that picture had been taken, the day Ichigo had started in that dojo where he had met Tatsuki. He'd been so angry at Tatsuki for winning over him, but then they had started talking and eventually they had become friends. Ichigo missed his friends a lot. If only he could talk to them, but it was too late at night. He'd been at his room for so long, that he'd probably missed dinner, when suddenly the Order Phone, Rukia had given him before she'd left for the Soul Society, started vibrating.

"A message? Who on earth would try contacting me now?" Ichigo mumbled, but as he reached for the phone, someone knocked on his window. Ichigo turned around, only to stare into Uryuu and Chad's faces. "What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked, when he had opened the window, and helped his friends inside his room. "Urahara came to get us. He says that the Soul Society needs all the help they can get." Uryuu said, and was given a confused glare by Ichigo. "What do you mean with that they need help?" Ichigo asked, only to become further confused when Uryuu's eyes darkened, and he said: "Aizen has attacked the Soul Society…"

* * *

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Uryuu – they had gotten Orihime with them on their way to Urahara's – were at their way to meet up with Renji, outside the Captains meeting room, in great haste. Ichigo had confirmed that the Soul Society indeed needed him, since Renji had sent him a message which matched the one Uryuu had been given by Urahara.

* * *

"Renji what's going on?" Ichigo asked when he finally reached the tattooed redhead, outside the meeting chambers. Renji sighed, and said: "I don't know. We got attacked by some kind of metal machine, that was able to penetrate the barrier around the Seireitei, just a while ago, and I immediately sent a message to you. We were told that we had 96 hours – that would be four days – to surrender, or the Seireitei would be reduced to the rubble it should be." Ichigo frowned, as he went over the information given by Renji. "There's a rumor that the Captains will try to get that hanyou back here to help them. It seems that only now, they wish to have something to do with her." Renji said in a lowered voice, and Uryuu nodded. "It makes sense. People – Shinigami or not – always tend to seek help from those mightier than themselves, are they ever threatened." Chad nodded. "But… how are they going to get Saki back? She's dead!" Ichigo said, just as the doors opened and Hitsugaya came out.

"I am going along with Renji, Rukia and you Ichigo to find the hanyou. Your friends must stay here to help, against that metal monstrosity of Aizen's." he said, and glanced quickly at the confused Substitute Shinigami. "Is something the matter Ichigo? You seem confused." Hitsugaya asked, and Ichigo said: "Are you going to the Underworld to get Saki back? She's dead Toshiro." Ichigo frowned, but turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Uryuu. "Ichigo… when we told you that Saki was dead… we lied. She went with her uncle, in order to make sure that we didn't get killed by him. In exchange for her freedom, she made sure we all would survive. She asked us not to tell you this…"

Ichigo felt as if his heart stopped a second or two. Saki was alive and well. She was alive… "She's ALIVE?" Ichigo shouted, and grabbed Uryuu around the arm, before roaring: "Why didn't you tell me? WHY?" Orihime gently laid her hand on Ichigo's arm, and said softly: "Ichigo… if we had told you that she still was alive, you would have gone after her without even caring about your wounds! You would have been killed, and Saki begged us to tell you, that she was dead! She cared about you!"

Hitsugaya then laid his hand on Ichigo's other arm, and said: "Your friends are right Ichigo… she did care for you, and wanted to make sure that you didn't get yourself killed. We will be leaving as soon as I have found Rukia." Hitsugaya then walked away, and left a fuming Ichigo behind with his friends.

* * *

Saki sighed, as she sat under her favorite spot in the Gardens. The Sakura tree would soon start to bloom, and Saki was looking forward to it as she always had before. There was a place in the Soul Society's forests where nothing but Sakura trees would bloom, and each Spring she would spend almost every day there. She slept in the Sakura trees, made her dinner – though she never brought the animals into the clearing without gutting and skinning them first – there, and when she had been younger she had tried to catch as many flower petals as possible… the memories of the Soul Society always hurt to think about, but the Sakura tree had brought them back. _'I am withering away… like a flower without water… slowly but surely…'_ Saki thought, as she looked around tiredly.

Suddenly a guard came running towards her, and Saki frowned when he bowed deeply before saying: "My Lady Saki… intruders have been spotted close at the gates. Lord Sesshoumaru demands that you take care of these. We were asked to have the Tetsusaiga prepared for you My Lady." Saki nodded, and dusted off her ruby-red silken kimono, as she stood up, and said: "Very well then… I ask of you to please escort me there." The soldier bowed deeply again, and said: "Of course My Lady." Before she went with the guard, she ran to her room to write a note. _'Please Ichigo… please be alright!'_

* * *

Ichigo and the others were surrounded by demons. They had arrived – via a special Tori-gate that the Research and Development team had made – near the castle where Sesshoumaru lived, but immediately they had been found by some dog-like demons, and they had been brought into the giant courtyard of the castle. Suddenly all demons stood rank as straws, and some moved so a person, Ichigo knew all too well who was, could pass through. "Is that… Saki?" Ichigo whispered, and immediately he was tackled by someone and a sword was a hair away from his throat. "How _dare_ you insult out Lady? Be honored that you even lay eyes upon Saki Hime-sama!" the demon who held Ichigo down snarled, before he stood up again and went back to his place amongst the demons. "You… why are you here?" Saki asked, as she eyed Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Hitsugaya with a bored look in her eyes.

"Lady Saki… we come from the Soul Society, to humbly ask for your help." Hitsugaya said, and Saki raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you a talking about Ningen. You have forced your way into the Territory of Lord Sesshoumaru, and that goes not unpunished. You have the choice of either leaving, or death. What do you chose?" Ichigo frowned at Saki, before shouting: "Saki don't you even recognize me? It's me Ichigo Kurosaki!"

In no time at all, Saki had Ichigo pinned to the ground, and she snarled: "How dare you even speak to me, without granting me the title I am worth? If you truly wish to die, then so be it. Bring me Tetsusaiga!" she shouted, and a soldier ran inside the palace to inform a human servant to bring their Mistress her sword.

A human servant brought Tetsusaiga, but when Saki unsheathed it, Ichigo started to worry. _'Why won't she recognize me? I don't understand!'_ almost immediately, a voice inside his mind said: _**'Make her submit to you! She deserves to feel the pain; we have gone through because of the separation!'**_ Ichigo shook his head, before answering his Inner Hollow. _'I can't do that! I have to back off!' _Ichigo refused to draw his Zanpakuto, and instead he bowed before Saki, and he said: "Please forgive me Lady Saki. I had you confused with someone else I once knew, who had the same name. She is dead now. Please forgive me." Saki narrowed her eyes, and a quick moment Ichigo thought he'd seen a tear in her eyes. "You are living your life quite dangerously young Ningen." Saki said, before turning around and she said as she walked away: "Leave this place within the next five minutes, if you wish to keep your heads where they are at the moment." Hitsugaya nodded, and thanked Saki for sparing Ichigo, before yanking everyone outside.

"That was close… too close." Renji said, as soon as they were outside the palace gates. Ichigo was totally cool on the outside, but inside his mind he wanted to tear and rip in something like a lunatic. "She seemed to have forgotten everything about us." Rukia said, but Ichigo shook his head. "I think she is forced to act like this. While she pinned me to the ground, she slipped this piece of paper into my sleeve." Ichigo held out a wrinkled piece of paper, and Hitsugaya read it out loud: "'Wait for me in the forest around midnight.'" Ichigo smirked, and Renji broke into a huge smile. "So… she _does_ remember!" Rukia mumbled, and Hitsugaya sighed heavily, as he walked into the forest. "What are you doing Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, and the white-haired Captain said without turning around: "I am going hunting, to get some food. There _is_ quite a long time until midnight, after all, and I don't like waiting with an empty stomach.

* * *

Saki looked around with caution, as she moved across the courtyard. She was wearing the Robe of the Fire Rat, and had Tetsusaiga by her hip. The moon bathed everything in silver and light blue colors, but she could not marvel over the scenery, when she was expected. As silent as a petal in the wind, she moved through the courtyard and arrived at the Southern Gate. "M-My Lady! What are you doing here?" the guards stammered, and Saki smiled softly, as she said: "I wanted to walk through the forest in the moonlight. It always calms me if I have trouble sleeping you see. Could you please open the Gate?" the guards looked down into the ground, and said: "But Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered that no one must get in or out of castle at night. We will surely be punished, if we allow you outside." Saki smiled again, and then said: "I did not say that I would go alone. I have my personal guard right outside the Gates, and he is waiting for me. I won't be long I promise."

Hesitantly the guards opened the Gate, and Saki slipped outside. As soon as she was outside their range of sight, she sprinted into the forest as fast as she could, until she caught the scent of Ichigo. Oh how she had missed his scent. She had been so happy to be near Ichigo again, when she had tackled him. It hurt to see him being so confused over her rude behavior, but she had to act like that because she knew that Sesshoumaru had been watching from a window. Saki sprinted through the dark forest, and almost howled in happiness when she saw a flicker of light just up ahead.

As soon as she stumbled into the clearing, Ichigo and his friends had camped in, everything got silent. Ichigo stared at her like someone who had just seen a ghost. "Saki…" he mumbled, and Saki looked down at the ground, before she was bowing deeply, and said: "I'm so sorry everyone! I had to act like that, because of Sesshoumaru. He told me that I had to kill you, should you ever come here and refuse to leave. Please forgive me!" Ichigo walked up to her and smiled brightly, before bonking her in the head, as he said frighteningly: "You absolute _moron_! You could have escaped with us back at the castle, but instead we have to wait until midnight? What the hell went through that pretty, little head of yours?!" Saki was about to throw an insult back at Ichigo, but instead she embraced him, and whispered: "I'm so sorry Ichigo… I'm so sorry for leaving you while you were injured, but I didn't want Sesshoumaru to kill you! Please forgive me!" Someone cleared their throat, and both Ichigo and Saki looked around to see Renji looking rather embarrassed, and he said with a cough: "Oi could you two get a room or something? It's too hard, not to try and joke about that you know."

Saki growled low in her throat, and mumbled something that sounded like: "… fuck off Renji…" Ichigo grinned before letting go of Saki, and then Hitsugaya walked over to the hanyou.

"Aizen has attacked the Soul Society with a huge army… the boy Lelouch, who was with Aizen that day we located you in the forest, is with him and he is piloting some kind of giant metal machine. It looks kinda like this." Toshiro drew a rough sketch of the thing they had seen, and Saki paled in the moonlight. "Shinkiro… but how has he gotten that to the Soul Society? It doesn't make any sense!" Ichigo frowned, and asked: "What is this 'Shinkiro' you mentioned before? Is it that metal machine?" Saki nodded, and said: "When I was with Lelouch a couple of years ago, he piloted a Knightmare called Shinkiro. Think of it as a robot used in war. As the technology got better over the years, Knightmares became a huge part of the everyday life. I too had my own Knightmare. It was a custom made model of the Shinkiro, only smaller. It had the same attacks as the Shinkiro, with only the power source as difference: it used the power of electricity, instead of Sakuradite. Sakuradite was the most powerful and valuable material on Earth, where he comes from."

"Sounds pretty strong to me. Any way to defeat this Shinkiro?" Renji asked, and Saki nodded. "Knightmares are powered by a huge battery, but the Shinkiro's can last for over 72 hours if needed. But that means that it can't use any of its weapons at all. If it uses weapons, it can last between 24-48 hours. To think that he would let Aizen use him as a weapon… I feel ashamed because of him."

"And you should filthy half-breed." A cold voice said behind Saki, and she froze involuntarily, before she was thrown into a nearby tree, and as a result it broke in half. "Sesshoumaru… what are…?" Saki mumbled, as she was lifted by her uncle at the base of her neck, and he growled at her menacingly. "Let her go this instant!" Ichigo roared, but Sesshoumaru didn't even look at him, as the youkai continued to attack the shocked hanyou. "Please Ojii-sama… stop…" she begged, but Sesshoumaru then drew Tokijin, and forced Saki to evade his quick moves by drawing Tetsusaiga. "You dare insult my hospitality, by taking my rules lightly?" Sesshoumaru snarled, and squeezed her neck but Saki pried it open, and she jumped away from her uncle, only to hide her eyes under her unruly bangs. "I have had enough Sesshoumaru!" she snarled, and then exploded. "You have done nothing but insulted me, humiliated me, locked me away from society. Slowly I have lost the things, people liked about me! I lost everything, in order to make sure that my friends stayed safe from you, and all because of one damn sword! I feel ashamed of a lot of things, but you are amongst them that's for sure!" Sesshoumaru stared at his niece in disdain, and said: "You do not act, like a proper Hime should." Saki screamed in anger, and shouted: "To hell with me being a Hime! I don't care about it! I have had enough of you! You can fuck off to hell for all I care, and I won't do a single thing to stop you from getting there! I loathe you, I despise you! I have wanted nothing more, than to kill you since the day you brought me here!"

Saki fell on her knees, and gasped for breath. She had shocked everyone with her little outbreak of pure rage, and Sesshoumaru had to acknowledge that she scared him. _'That must be from her mother… no one else could ever have caused that terror in my soul.'_ Ichigo was amazed that Saki even dared speak like that to her uncle, who easily could kill her. "Get out of here." Sesshoumaru finally said, and turned around. "You are free to go with these friends of yours." Saki's head flew up, and she snarled: "And why would you let me do that? You hate me." Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of his eye, and said: "Indeed I do. Now leave with your friends, before I kick you away from here myself." Saki gaped at her uncle, and then asked: "Why? I want an answer Sesshoumaru!"

Ichigo tried to stop her, by putting his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off and waited for Sesshoumaru's answer, but it never came. Instead he simply said: "Flowers wither and lose their color over time… make sure it won't happen to her Shinigami." Then Sesshoumaru left, and Saki shut her mouth. She smiled halfheartedly, before sighing, and she said: "Let's get back to the Soul Society shall we? Before I am out of this place, the better…" Ichigo smiled sadly, before he took her hand, squeezed it lightly and Saki looked up at him. "I'm free again…" she whispered, and started laughing as it started raining lightly. She smiled brightly and spun around like a dancer. "I can't believe I'm free after seven months!" she said, and everyone else started smiling.

"Let's get back shall we?" Hitsugaya said, and Saki nodded with a bright smile across her face. Hitsugaya then took a small object from his pocket, and held it out before him. "Bring us to the Soul Society." He said clearly, and the little object started glowing. The light surrounding the object ,then spread to cover everyone, before a bright flash of light blinded everyone and they disappeared.

* * *

Alrighty so I got Ichigo from confused to emo and then happy! I have no idea why that happened in this chapter but then again there was a huge timeskip at seven months so something had to happen to him right?... right? Anyway the next chapter is halfway done so see you soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE!**

Sooo! Saki's back, the world is almost coming to its end and crazy creatures from Saki's past are showing up in this chapter. The result you ask me? A normal day for any hanyou… but now that Spring is near… means that Mating Season is coming closer. Oh what shall Saki do?! *insert dramatic voice and arm-movements here* also I have decided that every time you guys review I will make a new chapter and since I have gotten 6 review this is Chapter 6 and will be the last chapter until next review!

* * *

Chapter 6: Old friends

When the light subsided, everyone was in Karakura Town instead of the Soul Society. "Damn!" Hitsugaya grumbled, and then mumbled: "When I get my hands on that Urahara, he's going to be using that walking stick as a crotch!" Saki looked at the white-haired Captain in confusion, until he explained everything to her. "Urahara gave me this to get us all back to the Soul Society, but it seems that it's just a worthless piece of crap. Come to think of it, then Urahara's out of town this week… guess we'll have to wait until he gets back" Ichigo groaned, and then said: "Well until that thing is fixed, or we get a new one, then we can stay at my house."

Saki looked confused at Ichigo, who grabbed her hand, and he led her down some street. "Hey Ichigo… can I move into your closet again?" Rukia asked, and Ichigo just waved his hand above his head, as he replied: "Whatever. Come on you guys!" Toshiro then walked after Ichigo, but when Rukia didn't move Renji looked at her, and he asked: "Is something the matter Rukia? You seem pretty quiet." Rukia shook her head, and then she said: "It just occurred to me, that Ichigo and Saki have gotten really close even though they have just met after seven months. I don't know why they are interacting like that…" Renji smiled, and then said: "I think it is love Rukia."

* * *

"Finally! Home sweet home!" Ichigo exclaimed happily, as he plopped down on his couch. Nobody was home – his family had won a trip to some hot spring – and Saki eyed him hesitantly, before carefully sitting down beside him, while her ears twitched at the tiniest sound around the house. "You can relax Saki… nobody is going to attack us here." Ichigo said, but Saki sighed heavily and whispered: "I have never gotten much sleep, since Aizen killed my Mother and Father… I'm used to being tense." Ichigo's eyes widened, and then he said: "Well then in that case, you get _my _bed tonight. I can sleep on the floor." Saki shook her head softly, and she said: "Ichigo it is fine. I'll sleep on the roof tonight."

"Excuse me, what? There is no way you are sleeping on the roof! You are taking the bed tonight, and I'll take the floor. End of discussion!" Ichigo said, and crossed his arms, while Saki was staring daggers into his face. _**'Make Mate submit! We are Alpha!' **_Saki's beast snarled, and made Saki flinch slightly, before she said slowly:

"I have been alright by sleeping in the trees for almost five centuries Ichigo, so don't think just because I have spent seven months in a palace that I have grown used to soft sheets and blankets. The first thing I did to the room I was given was to rip the pillows, sheets and blankets to pieces! I slept on the floor in those seven months, or below my open windows! I'll say it one more time Ichigo: I. Won't. Sleep. In. Your. Bed!" with that she stood up, and walked outside.

"Hey where do you think you are going? Come back here!" Ichigo shouted, and received a loud: "Fuck off Ichigo!" from a very pissed off Saki.

She jumped up into a tree outside the clinic, and sighed heavily. It was all those mating-hormones raging inside her body, that made her stand on edge every time Ichigo would talk, touch her or be nice towards her. Her Inu-instincts told her that _she_ was Alpha, and therefore _she _decided what she needed, as well as the pack. She knew of course that Ichigo and his friends weren't pack-members, but her inner self tried to make her act like her demon nature wanted her to.

"What are you doing out here?" Hitsugaya asked, from under the tree, and Saki snorted before she jumped down, grabbed Hitsugaya around the waist – under many protests – and jumped back up into the tree.

"It's just so strange being with humans, when I have lived by myself or surrounded by demons for so long. It's not easy to act, as if I'm lesser than Ichigo… mainly because I was born an Alpha female." Saki whispered, without facing Hitsugaya who looked at her with wondering eyes, before it all dawned for him. "You mean because of your demon instincts, you can't accept Ichigo as… Alpha male?" he asked, and Saki nodded as a depressed expression appeared on her face.

"My demon instincts tell me that I should challenge Ichigo for the Alpha title, but it is just too ridiculous when it is regarding his own house! Sometimes I just want to get rid of my demon blood, but then I always feel like I am disappointing my Father! Why is my life supposed to be so damn complicated?!" she snarled, and took it out on the poor tree by clawing its bark off.

Toshiro stared at her, until she finally calmed down, and then she smiled brightly to the white-haired Captain, before saying: "Thanks for listening Hitsugaya-san! It really helped me!" then she jumped down from the branch, and left the Squad Ten Captain alone on the branch. "Hey Saki! Don't just leave me here!" he shouted, but no one answered him. "Hello? Anybody there?" Toshiro shouted out in the night.

* * *

Ichigo grumbled silently, as he lay down on his bed. He didn't like the idea of Saki sleeping outside like a dog, but she had been adamant about it. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier, in spite of Renji's loud snoring downstairs and that Rukia tossed and turned inside his closet. Toshiro was shouting for someone to help him out of the tree outside the clinic, so the only one missing was Saki. He knew she was somewhere nearby, since he still could feel her Spiritual Pressure close by. Before he fell asleep, he thought he heard someone whine down on his floor, but he was too tired to find out.

What Ichigo had heard was Saki. She had crept into his room, without him noticing, and she had taken a blanket from the living room to wrap around herself. But nightmares haunted her mind, every time she tried to sleep. The nightmares always were about her Mother and Father getting killed before her eyes by Aizen, and even though it had almost been five centuries she would always wake up in hope, that her Mother and Father would come and save her.

"Mommy… Daddy… I miss you." she whispered, and curled herself into a little ball. She was glad that Ichigo was asleep, so he didn't see her act like a little girl.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up, he didn't open his eyes at once. Instead he cuddled the warm body next to his own, with a smile adorning his lips. "Mmmmhhhh…" he mumbled, and nuzzled his face into the silver hair that was spread out beside his pillow, and he felt something snake around his neck. He heard a low growl and, when he opened his sleepy eyes, he stared right into Saki's sleeping face. During the night she must have returned, and then jumped up into his bed like a lost puppy. She looked so peaceful that Ichigo just smiled, and sighed softly. Well that _was_ what he did, until Saki frowned, grabbed Ichigo in her sleep and pressed him closer to her body. Her mouth sought out his neck, and she pressed a light kiss against his throat, before gently laying her fangs to rest on top of his neck.

Ichigo froze. If he moved he would wake up Saki, who would probably start a quarrel and then wake up the entire house, but if he didn't move and the others found them in a position like this, Saki would wake up too but then she would go in total defense lockdown.

"Saki!" Ichigo whispered, as he gently tried to remove her lips from his throat, and Saki moaned unsatisfied as she tried to snuggle closer to Ichigo's warm body. "Saki if you don't wake up, I don't know what I'll have to do! Get up dammit!" Ichigo hissed, and finally Saki woke up. She looked around the room with droopy eyes, and then mumbled: "I could have sworn I was down on the floor tonight…" then she finally reacted to where she was. "WHAT THE HELL?" they both screamed, and Saki fell out of Ichigo's bed the same time as Ichigo pressed himself flat against his wall. "Get the hell out of here!" Ichigo roared angrily, as he held up his blanket in front of his half naked body.

Saki blushed furiously, and then looked down at the ground, before bowing her head in submission. "I apologize Alpha… I'll leave at once." She quickly stood up, and ran out of the room, leaving Ichigo confused, until Rukia stuck out her head from the closet, and she asked dumbfounded: "Hey what's going on? What's the ruckus about?" Ichigo just stared at the open door, that Saki just had stormed out of.

"Why did she…?" he whispered, before he recalled what she'd called him. _'Why did she call me Alpha?'_

Saki inhaled deeply, as she squeezed her eyes shut to make sure she wouldn't cry. She had been rejected by her Alpha… by Ichigo. She knew it was wrong to feel this way about Ichigo but… but she just felt like she'd known him forever, and not just because of him sharing Lelouch's soul.

When she thought about Lelouch, the tears started pressing behind her eyelids, and she felt a burning sensation behind the thin layers of skin. "Lelouch… why?" she whispered, and didn't hear Ichigo saying her name behind her. She didn't even smell him, because of the tears she tried to avoid shedding.

"Saki…" Ichigo whispered, and continued: "Why did you run away?"

Saki froze and turned around, to look up into Ichigo's brown eyes. "Everyone is still sleeping. It is, after all, only 7 in the morning." He said, and Saki turned around shortly, before she sighed and turning around, once again, on her knees, before bowing down before Ichigo and she whispered: "Please forgive me Alpha. I went over the line, and should not have come back inside."

Ichigo looked pretty confused, but then he kneeled down in front of her, and he said: "Saki I was just shocked this morning to find you in my bed, that's all. I should not have yelled at you, but another time _do_ _not_ sneak up into my bed." Saki looked into his eyes hesitantly, and then asked: "So… you're not mad at me?" Ichigo shook his head, and Saki smiled faintly, but then his face became serious as he asked: "But there is _one_ thing I don't understand Saki… why did you call me Alpha?"

Saki blushed, and then said, as she looked down at the ground: "It's because you are the dominating male here Ichigo… and I'm an Inu-hanyou which means that I need a pack-community. Sorry if it offended you, I'll call you Ichigo again if you want to." Ichigo nodded, and then whispered: "I would appreciate it, if you would just call me Ichigo."

Saki nodded, as she turned a shade deeper red, and then Ichigo held out his hand, as he stood up. Saki smiled and took it, but Ichigo pulled her up with too much force, so she landed in his arms. That only made her turn at least five tones redder than before and earned Ichigo a nervous laughter, before Saki pulled out of his arms with the excuse of waking up the others.

* * *

"Tell me why I should help the people, who didn't care about one thing I said to them, and forced me to run away, which resulted in my friends nearly being killed." Saki said, as she crossed her arms, and looked at the Head Captain with an eyebrow raised. Sui-Feng's hands itched near her Zanpakuto, but she restrained herself from attacking the hanyou.

"I am terribly sorry hanyou…" Yamamoto started, but Saki snarled: "I'd appreciate it if you would call me by my name. It's Saki if you don't remember." Sui-Feng's eyes widened at the disrespect, and she snarled: "Why you disgusting…" Yamamoto knocked his staff down into the floor, and interrupted Sui-Feng. "She has every right to be angry at us, and demand our respect Sui-Feng. Now behave." Sui-Feng sent Saki a glare that could likely kill her, if the Captain of Second Squad had that kind of power, and Saki then said: "I am going to help you win this, but on one condition: _Aizen is_ _mine_." Saki snarled the last three words, before her eyes shortly flashed from azure, to red and blue, which made every Captain flinch shortly, and they all as one bowed their heads._** 'They acknowledge me as dominating!'**_ Saki's inner demon howled in victory, as it saw the Captains acknowledged her as the dominating member, and that was enough for Saki.

"Very well han-… Saki. Aizen's life is yours to decide." Yamamoto said, and Saki smiled satisfied, before she bowed in respect and then she left.

Ichigo waited outside the meeting chambers, like the last time Saki had been there, but this time she came out with a giant smile on her lips, and somehow it didn't make Ichigo feel that much comfortable. "His life is mine. I am not letting anyone else kill him." She said with a triumphing grin, and it all fell into place inside Ichigo's head. "So… you got permission to kill Aizen?" he asked, and Saki nodded.

Ichigo had returned from the Feudal Era to his home with Saki about a week ago, but the Captains had been too busy with making sure that the Seireitei was properly defended, to get them back to the Soul Society, since Urahara was out of town and therefore couldn't open the Senkaimon. Saki was surprisingly diplomatic at some points, where she would a stubborn dog through and through about other subjects. Ichigo had also observed that Saki seemed to be more tenser the last couple of days, as if something was on its way, but when he had asked her about it, she had just shaken her head and refused to answer.

'_Damn it all to hell! The first day of Spring and the Mating Season just had to start this day.'_ Saki thought, as she remembered how she had felt like jumping every single attractive male, since she came back to the Soul Society. The meeting with the Captains had helped her a lot, but now that nothing occupied her mind, she only felt like dragging a random male somewhere private, and fuck him senseless and that so-called "random" male, just so happened to be Ichigo. She had to force herself to think about all the sadistic torture methods she would use on Aizen, to stop herself from blushing just at the sight of Ichigo outside the meeting chambers. Damn! Had he always looked so gorgeous in those Shinigami-robes? NO! Bad Saki! DON'T THINK THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT ALPHA!

Saki groaned, as she jumped up on the roof of the nearest building and inhaled the fresh air. "Why did Spring just _have_ to be Mating Season!" she snarled, and went total frenzy on a yellow butterfly with her claws. "What's Mating Season?" Ichigo asked behind her, and Saki froze. "W-what are you talking about Ichigo? By the way… how did you get up here?" she asked, and Ichigo rolled his eyes, before he said: "There is actually a staircase up here, which I happened to find, instead of playing Super Hanyou and jump up here like a flea." Saki giggled shortly, before stiffening, when Ichigo's scent filled her nostrils, and she groaned softly as Ichigo sat down beside her, with his legs dangling from the edge of the roof. "Is something the matter Saki? You have seemed tense the last week. Is it because of the lack of attacks from Aizen?" he asked, but Saki shook her head.

"No Ichigo it's just… complicated. You see for hanyou's – such as I – and demons, there is a certain time each year where we have to find our Mate – what humans call husband or wife – and since I came of age about a couple of centuries ago, I have felt the urge of course, but I lived so concealed from everyone here in the Soul Society, that I never had it _that_ bad. But this year…" Saki trailed off, and Ichigo blushed when he realized what she had tried to say, and he finished the sentence for her. "But this year you are surrounded by males almost every single hour of the day, so it's not that easy." Saki nodded, before looking into Ichigo's eyes longingly. They moved closer and closer, to each other. "Saki…" Ichigo whispered, and Saki swallowed, before she whispering back: "Ichigo…" and then they… got interrupted by a shrill voice, coming from above.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Damn I am sooooooo evil sometimes! And who is this mysterious shrill voice? Gimme a review to find out!


	7. Chapter 7: Wait Mates?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

I just want to make a huge shout-out to all those who have reviewed this story! THANX GUYS! Me thinks me likes you all! Also the first day of Mating Season is official in this chapter! Well… it started last chapter but now we get a bit more details! Oh did I forget to mention the awkward moments between Saki and the mysterious voice?

* * *

Chapter 7: Wait… Mates?

"SAKI! OH MY KAMI YOU ARE ALIVE!" a blur of brown, auburn, aqua and red rambled into the shocked hanyou who was thrown back several feet by the impact. "What the hell just happened? Is that you Shippo?" Saki gasped and held the little kitsune up by his tail.

"Saki it's really you! I can't believe it! When Sesshoumaru came and told me that you were alive I almost fainted!" the little furball with the aqua-colored eyes smiled brightly and Saki raised an eyebrow as she examined Shippo from all perspectives. "I would have thought that you would have grown in the last 500 years Shippo. How come that you still haven't grown one bit?"

She asked as Shippo tried to wiggle his way out of Saki's iron grip. "LET GO SAKI!" he whined but Saki snorted in annoyance and her ears pressed themselves flat against her skull.

"Oi keep the voice down you lunatic! My ears are more sensitive than when I was little!" she growled and let go of Shippo who then with lightning-fast speed clung to her shoulder. Meanwhile Ichigo looked like he'd just seen a ghost… or what looked like a fox who could talk. "Who the hell is that?" he asked and pointed at Shippo before Saki replied.

"Oh sorry about that Ichigo... this is my "brother" Shippo. He's a fox demon – or Kitsune – that my Mother took care of before I was born. By the way how on earth did you get here Shippo?"

Shippo went quiet and Saki started growling until he finally admitted it. "I… I asked Sesshoumaru for help… sorry." Saki kept on staring at the little demon with narrowed eyes before she broke into a huge smile and hugged the little fox tightly before saying in an all too sweet voice: "Shippo… WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! You went to Sesshoumaru of all people? Are you insane?!"

Saki grabbed the young fox by the tail and shook him as she continued to scold him. Finally Shippo smirked just as he wriggled out of the tight grip Saki had on his tail and he placed an ofuda on her forehead. "Huh?" was all Saki said before she was forced down on the roof. "SHIPPO!" she roared and tried to stand up but the ofuda slammed her down every time.

"Shippo get this fucking paper off me! When I get you not even the Kami's will be able to recognize you!" Saki snarled but Shippo laughed and then transformed into a giant pink balloon.

"Hey Ichigo, do you think that you can get this off me?" Saki snarled and Ichigo shrugged before kneeling down beside Saki – he was out of the way since he actually cared about his arms and legs – and he took off the ofuda without a problem. Saki disappeared faster than Ichigo could use his flashstep-technique and his jaw reached the floor. "Hey wait up!" he shouted before he ran off in the direction Saki had run off in.

* * *

Saki followed the scent of the damn runt all over the Seireitei. Finally she spotted him on top of one of Squad 11's buildings and faster than before she ran towards the none-knowing fox.

Shippo grinned as he jumped up and down on top of the roof as he returned to his original form. His small nose hadn't picked up on the fast approaching scent of Saki because he was distracted by the Squad 11 Lieutenant Yachiru. His eyes had caught the little pink-haired girl in the Squad 11 Garden where she was giggling about something.

Suddenly his ears picked up a victorious roar behind him and when he turned around he screamed. "I got you now ya damn bastard!" Saki roared as she was on her way towards the little fox that didn't even have a change to react before both hanyou and kitsune smashed down into the garden before Yachiru who coughed when a giant cloud of dust appeared in front of her.

As the dust disappeared Saki, who was holding Shippo in a deathgrip, appeared and she stood up with nothing but nearby murder was written in her eyes. "Shippo… when I am done with you not even the Kami's will be able to save you! This is the end so prepare to…" Saki started only to get cut off when Shippo threw something at her while shouting: "Evil hanyou submit!"

A white flash appeared and when Saki opened her eyes she felt something against her chest. When she looked down she saw brown and white beads in a circle around her neck and her eyes locked on Shippo. "Shippo these better not be Subjugation Beads or your life is _over_!" she snarled as she flexed her claws menacingly. She didn't even notice that Ichigo, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame or their Captain Kenpachi Zaraki appear behind her until Ichigo laid his hand on her shoulder and said: "Alright Saki stop acting like a hellcat and sit down."

Just as Ichigo said the word "sit" Saki was knocked down onto the ground and she was shocked a second before she growled: "This is _not_ happening! I can't have Subjugation Beads on! Shippo get them off me!" Shippo was laughing his ass off as Ichigo slowly realized what he just had done. "Ichigo you idiot you subdued me!" Saki snarled and as soon as the spell was released she tried to get the beads off but to no avail.

"It's just like with Inuyasha! Kagome used to subdue him all the time when they first met!" Shippo laughed and earned a small chuckle from Ichigo which stopped when he saw the furious gaze Saki was sending the kitsune but before he could do anything Shippo was smashed to the ground and Saki snarled: "If you even _think_ of insulting my Mother and Father with these Shippo I will not stand as responsible for injuries you might get! Remember that!"

With that Saki released the gasping kitsune who actually looked scared since he got there and she walked away. "What were those things Shippo?" Ichigo asked and picked the kitsune up as the Squad 11 members moved closer. "Yeah… I want to know what that was about!" Ikkaku said and Shippo explained: "You see before I met Saki's mother and father her father had on the beads I put on Saki's neck. They pull the bearer to the ground every time you say the trigger word."

Ichigo and the other made an o-shape with their mouths and Ichigo asked: "So… every time I say the word sit Saki will..." Ichigo was interrupted when a loud curse was heard along with: "Fucking stop doing that Ichigo!" from somewhere close by.

Ichigo sweat-dropped and then Kenpachi said: "So… basically it's a leach for the dog-girl. Is that correct?" Shippo nodded and then Ichigo said: "Well Saki has done nothing to deserve being punished like that. I'm going to find her and take that necklace off her." Shippo paled slightly before grinning and he said with a smirk: "Ah I see now… you two are Mates right? That is why you won't use the Subduing Spell on her like Kagome used to do on Inuyasha… It seems that I have a brother-in-law. Congratulations."

Ichigo looked confused a moment before asking: "What do you mean by Mates? We are not Mates. We're just friends…"

"Stop acting and show me the Mating Mark. You smell like Saki all over and the scent is new. Why is that?" Shippo said in a sly voice but Ichigo narrowed his eyes and said: "Look Shippok or Shinji or whatever your name is… I am not Saki's "Mate" whatever that is. We are friends and nothing else. Got it?"

Shippo looked confused too before he then asked: "But… if you're not mated… then what are you waiting for you idiot? Tell her already?" Ichigo narrowed again and asked dumbfounded: "Tell her what?"

Shippo looked like he'd just seen someone dance in front of him butt-naked and even the Squad 11 members looked completely amazed by Ichigo's nonexistent awareness about females. _'He's just like Inuyasha! How could Saki fall for this guy?'_ Shippo thought as he waved his hand as if he was giving up and then he said: "Well… do what you want with the beads… it was after all just a joke."

* * *

Saki was fuming after she had peeled herself up from the ground. Damn Shippo had more tricks than a fucking jester! When she got her hands on the runt she would… probably hug him as close as possible. She _had_ missed Shippo greatly since she had been brought to the Soul Society.

She remembered how he always would entertain her when she was little with his magic top, magic objects and stuff like that. Her favorite had been when he had summoned his Fox Fire and would make light shows for her.

Surely Shippo was a jester by heart but these Subjugation Beads was over the line. Everything just didn't seem to do as Saki wanted it to. Aizen now had the Shinkiro, Shippo had used Subjugation Beads on her and Ichigo would surely not take them off her.

Not to mention that the Mating hormones were killing her. Saki continued to sulk until a thought crossed her mind. If Aizen had the Shinkiro transported here to the Soul Society… then maybe she could get the Silverhawk here!

Saki jumped towards the Research and Development Area where she almost tore the door open before running towards the Leader Mayuri Kurotsuchi in great haste.

"What are you doing here hanyou?" the Captain of Squad 12 asked as Saki stopped to breathe and he continued: "Have you come here to let me find out what your body is made of? In that case let us be-…"

"The Shinkiro…" Saki panted as she looked into the strange Captain's eyes and she continued: "If Aizen got the Shinkiro here then I can get my old Knightmare here too! Can you set up a device that'll get me to the year 2018 and back again?" Mayuri was dumbfounded. He was asked if he could make a transporter. And to the future no less! "Well… That may work. But I will need loads and loads of data to make something like that."

He said and rubbed his metal Pharaoh-beard in interest. "I can provide you with any data you might need! I have to get there! If we want to compete against Aizen then we have to get the Silverhawk!" Saki exclaimed and Mayuri nodded before clapping in his hands and paper was brought to him and his guest.

"Now then…" he said as Saki started writing all the necessary things he needed. _'I _will_ get the Silverhawk! It's the only Knightmare that can go against the Shinkiro!' _Saki thought before she went through her brain for data and important memories.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Saki finally emerged from the Research and Development Area. She had lived on energy drinks and rice balls the whole evening and most of the night so she really needed something substantial. She was tired and even though she easily could have slept inside the lab she chose to find a comfortable tree and spend the night there. "S-Saki?" a tiny voice behind her sounded and Saki turned slightly to look at Shippo who looked like he had committed murder or something like that.

"Saki I'm really sorry for what I did with those beads… I could take them off you if you wanna." Shippo said but Saki sighed and went over to pick up the little fox.

"Why don't you spend the night with me Shippo? I'm not mad any longer Shippo. But you don't have to take them off. You have told me enough stories about Mother and Father that I know that they can come in handy someday… and besides I won't be here much longer…" Saki whispered and Shippo looked at the hanyou with watering eyes.

"You can't leave Saki! Please don't leave me!" he screamed and Saki's ears flattened as she scowled before saying: "I'm not leaving you here Shippo! I just have to go somewhere and I'll be back before you know it! I promise okay?"

Shippo sniffled before asking: "And you promise to come right back? No matter what?" Saki nodded slowly and Shippo smiled brightly before Saki tightened her grip around his little body ad jumped up into the nearest tree. "Goodnight Shippo… see you tomorrow." Saki whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine beautiful!" someone shouted as Saki's eyes flew open and she fell down on the ground with a surprised squeal. Shippo was whining in her arms as Saki's eyes darted around to find the danger but the only one she saw was Kenpachi Zaraki standing with a malicious smirk plastered on his face.

"Captain Zaraki? What are you doing here?" Saki asked as she stood up while frowning at the huge Captain. "You and I. At the training grounds. Now." He simply said and Saki's confusion cleared from her head. "Sounds like fun… I could use the exercise before heading down to the lab again."

She mumbled and Kenpachi smirked even wider as he said: "Get to the training grounds and I'll get some viewers." Saki chuckled before looking down at Shippo's scared face.

"Is something the matter Shippo? You seem quiet." She asked and Shippo said with shaking voice: "That man is scary… I don't like it." Saki sighed and then placed the little kitsune on the ground before saying: "Well I want you to be there when I fight against Zaraki."

Then she walked away with a smile on her face and left behind a Shippo confused beyond imagination. _'Since when did Saki enjoy battles? She used to be such a pacifist when she was little!'_ Shippo thought before shrugging it off and followed Saki to the Training Grounds.

Saki stretched her arms above her head as she waited for Zaraki to meet her there. Shippo was clutching her shoulder like she was going to leave him the first chance she got and Saki sighed in her mind. Shippo could sense what she was going to do. She was going back to the Japan she had learned to know after meeting Lelouch by accident. She would never forget the day she had met him…

**flashback**

_Saki was running as fast as she could through the forests covering the Narita Mountains. The Britannian Soldiers had found her! She had to get away from there as fast as she could! "Dammit! I should just have stayed in the Forest like that Mr. Aizen told me to!" she snarled as she jumped from branch to branch through the forests. She hated the smell of death, gunfire and those ghastly machines the Ningen were controlling… especially the purple ones. _

_She suddenly heard a Japanese voice below her. "Say Tamaki you sure that you saw something around here?" a blue-haired male and a red-haired male were just below the tree she had landed in a second ago and she stiffened when she saw the red-haired male look around. Saki was wearing the Fire Rat-Robe she had inherited from her Father so she would be easy to spot. _

"_Hey there they are! The Black Knights!" someone shouted and Saki's head jerked in the direction where the new voices came from. "Shit! It's the Britannians! Tamaki run!" the blue-haired male shouted but Saki knew they wouldn't make it into cover. "Watch out!" she shouted and jumped down in front of the stunned Japanese just as the bullets hit her crossed arms. The bullets fell to the ground when they had been stopped by the Fire Rat-Robe and then she grabbed both males' hands and ran off with them. _

"_Where is your base of operations?" she shouted as she ran through the forests and the red-head answered with a shaking voice: "Up at the tallest mountain! Please don't hurt us!" Saki sighed as she jumped towards the mountains. _

_When she had gotten to the camp she had been surrounded by Ningen who was armed with several firearms. "I saved these idiots from being killed by Britannians… nothing else." Saki said and threw the two rebels in front of her and they crawled away from her. _

_Saki was eyed from every perspective by the Ningen around her but she merely snorted and said: "I'll be on my way. Farewell." When she turned around a female voice said: "I would like to speak with you… hanyou." Saki froze and she turned around to look at a green-haired female. _

"_Are you the leader?" she asked as her hand touched Tetsusaiga. The longhaired female shook her head and Saki said: "How you do know what I am? Speak before I decide to kill you." The girl played with a lock of silky, green hair before saying: "I have been around for as long as they have existed. I know all about your kind."_

_Saki smirked slightly before jumping up in front of the girl. You smell… strange… there is another presence inside of you… like an extra heart or something like that…" she whispered before another voice sounded: "C.C. what is the meaning of this?" Saki smelled something alluring and when she looked past the girl – C.C. – she saw a masked male dressed in what looked like something a peacock-demon would be wearing. "What are you supposed to be?" Saki asked and gasps and murmurs could be heard around her. _

"_She doesn't know who Zero is?" someone whispered and Saki turned around to look at a female with spiky red hair and bluish eyes. "No – Ningen – I do not know who this Zero is… but I believe that it is the masked man behind the green-haired female." _

**end of flashback**

Saki sighed and opened her eyes to see Kenpachi Zaraki along with Ichigo, Rukia, Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and Renji Abarai. "Oh… I see you got the whole group! Wonderful!" Saki said with a smirk as she unsheathed Tetsusaiga silently. Her eyes focused on Kenpachi as he too drew his sword and then she smirked before running towards him fast as ever.

When Kenpachi disappeared her eyes widened but she strained herself to look around only to find him behind her. "Here I am!" Kenpachi said with a huge smirk and lashed out with his Zanpakuto but Saki managed to evade the fast attack only to attack him from above.

'_I won't use any of my attacks on Kenpachi! He can't take the Wind Scar alone and all the others like Adamant Barrage or… the last he won't survive!' _Saki thought as she continued to try and attack Kenpachi without using all of her opportunities.

"What's the matter Dog Girl? Too scared to use that strange attack of yours?" Kenpachi mocked but Saki shook her head as they looked at each other from a safe distance. "You would never survive should I decide to use it on you. The Wind Scar is too powerful."

Kenpachi pouted a second before asking: "And what about that flashy attack the day you escaped from here? What about that one?" Saki shook her head again before whispering: "I would never hurt another human who have done nothing to harm me or the ones I care about."

"Feh! Pathetic! Well if you won't then I will!" Kenpachi roared as he charged towards the girl who never thought that he would use every single bit of power he had.

When they collided Saki was thrown backwards and into a giant tree nearby. Tetsusaiga flew out of her hand and landed close to Kenpachi who picked it up as it transformed back into the rusty katana-form.

"So this is her oh so powerful sword? Doesn't look like much to me." He mumbled as he started walking over towards Saki who wasn't moving. "Saki!" Ichigo shouted and ran over to her only to be stopped when Shippo screamed: "DON'T GO NEAR HER!"

Ichigo stopped just in time to see Saki slowly stand up but something felt different than before. Her Spiritual Pressure was starting to grow and grow unlike anything Ichigo had ever felt. Shippo started whimpering silently and Rangiku asked: "What's going on with her? Her Spiritual Pressure is growing stronger and stronger!"

"She must have turned full demon!" Shippo said silently just as Rangiku felt something on the side of her neck and she smacked her neck.

Shippo turned around to look at something that floated down towards the ground and he grabbed it. "Myoga is that you?" he asked as the flat object made a small popping sound and a little flea appeared in his hands. "Shippo! You are here too?" the flea asked and didn't pay any heed to the confused eyes plastered to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Renji asked and the flea looked at the red-haired male with all the tattoos before saying: "Oh please forgive me for not introducing myself! I am Myoga the flea. Retainer of Saki's Father and now her. Shippo you mentioned something about Mistress Saki losing control of her demon blood?" Shippo nodded and Myoga sighed heavily before saying: "I hope that she won't try to kill anyone. If she is like her Father described her then there is a good chance that she will kill anyone close to her."

Rukia paled along with the others and she then shouted: "Ichigo! Captain Zaraki! Get away from her! She is dangerous!" both men jumped away just as Saki opened her eyes but what Ichigo saw nearly froze his blood to ice. Crimson eyes with murky blue pupils stared back at him. Bloodlust shone behind those evil eyes as Saki's mouth cracked open in a menacing smile which showed of huge canines and when Ichigo got a closer look at her face he could see purple jagged markings across her cheeks.

"Saki? What have happened to you?" Ichigo whispered as he stood as frozen.

* * *

Well tell me sore and kick me deaf! Saki's turned full demon… that can't be good. What will happen next you ask? Stay tuned and you'll get the answer! And since its Easter-vacation here in cold, exotic Denmark that means more time for you guys! YAY! (I was just kidding! Demark is as cold as the North Pole right now. Nothing but snow, snow, snow…)


	8. Chapter 8: Through the Portal

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

Sooo what should we talk about today? I was thinking Disney World but if you wanna we can continue where I left off last time with Saki turning full demon and scaring Ichigo shitless in the process. YAY! By the way I am so sorry for not editing my last chapter! I totally forgot! Please forgive me… and remember peeps… I suck at action scenes…

* * *

Chapter 8: Through the Portal

Ichigo had not been that terrified, for one hell of a long time. He had never seen something that terrifying before. Saki looked like she was about to butcher them all, and she was _smiling_! "Saki it's me Ichigo!" he shouted, but Saki's eyes only narrowed, as she eyed him with care.

"I…chi…go?" she repeated, and Ichigo nodded slowly as he stepped closer, but then Saki grinned even wider, and snarled: "Like I need to know the name of my prey! You are first!" she ran towards the frozen Shinigami, as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto and narrowly missed being cut in half, by her razor sharp claws.

"Stand still vermin!" she snarled, as she lashed out after Ichigo, who again narrowly dodged it. "Saki please stop this! Don't you recognize me?" Ichigo shouted, but Saki didn't stop one second.

Rukia just stood there and didn't know what to do, with everything that was happening around her. Ichigo was getting his ass handed to him by Saki, who apparently had turned into a full demon, and now a talking flea had appeared. "So let me get this straight… we have to restrain Saki, force her to grab Tetsusaiga and afterwards not tell her what just happened?" she asked the little flea – she didn't remember his name – who nodded, before it said:

"Mistress Saki will not be able to remember what has happened, after she has transformed back. But if she injures any of you with her claws, she will be able to figure it out, because of the blood, and without a doubt that will lead to an emotional breakdown. She is like her Father – may he rest in peace – in that point." Myoga said, and Shippo nodded. He knew how Inuyasha had acted in the past, when he had awakened from his demon state. He had been confused, and a very confused Inuyasha was the same as waving a red cloth in front of a fierce bull.

They could all see Saki smiling, while she was trying to kill Ichigo. Kenpachi was just standing there, and looked at Ichigo getting beaten by the hanyou girl. "Saki please don't… urg!" Ichigo was coughing harshly, when Saki had kicked him in the stomach, with enough force to send him flying about twelve feet away from her.

"Is something the matter Ichigo? Why are you hesitating?" the hanyou mocked, as a wicked grin cracked her mouth to show off her long canines.

"You are still Saki! I won't hurt her! I want her to come back! The hanyou inside her must come back!" Ichigo roared, but Saki grinned evilly, before she said: "My human part is weak, and the same goes for the hanyou side. Now this demon side I have is much more powerful! This is something every Alpha male wants!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and took the opportunity to release his Bankai. "BANKAI!" he roared, and the demonic Saki froze, as she eyed the orange haired Shinigami with caution.

"Ichigo! You must get her to grab Tetsusaiga, or else she will remain in that form forever!" Rukia shouted, as she finally joined the battle. She didn't want Ichigo to die by Saki's hands, and she wanted to help him in any way she could. Kenpachi snorted lightly, before joining Rukia as well. That demonic form of Saki's would be strong, that they all knew, and they needed someone to handle that amount of strength, if they wanted to calm her down again.

Ichigo slowly readied himself to attack Saki, to try and snap her out of her frenzied daze. He couldn't understand why neither Hitsugaya nor Rangiku would help. It was as if they just wanted to see the amount of strength, that Saki possessed.

Saki grinned evilly as she lashed out after Rukia, and managed to grab her sleeve by her extended claws, and then she hurled the Shinigami towards the far end of the Training Grounds, and Rukia landed with a heavy thump, and then she didn't move right away. Kenpachi, however, were not so easily defeated. Saki still managed however to cut him with her claws, and blood started running down the Captain of Squad 11's chest without stopping.

Ichigo was shocked to say the least, since not everyone could just injure Kenpachi that easily. "Keep focus!" Saki's demon snarled as it finally got a hold of Ichigo, as she pinned him to the ground. Even with his Bankai power he found it difficult to get her off him. She took her claw, and slowly dragged it from his collarbone down to the opening in his Bankai-attire, and blood started to run down his chest, soaking her claws, and his shirt in the process.

'_**Still as pathetic as ever, I see…'**_a voice inside Ichigo's head said, and he froze. His Hollow Side couldn't come out now, or Saki could end up dead. _**'Oh don't worry King… I won't kill her… yet.'**_

'_There is _NO way_ that I'll let you hurt Saki!'_ Ichigo roared in his mind and, with fierce determination, he forced his Hollow Self to keep quiet.

"_Getsuga Tensho_!" Ichigo roared, as a huge blast of black and crimson energy collided with Saki, making her widen her eyes. "No! NOT YET!" she screamed, as the blast engulfed her, and then a lone howl pierced the air. When all the dust that had been whirled up had disappeared, they could see the unconscious Saki lying on the ground. Her face was still marked by the jagged stripes, and her fangs were still larger than before.

Ichigo felt Rukia and Kenpachi behind him. They were panting roughly, from the heavy attacks Saki had made. "It's finally over…" Rukia whispered, as she gasped for breath. Kenpachi was still holding the Tetsusaiga, and he handed it over to Ichigo, who kneeled down beside Saki, and gently made her take a hold of the rusty katana.

As soon as her hand was firmly wrapped around the worn-down handle, the purple markings disappeared, and her fangs returned to their normal size.

She moaned slightly and, when she opened her eyes, they were back to their normal azure color. "I feel like crap…" she mumbled, as she slowly started to realize what was going on. "Did something happen? Who won the fight Ichi-…" Saki's eyes widened, when she finally caught the scent of Ichigo's blood on her fingertips. She lifted her hand and stared at the bloody claws, as everything came crashing down on her, and she clutched her head.

"Saki are you alright?"Ichigo whispered, as he tried to help her up but she whispered: "Stay away from me… please Ichigo don't come near me…" Ichigo stopped but he frowned confused, and stepped back as Saki slowly stood up, still clutching her head. She looked around the Training Grounds, and her eyes widened, before landing on Ichigo's chest, and she swallowed.

"I… I did that to you didn't I?" she whispered, and stared at the blood running down his chest. Ichigo tried to comfort her by taking her into his arms, but she backed away from him. "I shouldn't be here at all… Sesshoumaru was right… I am nothing but a filthy half-breed, who can't even control herself any longer…" she whispered, as she backed away but Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and he snarled: "You are _not_ a filthy half-breed! There is a reason that you came here to this world Saki. Don't you ever question that." Saki snorted disgusted by herself, and said: "I was brought here by Aizen, after he killed my family, Ichigo, and nothing else. Meeting you, and all the other Shinigami, was mere coincidences!"

Ichigo shook his head, before grabbing her clawed hand, and he whispered: "You were not the one conscious, when I was wounded. It was the demon inside you who took control, just like my Inner Hollow tries to take over my body." Saki cocked her head to the side, before asking confused: "What do you mean Ichigo?"

Ichigo covered his face with his hand, and reddish black energy surrounded him shortly, before taking the hand down, and revealing his Hollow Mask. Saki stiffened slightly as she saw the mask, and she shook her head slowly. "But… how can you just forgive that I hurt you? I could have killed you!" she whispered, and Ichigo said – his voice sounded modulated since he was wearing his Hollow Mask – harshly:

"I have an Inner Hollow that tried to take control of my body from time to time, but I usually make him calm down. He wanted to come out when you were in that demon form of yours, but I stopped him." Saki still looked guilty, until Rukia said: "It's true Saki. It wasn't you who were in control of your body." Zaraki nodded too, and then he added: "I must say though, that you make one hell of a good sparring partner. We have to do that more often."

Saki shook her head, and said: "Not if it can cause something like this again. I don't want to take that risk."

Then Saki sighed heavily, and she heard a little voice say: "Mistress Saki! I am delighted to see you!" Saki felt something suck at her neck, and she slapped it, only to find Myoga looking kinda dizzy.

"Well, well if it isn't Myoga… so what are you here for, and how did you even get here?" Saki asked, and Myoga said: "I actually hid in Shippo's tail, when he passed through the portal created by Sesshoumaru-sama." Saki stiffened at the mention of her uncle, and she then asked: "You chicken… however that only answers half of my question Myoga… _why _is it that you are here?"

Myoga looked down at Saki's hand, and then said: "I came here to help you train the last, and most powerful, of your Tetsusaiga's attacks… I can see that you people are close to war, and the Meido Zan-…"

"I don't need that attack." Saki simply stated, and continued: "I have already made plans for evening the odds here. You do remember when I ran away from here, even though Aizen told me not to right?" Myoga nodded, and Saki continued: "While I was there, I was given a weapon powerful enough to kill an army of normal human soldiers. If I can get that weapon transported here, it would be a huge gain for the Soul Society."

"I do hope that you have thought it through, and not just rushed into this like your Father." Myoga said, and Saki narrowed her eyes, causing the flea to break into a sweat. "I have thought it through Myoga. I spend the whole evening yesterday with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, planning on opening a portal that can get the object through."

Myoga sighed heavily, and he thought: '_I thought so… she hasn't thought any of this through… well like Father like daughter.'_ Saki then walked over to Shippo, and held out her arms. Shippo jumped up into her arms, and she walked away. "Hey Saki where are you going?" Ichigo shouted, and Saki said without turning around: "I'm going back to the Research and Development Area. I'll be there if you want anything."

* * *

Aizen sat at a desk, and looked at an old strategic map of the Seireitei. Across him sat Lelouch, and looked at the map with a concentrated look in his eyes. "Did you place the Geass on Abarai?" Aizen asked, and Lelouch nodded without taking his eyes off the map. "I did just like you told me to. When everything is timed correctly, the Shinigami will see the error of taking in a hanyou…"

Aizen smiled as he walked out of the room, to stand beside a pale man with black and white hair. He was wearing white and black clothes, and the only color on him was his deep green eyes and two stripes in the same green color, that went down his cheeks. "Ulquiorra… I want you to do me a favor, and see how strong the hanyou called Saki is. You will know when it is her. If not, then you can recognize her on the clear azure eyes, and silver hair."

Ulquiorra nodded, and bowed lightly before replying: "Yes Aizen-sama… I'll leave at once." Aizen smirked evilly, as he watched the Arrancar walk away with smooth steps.

* * *

"Finished!" Mayuri shouted, and clapped in his hands and two servants brought him some tea to him and his guest. "I must say Saki, that your knowledge is most impressive. You would make a fine asset to Squad 12." The wicked Scientist/Captain said, as a smirk adorned his lips. "Thanks… but no thanks." Saki whispered, as she looked at the transporter in awe.

"I'll go through the portal at once, since I can't waste any time. Just remember to close it, as soon as I'm through it." She said, and the Captain nodded, as he watched Saki turn around a hug the little fox-like creature closely. "Now Shippo I'm soon gonna be back, so behave and don't worry alright?" Saki smiled at the little fox, who hesitantly nodded before hugging her tightly. "Please hurry back. It's no fun, when there is no one I can play with."

Saki giggled, before saying: "You could always play with Yachiru. Try and play tag or something like that with her. I must go now Shippo." Saki stood up, and then walked over to the portal. "Well… here goes…" she whispered, as she stepped through the portal and into a blinding light.

* * *

As Saki's eyes got used to the sudden light, she saw that she was inside a dripstone cave. "Ironic… the Narita Mountains…" she whispered, as she walked out of the cave to look around. The forests looked like they used to, and not a single human could be seen anywhere.

She ran through the forests, until she was at the edge of the city below the mountains. In a garden nearby, some laundry was drying in the sun, and Saki smirked when she saw that. She snatched a red dress, and a black bandana to tie around her hair, as she carefully looked around. Nobody, except a few kids playing soccer, was outside because of the hot weather but Saki didn't really care, as she walked through the city, in her stolen clothes, until she reached the police station.

"Excuse me Sir?" Saki asked, and was met by a familiar face. It was Tamaki from so long ago, when she had been a part of the Black Rebellion. "S-Saki? Is that you?" Tamaki stammered, and Saki nodded with a little smile. "It really is you! What have you been up to the last five years? I thought you were dead!" Tamaki whispered, and Saki quickly made up some story, about living some place up in the mountains where no one could find her.

"So Tamaki… I was wondering if you knew where Jeremiah Gottwald is living nowadays." Saki said, and Tamaki smiled before writing down the address, and calling a cab. He then paid the driver for as much as he would need, for driving Saki to the outskirts of Kyoto.

As Saki sat in the cap, she saw how Japan had changed from dominated dominion of the Holy Britannian Empire, to their former proud self. Old Japanese fashioned houses decorated the landscape out there on the country, and Saki sighed as she vaguely remembered seeing such houses when she was little.

"To think that almost nothing has changed, since I was here last…" she whispered, just as the driver said: "You remind me of someone from the Black Knights… her name was… ah yes, she was called the Silver Reaper I think." Saki stiffened, before saying: "Yeah… I get that a lot. It's kinda annoying sometimes."

The driver chuckled, and said: "I can only imagine. The poor thing though… to think that she would die so young."

Saki then lied: "What happened to her? I was in a coma since the F.L.E.I.A.-incident, so I don't know what happened. My parents wouldn't tell me." The driver's eyes widened in surprise, and then said: "Well… she joined the Demon Emperor, after the death of Zero and then she supposedly got insane and killed herself, after his death." Saki sighed tiredly, and then said: "I see… I agree with you. It wasn't a good way to die. I hope she is at peace."

Saki fell asleep not long after, and woke up when the driver had arrived just outside Kyoto. "Well here we are. This should be the address of Jeremiah Gottwald." Saki frowned, as she looked out the window but saw nothing but oranges. "An orange-farm? Fits him well." She mumbled, and she lightly smirked before thanking for the ride, and stepped out.

As she walked down the path to his house, she could smell someone close by. Suddenly a well known voice said: "Well would you look at that. The Silver Reaper herself, here to visit old Jeremiah." Saki smiled, and turned around to face Jeremiah, who was standing with a shotgun over his shoulder.

"It's been a long time… Jeremiah." Saki said, as she walked over to the former – and unofficial – member of the Black Knights.

* * *

Shippo was sitting and staring into space, when he smelled Ichigo behind him. "Hey Shippo, what are you doing?" he asked, and Shippo sighed, before saying: "Waiting for Saki to come back with this weapon of hers, but it has already been over two days!"

Ichigo smiled slightly, and said: "Don't worry about Saki. If she thinks she can do this, then you ought to have faith in her." Shippo groaned, before saying: "She is just like her dad Inuyasha. He would always rush into fights, or try to find something without thinking it through properly... too bad that she inherited that of all things from him."

Ichigo looked confused at the little fox, before asking: "Hey Shippo… would you mind telling me more about Saki's past? I mean her childhood, and her parents." Shippo frowned, before asking: "Why are you so interested in Saki's past? There is not much to say, besides that she was a cute kid. When she was little, she used to chew in her Mother's kitchen tools. I remember when she got splinters on the inside of her cheeks, because she had started chewing on something made out of wood. It took all afternoon to get them all out, and she never went into the kitchen area ever again."

Ichigo laughed at that, and said in amusement: "She must have been adorable as a little girl. I can only imagine how frightened she was, when Aizen killed her mom and dad, and then she was brought here…" Ichigo trailed off, and Shippo nodded as he said: "We searched after Saki for weeks after the deaths of her parents, but we couldn't find anything else than Inuyasha and Kagome's bodies. It was horrifying."

Ichigo nodded slowly, and said: "Now she is off somewhere, and nobody can get through to her. She is no longer in the Soul Society… to tell the truth I actually miss her sharp comments, and all the other things she does."

Shippo snickered, and asked oh so innocently: "So… you like my sister do you?" Ichigo nodded only to get smacked in the back of his head by Shippo, who he then grabbed in the tail, and shouted: "What the hell was that for?!"

"You said you like her! Well please narrow that for me! Romantically or just like friends?" Shippo asked, and Ichigo reddened brightly, just as Rangiku came by and noticed that Ichigo was blushing. "Ichigo my friend! Why the sudden redness in your face? Are you talking about girls with a little child?"

Shippo snorted offended, and said: "To your information lady I am over 500 years old! I am just not so tall, that's all!" Rangiku smiled at that, and she exclaimed: "Oh well then it's just like my Captain! He's short too by nature!"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the Seireitei, Toshiro Hitsugaya felt a shiver down his spine, and he mumbled: "Somehow I feel violated… someone must be talking about me…"

* * *

Ichigo sweat-dropped at Rangiku's comment, and said: "We were just talking about Saki that all Rangi-…" Ichigo was interrupted, when suddenly a loud crash sounded by the Front Gate to the Seireitei , and everyone looked towards the Front Gate, where they could see two huge objects float in the air, but they seemed to be attacking each other. "What in the world is that?" Ichigo mumbled, before jumping off the walkway with Shippo on his shoulder, and Rangiku right behind him.

Saki roared in anger through the speakers in her Silverhawk Knightmare, as she charged towards the Shinkiro in mid-air. "Lelouch! This time I won't lose!" she screamed, but Lelouch replied: _"You appear in the middle of our base, and expect us to not react? You really have become less intelligent, since my faked death Saki!"_

"Shut the hell up, you fucking turncoat! I am going to win this time, and there will be no Suzaku to save you from this!" Saki snarled, and shot a blast of her Hadron Cannon towards the Shinkiro, who evaded the attack narrowly. The two giant robots collided shortly, before parting and whirling up some huge dust clouds. _'I won't let him win this! I am a better pilot than him! I could beat Kallen, so I'll be damned if I can't beat Lelouch! He means nothing to me now! He betrayed me! He betrayed the whole world, and I helped him do it! I have to atone for what I did.'_

Saki thought, and then drew the gunblade that was installed on the back of the Silverhawk's back. It started glowing with electricity, and then Saki fired a shot against Lelouch.

When he couldn't make it out of the way in time, he instead got his Absolute Defense Field up and running, but it used too much energy. The Shinkiro started flowing towards the ground, and Saki smirked before saying: "It seems that you lost this round Lelouch. I suggest that you retreat for now, and we settle this when we both are prepared."

"_It seems that I have no choice in this matter… however I shall do as you say this time… farewell Saki."_ Lelouch said sourly, and retreated back to Aizen, leaving Saki behind in her huge Knightmare, just as Ichigo, Rangiku and Shippo arrived at the place.

"Saki is that you?" Ichigo shouted, and stiffened slightly when the giant machine turned around, and kneeled down in front of him. Then something behind it opened up, and Saki's head stuck out, with a huge smile on her lips. "Ichigo! Shippo! Matsumoto-san! I am so glad to see you all!" Shippo smiled, as he laid eyes on his "sister", and he jumped off Ichigo's shoulder, only to nearly make Saki fall down from the giant robot she was standing on, when he reached her.

"Shippo I'm glad to see you too. I missed you." Saki whispered, and hugged the little kitsune tightly, and Shippo returned the loving affection. "I missed you too Saki! Promise me that you won't leave me here again!" he whined, and made Saki hug him even closer. "Hey what about me? Don't I get a hug?" Rangiku shouted from the ground, and Saki smiled before jumping down the Silverhawk with ease, and setting Shippo down, before hugging the busty lieutenant of Squad 10 tightly, and then she walked over to Ichigo, with a mischievous smile plastered in her face.

"Don't even think it…" Ichigo started, but was interrupted when Saki didn't give a damn, and hugged him tightly just like the two others. "Shut up Ichigo, and let me be affectionate to the people I care about!" she mumbled, and then pulled away from the Substitute Shinigami.

"Guys… meet the Silverhawk! It's my personal weapon, from when I was with Lelou-…" Saki started, but trailed off when she mentioned part of Lelouch's name, and then lamely finished: "I mean from when I decided to do something, instead of just doing what Aizen told me to." Ichigo and the two others didn't miss the sadness from Saki, when she almost said Lelouch's name out loud, but decided not to mention it.

"Say Saki… why did you want to get that… um… machine here?" Ichigo asked, and Saki said: "This machine – or Knightmare – can go up against the Shinkiro, which Aizen has. Now we have evened the odds, and actually stand a chance against a machine that easily could destroy the entire Seireitei, in a matter of minutes."

Rangiku paled, and asked dumbfounded: "That flying black machine can do that? As if it wasn't enough that it can penetrate the shield surrounding the Seireitei! I'll have to report this to my Captain. You better prepare for another meeting with the Captains, Saki."

Saki nodded, before Rangiku used her flashstep-technique, and then she said to Shippo: "Shippo why don't you go and play somewhere. I really need to talk to Ichigo in private, for a moment." Shippo nodded slowly, before running off, leaving the two teens alone. Before he left, Saki shouted: "Shippo could you make sure, that the Knightmare gets transported to the Research and Development Area?" Shippo nodded, and then disappeared.

"Ichigo I…" Saki started, but seemed to be unable to get the things she wanted to say, off her chest.

"I decided to be so active in this, because I want to atone for what I did when I was with Lelouch…" she finally whispered, and Ichigo drew in air sharply. He somehow just knew, that she felt guilty for the things Lelouch had done here in the Soul Society, and he smiled softly before saying: "Come with me Saki. I know of a place where we can talk in private."

Ichigo took Saki to one of the taller towers near the Seireitei, and sat down on the edge of the roof. "I know about your guilt Saki." Ichigo said to start the conversation, and Saki stiffened, before nodding as she sat down beside him. "When I was with Lelouch some years ago, I just thought that what I did was right, but I was wrong. He killed more people than you can imagine, and he even obtained complete world domination!"

Ichigo jerked his head close to Saki's, and repeated dumbfounded: "World domination? Are you just telling a sick joke, or is that true?" Saki just nodded, and then whispered: "It's true… I helped him do it. I slaughtered people begging for their lives… soldiers none the less, but they still had families, and I took them away from that. I thought of myself as a monster afterwards, and even faked my own death to try and escape from the guilt, that haunted me. When I returned to the Northern Forests, I was met by Aizen who told me that he would give me one more chance, and if I didn't stay here in the Soul Society, I would regret it dearly."

Ichigo started at the hanyou with horrified eyes, before asking: "So you just did as he said?" Saki nodded again, and continued: "In the world where Lelouch comes from, I am dead. There I supposedly killed myself, because of emotional trauma…"

Ichigo then pulled her into an embrace, and whispered: "Don't worry Saki. As long as I am here, nothing and nobody will harm you. I promise!" then he pulled her up to his face, and gently kissed her luscious lips. When he pulled back, he softly looked down upon Saki, whose lips were a bit swollen, and she had wide eyes.

Then she surprised Ichigo – and herself nonetheless – by pulling him down, as soon as she had caught her breath, and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and moaned into his mouth, and Ichigo took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue, which Saki didn't have any problem with, considering it was her first "real" kiss.

When she finally pulled back, she was blushing brightly, and her eyes were a bit glazed. "Wow…" she mumbled, and Ichigo agreed with a slow nod. "No shit Sherlock…" Ichigo then hesitantly caressed her cheek, and whispered: "You are the most special thing in the whole world Saki… you are _not_ the killer Lelouch tried to make you believe, you were. You are perfect, just the way you are."

Saki smiled shyly, and then asked: "Do you really mean it?" Ichigo nodded, and received a gentle kiss on the lips by Saki, who then whispered: "Thank you Ichigo…"

Ichigo smiled brightly, and then said: "Well I will always be there for you Saki. Don't worry about a thing." Saki then asked: "Does that mean that you would spend the night with me? I don't mean it like that, but like having a bit of fun?" Ichigo hesitantly nodded, and Saki brightened before continuing: "Great! Because tonight is the Night of the Full Moon, where I just so happen to be human."

"Oh alrig-… wait a minute, what?!" Ichigo shouted, and Saki repeated: "The Night of the Full Moon is the night where I lose my demonic abilities. I already explained that to you so long ago!" Ichigo slowly remembered, and then he said: "You could have refreshed my memory Saki! It has after all been seven and a half month, since we reunited."

Saki blushed, and mumbled: "Yeah… sorry about that… but would you spend the night with me? I never sleep during the Full Moon anyway." Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard that, but shrugged and agreed. "You could come home with me tonight. I have to make sure that my substitute body haven't made too much of a mess anyway." Ichigo said, and Saki's ears twitched in excitement. Ichigo chuckled shortly, and then rubbed her ear which surprisingly didn't turn her into a growling dog, but instead a purring puppy.

"Are you _purring_?" Ichigo asked, but Saki blushed and said: "It's _not_ a purr, it's a low growl!" Ichigo started laughing, and not soon after Saki followed his example by giggling. "Sure Saki… it's a low growl." Ichigo laughed.

* * *

"Okay just be quiet on your way, up to my room. If you don't remember which is mine, it's the door with the number fifteen on okay?" Ichigo whispered, as they entered the silent house, and Saki nodded before sneaking towards the staircase, only to scream when she heard someone shout: "ICHIGO!"

Saki ducked flat on the floor, but Ichigo didn't have time to react, and was smashed into the wall by his father. "Ichigo are you alright?" Saki said, as she ran over to help him up. "Care to explain, why you are coming home at this hour?" Isshin Kurosaki asked, and looked at his son with disdain in his eyes, until he got his eyes settled on the female beside his son. "How could you do that to your own son?" the girl asked, obliviously shocked to say the least, but Isshin didn't answer her, as he was too busy oogling her attributes.

When Ichigo discovered what his father was doing, he shouted: "Dad you disgusting pig!" and then he threw him straight through the room, and pulled the still shocked Saki with him upstairs, where he was met by two sleepy sisters. "Karin, Yuzu you should go back to bed. It's just dad screwing up again." Ichigo soothed his sisters, and smiled gently.

"Oh… alright Ichigo…" a yawning Yuzu said, and pulled her sister back into their room, as Ichigo pulled Saki with him, into his own room.

"Saki just wait here a minute, and I'll get you our guest futon." Ichigo said, and Saki nodded before he disappeared, and she looked around his room. It was nice and surprisingly tidy for a male teenager's room. But what stunned Saki the most was another sleeping figure on Ichigo's bed, who looked just like him. "Ichigo?" she whispered, and gently rubbed the sleeping boys arm, and he opened his eyes.

Saki could immediately see that this was not Ichigo, and she whispered: "Are you Kon? Ichigo's substitute soul?" the sleepy mod-soul yawned loudly, just as Ichigo came bashing into the room with a big futon under his arm. It surprised Saki that no one from his family had been reacting on his Shinigami-attire at all, but she didn't comment on it. Instead she walked over to help Ichigo set up the futon.

Alright Kon out of my body." Ichigo said, as soon as he was finished with the futon, and walked over to the yawning other him. "Alright, alright already… just a second." The other Ichigo mumbled, and threw up a little green ball, which Ichigo grabbed and put into a lion-plushie, before going inside his real body.

"Ah! It's good to be inside my own body again." Ichigo said, before walking over to his closet, and pulling out a large T-shirt and a couple of jogging-pants, which he gave Saki. "Here you can wear this; until we have gotten that robe of yours washed. Sorry but this is the only pants I have, that can fit you." Ichigo blushed, and the same did Saki, until she shook her head to clear it, and went to the bathroom – Ichigo had pointed it out for her – to change.

When she got back, Ichigo was taken aback, by how good she looked in his clothes. Her messy black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, with a small ribbon, but Saki's eyes were starting to show her body's exhaustion.

"I think it's time for bed." Ichigo said, and Saki nodded tiredly, before crawling under the covers of the futon. Ichigo himself pulled off his shirt, and threw it on the chair as Saki fell asleep. _'She looks so peaceful, when she is sleeping…'_ Ichigo thought with a smile, before falling asleep too.

* * *

Saki's got the Knightmare back and the odds are finally evened out! Oh and for the record the Silverhawk has the same design as the one in my other stories! (Please check them out if you haven't already) I'll try and update as soon as I can! See you guys soon and happy Easter!


	9. Chapter 9: Dead Wolves

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

You guys have made me so happy! *sniffles in joy* I can't believe that I have over 6 followers and 5 favorites! I lub you all! Now remember: last chapter until next review!

* * *

Chapter 9: Dead Wolves

_Saki looked terrified as the pale man, with the long horns and the black wings, held Ichigo by his neck, with his even stranger tail."Look carefully Ningen… as I rip away your most precious thing in this world." Saki eyes widened, as the man's hand started glowing green and black, and she screamed: "No… please don't do it!" Ichigo's eyelids stirred a bit, and he held out his hand towards Saki, as the green and black energy-ball pierced his chest, and Saki's heart stopped a second. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo fell from the pedestal he had been on a second ago, and Saki could see the giant hole in his chest._

"NO!" Saki woke up, only to see Ichigo's bare chest with no hole in it at all, and she started shaking. "It was just a dream…" she whispered, before looking out of the window to see that the Full Moon was still out. Saki sighed, and looked around Ichigo's room for a moment. She snuggled closer to his chest, and reached up with her lips to kiss the crook where his neck and shoulder met, and then fell asleep not long after.

* * *

When Saki woke up again, she blushed furiously. _'Oh come on! Not again!'_ she thought, as she looked into Ichigo's bare chest. She tried to get away, but this time the roles had reversed, and Ichigo had her in an iron-grip. "Dammit!" she hissed, as she once again tried to wiggle her way out of his arms, before anyone walked into the room and saw them like this.

Sooner or later Saki decided to calm down, and just enjoy being so close to her good friend, and slowly Ichigo started to wake up. The only difference being that he didn't freak out when he saw Saki in his arms, and in his bed, this time.

"Well good morning to you." Ichigo said, and Saki blushed as she once again tried to get up, and this time Ichigo released her only to stand up himself, and gently kiss her, which resulted in Saki turning as red as a tomato and run out of the room, with the excuse of needing to use the bathroom.

Ichigo chuckled, and then groaned when he saw the terrified look Kon was giving him from his desk. "What is it Kon?" Ichigo asked, with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice, and Kon said: "How can it be that you get a girl, before I even have someone else than Yuzu to hug me? It's not fair Ichigo! It's just not fair!" Kon started wailing like a little child, and Ichigo then took the lion-plushie, and opened his window before throwing Kon outside.

"Ah… peace…" he mumbled, but then he heard a roar downstairs, and ran down to see a seething Saki holding his father in, what looked like, a very painful position against the floor.

"…as much as _try_ to attack me, I won't care about you being a civilian!" Saki snarled, and Ichigo sighed before walking over and helped Yuzu peel their father off the ground. "You have to teach me that move Saki." Ichigo said, and Saki smiled slightly before she said:

"Oh Ichigo it's easy really! All you have to do is kicking him between his legs, lock the arms behind him, with as much force as you need, and then just pin them to the ground."

Ichigo nodded, and then kneeled before his father, before saying: "Dad, when will you even learn not to attack everyone in this house, beside Yuzu and Karin?"

Isshin got a strange light in his eyes, and said: "In this house, we eat breakfast at 8 in the morning, and she came down at 08.12!" Ichigo groaned, and said: "She's a guest! Why don't you try and leave a good impression, instead of an offensive one?!"

Isshin mumbled something about disrespecting sons, and not understanding the trauma of losing his wife, until Karin said: "Ichigo is right dad… and by the way, I thought you had moved on about mom."

Isshin gasped, and then ran over to a huge poster where his deceased wife was drawn on. "Oh my dear wife, what have I done to deserve this? None of our children listens to me!" he continued wailing, as Saki and everyone else sweat-dropped, and Saki whispered to Ichigo: "Does he always act like this?" Ichigo nodded, and Saki 'oh'ed in confused understanding.

After breakfast, Yuzu gave Saki her clothes back as she blushed, and she said. "I walked in earlier this morning on Ichigo's room to see if there was any laundry, and only found your clothes… I didn't wake you up, since you looked rather cozy…" Yuzu blushed even brighter, causing Saki to blush too before she ran off.

"That was just a bit awkward…" Saki mumbled, as she walked into the bathroom to change, and then threw the clothes she had used in the laundry basket.

"Well we might as well get back to the Soul Society. I think Urahara is in town today, so we can use the Senkaimon to get back to the Soul Society." Ichigo said quietly, as Saki emerged from the bathroom, and she nodded. "Hey Saki?" someone behind her said, and Saki turned around to see Karin look at her with suspicion in her eyes. "Didn't you have black hair and golden eyes last night?" she asked, but Ichigo shook his head, and said: "Karin what are you talking about? I never had black hair or golden eyes Karin."

"I wasn't talking to you Ichigo, but your friend Saki." Karin said, and looked at Saki, as she waited for an answer. "Well yes but I dyed my hair last night, before going to bed. I often get irritated because of my blue eyes, so I wear contact lenses to make me seem more normal." Saki lied, without even breaking a sweat and Karin nodded slowly, before walking into her and Yuzu's room.

"Well we're off! See you guys soon!" Ichigo shouted, before he and Saki walked towards Urahara's Shop. "You tossed around a bit last night Saki… did you have a nightmare?" Ichigo asked, and Saki stiffened as she recalled the terrifying nightmare, with Ichigo getting killed. "Yeah… it was a nightmare." She whispered, as she looked down in the ground.

"Okay… anything you want to talk about?" Ichigo pressed on, but Saki laid her arms around herself, and she shook her head. "I… I can't deal with it right now… it was so frightening." she whispered, and Ichigo let it drop.

"Well when you feel like it, you can tell me alright. I'll always be there for you." Ichigo said with a smile, and Saki smiled faintly back at her friend, before taking his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "We should get to Urahara's, as fast as possible. People have been staring at my clothes for quite a while." Saki whispered loud enough for Ichigo to hear, and he nodded as they both sped up.

* * *

Urahara was sitting on his porch and sipping on a glass of tea with Yoruichi, when Saki and Ichigo emerged from the busy streets, and Urahara smiled before saying: "Welcome, welcome Ichigo and Saki. You are quite the talk in the Soul Society, with that metal machine of yours young lady." Saki blushed at that, before saying: "If we want to even the odds against Aizen, the Silverhawk is necessary. I merely did, what I thought was right… I'll have to leave again soon."

Ichigo frowned, and the same did the others, before he asked: "Where are you going this time?" Saki smiled slightly, before saying: "I am going to get some allies. We are going to need every single helpful person, or object, that can help us, and I know some who might be interested in helping out."

Ichigo sighed, before saying: "Well if you have to leave again, please take Shippo with you. That damn kitsune could talk Satan's ear off, if he wanted."

Saki giggled, before she nodded slightly, and she said: "I think that Shippo would be happy to come with me this time. I have to get back to the Feudal Era, and I think he misses it there."

"Thank Heaven!" Ichigo said happily, before Yoruichi coughed, and both teens turned their attention towards the dark-skinned woman. "I will take both of you back with me to the Soul Society. However before we leave, there is something I'll have to confirm."

Yoruichi stood up, and then said: "I want you to attack me with your bare hands Saki. No sword or other weapons, besides your fists."

"Yoruichi… I don't think that is not such a good idea! Saki will…" Ichigo started, but Urahara said: "Ichigo if Yoruichi finds it necessary, then just do as she says." Saki then held out her sword, and she said: "If I lose control, don't you even _dare_ hesitate to restrain me alright? If I hurt any of you people, I would never forgive myself." Ichigo nodded slowly before taking the sword, and followed Saki and Yoruichi down under Urahara's Shop to his giant training grounds.

* * *

"Come on Saki, don't be so hard on yourself! You'll just have to train what Yoruichi said." Ichigo said, as he and Saki returned to the Soul Society through the Senkaimon, but Saki was sullen and irritated. Yoruichi had been too fast for Saki to follow with the eyes, and she had been forced to use her sense of hearing, but even then she had been handed her own ass.

She had transformed into her inner demon and, with Urahara's help, Ichigo had restrained her from killing Yoruichi, whom Saki had decided was an enemy, who had to be dealt with. Yoruichi had nearly lost an arm and, when Saki had gone back to her former self, she had another emotional breakdown where she went back to saying the same things her uncle had told her.

"It still doesn't change the facts Ichigo… I can't control my demon blood, and to be honest it scares me. I was told by Myoga that my demon blood will slowly extinguish my human blood and, when that happens, you as well as everyone else in sight will be killed." Saki said in a tired voice, as they headed for the Research and Development Area.

"You don't have to be scared Saki. We'll figure something out!" Ichigo said, with optimism in his voice, but Saki said: "Well either I become a human like my Mother, or else I'll lock myself away for all eternity, and just fade away with time."

Ichigo bonked Saki in the head, and in no time he was pinned to the nearest wall, by a seething hanyou in front of him. "What the hell did you do that for Ichigo?" she snarled, but Ichigo just smirked, and he said: "Sit Saki."

"Huh?" was Saki's reply, before she was slammed down in the ground by the Subjugation Beads. "ICHIGO!" she roared, and made every single Shinigami in a radius of 200 meter, shiver in fright.

"Quit sulking, Saki, and I'll let you get up – by the way sit – again." Ichigo said, as he once again subdued the fuming hanyou. "I am going to peel off every inch of your skin, and roll you in every single thing that will hurt like hell, if you don't let me get up!" she snarled, and Ichigo innocently smiled down at the hanyou, and then she said: "Okay we can do this the easy way, or the hard way Ichigo. Let me get up, and I won't sulk, plus I'll be taking Shippo with me to the Feudal Era… or we could do it so I'll just leave Shippo here, and tell him that _you_ wanted to spend time together with him."

"You wouldn't…" Ichigo started, but Saki huffed, and she snarled: "Try me jackass!"

"Fine! I won't use the sit comm-… oops… sorry about that one." Ichigo mumbled, as he helped a growling and swearing Saki getting up, before they both headed for Captain Mayuri's office.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched from a distance, as the hanyou was forced down by Ichigo Kurosaki, and he mumbled: "She seems to be under the Ningen's control regarding some things… soon she shall be captured…" the Arrancar then opened a pathway back to Las Notches, and Aizen-sama.

When he emerged from the pathway, he was met by Grimmjow and Yammy. "We are following her and her little companion, and then when she is on her way back, we will get her." Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice, and Grimmjow smirked, before the aqua-eyed Arrancar said: "She smells nice… we can't let Ichigo have everything. Doesn't he know, that it's not nice to be selfish?"

* * *

Saki and Shippo blinked a few times, to accommodate to the bright sunshine in the Feudal Era. "Ah… fresh air!" Shippo grinned, and Saki nodded when she looked around. They were close to the Northern Mountains, and that meant that they were close to the wolves.

"Come on Shippo." She said, and started walking straight North.

"Wait Saki! Where are we going?" Shippo said, as he ran after her, and she said: "We are going to ask Kouga Ojii-san for help."

Shippo's eyes widened, and then he smirked: "How can you be so sure that he'll help you? Maybe he has forgotten you even existed." Saki rolled her eyes, before asking:

"Kouga Ojii-san forgetting me? His favorite niece? Yeah right, as if that is ever going to happen." Shippo smirked, and then said: "Well I wouldn't be so sure. It _has_ been almost 500 years."

"The thing is, that we need all the help we can get, and I'm sure that Kouga Ojii-san will be happy to help us." Saki said, as she made it to the top of a hill, and as she looked down towards the valley where the Wolf Demons resided, she felt a shiver down her spine as if something was about to happen. _'Something is wrong… but I can't put my finger on it.'_

"Shippo I want you to be ready to run, if you sense anything strange." Saki said, as they walked down the hill, and the little fox nodded, obliviously confused, but he agreed.

As they got closer and closer to the Wolf Den, Saki started to pick up the scent of blood. Wolf Demon blood.

"Shippo… get up on my shoulder right now." Saki mumbled, and Shippo immediately obeyed. They walked through a couple of bushes, but then they were met by a horrible sight. Every single wolf demon had been slaughtered. "They've been… massacred…" Saki whispered in horror, as she and Shippo looked all over the place.

"Kouga Ojii-san! Ayame Obaa-san!" Saki shouted, but received no answer. She ran to the Main Den, and followed the old trail of her uncle and aunt's scent into the back of the cave.

There she found Kouga's and Ayame's battered bodies. "NO! Ojii-san! Obaa-san! Please wake up!" Saki cried, as she kneeled beside them, and slowly Kouga's eyes opened. They were blood-shot and dull. "Sa…ki… is that… really you?" he whispered, and Saki quickly nodded, before whispering: "Don't worry Ojii-san, I'll get you somewhere safe! I'll make sure you are alright!"

Kouga weakly shook his head, and whispered: "You need… to get out… of here… the pale demons… they are co… ming… hurry." Kouga closed his eyes, and Saki felt a cold dread covering her mind. "Shippo we have to leave right now. The killers are still he-…"

"Indeed we are…" a dark voice behind her said, and Saki felt something grab her neck, before she and Shippo was hurled towards the cave-wall. A huge persona towered over her, and Saki's throat suddenly felt dry as she whispered: "Dammit…"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! *starts chanting* I just love to be evil! I just love to be evil! I just love to be evil! Any-whore gimme a review or two… or if I am going to get really greedy maybe a hundred! I just love review is all… see you guys soon... please gimme a review… I need them… to continue this wonderful story!


	10. Chapter 10: Hueco Mundo

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

Oh me, oh my Saki's in trouble! Well it's not anything new but still! It's time for… something creepy but if you wanna find out then read the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10: Hueco Mundo

Saki whimpered as her back made contact with the cave-wall, and then she was dragged by her feet towards the towering shadow, and her basic instincts kicked in, as she delivered a powerful kick in the gut at the person trying to get her, and then she ran as fast as she could out of the cave, and into the forest.

Shippo was in shock, and was just struggling to catch his breath, but Saki didn't care at all. She had to get back to the Soul Society, and get Shippo to safety at once. She didn't care what happened to herself, as long as Shippo was safe. "Where do you think you are going?" someone above her shouted, and Saki was tackled back first into a tree by something.

Saki looked up through dazed eyes, and saw two aqua-colored orbs shine with malice and bloodlust. _'I must get Shippo… to safety!' _Saki thought, as she struggled to get up, only to be smashed against the tree by a strong hand around her neck. She whimpered, as it sent a shock of pain through the back of her head, but other than that she kept quiet.

"Well, well, well… look what I found... the hanyou that Aizen-sama wants back where she belong... which means, that you belong with him." Saki snarled at the shadow, that started laughing, and the person said: "Ulquiorra, Yammy believe it or not, but the puppy believes it has teeth."

A rough laughter sounded close by, but then a quiet and reserved voice said: "Grimmjow… we are not here for fooling around. Now give her the liquid, and we shall be on our way."

Saki's eyes flew open, and she stared right into the green eyes from the man in her nightmares, and she immediately panicked. "N-no! Let me GO!" she screamed, and started thrashing long enough for this Grimmjow to let her go, and she sprinted towards the portal with the dazed Shippo in her arms.

When she reached the portal she shook Shippo harshly, and said as quickly as possible: "Shippo listen to me! When you get back to the Soul Society, tell them what happened here. Describe the people back there as good as possible, and then just stay in the Soul Society okay?"

Shippo nodded, just as Saki felt something in her leg, and when she looked down she saw a little dart imbedded in her leg. It had pierced her Robe of the Fire Rat, and Saki felt her senses become duller and duller as the seconds passed.

"Saki! Your hair!" Shippo whined, and when Saki looked at her hair she froze. It was black. "T-they purified me? But why didn't I feel anything?"

She whispered, just as the man called Grimmjow said behind her: "We didn't purity you. We simply drew out your demon blood into that little dart, and turned you into a normal human. Now you can't do a thing to hurt us."

Saki started trembling, as she quickly hugged Shippo goodbye, before activating the portal and pushing him inside it. "It seems that I actually _could_ do something…" she whispered, before gasping as Grimmjow knocked her unconscious. "Pathetic girl…" he mumbled, before swinging her over his shoulder.

* * *

Shippo woke up with a startled gasp outside the Research and Development Area, but then he remembered what Saki had told him to do, and started screaming Ichigo's name as loud as possible.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO WHERE ARE YOU?" Shippo screamed, as he ran through the entire Seireitei in search for the orange-haired Shinigami. But instead of Ichigo, he rambled into Rukia who looked at the little fox confused, and said: "Calm down Shippo! What do you need Ichigo for?"

"Saki she's… she's been… Saki's been kidnapped!" Shippo wailed, just as Renji appeared, and he ran over to his friend. "What's going on Rukia? Why's the little guy totally freaked out?"

He asked, as Shippo repeated: "Saki's been kidnapped! We were on our way to persuade the Wolf Demons to help us against that guy Aizen, but there were three strange, pale guys with white masks on, and they shot Saki with a dart that extracted her demon blood, so she turned human and th-…"

Shippo was cut off by Rukia, who sternly said: "Shippo calm down! We can't tell Ichigo this at once. He'll just go rushing off, without thinking it through."

"What are you talking about Rukia? What would I not think through?" Ichigo asked, behind the female Shinigami, and Shippo took in a lot of air, before the little fox started crying: "Saki got kidnapped by some strange guys, Ichigo, and she said that I had to tell you, because you knew what to do, and she told me to describe them for you. They were all pale, and one of them had really creepy green eyes, and scared me really bad, and then there was one with aqua-colored eyes who…"

"Shippo stop!" Rukia shouted, but Shippo continued crying, before saying: "Saki threw me through the portal, when we reached it! She knew they were coming to get her, but wouldn't let me get hurt! It's all my fault! WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Ichigo please think this through! Don't just rush off!" Rukia shouted, at the shocked Substitute Shinigami, who stared blankly into the air in front of him. "Green eyes… pale skin… strange masks… Arrancar… which means… AIZEN!" Ichigo finally roared, and the air around him started seething. "Ichigo calm down! We don't know why, and if, they really took her!" Rukia said, but Shippo then cried:

"You have to do something! I don't want to lose Saki again!" he continued wailing, until Rukia took him to Unohana to get him calmed down, while Renji tried to calm Ichigo down. They didn't see Captain Hitsugaya walk towards them, with a frown covering his forehead.

"What's going on here Renji? Why does Rukia try to get that fox demon of Saki's to stop crying?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked, as he neared Ichigo and Renji. "Saki has apparently got kidnapped by Arrancar, or that is what Shippo said. The little guy described them pretty good, but we need to call the other Captains together. In the meantime Ichigo…" Renji looked at the orange-haired Shinigami, who still seemed to be in shock.

"You have to remain here, until we can get orders to get her back. I have a pretty good feeling that the Head Captain wouldn't let the pilot, of that metal monstrosity, just get kidnapped." Renji smirked, before running off to find Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

"Head Captain Yamamoto, we have to get the hanyou back." Hitsugaya said, and looked directly at the old man. "Captain Hitsugaya… do you have reason behind your proposal?" the Head Captain asked, and Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"Sir with all due respect, we _need_ Saki in order to use that machine she brought back. I don't know of anyone else than her, able to pilot that thing." Hitsugaya argued, just as the doors opened, and Shippo was pushed inside.

"I-I have s-something to t-tell…" he said, with shaking voice, and walked nearer and nearer the Captains. "Who might you be?" Yamamoto asked, and Shippo stammered: "I-I am Shippo the Fox Demon. Saki is m-my sister…"

Yamamoto frowned, and then asked: "How can a fox be in family with a hanyou? She is part dog and you are fox."

"Y-yes Sir but her mother adopted me, when I lost my birth parents many centuries ago. I took care of her when she just a little girl, and I beg of you… please don't let her die! The men, who took her, shot her with something that extracted her demon blood, so right now she is just a normal human! Please help her!"

Shippo fell on his knees, and fought to hold back his tears. "She's the only family I have left! Please…" the fox demon trailed off, and looked up at the Head Captain, with tears streaming down his cheeks, and the Head Captain eyed him a moment, before he said: "Alright then… I will agree that we have lost a valuable ally to Aizen, and if we can't get back at him by using the machine, we have a problem… Captain Hitsugaya, I want you to set a team together, that will retrieve the hanyou. You are all dismissed."

* * *

Ichigo was pacing outside the meeting chambers – it had become quite the habit – while waiting for answers. Even if he was ordered to not try and find Saki, he would go to Hueco Mundo, and he'll be damned if he couldn't save her.

When Hitsugaya and Shippo emerged from the chambers, both with a reassuring smile on their faces, and Ichigo dared to let the little flicker of hope in his soul, become a beacon.

"We have permission to travel to Hueco Mundo, to retrieve Saki." Hitsugaya said, and Ichigo sighed in relief, but then Hitsugaya said: "I have been granted permission to make a rescue team, which I will be leading. If you are coming with me Ichigo, you have to promise me that you will obey the orders I issue."

Ichigo then whispered: "You mean… that I can come with you?" Hitsugaya nodded, and Ichigo wanted to howl in joy. _'Saki don't you worry! I'm coming to get you!'_

* * *

Saki could hear someone talk around her, but she couldn't define the voices. Everything hurt, and she winced when someone grabbed her arm quite forcefully. _'Where am I? What happened?'_ she thought, as she slowly opened her eyes.

Green bored eyes looked at her, and Saki's eyes widened when she realized who it was. She jumped up – ignoring the fierce pain in her body – and made a run for the nearest doorway, only to be yanked back by a huge hand, which closed around her neck, and she was lifted from the ground.

"LET GO OF ME!" she roared, and squirmed so much that the person holding her let go, before grabbing her around the waist, and then pressing until she was too exhausted to try and escape.

"Now that's much better." Someone said, and Saki froze. She knew that voice better than anything else, in the whole world. "A-Aizen…" she whispered, as her body went total limp in the arms of her captor, as she stared at her hated enemy.

Aizen Sousuke smiled gently, as he looked at the troublesome hanyou. "Saki it is so good to see you again. When you burst into our outpost in the Soul Society, inside the Silverhawk, I was quite startled."

Saki didn't even dare say anything. She knew Aizen could kill her within the blink of an eye. "You don't say much do you?" Aizen asked, as he rubbed his chin with a knowing look in his eyes. "Your friends must be worried about you by now... do you think that they'll come to try and get you?"

Saki finally gained her ability to speak back, and she whispered: "If they won't come, then I'll try to escape." Aizen sighed, and shook his head before saying: "You really think that they will come and help you? You can no longer fight, since we have extracted your demon blood, and on top of that you are nothing but a filthy hanyou. A half-breed, no one wishes to associate with."

"You're wrong! Ichigo would never…" Saki started, but Aizen looked at her with cold and hard eyes, and he asked: "He'll never abandon you? Think again Saki. You never did anything else than be in the way for him. You even almost killed him, because of _your_ weakness. If I were him, I would leave you be, and praise myself happy to be rid of you."

Saki stiffened, and she whispered: "No you're wrong… he promised… he promised he'd never let me down!" Aizen just laughed, and asked: "You really think that he meant that? You never belonged with him at all. Why do you think that I brought you here to Hueco Mundo?"

Saki was too shocked to answer him, so Aizen just continued: "I brought you here for one single reason: power. You could become quite powerful as an Arrancar, while you were human, but if we gave you back your demon blood, and then turned you into an Arrancar, you would be rivaling the power of Ulquiorra, or maybe even Coyote Starrk."

"W-what are you talking about?" Saki growled, as the person holding her tightened their grip around her waist. "I brought you here to lure Ichigo, along with his pitiful friends, out. Turning you into a Hollow, and then an Arrancar, was just a little part of the plan."

Saki eyes widened, before Aizen said: "I'll leave you here to think it through. Remember that your answer will affect your friends." Then the person holding her pressed a spot in her neck, and she fell into the blackness that was her mind.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the eye-formed portal to Hueco Mundo, which Kisuke Urahara had opened. Along with Chad, Uryuu, Hitsugaya, Zaraki and Orihime, they were going to get Saki back. "Now remember Ichigo, you can't do anything rash in Hueco Mundo got it?" Hitsugaya asked seriously, and Ichigo nodded, but not before saying:

"My first priority is Saki, no matter what. Other than that, I'll obey your wishes." Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes shortly, before he sighed and mumbled: "Whatever… as long as you doesn't end up dead."

Ichigo nodded, before jumping into the eye-formed portal, and then his friends did the same. They were on their way, to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN! Review and I'll come out with another chappie!


	11. Chapter 11: Together

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

Here's ye cyber-candy guys… enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Together

Saki sat in the farthest corner of the room she had been given. Her tears had finally stopped, but the words Aizen had said didn't just disappear. "He'll never abandon me… he promised…" she whispered, as new tears started to make their way down her cheeks. She hugged herself, as she sobbed in silence. When she rubbed her eyes dry with the back of her hand, she stared at the dress she was wearing with disgust.

It was white, and covered her from top to toe. The dress had a halter neck, and flared out when it reached her waist. They had taken Tetsusaiga, and her Fire Rat Robe, from her while she had been unconscious, and it bugged her constantly. Then someone Saki knew too well said:

"Well if it isn't my beloved Saki." Saki looked up to see Lelouch's arrogant face. "Lelouch… what are you here for? Are you here to mock me?" Lelouch shook his head, and the teen said:

"Accept Aizen's offer Saki. Then you'll survive, and we'll be together forever. Well… as an Arrancar of course." Saki froze, and then she hissed: "Are you crazy? Me as an Arrancar? I would rather burn in hell!"

"Don't joke around like that… there is a chance that it could be arranged…" Saki narrowed her eyes, as she eyed the aqua-colored eyes behind Lelouch. "Grimmjow now is not the time." Lelouch said, without turning around, but Grimmjow cracked a toothy smile as he walked over to the others, and shoved Lelouch aside, before grabbing Saki around the neck, and lifted her up above the floor.

"Grimmjow let go of her. She is to be in mint condition no matter what, you hear me?" Lelouch said menacingly, but Grimmjow merely snorted, before throwing Saki towards the nearest wall, and she gasped in pain, as blood started running down from the back of her head, but she didn't even move. "Pathetic half-breed… we should have killed you when we saw you." Grimmjow said, before turning around and left the room.

Lelouch looked at the unmoving girl for a few seconds, before walking out of the room too, and he locked the door. _'Please Saki… just do as Aizen-sama wishes. It would make your life so much easier…' _he thought, as he walked down the hallway to his own room. Saki just lay in her room, and she whispered: "He's wrong… Ichigo would never betray me… he can't. He just can't…"

* * *

The landscape was nothing but desert, desert and then even more desert. Suddenly a flash of light emerged, and out of it jumped six people. Nobody said anything. The silence was piercing as they all stared into the distance, where a huge building could be seen.

"That is where we are headed?" Ichigo asked, and Hitsugaya nodded slowly, as Kenpachi said: "Oh I am just itching to get a fight going! Let's get moving!" Ichigo smiled at Kenpachi's outburst, before getting ready to use his Flashstep-technique to move quicker through the area.

"Say Orihime…" Uryuu started, and the young orange-haired girl looked at her classmate in wonder, as he continued: "If you can avoid fighting, then by all means please do it. I know you want to help, but we need your healing abilities in case someone gets hurt badly alright?"

Orihime hesitated a bit, before Ichigo said: "The same here Orihime. I don't want you to get involved in any direct fighting. If Saki is hurt, I want you to take care of her." Orihime smiled sadly, and then said: "Alright… I'll make sure that she is alright. I know that Shippo would never forgive me, if she was hurt while I was supposed to make sure that she was okay."

Kenpachi then walked over, and kneeled down so Orihime could get on his back. "Hang on tight little girl. We don't want you falling off my back now do we?" Orihime giggled, before climbing on, and then they all set off towards Las Notches.

"It's too quiet around here…" Ichigo said, as he fell back to talk with Uryuu and Chad. Uryuu nodded, and said: "You're right Ichigo; it _is_ too quiet around here. I would have thought that there would be lots and lots of more Hollows. It's a wonder tha-…"

Just then laughter was heard above them, and Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow look down upon him, and his friends, with amusement. "Well what do you know… the half-breed actually has someone that cares about her? Too bad she's going to lose every one of you here though…"

Ichigo's eyes were lit by an inner fire, and he shouted: "Saki is _not_ a half-breed! She's perfectly fine the way she is! If you as much as touch her I'll ki-…"

"You'll what? Kill me? As if that's ever gonna to happen Spiky." Grimmjow said, with a huge yawn. "Aizen-sama told me that nobody from the Soul Society, or the World of the Living, would be tolerated near that damn bitch. She's already tried to escape so many times without luck. You are just empty hopes in her eyes." Ichigo fisted his hands, and then roared: "Come down here and fight, you bastard! I am going to rip you limb from limb, if that is what it takes to make sure that she's safe!"

Grimmjow laughed loudly, and said: "I see she didn't lie when she said that she was positive, that you wouldn't let her down. Aizen however did a banging job in discouraging her… I doubt that she will be happy to see you, when you arrive. Well… see you at Las Notches, and don't you dare die on me Spiky!"

Grimmjow disappeared, and left a pissed off Ichigo behind, before he too disappeared without even hearing Hitsugaya shouting behind him. _'I will rip that bastard to shreds! If Saki has been harmed in any way, they are all dead!'_

* * *

Aizen walked through the hallways, down towards the room where Saki was being kept. He unlocked the door, and opened it slowly to find Saki sitting in a corner, with the tray of food she had been brought untouched. "You have to eat something Saki… you must be hungry by now. It has been an entire day, and you haven't eaten anything we have brought you.

"Where are my clothes, and my sword? If you as much as scratches it, I'll make sure that not even Hell will be the right place for you!" Saki said without lifting her gaze, and Aizen said gently: "Your belongings will be given back to you, as soon as you decide that joining me is the right thing to do. But I didn't come down here; to talk about clothes and food with you… your so-called friends have come here, to get you back. Ichigo is with them."

That made Saki's head snap up, and she looked at Aizen with hope burning inside her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up too soon Saki. They still haven't made it to Las Notches yet. They could easily die." Aizen said smoothly, but Saki grinned lightly.

"Fuck off Aizen… Ichigo won't die that easily, and you know it. When I met him the first time, he easily overpowered me. Not just with his Bankai, but his Shikai also gave me problems. He won't die, so fuck off to Hell where you belong." Saki said, with great confidence, and Aizen's eyes lost their gentleness.

"It seems that you have made your decision." He said in an icy tone, and Saki smirked before saying: "Damn straight bastard. I won't let Ichigo down, and he won't let me down. We made that promise to each other, and I for one intend to keep that promise to the bitter end!"

Then she was pushed up against the wall by Aizen's hand. "Now listen carefully half-breed… I don't care what it will take to get you to join me, but listen very closely to what I am about to say. I am going to get every single one of your friends killed, one way or another."

Saki's eyes widened, and she started struggling but to no avail. "L-LET GO!" she screamed, and Aizen threw her with ease against a wall, satisfied that she was scared of him. "Remember your place in this world, filthy scum." He said, with an underlying death threat underneath his voice, before leaving.

"Ichigo…" Saki whispered, as she clutched her head, when the pain started spreading from the back of her head to her neck. "Please hurry… Anata." She mumbled, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as he could, and had almost reached the Gates of Las Notches. In front of the Gate, a fat and huge shadow stood, with crossed arms and bald head. "Ah! It looks like the vermin has finally arrived. I hope you have gotten stronger, since our little meeting last time." It was Yammy. Espada number 10.

"Where is Saki?" Ichigo growled, and the Espada made a muffled noise, which Ichigo decided was a pathetic attempt on laughing, and asked: "Why would you want to talk with the filthy hanyou, when you've got a fight on your shoulders as of now?"

"Shut the hell up! Saki is _not_ a filthy half-breed! How dare you insult her lineage like that?" Ichigo roared, and drew his Zangetsu, just as Hitsugaya finally appeared, and the Squad 10 Captain said: "Ichigo, next time you run off, I won't let it go unpunished! I'll take over from here now. Take your other friends with you, to try and find Saki. Kenpachi and I will handle this lowlife." Ichigo nodded, and then used his Flashstep-technique to get past Yammy, who looked at the newcomer with a hungry gaze.

"So runt you're my new opponent?" Yammy asked in a bored tone, and Hitsugaya drew his Zanpakuto with a scowl. "It's not wise to prejudice your opponent simply because of their height and age… I may be the same as a child in the World of the Living, but I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10!"

Yammy smirked broadly, and said: "Well wouldn't you know it? I'm a 10 too!" Hitsugaya froze, and whispered: "Then that means… that you are an Espada, are you not?" Yammy nodded, and Hitsugaya drew in a deep breath before attacking the 10th Espada.

* * *

Ichigo ran through the large hallways in search of Saki's spiritual Pressure, but he couldn't find it anywhere. "Did they conceal her Spiritual Pressure?" he mumbled, as he sprinted down another hallway, only to stop and hide behind a pillar, when he heard the boy Saki knew talking with someone. "Yes that is correct. Aizen told us to let her roam Las Notches as she pleases. That is, as long as she can make those pesky Shinigami disappear."

"What if she tries to escape?" someone asked, and Lelouch sighed before answering: "Then you have orders to immobilize her or, if the situation gets out of hand, kill her." The other person seemed to acknowledge the orders, and then said: "Alright Lelouch. I shall go, and release the girl at once."

Ichigo could not believe his luck. As Lelouch disappeared, the other person suddenly said: "I know that you are there Shinigami. Come out, I won't try to kill you." Ichigo froze, and slowly stepped out from his hiding spot behind the pillar, and he just _stared _when he saw a human female stand before him. She had long, silky green hair and piercing – yet bored – golden eyes. She was wearing a tight bodysuit in white, with black strips all over it.

"Neither Lelouch nor Aizen controls me. I couldn't even kill you, if I wanted to. You are searching for Saki, am I right?" the girl asked, and Ichigo snapped out of his daze. "Y-you are human. What are you doing here? "Ichigo asked, and the girl smiled as she said: "I was brought here by Aizen, when he took Lelouch with him. I am supposed to be Lelouch's mistress, but I wouldn't dream of bedding a vile human like him."

Ichigo shuddered involuntarily at that comment, just as he heard someone behind him shout: "Ichigo! Are you alright?" It was Chad along with Uryuu, who was running towards him, and the strange girl.

"I'm alright but where is Orihime?" Ichigo asked, and Uryuu panted, before the Quincy said: "Hitsugaya got wounded pretty badly, during his fight with Yammy, so Kenpachi took over, and Orihime stayed behind to heal him." Ichigo nodded, and then turned him attention towards the strange girl. "Could you show us the way to Saki? We need to get her out of here." the woman nodded, and then turned around before walking down a little corridor.

"Only the Espada along with me, Lelouch and – of course – Aizen knows the way to Saki. She is being kept away from the outside, so the other Arrancar won't be tempted to see how strong she is, while in human form, and accidentally kill her. I also know where they are keeping her demon blood." That caused Ichigo, and all the others to freeze, and he whispered: "So… it really is true that Aizen extracted her demon blood, and turned her into a human?" the girl nodded, as she walked down the small corridor.

"Those bastards! How dare they take that from her?" Ichigo snarled infuriated, and Uryuu laid his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Calm down Ichigo. If we can get to Saki in time, we can retrieve her demon blood as well."

"I am not so sure about that, to be honest." Ichigo said, in a neutral voice, and he continued: "Even if we somehow got the demon blood back, how are we supposed to get it back _into_ Saki? Should she drink it, or get it injected into her body? They could just extract it again like the first time."

"Wow… you actually thought something through this time…" Uryuu mumbled, as a grin spread across his face, and earned himself a bonk in the head by Ichigo. "Next time, try to keep something like that to yourself Uryuu." Ichigo mumbled, and walked faster to catch up with the strange girl.

"Hey I never got your name. Do you mind telling us?" Ichigo cautiously asked, and the girl looked at him with bored eyes, before she answered him. "C.C." Ichigo looked confused at her, so she repeated: "C.C. it's my name. Satisfied?" Ichigo nodded slowly, but suddenly a loud scream was heard through the little corridor. "Is that… Saki?" Ichigo whispered, and looked at the green-haired girl, who seemed to be just as shocked as he was.

"SAKI!" Ichigo shouted, before running off without the others. "Wait up Ichigo!" Uryuu shouted, but Ichigo paid no heed to his friends.

'_Saki… I am on my way!'_

* * *

Saki screamed, when she felt Grimmjow's Zanpakuto pierce her shoulder as slowly and painful as possible. She had already lost so much blood, and she was in this mess because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. "It seems that you _can _scream! Oh how I have missed the scream, of a pained foe." Grimmjow sighed happily, as Saki struggled to get up but to no avail.

When he pulled his Zanpakuto out of her shoulder, Saki's scream was higher than before. She was hurting all over her body, and she couldn't do a thing about it. "D-damn… times like this… I w-wish I had my d-demon blood." Saki groaned, and then looked at Grimmjow with fierce eyes. "Did Aizen tell you to do this? Because I won't give him an answer, is that it?"

Grimmjow shook his head, as he walked over and wrapped his hand around her neck, before saying: "No he didn't… this is my way of punishing you, because of those horrible things you called me." He then walked outside her room, and threw her towards a pillar, where she moaned in pain as blood started trailing down from the back of her head. "Y-you Arrancars all act like I'm some sort of cat! You pick me up by the neck all the time…" Saki whispered, as she raised her head and let her eyes stare right into Grimmjow's.

"So? You have a problem with that?" Grimmjow asked, and Saki nodded, before she shouted angrily: "Yes! I actually _do_ have a problem with that. I am not a cat, I'm part Inu-youkai dammit!"

Grimmjow started laughing as he then walked over to Saki, and held her up against the pillar she had crashed into. "You are weak. I can feel it. You have lost too much blood, and soon you will be losing even more. Don't worry though… I'll make sure that no one will find out why, and how, you died… little blabbermouth."

Grimmjow raised his hand to fire a Cero, when suddenly a voice Saki had longed to hear for so long sounded: "Grimmjow you bastard, LET HER GO!" Saki weakly turned her head to see Ichigo, standing with his Zangetsu drawn, and she sighed happily: "I…chi…go… you came after all."

Then she closed her eyes, and fell unconscious. "Too bad… I wanted her to be awake, when I finished her off." Grimmjow pouted, and earned a long row of curses from Ichigo. "BANKAI!" the Substitute Shinigami roared, and used his extra speed to snatch Saki out of Grimmjow's hands, before running as fast as he could away from Grimmjow, who just stood there in shock after what just happened.

Saki was still unconscious when Ichigo found Uryuu and Chad, along with the girl C.C., not very far from Grimmjow. "We have to move!" Ichigo sharply instructed, as he started walking towards the gates to the outside, but Uryuu stopped him. "Ichigo we must make sure that Saki is alive. She's human right now, and won't be able to resist the pain she, without a doubt, is going through as easily as when she is a hanyou. Let's check her wounds."

"NO! We must find Orihime!" Ichigo snarled, but C.C. then said: "I know a room where we can see to her wounds in peace, without being interrupted by anyone." Uryuu narrowed his eyes, and said: "You seem to know an awful lot about this place, and you still call yourself loyal to Lelouch and Aizen?" C.C. chuckled lightly, before saying:

"I never said anything about being loyal to that annoying brat… he's just fun to tease. No one can threaten me with anything, or anyone, because I have nothing left."

Ichigo held Saki a little closer, but then gasped when he heard Saki's faint voice. "I-Ichigo is it really you?" her golden eyes were dazed, but he could tell that she clearly saw him. "Saki just rest for now. We can talk later, but right now we have to keep moving. Grimmjow can't find us!" Ichigo whispered, and Saki nodded so faintly that he almost didn't catch it.

"We need to move." C.C. said, and Ichigo nodded before following her through a network of hidden corridors, until they reached a small secluded room.

Inside there was a bed and a sink. "I'll get some bandages for Saki's wounds." C.C. said, before leaving the two alone. Ichigo went over to the bed, and gently laid the unconscious girl down on it, before kneeling down and gently caressed her hand with his.

"I'm so sorry Saki… I promise never to hurt you like that again" Ichigo whispered, before he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Awwwwww you guys have given me so many reviews! I lub you all so much! I'll soon have the next chapter up I promise but don't forget to review if the story shall continue!


	12. Chapter 12: Fighting

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

OMG 15 REVIEWS? You guys rock so much! Keep it up please! Forgive me for sloppy action scenes and bad citrus-scenes! The fight scenes won't be that good described so you have to use your imagination some places. Sorry but I totally suck at writing action.

_Hollowfied Ichigo_

Normal Ichigo

_**Hollow Ichigo**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Fighting

Saki's head hurt like hell as she slowly became conscious, and opened her tired eyes. She had just dreamt about Ichigo coming to get her back to the Soul Society, and he had saved her from being killed by Grimmjow too! A soft groan sounded beside her, and when Saki turned her head her eyes widened.

"I-Ichigo? Is that really you?" she whispered, and reached out with shaking hands, to see if it was a mere illusion, but when she touched his arm, she didn't just pass right through it. Tears started to run down her cheeks, and she started sobbing silently as she hugged Ichigo's arm close to her body. He slowly woke up – mainly because of the noise – and smiled faintly when he saw Saki shaking and crying, while holding his arm, like her life depended on it.

"Saki it's alright." He whispered as he sat up, and hugged the crying girl tightly. He kissed her forehead, and Saki pressed her body even closer to his. "I missed you! I missed you so much Ichigo!" she cried, and Ichigo nodded, before he pulled back to see her face. "We came here to get you back Saki. But we can't leave, before you get your demonic powers back!" Ichigo said, dead serious, and Saki nodded as she dried her eyes, with the back of her hand.

"Are you alone?" she asked, but Ichigo shook his head just as C.C. – along with Chad and Uryuu – walked inside the room with bandages. "Alright Ichigo, I have the medic supplies with me. I'll take Chad and Uryuu with me to get the demon blood, while you try and make it to the outside."

"What? No way! I'm staying here to fight!" Ichigo said, but C.C. then explained: "You know the way out of here, and Saki doesn't. You can come back here, as soon as Saki is secure." Saki clutched Ichigo's arm when she looked at C.C., and she asked: "Why are you helping them C.C.? Does it mean that you are prepared to betray Aizen and Lelouch?"

C.C. smirked like a cat, and she said: "I don't care about them. They can't kill me, and they can't threaten me with anything." Saki groaned slightly, and said with a faint smirk: "Oh yeah how could I forget? You are after all the Immortal Witch of Britannia."

C.C. giggled, but the boys were dumbfounded. "You… are… immortal?" Uryuu asked, and C.C. nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the whole world. "It seems that you are doing much better than before." C.C. stated, and Saki nodded as she tried to stand up from the bed, only to fall when her legs couldn't bear the pressure.

"Seems like I still can't move that much… I'm sorry." Saki said in a quiet voice, but Ichigo stood up as well, and he picked Saki up, before placing her on the bed again. "Just rest for now Saki. I'll wake you up when we'll move out okay?" he said, and looked at the hanyou-turned-human with soft eyes. "But I don't want to rest Ichigo! I want to help you!"

Saki tried to reason with Ichigo, but he gently bonked her head, and then said: "For once do as I say, or I'll use the command on you." Saki froze, and snarled: "You wouldn't dare…"

Ichigo smiled, and said the same Saki had said before being captured. "Try me… jackass." Saki giggled shortly, before sighing deeply, and she mumbled: "Well, I guess that I can't do a thing about it… I'll do as you say for now, Ichigo, but as soon as I have my demon blood back, you are going to get your ass handed to you!"

Ichigo grinned widely, and then he sat down beside the bed as Saki drifted off to sleep. "We'll be back here as soon as possible Ichigo." Chad said, and Ichigo nodded before they closed the door, and left the two alone.

"Ichigo… I'm scared." Saki suddenly whispered, and she turned around in the bed to look at him. "Aizen he… he told me that I was bait to lure you here… he said that I would become an Arrancar, no matter what happened…" she trailed off, unsure how to continue, but Ichigo grabbed her hand, and squeezed it gently, before saying: "Well, even I would be scared by a threat like that. Don't worry about it Saki. Nothing like that will ever happen."

Saki smiled, before moving closer to Ichigo's face, and then she let her lips brush against his forehead. "Oh no, you don't." Ichigo murmured, and captured her lips with his own. Saki moaned slightly, and opened her mouth, when Ichigo let his tongue brush against her lower lip. "I… don't think… that we… should… do this… Ichigo…" Saki said between their kisses, but Ichigo just smirked against her lips, and slowly caressed her body with his hands.

When they parted, for some much needed air, Saki whispered: "I could get used to that." Ichigo grinned silently, and soon Saki started giggling before closing her eyes. "Thank you… Ichigo." She whispered, before going back to sleep.

* * *

Uryuu and Chad followed C.C. down the hidden corridors, which were scattered all over Las Notches. "Are you sure, that the blood is this way?" Uryuu asked, and C.C. nodded before saying:

"Lelouch and Aizen transfer it between them every day, around midday. I am present when it happens, and I could easily switch it with something else that looks like it. It is a surprisingly small part of her blood, they had to extract from her body, to turn her from hanyou to human."

Chad narrowed his eyes, and asked: "Then what are we going to do, when we have the blood?" C.C. turned around, and said: "Then we'll hurry back to Saki of course. What else?" Chad shrugged his shoulders, and didn't say anything else, but he kept a trained eye on C.C. for the rest of their walk. He didn't trust her one bit.

* * *

Ulquiorra was walking towards Saki's room, followed by Aizen. "Are you sure Aizen-sama? Should we turn her into an Arrancar at once, without the approval of Lelouch-sama?" Aizen merely smirked, and pulled a hand through his laid back hair, before saying: "Ah yes I am quite sure. Lelouch and his morals… pay no heed to them."

Ulquiorra nodded, but then stopped walking. Before them was Grimmjow, with fists bathed in blood. "Grimmjow what is the meaning of this?" Aizen asked, as he walked past the two Arrancar, and looked into the damaged room only to stare in shock. Saki no longer was in there, but what really was upsetting was that lingering traits of Ichigo Kurosaki's Spiritual Pressure still could be sensed in the atmosphere, around the room.

"Grimmjow did you let them escape?" Aizen gently asked, and Grimmjow snapped out of his daze, and with a horrified expression stared at Aizen, as he tried to say something but nothing came out. "I'll take that as a yes… Ulquiorra!" Aizen said, and the fourth Espada looked at his Lord with empty eyes. "Yes Aizen-sama?" he asked, and Aizen looked at the green-eyes Espada with sheer malice in his eyes.

"Hunt down Saki and her companion Ichigo Kurosaki, and when you find them… kill the Shinigami, and get that damn bitch back to me." Aizen growled, and Ulquiorra nodded before walking in the direction where the Spiritual Pressure was strongest. "In the meantime… Grimmjow… you have to die." Aizen said, and looked at the former Espada, as he raised his Zanpakuto to destroy the Arrancar – and former Espada – forever.

As Aizen was busy with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra walked down the corridor, until he reached a dead end. He traced the wall with his fingertips, when suddenly he pressed a panel, and a door appeared. "So this is the infamous Las Notches Network… who would have thought, that they would know how to use this…" the Espada mumbled, and walked into the dark corridor.

As he walked down the corridor, he started to sense Ichigo Kurosaki's Spiritual Pressure, along with the hanyou's. "Found you." He mumbled before drawing his Zanpakuto, and slashed the wall down, using a mere fragment of his strength.

* * *

Saki jolted awake, when she heard a huge crash outside the room she was resting in, and the same did Ichigo, who drew his Zangetsu, and in no time stood in front of Saki, as a shield. "Ichigo… who is it? I can't sense anything when I'm not hanyou." She whispered, and Ichigo whispered back: "An Arrancar… just stay back Saki." Saki clutched his sleeve, before stiffening when the door got blasted away, and she stared right into the eyes of Ulquiorra.

"No… please don't!" Saki whispered terrified, as Ulquiorra held out his hand towards Saki and said: "Aizen-sama wishes you being brought to him this instant. No objections."

"As if that's ever going to happen!" Ichigo roared, and held his Zanpakuto steadily trained at Ulquiorra, who raised an eyebrow in boredom, and the Espada said: "Aizen-sama told me to annihilate any Shinigami I encountered… so die." He raised his hand, and prepared to fire a Cero, just as Ichigo attacked him to prevent him from firing it inside the room.

"Ichigo!" Saki cried, as he was thrown into the wall by Ulquiorra, who walked over and grabbed Saki around the wrist, and tried to drag her out of the room, but she started resisting him as much as she could. "L-let me go you asshole! I said _let go_!" she snarled, and then elbowed him in the stomach, making him hiss in pain, and giving Saki a chance for running over to Ichigo, who had started getting up.

"Ichigo, we have to get out of here!" Saki cried, as she felt her legs collapse. The little amount of strength she had in her legs had been used up, and she couldn't move another inch. Ichigo shook his head to clear it, before roaring: "BANKAI!" the swirls of dark and red energy mixed together, and Ichigo then grabbed Saki around the waist, since she couldn't use her legs, before blowing a hole in the wall, and jumped through it to the outside world, surrounding Las Notches. _**'King, why don't you let me out? I could use the exercise!'**_

Ichigo's Inner Hollow said, and Ichigo stiffened visibly. "Ichigo, is something the matter?" Saki whispered, when they had reached solid ground, and Ichigo fell on one knee, as he clutched his face as if he was in pain.

"N-no Saki everything is alright." He whispered, and then became aware of the Cero on its way towards them. He quickly jumped out of its blasting range, and braced himself when the shockwave hit them.

"Give me the hanyou, and leave. I have decided to spare your life, if you do as I say." Ulquiorra said in a bored voice, but Ichigo huffed, and then he shouted: "A snowball in Hell has better chances of survival, than me betraying Saki has! It'll never happen!" Ichigo then summoned his Hollow Mask.

Ulquiorra huffed in annoyance, and drew his Zanpakuto. "Behold… my true form." He said, before mumbling: "Enclose, Murciélago."

A blast of green and black energy formed and when it exploded it started raining down all over the place. Ichigo and Saki's eyes widened when they got a closer look at his new form. His face-markings had changed and the piece of his Hollow Mask had transformed into two black horns on either side of his head. Two black wings had grown out of his back and his clothes were gone. Instead he was covered in a black fur-like material. He also now had a thin tail which Saki knew all too well from her nightmare.

"You would be wise to reconsider giving the hanyou up." Ulquiorra said, but Ichigo roared: _"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" _

"Well then… you choose death." Ulquiorra said, and disappeared. Ichigo's eyes widened when the Arrancar's Spiritual Pressure disappeared as well, and then it appeared again, but behind them. In no time at all, Ichigo had been thrown away from Saki, who had been grabbed by Ulquiorra once again.

"You will become an Arrancar no matter what. Remember that." the Espada said, and was about to set off with the girl when suddenly. _"GETSUGA TENSHO!"_ the black and red attack from Ichigo's Zangetsu, was even more powerful than before. Ulquiorra parried the attack with ease, just as Ichigo emerged out from the dust cloud the Espada had created, when he had appeared behind them.

"_Get the hell away from her!" _Ichigo roared, and one second he made Saki freeze. He was like a Hollow in her eyes. But a Hollow meant an enemy that had to be dealt with. She knew that he could use something he called Hollowfication, but she never thought that it could be this terrifying.

"Ichigo…" she whispered, as Ulquiorra threw her away from him, as he once again parried a _Getsuga Tensho_ from an infuriated Ichigo. Ulquiorra then took off, and started attacking Ichigo with full power. "Please stop this!" Saki cried, as she crossed her arms, when a shockwave from one of Ulquiorra's Cero's.

"Why do you continue to resist death Shinigami?" Ulquiorra asked when the two opponents locked their swords together.

"_Because I have a reason to fight! I promised Saki that we were going back to the Soul Society together, and that is what I am going to do! Now get lost!"_ Ichigo roared through his Hollow Mask, and knocked Ulquiorra away from him.

Then Ulquiorra disappeared once again, but this time Ichigo didn't have time to evade him. The Espada's thin tail wrapped around his neck, and lifted him up just as Saki realized what happened. "No… please don't." she screamed, but the Arrancar paid no heed to her.

* * *

Meanwhile Chad, Uryuu and C.C. had arrived at Lelouch's room. "It is inside here. Wait while I get it." C.C. said, but Uryuu then asked: "Is it alright if I go with you? Either Chad or I can always stand guard, but one of us _will_ go inside with you."

C.C. shrugged, and then said: "Come with me, Uryuu. Chad, you'll have to stay out here. There are traps everywhere." Chad just nodded, and Uryuu went inside with C.C. to retrieve the demon blood.

* * *

Orihime along with Hitsugaya and Kenpachi Zaraki ran along the outer rims of Las Notches, in search of Ichigo and his friends. "I hope Ichigo is alright…" Orihime said, as she looked around from Kenpachi's back, and Hitsugaya nodded. "I hope the same. We still need to find the demon blood they extracted from Saki, and then find a way to get it back inside her." Hitsugaya said when suddenly, they felt the most incredible Spiritual Pressure. "Is that the kid's Spiritual Pressure?" Kenpachi shouted, and ran in the direction of the waves of Spiritual Pressure.

As they got closer, they started to hear a pained voice cry out: "Please stop this!" but no one seemed to take notice, of the owner of the voice.

"Hey look it's Saki!" Orihime shouted, and pointed down towards the screaming girl. Her black hair whipped around, because of the waves of energy, and even at this distance Orihime could see that her golden eyes, were full of tears.

Suddenly she stopped screaming, and she whispered: "No… please don't." Orihime looked towards the sky, where she saw Ichigo being held by the neck by a whip-like tail around it.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime screamed, as the Arrancar holding him fired a Cero, and Saki's pained scream could be heard all over Las Notches. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" that was when he started to fall.

* * *

I just love making cliffhangers for you guys… as you all probably have guessed the scenes are from when Orihime originally got abducted by the Arrancars and Ichigo came to save her. Anyways don't forget to review and make me super happy!


	13. Chapter 13: For Fuck's Sake!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

You guys take all of my freetime you monsters! But you know what? That's alright because I can be so non-social at times. Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: For fuck's Sake!

Saki's eyes widened, as Ichigo's limp body started falling, and she screamed as loud as she could. "ICHIGO! NO PLEASE, ICHIGO DON'T DIE!" she ran towards the falling Shinigami, as she heard someone above her shout: "Santen Kesshun!" she looked up to see Orihime, along with Hitsugaya and Kenpachi, as she continued running towards Ichigo.

Three lights appeared from Orihime, and flew over towards Ichigo to catch him, so his body wouldn't be crushed by the impact with the ground.

"Ichigo!" Saki screamed, as she ran towards the silent Shinigami, but stopped when Ulquiorra appeared right before her. He grabbed her wrist, but she started hitting his chest, while trying to let him release her. "Let go of me dammit! I have to… I have to make sure Ichigo is okay!" she cried, but Ulquiorra said: "He is dead girl. He will not come back."

Saki shook her head, and screamed: "Ichigo!" again and again, as she continued to struggle. She had forgotten all about her weak legs, when she had seen Ichigo fall to the ground.

"Release Saki right now, damn Arrancar!" Hitsugaya snarled, and drew Hyorinmaru from its sheath. "And what would make you think, that I would do that?" Ulquiorra asked, as Hitsugaya roared: "Rain over the Frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru!" a giant ice-dragon appeared, and gave Saki enough time to slip out of the Espada's iron grip.

She ran over to Ichigo, as fast as she could on her weak legs, as the sounds of battle reached her ears.

When she collapsed beside Ichigo, she gasped when she saw the giant hole in Ichigo's chest. "N-no… this can't be happening! Ichigo please…" she whispered, as she with shaking hands touched his cold flesh. "Ichigo… please wake up!" she started crying uncontrollably, as Orihime reached them. "Soten Kisshun!" she whispered, and an orange, half-oval form surrounded Ichigo, as the orange-haired young girl started healing him, as well as she could.

"This is my entire fault! If I only had been stronger, this never would have happened!" Saki whispered, as she started shaking. "It's my fault that Ichigo is… that he's…" Saki stopped talking. She couldn't get the words out, but she couldn't just hide them away either. Behind her Hitsugaya was brought to his knees by Ulquiorra, and she could hear him moan in pain.

"Please help me… Ichigo please!" she cried, as she finally broke down, and didn't try to stop the tears.

* * *

Ichigo was floating inside his mind. _'Saki… she's calling me, she's in trouble, she needs me.' _

He could hear her cry out to him. She begged him to wake up, to help her, to not let her be alone again after so many years. _'Get up.' _Ichigo said inside his mind, but his body wouldn't move an inch.

'_Get up... I have to get up... My promise… I will… I WILL PROTECT YOU!'_ something inside Ichigo broke, and he was filled by a rage so powerful, he felt his Spiritual Pressure reach heights, he'd never dream of.

* * *

Saki continued to sob and cry, but then she felt a wave of energy behind her, and when she turned her head to see what was happening, she froze. Ichigo was standing, but he was different. His hair was longer; he had a complete Hollow Mask on, and two horns that pointed downward. His Shinigami-attire had been ripped apart in the battle against Ulquiorra, and now only from his waist and down was covered by a long loincloth-like piece of clothing, along with his right sleeve and he was pale... just as pale as Ulquiorra was.

Hitsugaya and Kenpachi stared at the Hollowfied Shinigami, and Hitsugaya whispered: "Is that… Ichigo?" Ulquiorra looked at the mysterious being, and mumbled: "This can't be… you can't be alive. Who are you?" Then he widened his eyes, when the Hollowfied Ichigo let out a horrifying scream, and reached out with his hand.

Ichigo's Bankai-blade flew out of the ground, to return to its wielder, and he swung it with such force, that the ground around him started to crack, as if earthquakes had occurred.

"It appears that you can't understand what I'm saying." Ulquiorra concluded, and raised his hand to prepare a Cero. "No don't!" Saki screamed, just as Ichigo lowered his head, and prepared to fire a Cero too.

The two Cero's collided, and caused huge waves of energy to destroy almost everything around the two opponents.

'_That was undoubtedly the blast of a Cero. But it was powerful enough to counter my Cero Oscuras! He may resemble a Hollow, but he can't have the powers. There is no way a human could discharge a Cero.'_

Ulquiorra though, as he emerged from the giant dust cloud the collision had caused. He locked his eyes on Saki as she tried to stand, even though there were forces stronger than her dominating here. "I shall finish my mission." He said, and flew towards Saki who hadn't discovered the approaching Arrancar yet.

However Ichigo had, and fired another Cero close to where Saki was located, and had it not been for Hitsugaya using a Flashstep to get them out of the way, both Saki and Orihime had been reduced to dust.

Ulquiorra frowned. This was not what he had expected. "That's enough!" he growled – slightly angered – and fired another of his Cero Oscuras towards Ichigo, who again countered it with an even more powerful Cero, than the first he had fired. Faster than Ulquiorra could blink, Ichigo had disappeared before him, and had moved behind him.

'_It can't be! A Soniro?' _Ulquiorra thought, before an unbearable pain shot through his arm and shoulder, when Ichigo yanked it off without breaking a sweat, and then he roared victoriously.

"I-I can't believe it! He's so powerful! Is that really Ichigo?" Saki stammered, as she never took her eyes off Ichigo not even for a second.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was panting heavily on the ground. He looked at the torn piece that was left of his arm, and then frowned as if concentrating. Suddenly something shot out of his torn arm, and in a matter of seconds a new arm had taken the place of his old.

"My greatest strength is not in my attack, it's in my ability to regenerate. And I am unique. In exchange for immense strength, most Arrancars lose much of their ability to regenerate body-parts at ultrahigh speed. I alone, am able to regenerate all of my body-parts at ultrahigh speed, except for two areas." Ulquiorra smirked slightly, as he continued:

"My brain… and my internal organs. I don't know how you took on that form, but it won't be enough of an advantage. You saw what happened when you tore off my arm, I was able to regenerate it quite easily. Defeating me will be impossible, as you are about to discover… Lanza del Relampago!" a huge green spear was formed between his hands, when he clasped them together and then separated them.

"Don't move… stay right where you are. If possible, I prefer not to unleash this at close range." Without even breaking a sweat, Ulquiorra threw the green spear towards Ichigo, who was still hovering in the air, but it missed him by mere inches, and continued into the horizon, where it exploded, and masses of whirling energy surrounded the entire area. However Ulquiorra merely frowned, and then made another of his green spears as he said:

"I'll try again… it has always been very difficult to control." Hitsugaya's jaw hit the floor, when the Arrancar made another of his spears, and the Captain mumbled almost horrified: "Are you kidding? He can fire a technique like that multiple times?"

Then Ichigo disappeared from the sky, and appeared behind Ulquiorra yet gain. "Another Soniro?" Ulquiorra mumbled, as he turned around, but not fast enough. He was thrown into a pedestal, and it almost broke in half by the impact.

Again Ichigo used a Soniro, and appeared behind Ulquiorra, who didn't even react before it was too late. Ichigo grabbed the Espada around his neck, and hauled him towards another pedestal, and the two opponents disappeared in the massive dust-clouds.

When the dust disappeared, everyone could see Ichigo holding a maimed Ulquiorra by his wrist. His left arm, left wing and left arm was blown away. Ichigo threw him on the ground, where he stayed. Slowly Ichigo walked over to Ulquiorra who were – surprisingly – still alive. Hitsugaya and Kenpachi followed him closely, but both widened their eyes when they realized what he was going to do.

Ichigo was holding his sword mere inches away from Ulquiorra's neck, and he moved it closer and closer. As he was about to jag it through his neck, Kenpachi was beside him, and he grabbed his wrist.

"Stop Ichigo. It's over." He said, but Ichigo didn't let go of the sword. "It's true that he was our enemy, but there is no need to mutilate his body. You've won Ichigo. Let it go." Ichigo started resisting Kenpachi, who narrowed his eyes, and slightly angered said: "Didn't you hear me? You've won! You have to stop now! If you go through with this… you will not be human anymore!" the sword came closer and closer to Ulquiorra's neck, and finally Kenpachi roared: "YOU HAVE TO STOP NOW ICHIGO!"

Ichigo reacted faster than anticipated by Kenpachi, and before he knew it Ichigo's sword, had impaled his stomach. He coughed up blood, and was then thrown back. Orihime gasped, and ran towards the damaged Captain, as Saki screamed: "No Kenpachi!"

In that moment, Ichigo jerked his head towards the crying, and shocked, girl as he rasped out: _"Help her… must protect her… help her… I must… I will protect her."_ Saki stared right into the dark holes where Ichigo's eyes used to be, and a million things went through her mind.

'_This is all my fault! I'm the one, who's responsible for this! It's because of what I said! I made Ichigo help me! How could I let this happen? I found allies so I wouldn't be deadweight for him, and all the other Shinigami! I was prepared to do as Aizen said, as long as Ichigo and all the others could be safe! I was supposed to help him! So why… why did I rely on him for help, at the very last moment?'_ Saki had not realized that Ichigo had walked towards the weakened Kenpachi and Orihime – who were helping him recover – and when she finally did, it was to see that he was prepared to fire a Cero.

"Ichigo don't do this! Please! Listen to me Ichigo!" Saki screamed, but the Cero continued to grow, and there was nothing she could do in her weak human-form. _'Ichigo please don't do this!'_ Saki thought, as her horror grew and grew. Hitsugaya was rendered just as helpless as Saki, in his frozen state of horror.

Then suddenly Ulquiorra appeared behind Ichigo, and with a smooth movement he had cut one of his horns to pieces. The Cero exploded right beside Ichigo, who didn't even seem to notice it. Huge dust-clouds appeared, and Ichigo disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Uryuu and Chad ran behind C.C., as shouts and roars followed behind them. They had the blood in a little vial around Uryuu's neck, since he had snapped it from the little pedestal it had been placed on beside Lelouch's desk, along with the Tetsusaiga and Saki's Fire Rat Robe. Traps had set off as soon as they had made contact with the objects, and then they all had started running for their lives. "Damn Lelouch, and his superior mind!" C.C. cursed, as they ran towards the room where they had left Saki, and Ichigo. They had of course heard all the explosions, and noise from outside.

"It must have been Ichigo we felt earlier, even though I have never felt such Spiritual Pressure from him before." Uryuu shouted, as they ran towards the hidden corridors, and Chad nodded as he said: "It was Ichigo alright. I just hope that Saki is alright. She was so weak, when we left her!"

When they reached the corridors, they didn't waste any time in resting, but instead they ran as fast as they could, back to the room they had left their friends in, but they only found a destroyed room, with a giant hole in the wall. Uryuu looked outside through the huge hole in the wall, and stiffened when he saw Ichigo along with Orihime, Saki, Hitsugaya and Kenpachi.

"Oh dear God…" he whispered, as he jumped through the hole with Chad – C.C. jumped on his back – right behind him.

* * *

Saki stared at Ichigo, as his Hollow Mask started cracking, and finally it fell off. He started falling forwards, and Saki then screamed: "Ichigo!" as she ran towards her fallen friend. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she didn't even care about other people seeing her cry.

Ulquiorra stared at the crying girl, and the lifeless Shinigami. Again Saki cried out his name, but Ichigo didn't respond at all. "Don't leave me Ichigo! I need you!" she cried, but still got no response from her fallen friend. Ulquiorra then turned away, since the sight truly sickened him. _'My arms, leg and torso are all regenerating, but it's all just for show. The internal organs he blew away, will never come back… if it hadn't ended with that last strike, I would be the one lying there… dead.'_ He thought, as he looked out over the dark sky covering Las Notches.

Suddenly a whirling sound of energy, trying to create something, could be heard, and Ulquiorra looked behind him to see the long hair that Ichigo had as a Hollow, became bluish material, and circled around him before filling the hole in his chest.

Everyone stared right at Ichigo, who had returned to his Shinigami form, and Hitsugaya whispered: "Unbelievable… the hole closed up."

"It's high-speed… regeneration." Ulquiorra whispered, as he stared at Ichigo with huge eyes. Saki hesitated a bit, before she asked: "Ichigo… are you?"

She gasped in surprise when Ichigo raised himself up with his arms, and he drew ragged breaths in. She heard someone call out his name, and when she looked up she saw Uryuu, Chad and C.C. on their way towards them. Then Ichigo whispered: "I'm still alive?" he then took a hand to his chest, and his eyes widened, before he continued: "Wait a minute, didn't I… didn't I have a giant hole in my chest?"

Saki nodded slowly, and whispered: "Yes but you're healed…"

Ichigo looked at the crying girl, and whispered: "Saki… are you alright?" Saki nodded, and smiled faintly but then Ichigo's eyes registered Kenpachi and Orihime, kneeling as far away from him as possible, but what really shocked him, was seeing his own sword stick out of Kenpachi's stomach. "Kenpachi…"

"I see you've finally… snapped out of it brat." He grumbled, and Ichigo asked with shaking voice: "Am I the one… responsible for that wound?" Ichigo heard a soft laughter, and turned his head to see Ulquiorra standing with destroyed body-parts. "You're a hard guy to kill…"

"Ulquiorra…" Ichigo whispered, as he tried to realize what he had done. Ulquiorra then used his Soniro to move over to Kenpachi, and yank out the sword imbedded in his stomach. Kenpachi gasped in pain, as the sword left his abdomen, and Ulquiorra threw it over to Ichigo. "Pick it up… let's finish this battle now." Ichigo didn't pick up the sword. Instead he asked: "The one who stabbed Kenpachi… was it me?"

Ulquiorra looked at the Shinigami with a bored look, and asked: "What difference does it make?"

Ichigo ignored him, and continued: "Am I also the one responsible, for cutting off your left arm and leg?" Ulquiorra didn't answer him, and Ichigo knew the answer immediately. "If that's what happened, then you should cut off my left arm and leg." Saki gasped, before asking horrified: "What are you talking about?!"

Even Ulquiorra seemed taken aback by that, but Ichigo was finished talking yet. "The entity fighting you earlier was a Hollowfied being, with no consciousness. It was not really me. If we have to continue this fight, I have to be in the same condition as you, or we won't be evenly matched!"

Kenpachi frowned, and shouted, despite his pain: "Hold on brat! Are you crazy? You can't be serious about this! It's suicidal!" Just then Uryuu, along with Chad and C.C., appeared.

Ulquiorra then turned around to face the angered Shinigami, and said: "I'm fine with it. If that is what you want... that is what you will get." Uryuu and Chad was about to step between Ulquiorra and Ichigo, but the Shinigami looked at them, and he said: "Uryuu, Chad you have to stay out of this." They seemed to struggle a bit, but did as asked.

As Ulquiorra prepared to cut off Ichigo's limbs, the wing he had left started turning to dust. Everyone widened their eyes as his body started to disappear, and Ulquiorra mumbled: "Huh… so this is how it ends…" Ichigo was shocked to see the Arrancar turn to dust, as was Saki and all the others.

"Kill me, Ichigo." Ulquiorra then said, and Ichigo's heart skipped a beat, but the Espada continued:"You don't have much time left. I won't resist you; I no longer have the strength to even walk. If you don't take this opportunity now, our duel will remain unsettled forever."

Ichigo stared at the Arrancar in shock, unable to speak at all. "I can't do it…" he then whispered, and Ulquiorra asked: "What are you saying?" Ichigo shook all over his body, as he said with shaking voice: "I don't want to, not like this." He didn't say anything for a time, before he roared: "It's wrong! This is _not_ how I want to defeat you!" he gasped for air after his declaration, and simply stared at Ulquiorra, with defiance in his eyes.

Ulquiorra sighed, and then said: "To the very end… you just won't do, what I want." Ulquiorra then looked at Saki, who returned his gaze with anticipation, sadness, fear and anger dominating her eyes. "And just when I was finally becoming… a little bit intrigued, by the way you people behave."

With those words, the Espada finally disappeared, and Ichigo fell on his knees. Saki then turned her attention towards Ichigo, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, as she started crying. "Don't ever scare me like that again Ichigo, you moron!" she cried, as she tightened her grip around his waist, and Ichigo smiled gently, as he started stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry Saki." He whispered, as he stroked her hair again and again, while the girl kept on crying. But she was not just crying over seeing Ichigo, do all those horrible things. She was also crying over being unable to protect herself, being responsible for Kenpachi's wounds, because of her weakness, but most of all because she couldn't do a thing, to resist these Arrancars.

"I've never thought that she would let us see her cry like that." Hitsugaya said in wonder, and Orihime nodded, before she said: "She must have been so scared. Not that I blame her, for being scared. Not to mention, that they turned her human and dulled all of her senses."

Uryuu then took the vial, containing Saki's demon blood, out from under his shirt, and said: "Ichigo… here's the demon blood. We should give it to her at once." Ichigo's eyed widened shortly, before sighing and he nodded.

"Saki? Uryuu and Chad got the demon blood, Aizen took from you." Ichigo whispered into her ear, and Saki's head jerked in the direction of Uryuu. She stared at the little vial containing her blood, and she reached out for it, but stopped halfway.

"Saki what's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he stood up, and Saki followed him. It was like their movements were perfectly synchronized, but it was no wonder since her legs still couldn't support her. "I'm scared…" Saki whispered, as she stared at the little vial, and Ichigo had to suppress a chuckle. "Scared of what?" he asked, and Saki looked at the ground, before she answered:

"I'm scared of being rejected… I know that I'm rendered completely helpless as a human, but as a hanyou I may be strong, but people hate me and what I represent."

Ichigo could understand that, but he still asked: "Why care about that? I mean you have done so many things for the Soul Society!"

Saki laughed harshly for a few seconds, and then said: "People fear the unknown, and that is exactly what I am… unknown. If you had lived in the Feudal Era, you would understand what I am talking about. Every single day, I heard my Mother being insulted. Demon whore, Black Miko, the Devil's bitch… the names I was called, were no better. My whole childhood was a living Hell."

Ichigo was shocked to say the least. "I had no idea…" he whispered, but then Saki shook her head, and she smiled sadly: "I don't know why I just said that…" she then grabbed the vial, and opened it. "Never thought, that I would be acting like a vampire…" she mumbled, before drinking all of the blood.

Everyone watched Saki with concentrated looks, as she suddenly yelped in pain, and held a hand to her cheek. She opened her mouth, and used her fingers to search for fangs. Suddenly she hissed in pain, and yanked her finger out of her mouth. Blood started running down her finger from a little cut, and Saki whispered: "It worked… I cut myself on my fangs."

Before everyone's eyes her hair turned grey and then silver, and her ears disappeared, only to appear again as doggie ears, on top of her head.

Her golden eyes turned from gold, to brown, to red, to yellow, to green, to azure. Her – before so weak – limbs regained their strength, and her fingernails turned to claws.

She smiled slightly, as she hesitantly let go of Ichigo to see if she could support herself. Her legs shook a bit, but she could stand without help. Then her stomach roared, as it started making itself known to the surrounding world, and Saki could have died of embarrassment.

"Somebody please kill me now…" she mumbled, just as Uryuu chuckled, and walked over to her with her sword and clothes. "Here Saki… I think you might need these." He said, and held out her clothes and weapon towards her, and Saki accepted them gratefully.

Then she drew out Tetsusaiga, and stared at the transformed blade with sad eyes. "It seems that I can't escape, using that technique after all…" Ichigo looked at the hanyou with confused eyes, and asked: "What are you talking about Saki?"

Saki sighed, before whispering: "Aizen didn't just kidnap me, because he wanted to turn me into an Arrancar… he must have wanted the Meido Zangetsuha…" everyone looked at the hanyou, with confusion in their eyes, and Uryuu repeated: "The… Meido Zangetsuha? What is that?"

Saki looked at the Tetsusaiga, before answering: "It's an attack, my Father got from my Uncle… if a person is cut by Tetsusaiga, while the Meido Zangetsuha is active, it will send that person directly to the Underworld… or Hell if you will. But it is so powerful, that I don't even dare using it."

Kenpachi slowly stood up, with a bit help from Orihime, as he walked over and bonked the hanyou in the head. "W-what was that for?!" Saki growled, and looked at the Captain with a pissed expression, but it vanished when she saw Kenpachi's eyes. "You were right in hiding that attack away girl. However if you had told us all about it, we could have done something to prevent you from getting kidnapped."

Saki narrowed her eyes, and asked: "Oh really? What makes you think that the Soul Society wouldn't decide to use the Meido Zangetsuha, instead of sealing it away?"

She then shook her head, and continued: "Well it doesn't matter… I am going to get Aizen, and that's this instant."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he crossed his arms, before saying: "Saki, what makes you think that? You are not able to go anywhere, in that condition!" Saki snorted annoyed, before saying: "As if I don't know that, Ichigo. I never said that I was going alone, now was I?"

"It still doesn't change the fact, that you aren't going anywhere!" he growled, before Saki huffed in arrogance, and she said: "Well then oh great Shinigami… make me!"

"Don't tempt me Saki…" Ichigo growled, as he narrowed his eyes, and looked at the smirking girl, who tsk'ed and Ichigo drew in a deep breath, before saying: "Sit, Saki."

Saki's eyes widened, before she was slammed into the ground – face first – and she roared: "For fuck's sake Ichigo! Stop doing that!" Ichigo grinned, before kneeling down in front of her, and then he said: "You are going to rest, and I don't care how much you're healed. You need to sleep, and to get something to eat. End of discussion."

"Fuck you!" Saki snarled, only to receive another sit from Ichigo, and she was knocked unconscious. Ichigo then picked her up, and held her in his arms bridal style, before looking at Hitsugaya, and he asked: "Do you know how to get back to the Soul Society?"

Hitsugaya nodded, and said: "Yes… before we all left, I made a deal with Urahara that he would make sure that a Gate would be open, when we needed to get home again. We could activate it right now, if you want to."

Ichigo nodded, and the same did the others. "Very well then…" Hitsugaya said, and pulled out the same glowing stone, as when they had to get Saki back from her uncle. "Here we go!" Ichigo mumbled, and held Saki much tighter than before.

* * *

Well at least they got back together! I just love those mushy endings if you ask me… Well I hope you liked this chapter because it will be the last for a while. I'll concentrate on my Code Geass-fanfic for a while but I won't abandon you guys so don't worry… next chapter will have a lemon I promise! And for a while means about a day or so in my little world... I don't really feel like writing Code Geass anylonger... too complicated.


	14. Chapter 14: Lovers

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

It has been like FOREVER (and by forever I meant a few days) since I last updated this story so yeah… lemon warning by the way.

* * *

Chapter 14: Lovers

Saki moaned before she woke up. Something was shining right into her face, and her sensitive eyes started to become very annoyed. "Shut off the fucking light!" she growled as she opened her eyes, only to blink in confusion, when she felt something shift behind her, and she slowly turned around to see Ichigo laying behind her in a spooning position, with his arms locked around her tightly.

Saki flushed bright red, and tried to pull away from the tight embrace she found herself in, but Ichigo frowned slightly in his sleep, and pulled her closer. She looked around, and saw that she was in Ichigo's room in the human world.

'_So it wasn't a dream… Ichigo really came to get me back, just like he said he would.'_ Saki thought, as she smiled brightly, before snuggling closer to Ichigo.

"I could really get used to this…" Ichigo suddenly mumbled, and Saki took the chance to get out of his embrace, but her quick movements caused her to fall out of the bed. "OW!" she growled, and rubbed the small of her back slightly, as it started hurting. Ichigo sat up from the bed, and helped Saki get up but she then growled:

"How can it be, that every time I sleep here, I always end up in your bed? I would really like to know, how to prevent that!" Ichigo faked a pout, and then faked a horrified voice.

"Oh no! Please don't leave me Saki! I would miss you too much!" he said in fake despair, and Saki's eyes made a whole three sixty. "Oh no! What to do, what to do?" Saki played along, but then she started giggling, and soon after Ichigo followed her with a deep chuckle.

Ichigo pulled her up on her feet, but then she asked: "What happened? After you sat me, I don't remember much…" Ichigo sighed heavily, before answering her:

"Well… we ended up at Urahara's, instead of the Soul Society, which caused Hitsugaya to flip out on Urahara, seems that he had malfunctioning merchandise but that is beside the point. Well Urahara's helper Tessai then healed the wounds you got, because of the Arrancars, and after that I took you home."

Saki looked at Ichigo with slightly narrowed eyes, and she said: "That still doesn't explain why I landed in your bed." Ichigo smiled sheepishly, and then said: "Well you thrashed around a lot last night, so I sat down beside you, and I held your hand. But as I got more and more tired, I went to bed but you just followed me up there, and then you bit me lightly in the neck."

Saki blushed bright red and looked down at the floor, which caused Ichigo to start laughing, before he said: "Well we can't stay in here forever Saki… we have to get back to the Soul Society as quickly as possible, however I still have to go to school today."

Saki nodded, before she suddenly asked: "What about Lelouch? Did you meet him?" Ichigo stopped smiling completely. He then sighed and said: "No not directly… I heard him talk with C.C. shortly, but then she discovered me and lead Uryuu, Chad and I to where you were kept. Saki, I know this may be personal for you but… what is – or was – your relationship with Lelouch?"

Saki too went quiet, before she whispered: "I thought, I loved him once… but he betrayed my trust by making me believe that he was dead, and suddenly I find him with Aizen. It broke my heart, but I still felt happy and relieved that he was alive…"

"I… see." Ichigo nodded, and Saki continued: "Right now though… I feel so ashamed for once loving him. He wanted me to change what I was… it was like, I was never good enough. Even when we were together in private, he wanted me to hide my ears, my claws and my fangs. He refused to acknowledge me, as the person I was."

Ichigo then surprised her by taking her into his arms, and he hugged her tightly. "I won't ever do that to you Saki." Saki smiled faintly, before burying her head in his embrace, but they jumped apart when they heard Yuzu outside the door. "Ichigo! Saki! Breakfast time!"

"Coming!" Ichigo shouted, and then walked over to his closet to find a pair of pants for Saki. "Here put these on. Can't have my father oogling you more, than he already is. I had to throw him out of my room twice, last night."

Saki frowned confused, since that was not something that happened every day to her. She put on the pants, and then followed Ichigo downstairs to eat with his family.

* * *

After breakfast, Ichigo dropped Saki off at Urahara's since he had to go to school. When he reached the school, he felt the strangest feeling inside his chest. He didn't want to be so far away from Saki. He rubbed his neck a bit, but frowned when he felt two junctions. When he looked at his hand, he saw a bit of blood on his fingertips but then remembered that Saki had bitten him last night.

"I wonder why she did it though…" he mumbled as he walked to class.

Saki looked in cooking books outside Urahara's shop, when she felt the strangest feeling rush down her spine, and she sneezed violently. It was like someone just had showered her in cold water, and she shivered shortly. "Something wrong?" Urahara asked, and Saki shook her head. "No Urahara-san… just this weird feeling, and then I sneezed."

"Hmm… someone must be talking, or thinking, about you." Urahara said as he sat down beside her, and looked at the books the hanyou was reading. "You like cooking?" he asked, and Saki nodded. "When you have nothing but deer to live off for almost five centuries, you tend to find ways to spice up the food." She mumbled, as she concentrated on roasted deer with rosemary.

"If you want to cook for the evening, I will gladly let you. Between us two, Tessai isn't a very good cook." Urahara mumbled, and Saki sweat-dropped, as she forced a lame laugh up her throat. "Sounds fun… but do you have any of the ingredients?" Saki asked, and Urahara went to check.

"Well… we lack the deer and some of the spices… I'll send Ururu and Jinta out to get them."

Saki shook her head, as she said: "There is no need Urahara-san. I'll get the deer and spices. Do you have any idea where there is a forest?" Urahara raised an eyebrow, before mumbling: "How do I know, that this will not end well…"

* * *

"This is so cooooooooooooool!" Jinta shouted, as he and Ururu flowed through the air on Saki's back. "Runt… if you keep that up, then I'll drop you!" Saki growled when the loud noise ran straight to her ears, and she felt Ururu gently pet her ears, making Saki purr lightly.

"Your ears are so soft…" Ururu said, and Saki giggled making Jinta groan. "Why did I have to be surrounded by females? Why am I even here?" he mumbled sourly, and Saki said: "Because you said that you wanted to see me hunt down a deer, you moron. Quit your whining, or I'll make you regret it!"

They landed on the outskirts of a forest close to Karakura Town, and immediately Saki sighed in bliss. "Fresh air… there is nothing better in the world than that…" she mumbled, as she drew in large amounts of non-polluted air, making Jinta and Ururu look confused at the hanyou.

"Umm… weren't we here because of dinner?" Jinta asked, and Saki opened her eyes, and smiled brightly. "Of course! But there is no reason not to enjoy yourself once in a while." Ururu looked around, and then took a picture up from a pocket. "So… we have to find this herb?" she asked, and gave Saki the picture.

The hanyou nodded, and then said: "Jinta go with Ururu, and make sure that you don't get lost anywhere. I don't want to use half the afternoon, on tracking you down."

"Alright, alright already…" Jinta grumbled, as he watched the hanyou run off. "So Ururu… lets go get those herbs."

Saki ran through the forest, until she smelled some animals up ahead. She jumped up in a tree, and crouched nearer and nearer, until she reached a little lake. "Bingo…" she mumbled, as she eyed a huge deer. It was a bit on the thin side, but then again it had not been many days since Spring started.

Saki crept closer, until she was almost above it, before she let herself fall down from the tree, and before the deer even reacted, she had snapped its neck in one fluid motion. She swung it over her shoulder, and followed Jinta and Ururu's scents back to the outskirts of the forest.

"Well… here's dinner." Saki said, as she plumped down the dead animal, making Jinta scream.

"What?" Saki asked with an eyebrow raised, and Jinta stammered: "G-get that t-thing away! It's disgusting!" Saki frowned, and then said: "This 'disgusting thing' is your dinner! Eat it or starve, it's your choice!"

"No way, am I eating that thing raw! I'm not an animal!" Jinta cried out, and Saki started laughing loudly. "You are not going to eat it raw Jinta! I'm cooking it, of course!" Jinta stopped making a ruckus, and then asked hesitantly: "So… you are _not_ going to force me to eat raw meat?"

Saki looked dumbfounded at the boy, and said: "Of course not! What do you take me for? Did you think that I was some kind of monster?" Jinta looked suspiciously at the hanyou, who continued laughing, before she froze, and started growling.

"Is something the matter?" Ururu asked, and tugged Saki's sleeve as the hanyou kneeled down, and said: "Get on this instant. We have to get out of here." Both kids jumped on her back without question, but just as they were about to leave, Saki heard a voice behind her say: "Saki… how wonderful to see you."

"Lelouch what do you want?" Saki asked without turning around, and Lelouch continued: "I want you to take me to the Seireitei. I have business with them."

Saki then whirled around, and looked at Lelouch with suspicious eyes. He was wearing a red jacket which covered a sleeveless shirt, and wore a pair of jeans. He was smirking arrogantly, and Saki felt a painful pang of nostalgia, as she eyed that smirk.

"I came here… because I was sent by Aizen. He wants a truce with the Soul Society. Now could you take me to Urahara?" Lelouch said, and Saki's eyes widened. In the blink of an eye, she had dropped Jinta, Ururu and the deer, and held Lelouch by the neck against a nearby tree.

"My, my, Saki… would you kill an innocent, and defenseless man?" Lelouch asked with quite the cocky attitude, and Saki tightened her grip around his neck. "You innocent and defenseless? Keh! As if!" Saki growled, before she continued: "Why should I believe you one bit Lelouch? Why shouldn't I just kill you off right now?"

Lelouch raised his arm, and caressed Saki's cheek which made her widen her eyes, and throw him as far away from her as possible. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shouted, and growled low in her throat as she walked closer and closer to the panting teen.

"Kill me now… and the peaceful time you have this very moment, will disappear. I have Hollows and Arrancars just waiting for my blood to be spilled, because they know that until the truce is made, it means war between them, and the Shinigami. Now I'll ask again: will you take me to Urahara?"

Saki slowly backed off, before going back to the two kids and she kneeled down. "Hop on guys… it seems that we have a guest to take care off." She whispered menacingly.

* * *

Ichigo sighed heavily, as he walked out from the school's gates. He had to pick up Saki from Urahara's Shop, and he hoped that she hadn't been much trouble. As he walked into the front yard of Urahara's Shop, he was met by the most wonderful smell in the world, along with a very tense atmosphere.

Jinta and Ururu was sitting outside along with Tessai, and they didn't even acknowledge him, until Ichigo was right in front of them. "What's with the gloomy atmosphere? Somebody died?" Ichigo asked, and Jinta looked at the teen with serious eyes.

"Some guy names Lelouch confronted Saki while we were out for dinner. We had no choice but to take him with us." The kid mumbled, and Ichigo felt his blood turn to ice. "Saki!" he shouted, as he ran inside to be met by Urahara, Yoruichi along with a black-haired young man, which Ichigo recognized as Lelouch.

"Saki is out in the kitchen." Urahara said, and Ichigo nodded as he walked past him and Yoruichi, out in the kitchen where he saw Saki gutting what looked like an animal, while she was wearing an apron. Her hands were shaking, as well as her whole body, and she didn't even hear Ichigo, until he coughed to gain her attention.

She jerked her head in the direction of the sound, only to sigh in relief when she saw that it was Ichigo. "Oh… it's only you Ichigo…" she mumbled, before returning to gutting the animal.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, and raised an eyebrow when he saw the messy kitchen. Three cooking pots were standing on the stove, and inside them different organs were swimming around between herbs, and something Ichigo could categorize.

"I'm cooking dinner for Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san and their guest." Saki mumbled as she took the things she had been chopping, and held them in another pot, only to put that on the stove too.

"Um… need any help?" Ichigo asked, and Saki shrugged before asking: "Could you take the big pot, and pour the water into another pot? It is soup we could take home to your house." She moved around in the kitchen, like she had been there before. "Um sure…" Ichigo mumbled as he took the biggest pot off the stove, and then separated the liquid from what looked like a heart.

"Did you buy a whole deer Saki?" Ichigo asked, but the hanyou shook her head, and said quietly: "I hunted it, and killed it myself. I hate using bought meat. It's tasteless, if you ask me…"

"Are you alright Saki?" Ichigo asked, as Saki started spicing the leftover meat up with what looked like rosemary and thyme. She put it in a tray, and threw it in the oven, before she washed her hands free of blood. She didn't say anything, but her hands and shoulders were still shaking.

"He wants a truce…" she said, as she walked around in the kitchen while cleaning up. She washed the pots she no longer used, and then dried her hands in a dish rag.

Ichigo's eyes widened when the words finally sunk in, and he whirled Saki around to stare right into her eyes. "What did you say?!" he shouted, and Saki said in an emotionless tone: "Aizen wants a truce between the Soul Society, and the Arrancars… that's why Lelouch came."

Saki then yanked herself out of Ichigo's hold, and took the apron off, before going into the shop where Urahara, Yoruichi and Lelouch were.

"Dinner's ready soon." She said and then walked out to the others on the porch, to say the same before she returned to the kitchen. Before she disappeared into the kitchen however, Lelouch said: "Saki… I would like to talk with you for a minute… if you don't mind."

Saki looked at the purple-eyed man with empty eyes, but shrugged and opened the door leading to the porch. She laid a hand on Jinta's shoulder, and he nodded. "Come on guys… lets help Ichigo prepare the food." Then the two former allies were all alone outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" Saki asked, with a dead voice and Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Now that is no way to nicely ask a person about something? Did that Shinigami give you those habits? You were much more polite with me, in the old days befo-…"

"SHUT UP!" Saki snarled, as she felt her Inner Demon growl inside her. It wanted to be let out, and tear in the threat before her. "Ichigo has nothing to do with this! I want to know why the sudden urge, to make a truce with the Soul Society! NOW DAMMIT!" Saki almost screamed, but Lelouch merely smiled gently, before stepping forward.

"Saki… I want to be with you once again. Is that impossible?" Lelouch asked gently, as he moved closer to the snarling hanyou. "Fuck off Lelouch!" Saki growled, as she stepped back but Lelouch continued advancing.

"I can make your dreams come true, with the help from Aizen of course, if you would just come with me." Lelouch said, but that made Saki widen her eyes, and she roared: "You really think that you can make my dreams come true, with the help from that… that man?! What the hell happened to the Lelouch I know, who wouldn't trust anyone, who wanted to control him?"

Saki took a deep breath, before continuing: "You killed your own Father, because he wanted to control you, for crying out loud! That was the whole reason you wanted to change the world, we lived in!" Lelouch narrowed his eyes, before growling: "Don't bring that bastard into this, Saki."

"Oh! So bringing Aizen into this, is _not_ breaking the little etiquette we are using here? Aizen killed my Mother and Father in front of me, at the age of five! What the hell is wrong with you?" Saki screamed back. Without realizing it, they had drawn out the people inside the house, out on the porch and when Saki was about to attack Lelouch, Ichigo stepped in.

He dragged Saki away from Lelouch, who merely smirked and said: "You have become nothing but a tame dog Saki. You really are pathetic." Saki's eyes burned with rage, and she screamed in frustration as her eyes flashed between red and azure, when Ichigo dragged her away from the provoking young man.

"NO ICHIGO! LET ME GO!" she cried, as tears started running down her cheeks, but Ichigo didn't stop. "Saki calm down! You can't fight him here!" Ichigo hissed, but Saki continued trashing until Ichigo had pulled her inside, and then he dragged her out in the back, where he wrapped his arms around the girl, and hugged her tightly.

"Calm down Saki! Relax!" Ichigo whispered, as Saki slowly stopped thrashing, and instead she started sobbing. "H-he… he wanted… he wanted me to… to join him and Aizen! I-I can't do this…" she whispered as she stopped sobbing, and buried her face in the crook of Ichigo's neck, as she inhaled his familiar scent.

'_Ichigo makes me feel whole again, after being alone after Lelouch's betrayal… I don't want to lose him… not now, not ever!'_ Saki thought, as she clung to Ichigo like her life depended on it. She could hear Urahara and Yoruichi try to get Lelouch to leave, when suddenly he barged into where Saki and Ichigo were.

When Saki reacted to his scent, she turned around in Ichigo's embrace with huge eyes. She was scared. She was very scared. Lelouch smirked, before saying: "Remember Saki… you belong with me." Then he walked away, and Saki started sobbing again.

* * *

Saki didn't say much on the way home to Ichigo. When they reached the house, she jumped up into a nearby tree, and she said: "I need some time alone Ichigo… I'll come inside in a while."

Ichigo nodded and went inside, where he was met by his dad and sisters. Isshin ran towards his son with fists swinging, but Ichigo merely dodged it, and Isshin crashed into the wall.

"Hey Ichigo what's that under your arm?" Yuzu asked, and Ichigo stilled the big pot on the kitchen table. "Saki made it. It's soup." He mumbled, before going upstairs to his room.

"Ichigo seemed down for some reason." Yuzu said as a frown formed on her forehead, but Isshin just shouted: "Get back here young man! You are going to eat dinner with us this time!"

"Sure dad… whatever!" Ichigo shouted back from upstairs, and then they heard his door slam. Karin walked over to the soup, and sniffed it before smiling, and she said: "Hey Yuzu, get some bowl out from the cabin. This smells fantastic!"

Isshin and Yuzu too went over to the pot too, and soon enough they all had gotten the table ready. Ichigo came down a bit later. He grabbed two soup bowls, filled them up, and then disappeared again.

"I wonder why Saki wasn't with Ichigo…" Karin said, as she stuffed her mouth with the delicious soup.

Up in his room, Ichigo had put the two soup bowls on his desk, and he had opened his window so Saki could come inside, whenever she wanted. Saki was right outside his window, but she was quiet. She continued staring up into the sky with a faint smile on her lips, but her eyes were empty. She didn't _feel_ any happiness, when she looked up into the sky.

"Saki…" Ichigo started, and the hanyou turned her head to look into Ichigo's room. Ichigo looked at her with concern shining in his eyes. "Why don't you come inside Saki? It's got to be cold out there, and I brought some soup up." Saki smiled a few seconds before nodding, and she jumped in through the window.

She sat down on his desk chair, and accepted the hot bowl of soup from Ichigo. He sat down on the bed, and they started eating.

Halfway through, Ichigo finally broke the silence. He looked out of the window, and asked: "Say Saki… do you have _any_ family, other than that uncle of yours?"

Saki looked confused a moment, before she mumbled: "Actually yes… I have other members of my family, even though they are not directly part of it. I have another uncle and an aunt, but they are dead by now. It was back in the Feudal Era after all… they also had three children. They had one son, and two twin daughters."

Ichigo grinned, and then asked: "So… quite the family eh?" Saki nodded, and smiled sadly. "I miss them… almost as much as my parents… oh what I wouldn't give to see them again. I bet that they'd be surprised, seeing me grown up now."

Ichigo then asked: "Couldn't you get Captain Mayuri to open that portal, which got you back to the Feudal Era?" Saki's eyes brightened a moment, before she hesitantly nodded and Ichigo smiled. "Then it's settled. You and I are going to the Feudal Era!"

Saki felt her imaginations come crashing down around her, **(A/N: Imagine it like you see in animes with sparkling dreams/hallucinations and then when something suddenly crashes everything! O.o) **and she stared at Ichigo, as a nervous laughter threatened to slip past her lips. "Err… Ichigo I am not so sure about that… if you get challenged to a duel or something that will prove that you are a man, or something like that, you have to accept it – about honor and that stuff – and with that temper of yours, I don't think that it is a good idea."

"In that case, we are coming with you." A voice behind Ichigo said, and nearly gave him a heart attack. It was Renji and Rukia, who was standing on the tree branch right outside Ichigo's window, and they looked very determined.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo exclaimed, and Rukia snorted before answering him. "Well we came here; to get you guys back to the Soul Society. Head Captain Yamamoto gave us orders not to return without you."

Saki frowned, before nodding, and she stood up. "Well then, I am leaving with you two right now. I don't want the Head Captain to wait."

Ichigo frowned as well, but he didn't say anything. _'I don't understand the last decisions that Saki has made. She could easily have shaken me off her, and kill Lelouch if she wanted to, but she never did… she still loves him.'_ Ichigo thought, and he felt a pang of jealousy run through his body, before he shook his head and nodded.

"I'm coming with you. Just let me get Kon." Ichigo said, and ran into Yuzu and Karin's room, where he found Kon sitting on Yuzu's bed with a frilly bonnet around his head.

"ICHIGO HELP ME!" he shouted, and Ichigo groaned as he grabbed the lion plushie, and took out the Soul Candy inside, before eating it himself. In a matter of seconds, Ichigo was back to his Shinigami-form, and he stretched out before leaving.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Kon. Don't make any trouble while I'm gone!" he shouted, when he was on his way out of his window, and then he was gone.

* * *

When Ichigo and Saki arrived to the Seireitei with Rukia and Renji, they were brought to the Head Captain immediately. They were lead into a small room, where nobody besides the Head Captain and themselves were in.

"Head Captain… I believe that you have received word from Urahara?" Saki asked, and Yamamoto nodded as he gazed on the Shinigami and hanyou before him. "Urahara Kisuke told me that you brought one of Aizen's subordinates to his shop in the Human World, and almost attacked him."

Saki stiffened but nodded, and said: "Yes Sir that is correct. He provoked me, and there is no excuse for what I did, but that is not the issue at hand right now. Aizen wants a truce, between him and the Soul Society."

Yamamoto looked at Saki with narrowed eyes, and asked: "Did you find out why he wanted this?" Saki shook her head, and said: "I didn't. But I still suspect that Aizen wants something. I don't think that he's the type to try and find a peaceful solution, when he tried to kill so many Shinigami, and tried to kidnap me not even a week ago."

"You are probably right about that." Yamamoto agreed, and then said: "I request that you – Saki – will start training in that Knightmare, you brought back with you a few days ago."

Saki stiffened shortly, but then nodded and bowed, before walking towards the exit. When Ichigo turned around to follow her, Yamamoto said: "Ichigo Kurosaki, I have to talk to you about something."

Saki turned around to look at Ichigo with narrowed eyes, but he smiled gently and said: "Go on and train Saki. I'll come as quickly as possible." Saki hesitantly stepped back, but finally she sighed and turned around to walk out of the room. As soon as the doors had closed, Ichigo turned around to face the Head Captain.

"What is it that you wish to discuss with me Head Captain?" Ichigo asked, and Yamamoto sighed before he looked at Ichigo with serious eyes. "I understand from Rukia Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai, that you are very protective of the hanyou. So protective in fact that you transformed into a Hollow, while you were in Las Notches to get her back."

Ichigo stiffened slightly, before hesitantly nodding. "Yes… I didn't want anything to happen to her. Is there something wrong with protecting the people you care about?" Yamamoto chuckled slightly, and shook his head. "No not at all… however," Yamamoto looked at the young Shinigami with serious eyes once again "don't let it cloud your judgment."

Ichigo frowned, and then asked: "I don't quite understand what you are getting at Head Captain." Yamamoto stood up, and walked closer to Ichigo, as he said: "Do not let your feelings cloud what actions you take Ichigo. If Saki should turn out to be controlled by Aizen, and seriously damage us would you be able to put her out of her misery?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he stammered: "H-how can you e-even ask such a thing? She is _not_ being controlled by Aizen, and that will _never_ happen!"

Yamamoto then sighed heavily, and walked out of the room leaving Ichigo with nothing but rage, sadness and confusion in his mind.

* * *

Saki sighed as she put on the skintight suit Jeremiah had given her, when she had gotten her hands on the Silverhawk Knightmare, and she stepped out from the room she had been given to change. She looked down her body, and sighed again. The suit was silver colored with azure blue prints on the little jacket covering her shoulders, and at the knee long boots. **(A/N: Imagine Kallen's suit, only in silver and azure blue)**

"To think I even let Rakshata dress me up in something like this…" she mumbled, as she walked out of the room, and over to the little corner of the Research and Development Area where the Silverhawk was stationed. She looked at the huge contraption of steel, weapons and power with sad eyes, before climbing into the cockpit.

She put the Key into its slot, and the Knightmare was brought to life. Saki then opened the communication channel, that connected her with Captain Mayuri, and his little team of scientists. Suddenly a voice sounded inside the hangar. _"Unit KNF-001 activating. Silverhawk activating. Releasing hatch. Unit KNF-001 standby for activating. Pallet extension, initiating."_ Saki could hear the sounds of machines starting up, and she suddenly felt the Silverhawk being lifted by something.

"_Alright let's get started Saki. We have studied the Silverhawk as closely as possible, without removing anything, so we look forward to see it in action. We set up a couple of targets outside this hangar, so if you would be so kind." _ Captain Mayuri said through the speakers, and Saki nodded before shouting: "Silverhawk… launching!"

She almost laughed in joy when she felt the huge Mecha move, with almost no effort at all, but she quickly concentrated on moving over to the little training area, Squad 12 had set up. Shooting-targets filled the north side of the area, and to the west was a Shinigami with some sort of huge weapon standing. To the east side, a couple of metal plates were standing a good 100 meter up in the air. "Captain Mayuri, what is all this?" Saki asked while frowning, and the cackling laughter of the Squad 12's Captain was heard over the communication-system.

"_We set up some things, you could train on. Use your Hadron Cannon on the shooting targets to the north, your gunblade is supposed to be used on the metal plates to the east, and the Shinigami standing west of you, is supposed to test that shield surrounding the Knightmare."_ Saki chuckled, and said: "It seems that you actually went through the manual huh? I didn't think you had the patience." She could hear Mayuri chuckle too in the communicators, and Saki prepared herself.

"Let's start with those targets!" she roared, and steered the Knightmare forward towards the targets in front of her. With a feral roar, she activated the Hadron Cannon, and without problems she disintegrated the targets with the deadly beams. She then turned towards the metal plate flowing in the air, and calmly said: "Activating Float System. Launching Silverhawk!"

The Silverhawk crouched, and see-through wings appeared behind it. With a loud boom, she set off towards the plate, and drew her gunblade. She shot the plate twice, which resulted in her piercing the about two foot thick metal plate, before slicing it in two with sheer force from above, as she let the glidewings on the Silverhawk's back disappear, and she fell towards the ground.

She activated the wings again, before hitting the ground, and safely floated down until she was a few meters from the ground, before she set off towards the Shinigami with the huge weapon.

"_Now Saki… this is a little version of a weapon, we have here in the Soul Society, called the Kido Cannon. This little version is not as powerful, but still packs a good punch. Let's see how effective those shields of yours are."_ Mayuri said over the communicators, and Saki grinned before she gave the green light to the Shinigami.

Panels emerged from the Silverhawk's cockpit's walls, and Saki started calculating, all the necessary data for the shields to run. The Shinigami then fired the weapon, and immediately the shields were up. All around the Silverhawk, blue shields appeared and protected the Knightmare absolutely. The Shinigami fired another shot, but the weapon couldn't get through to the Knightmare.

That continued for another 10 minutes, and finally Saki could go back to the hangar for something to eat and drink.

* * *

Ichigo smiled when he saw the Silverhawk arrive in the hangar, and he waited patiently for Saki to come out. He could hear Saki curse about something, and walked around the Silverhawk, until he could see her sitting in a _very_ tight suit. Ichigo blushed and looked away, when Saki jumped down from the cockpit, and landed in front of him.

"Hey there Ichigo! Is something the matter? Your face is red." Saki said as she frowned, and leaned closer, as her ears twitched around.

"Um… it's nothing Saki! J-just change and then let's go!" Ichigo blurted out, and Saki cocked her head to the side, before looking down her body, and Ichigo could almost see the lamp above her head light up, as she understood what he was saying, and she giggled before running off to change.

'_The Head Captain is right… I do care about her much more than I should.'_ Ichigo thought, and leaned against a nearby wall, as scientists started running around the Silverhawk, and started recharging the energy-filler.

Saki finally got back with lightly damp hair, and in her Fire Rat Robes. "So Ichigo, what should we do now?" Saki asked, and Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, just as Captain Mayuri walked over to the hanyou, and said: "That fox demon of yours keeps pestering me with opening the gate I build, which connects this world with the Feudal Era. I have to ask you, if you still want to use it, or if I should destroy it."

Saki stiffened, and then thought about something, before asking: "Captain Mayuri… could you please open it? There is something I need to do."

The Captain/scientist nodded, just as Ichigo exclaimed: "You are not going anywhere, without someone else, Saki! What if Aizen tried to kidnap you again?" Saki looked at Ichigo with slightly raised eyebrows, and asked: "You really think that he would do something like that, with this so-called truce between the Arrancars and Shinigami coming up? I highly doubt it, but if you want to come with me, I don't see a problem."

Ichigo blinked surprised. He had thought that Saki wanted to go alone, but he nonetheless forced a smile, and said: "Well then, should we get going?"

Saki smiled too, and nodded and turned around to walk into the room, where the portal was standing. Ichigo followed her, but hesitated as the Tori-gate-looking portal started glowing, and a hazy picture of a bright clearing with an old well, appeared.

"What are you doing Ichigo? We need to go through now." Saki said, as she eyed the orange-haired, who shook his head, and then stepped through the shimmering Tori-gates, into the illusion.

* * *

A young woman with waist-long brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes, sat with a baby in her arms, and gently rocked her arms back and forth. She was humming a little tone, as the infant slowly fell asleep. Two small girls ran around chasing butterflies before her, and it brought a saddened smile on her face. It had been almost three months since Inuyasha and Kagome died, and now Shippo was gone too. He had run off with the excuse of going to another of his exams, but she knew it was a lie.

A man wearing black and purple clothes, which indicated that he was a monk, appeared on the little trail leading up to the house. His hair was black, and his eyes were a deep purple. In his hand he had a staff with brass rings ringing from the top of the staff, but his eyes didn't hold his normally carefree, and sometimes perverted, look anymore. He had stopped smiling, the day they had found Inuyasha and Kagome, dead.

Beside the monk, a huge Nekomata was walking, and on its back a young boy with a huge sickle in his hands. "Miroku… welcome back." The woman said without looking up, and the man – Miroku – sighed before walking over, and kneeling down before his wife.

"Sango… you need to let them go… maybe Saki is still alive and well out there." Miroku said, and forced a faint smile on his lips, but Sango then looked at her husband in anger, and she said: "Still alive, you say? Miroku, she is a hanyou! She's most likely dead and eaten by some Oni, out there in the woods!"

Suddenly the Nekomata looked in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well, and growled low. "What is it Kirara?" the boy on the feline's back asked, before the huge feline shook him off, and then off, into the air.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted, as she stood up causing her to wake up her baby, and she then walked over to the boy. "Kohaku are you alright?" she asked, and the boy – Kohaku – nodded, before mumbling: "She's never done something like that before, unless she has sensed a Youkai…"

Sango stiffened, before handing Kohaku her baby son, and she ran into the house for her weapon Hiraikotsu. The two girls clapped their hands, as they started chanting: "Mommy's got the boomerang! Mommy's got the boomerang! Daddy's gonna get a headache! Daddy's gonna get a headache!" **(A/N: I just couldn't stop laughing when I got the idea of the twins chanting… sorry I'll shut up now.)**

"Kohaku, stay here with the children!" Miroku shouted, as he ran after his wife, and Kohaku shouted back: "Alright! Take care of my sister!" Miroku nodded, before he sped off after Sango.

* * *

The peeps from birds everywhere, was the first both Saki and Ichigo registered, before they opened their eyes, and looked around in the little clearing. "So this… is the Feudal Era…" Ichigo mumbled, and Saki nodded, as she walked over to the well in the middle of the clearing. Ichigo followed her, and laid his arms around her, as she stared into the dark depths of the well.

"My Mother once told me that she used to come from a world, beyond this well… that she came from the future…" Saki mumbled as she laid her head against Ichigo's chest, but then she shook her head, and untangled herself from Ichigo. "Maybe we should have brought Rukia and Renji with us…" she mumbled, but Ichigo shook his head and said: "Don't go back for them Saki. Finish what you need to do and then we can go back alright?"

Saki looked at Ichigo with uncertain eyes, but then smiled faintly. "Yeah… you are probably right abo-… GET DOWN!" she suddenly screamed, and dragged Ichigo with her to the ground, just as a huge boomerang cut through the trees, and whirled around where their heads had been a second ago, and then returned to the one who had thrown it.

"W-what that hell!?" Ichigo shouted, as Saki pulled him off the ground, and she drew Tetsusaiga with a growl emanating from somewhere in her chest. "Who's there?" Saki shouted, and readied her sword until she suddenly heard a roar from above her, and in no time at all she was pinned to the ground by a huge cream-colored feline, with black markings on its face.

"K-Kirara? Is that you?" Saki stammered, as she stared into the red eyes of the feline who suddenly recognized the scent from the hanyou, and the feline let her get up. Ichigo was paralyzed in shock, by seeing Saki being pinned to the ground by a huge cat, then she was let up by the damn cat, and now she was nuzzling it?!

"What the hell is that?" he finally shouted, as he pointed at Kirara, who started growling until Saki hushed on the feline, and then Kirara transformed into a little cute kitten.

Saki picked her up, and walked over to Ichigo with a smile on her lips. "Ichigo it's alright! This is Kirara! She's my aunt's, brother's pet!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, when suddenly the boomerang returned from the forest, but this time two people followed with it.

A woman clad in a pink and green kimono and what seemed to be a monk, because of his robes and staff, appeared but both looked like they were about to kill someone. "Kirara!" the woman shouted, as she grabbed the boomerang above her head with little effort.

The two humans stopped when they got a closer look at Saki, and the woman whispered: "I-Inuyasha? Is that you?" Saki cuddled Kirara closer in her arms, before she narrowed her eyes, which then widened, as she stammered: "S-Sango Obaa-san… Miroku Ojii-san…"

She walked a few steps forward, before stopping as a little smile started creeping up on her lips. Ichigo looked confused between Saki and the two humans, who looked like they had just seen a ghost. "Those eyes…" the woman whispered, as she walked closer and closer to the hanyou. "Kagome-chan?"

"It can't be…" the man then mumbled, and ran towards Saki, only stopping when Ichigo stepped in between them. "You can relax young man. I won't do the young lady anything." The monk said with a smile, before walking past the suspicious Shinigami.

"Please tell me your name, girl…" he begged, and took Saki's hands and hugged them, as she looked into the monk's dark eyes, before whispering: "Saki… my name is Saki…"

The woman and monk started crying, before they both launched themselves on her, and hugged the life out of the poor girl. Ichigo was frozen at first, but then he smiled when he saw tears flow from Saki's eyes too, seeing how her aunt and uncle hugged her, as they both laughed and cried.

* * *

"GET THEM AWAY FROM MY EARS!" Saki screamed as she ran out of Sango and Miroku's house, and jumped into a nearby tree, with their twin daughters hot in her trail.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Ichigo walked out of the house while laughing, until the twins started wailing, and Saki groaned before she jumped down and crouched so the twins could reach her ears, and Ichigo tried to hide his laughter.

"You just can't stand seeing children cry, can you?" he chuckled, and Saki made a face as she nodded. "I can't stand it…" she mumbled, as she stretched her arms making her ears pop out of the twin-girls hands.

Sango then clapped her hands, and said: "Alright Michiko, Michiki, it's time for your nap. Now leave your cousin alone, and be good girls. Daddy and Mommy need to talk with her."

The two twins smiled and hugged Saki, before running into the house to get their nap, along with their younger brother.

"Thank you Obaa-san… I thought they'd never stop." Saki smiled happily, and jumped up, before walking over beside Ichigo. "What is it, you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, and Sango pulled her into her arms, as she whispered: "I still can't believe, that it really is you Saki, and not some imposter… We searched everywhere for you, in months! Please forgive me!"

Sango had started crying again, and Saki awkwardly patted her back but it didn't help much. "Please don't cry Obaa-san…" Saki mumbled, while rubbing her aunt's back.

Miroku then laid his arms around his wife's shoulders, and pulled her off Saki, as he smiled brightly. "Sango is right Saki… we did search everywhere we could think off, but after a few months we gave up to be honest. We thought you were dead."

Saki looked down at the ground, and Ichigo laid his hand on her shoulder. "You have to tell them Saki… they deserve to know what happened." Saki nodded, and drew in a huge breath.

"I was brought to a place called the Northern Forests, by a man called Aizen Sousuke. I don't know how he found out about Mother, Father and I, but he brought me there, and I have been living there for over 495 years…" Saki said which caused Sango and Miroku to just stare at her, and Miroku then exclaimed: "What? 495 years? You have only been missing for some months Saki! Though that probably would explain you are looking like this. "

"Yeah but… well you see… I came back here through a portal of some kind, because I wanted to say goodbye to you." She mumbled, and Sango frowned.

"What do you mean by goodbye? Didn't you come back here to live with us, here in the village?" she asked, and Saki shook her head. "No… I didn't Obaa-san. I came here to say goodbye. Both to you, and to my parents."

Sango's eyes misted and she stood up, before mumbling: "If you would excuse me for a moment…" she ran inside the house, and Miroku quickly followed after her. Ichigo was just speechless as he stared at Saki, before exploding.

"What the hell were you thinking? They are your_ family_ for God's sake! You ought to be respectful towards them, and crush their damn hearts!" he shouted, but Saki turned around to leave. "Just drop it Ichigo… I can't let them get involved in this… they would just be a weakness, if Aizen decided to go after them…"

"Is that your reason for breaking their hearts?" Ichigo demanded, but Saki kept on looking away. She then walked into the forest, without even looking back.

Ichigo was just speechless as he watched Saki walk away, without even looking back. He walked over to the house, where he could hear Sango cry and Miroku trying to soothe her. He knocked on the wall, and walked inside the house.

Both Sango and Miroku looked at Ichigo as he sat down before them, and said: "Saki has a reason for shutting you out like this. A bad reason, but nonetheless a reason."

He started explaining what Saki had said to him outside of the hut, and gradually Sango and Miroku began to understand, why Saki had been so cold. By the time he was done, it had started to darken.

"So that is why, she said the things she said. She is afraid of losing you, when she finally has a chance to be with you, even for a little while…" Ichigo finished, and then stood up, before saying: "Now you know the whole story. I trust you know what to do from that."

Ichigo walked out of the door, and ran into the forest in search for Saki. He sighed as he ran through the forest. Saki was depressed about something, and her Mating-hormones weren't helping her much. Then again, it was _Mating-hormones_ and not Help-if-you-are-depressed-about-your-family-hormon es.

Ichigo didn't find her Spiritual Pressure, until he was near a huge tree. At the foot of the tree, two newly-made graves were beautifully decorated with bouquets and small items like a bow, and some arrows. He found Saki sitting on one of the tree's branches, as she stared into the starlit sky with sad eyes.

"This is their graves, Ichigo… my Mother and Father's graves…" she said, as she jumped down from the branch, and looked right into Ichigo's soft brown eyes. Ichigo didn't say anything. For some reason, he knew she wasn't finished talking.

"Ichigo… when the Arrancars turned me human, and took me to that place… why did you come to get me? Was it pity or was it something else?" Saki asked, and rendered Ichigo speechless.

"What are you talking about Saki? I never pitied yo-…" Ichigo started, but Saki then snarled so menacingly that he stepped back a few steps, and Saki grabbed his collar tightly. "I want an answer now Ichigo! Why. Did. You. Save. Me?"

Ichigo stared right into her furious eyes, as they flashed between red with murky blue pupils and azure, and he saw how they changed from angry, to confused, to horrified. She let go of Ichigo, and stumbled backwards in horror. "No… I don't want to… I won't change into that monster!" she snarled the last words, as she clutched her head as if she was in pain, and she fell on her knees.

"Saki!" Ichigo exclaimed as he ran over to the pained hanyou and he kneeled down before her.

"Saki… I came to get you back, because I… well because I…" Ichigo couldn't say it. He was afraid that she would reject him, but then Saki whispered: "I love you Ichigo… I've wanted to say that to you for so long, but I haven't had the courage to even mention it to you…"

Saki was cut off when Ichigo embraced her tightly, and he said: "Saki I… I love you too! Don't even for a second think, that I pity you! I love you, and that is what drove me to get you back, when Aizen had taken you!"

Saki looked into Ichigo's eyes with hope, happiness and love in her eyes, before she assaulted his lips with her own. As if in a frenzy Ichigo held Saki up against the big tree, behind the two graves. As they both drew back for air, Ichigo whispered: "Maybe we should take this somewhere else…" he grinned slightly as Saki nodded, before she pressed her lips to his one last time, and then she dragged him into the forest.

**WARNING! LEMON BEGINS! *starts blushing***

The first thing Saki did – as soon as they had found a secluded place – was to nearly rip Ichigo's clothes off, without even trying to open them first. But Ichigo stopped her by starting to caress her back, by gently stroking it. What Ichigo didn't know, was that every touch he gave to Saki, melted right through her haori and reached her skin, which resulted in electricity running through her body, despite her best efforts to control it.

"I-Ichigo!" she moaned, when his hand slipped inside her clothes, and he caressed the skin on her stomach. Her legs gave away under her, and Ichigo gently raised her down to the ground, before he started ravishing her neck with his mouth.

"Saki…" Ichigo whispered, before he gently removed her haori, undershirt and then hakama.

She was a piece of art. "You are beautiful…" Ichigo whispered, as he gently pressed his lips against her forehead, before he removed his Shinigami-robes, and threw them in a pile beside Saki's forgotten clothes. He started to kiss his way down to the valley between her breasts, where he paused to knead the left, while kissing and licking the right passionately.

Saki gasped when his tongue swirled around her hard nipple, and she sighed in pleasure when he started caressing her breast, but then Ichigo moved lower, and Saki gasped once again when his tongue introduced itself, to her lower part of her stomach.

"Ichigo…" she whispered, as she impatiently tried to get him to move, when he stopped his administrations to look into her eyes.

"Saki… is this… what being Mates mean?" he asked, and Saki stopped breathing for a second before she hesitantly nodded, only to frown when Ichigo brightened into a huge smile, and he tenderly kissed Saki for a few frenzied moments, where Saki's Inner Demon was close to surface, since Tetsusaiga was lying with her clothes in a pile.

"Ichigo… we have to mark each other during our Mating Ritual… but I need to let my Inner Demon do it for my part, or else it won't work." Saki explained, and Ichigo nodded, without even thinking about second thoughts. "Do it." He simply said, and Saki felt her eyes water when she finally realized how much Ichigo trusted her.

"Alright… Mate..." Saki whispered, and Ichigo started roaming her body like before. He started kissing his way down to her damp folds, and Saki suppressed the need to growl, when he didn't hurry up and gave her the release, she craved so much.

Ichigo chuckled before he moved even lower to her damp folds, and then he started to lick, nip and pull her little bundle of nerves, until Saki was moaning and bucking her hips wildly. Soon Saki was screaming his name, as she dug her claws deep down in the ground.

She then forced Ichigo away from her lower parts, and up to her mouth. She could taste her own juices on his tongue, as it plundered her mouth, and she moaned passionately as she gripped Ichigo's shoulders, before he drew back, and then he mumbled: "This is going to hurt Saki… I'm sorry."

He then slammed forward, and Saki gasped for breath when she felt his erection buried to the hilt inside her. She didn't even notice how her Inner Demon gained control, and she growled content as she started moving her hips up towards Ichigo's, and he chuckled lightly as he mumbled: "Take it easy Saki… everything in good time."

Saki's chest rumbled low as she tried to make her hips meets Ichigo's, but he kept her pinned to the ground until she flipped them over so she was on top, and she growled low in her chest.

Ichigo smiled as he reached up to try and kiss her, but she pushed him down before she raised herself up, until only the tip of his manhood remained inside her, and then she slammed down, impaling herself on his erection. Ichigo moaned in pleasure, as Saki continued to ride him.

As their climax drew closer and closer, Saki once again shifted their positions, and she clung to Ichigo as she neared the end of her ecstasy.

Finally they reached their releases at the same time, and Saki howled in ecstasy before she wasted no time in burying her fangs in Ichigo's throat, where she stayed for a few moments, before licking the wound clean. Ichigo too bit her in the neck, but he didn't even notice how his teeth had pierced her skin.

**END OF LEMON**

As she licked and licked her new Mate's neck, her eyes returned to their former azure color. "I love you Mate…" Ichigo whispered, as he held her tighter to his body than before, and Saki smiled against his neck as she laid her head on his chest, and sighed happily.

Before long they were both asleep.

* * *

I can't believe it took me so long to write this damn thing… but there you go! Over 9000 words so see you guys soon and hope you enjoyed the lemon! By the way this chapter was inspired by the song 'Cry me A River' made by Michael Bublé and the soundtrack 'Alone' from Pandora Hearts. (I don't own any of that *sad face and sniffles*)


	15. Chapter 15: Wounded

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

'ello my duckies! Sorry had to try that phrase out. Anyways enjoy the chappie and remember that I suck at action-scenes if you are new to this story. By the way Sango and Miroku's daughters will mostly be called 'the twins' because I'm too lazy to write their names that I can't remember even though I just published the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Wounded

Saki woke up with a strange feeling. She was feeling empty for some reason, even though she had just experienced the most amazing thing in the whole world. She sighed happily as she let her arms roam after her new Mate, only to find nothing but a cold spot of grass where Ichigo had laid.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Ichigo's voice suddenly sounded, and when Saki opened her eyes, she was met by Ichigo already taking his clothes on. Her own clothes were neatly folded beside her, and Tetsusaiga was lying beside it.

"I don't wanna!" Saki grumbled as she shielded her eyes with her arms, but Ichigo then walked over and picked her up – much to her content – and she started snuggling in his arms, before he suddenly dropped her into a hot spring, causing her to wake up at once.

"What the hell Ichigo!" she roared, as Ichigo smirked from the shore, and he said: "Get washed up, and then get some clothes on. We can't go back to your aunt and uncle, with you running around naked."

"Well excuse me for being a bit sleepy! I hardly got any sleep last night!" Saki snarled, and Ichigo blushed, causing Saki to smirk as pride welled up inside her.

"Besides Ichigo… now that we are Mates, it's alright to be affectionate to each other…" she said in a husky voice, as she slowly made her way towards Ichigo, who widened his eyes and backed away until his back bumped into a tree.

"S-stop that Saki! We h-have to go back!" he stammered as Saki jumped out of the hot spring, without anything on her body, and she slowly made her way towards Ichigo.

When she reached him, she snaked her arms around his waist, as she reached up to kiss him. "I love you Ichigo…" she mumbled into the kiss, causing Ichigo to melt completely, and he snaked his arms around her waist too.

"Get a bath, and then get some clothes on Saki… we really need to get back." He mumbled, and Saki sighed before letting go, and she grumbled something about stupid males, and how nobody cared about female rights.

"Just get your bath done, Saki, and I promise to spend some time alone with you later." Ichigo promised, and Saki brightened immediately. She darted off into the hot spring, and started scrubbing every inch of her skin, before drying herself by falling down on her arms and legs, before shaking her whole body like a dog.

She then pulled on her clothes, and placed a light kiss on Ichigo's lips, before they returned to Sango and Miroku's hut.

As Ichigo and Saki walked back towards the hut, Saki sighed and pulled out a little mechanical ball, from under her haori. She looked at the little ball, and was reminded of what Jeremiah Gottwald had said, when he had given it to her.

**flashback

_Jeremiah rubbed his chin, as he listened to what Saki had told about Lelouch._

"_It sounds like His Majesty is under some kind of spell, or Geass… I have something you maybe could use, just wait a second." Jeremiah then stood up from his kitchen-table, and walked over to his bookcase. He pulled out a _very_ thick Bible, and opened it to reveal a hidden space inside the book. _

_In the little room, a little ball, made of some kind of dark metal, was lying and Jeremiah took it out, before walking over and giving it to Saki. _

"_Here take this… if Lelouch really is under some kind of enchantment, or Geass, this should break it. It is a little mechanism, containing the same power as my Geass Canceller. Just penetrate it with something, while Lelouch is inside its 100 meter range."_

_Saki's eyes widened in surprise, before she bowed and thanked Jeremiah. _

**end of flashback**

"I wonder if I'll ever get to use it on him…" Saki mumbled, and Ichigo looked at her with curious eyes. "What is that?" He asked, but Saki just shook her head and mumbled: "I'll explain later." just as they reached the clearing, where Sango and Miroku's hut were located in.

* * *

Outside the house, the twins were chasing grasshoppers, and Sango was sitting with a kimono in her hands.

"Good morning." Ichigo greeted Sango, who looked up and smiled, when she saw Saki and Ichigo. "It's more like good afternoon, if you ask me. You two really slept in." Sango said with a smirk, and Saki blushed when she thought of the last night's activities.

"Sango I… I'm sorry for making you so upset yesterday." Saki said, as she looked into her aunt's brown eyes, and Sango smiled softly, as she walked over to Saki, and embraced her niece tightly. "I know that you can't stay here forever, but I guess that I just had hoped that you would stay here with us for a few weeks or so. I'm sorry too."

Saki looked at her aunt with a surprised expression on her face, when suddenly a scent she knew too well, reached her nostrils.

Saki tore herself out of Sango's arms, and snarled menacingly. She could smell Lelouch nearby, and his scent was rapidly approaching. She then sped off into the forest.

"Wait up Saki! Where are you going?" Ichigo shouted, and Saki shouted before she disappeared: "It him! Ichigo, make sure Sango and the twins stay away from the forest!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, when he realized what Saki was talking about, and started to curse rather loud, until Sango smacked him in the back of his head, with a spoon made of tree.

"No cursing with children around." She simply stated, and Ichigo sweat-dropped when he sensed the creepy aura emanating from Sango.

"Ichigo… what is it Saki ran after?" Sango suddenly asked, and Ichigo stiffened as he recalled why Saki had been so cold last night. If she found out he involved her family in this, she would surely skin him alive, but if he didn't, Sango would without a doubt run after her niece.

"Please just stay here, and don't go into the forest! Promise me!" Ichigo shouted, as he ran after Saki.

Michiko ran over to her mother, and yanked in her sleeve, causing Sango to look at her daughter with soft eyes. "Mommy, where is Ichigo-onii-chan going? Is he going after Saki-chan?"

Sango sighed as she picked up her daughter, and mumbled: "I don't know sweetie… I really don't know."

* * *

Saki ran as fast as she could, in the direction of Lelouch's scent. She knew Ichigo would follow her, so she wasn't surprised when his scent filled her nostrils, and she soon heard him behind her as she ran.

"Sango and the girls are safe!" he shouted, as they both ran though the thick wood, and Saki nodded once. "Do you know why he is here?" Ichigo shouted, as they ran but Saki shook her head.

'_I really don't know Ichigo… but I intend to find out.'_ Saki thought, as they neared the place where Lelouch's scent was strongest.

As they barged into a clearing, they was met by Lelouch standing alone in what looked like his Zero-costume, only without the cape and helm. The black and purple colors were replaced by white and grey, but Saki still recognized the whole get-up.

"Lelouch, what are you doing here?" Saki snarled as she drew Tetsusaiga, causing Lelouch to laugh as he eyed the hanyou and Shinigami, with arrogance dancing inside his eyes. "You do remember, what I told you at Urahara's, right Saki? Do you really want to endanger your only family?"

Saki stiffened, and then growled: "You fucking bastard!" Lelouch smirked, and then walked closer towards her. "Saki… do you remember, when you were with me in Las Notches? I still want you, to be with me…"

Saki stepped back as he advanced, and she snarled: "Sadly I do. But the answer hasn't changed at all." Lelouch chuckled lightly, and then asked: "So… if I told you, that right now a minor corps of Arrancars is supervising that hut you were in yesterday, ready to kill every single person close to it, then what?"

Saki froze as she realized what he just had said, and her eyes narrowed into small slits. "You can't be serious Lelouch! Leave my family out of this! Are you going to use children, to force me with you?!"

Lelouch laughed softly, and then asked: "So? What are you going to do?" Saki bit her lower lip, and clenched her fists as she started walking forward. "If I go with you… will you call the Arrancars supervising my family, back?"

Lelouch nodded, and Saki took another step forward, causing Ichigo to haul her back as he roared: "BANKAI!" he ran towards Lelouch with his Zanpakuto raised, as he jumped up in the air in front of Lelouch, and roared: "GETSUGA…"

Saki then realized what Ichigo was about to do and she screamed: "Ichigo don't do it! PLEASE STOP!" just as Ichigo finished his roar. "TENSHO!"

Everything happened in slowmotion for Ichigo. In just a second, Lelouch was standing in front of him staring at the young Shinigami in shock, and the next moment Saki was standing in front of the black-haired teen, shielding him from the wave of dark and red energy, flying towards her.

Then a faint whisper reached his ears: "Ichigo… I'm sorry…"

* * *

OMG I can't believe I ended this chapter like this! But then again I'll update as soon as the next chapter is finished and I am halfway through that. Now be good and leave a little review for me! Pwetty pwease?


	16. Chapter 16: The Start of War

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

Sooooooo… I guess you people would like to see what happens to Saki after Ichigo's little 'Getsuga Tensho'-rampage? Well it's either Disney World or that and I clearly choose this because 1) I have never been in Disney World and 2) Because writing things to you guys is much more fun from what I can understand!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Start of War

Saki and the Getsuga Tensho collided with a huge explosion, and Ichigo felt the most horrible feeling spread across his entire body. The dust finally subsided, and Ichigo fell on his knees. He raised his head, only to widen his eyes when he saw Saki's broken figure on the ground.

"S-Saki…" he mumbled, as he ran over to his badly wounded Mate. Saki's face and entire body was covered in blood. She was lying on top of Lelouch, who seemed to be knocked out on the ground.

"S-SAKI!" Ichigo shouted, as he kneeled down beside his Mate's battered body. Her eyes were empty, but she was still alive… just barely. Ichigo could almost see how her mind was slipping away, and into the darkness.

"Saki please… say something…" he whispered, as he caressed her cheek, earning himself a shallow breath from Saki as she tried to sit up, but winced in pain when her stomach started bleeding badly.

"I-Ichigo you moron… I told you that… you shouldn't attack…" Saki managed to mumble, and Ichigo clenched his teeth as he picked Saki up into his arms, and stumbled on his legs before running towards Sango and Miroku's hut.

"W-we need to… get you to a doctor…" Ichigo gasped, as he almost tripped over a root hidden underneath the grass, and was close to falling.

Saki then closed her eyes, and Ichigo panicked. "Saki! Listen to me! You can haul me through every single painful experience when we get to Sango's, but you have to stay with me!"

Saki moaned in pain, when Ichigo almost tripped once again, and she closed her eyes as she mumbled: "I'll just rest for a little while… Ichigo…" she was slipping away, but Ichigo gritted his teeth together, and then snarled: "Stay awake or Sango dies, along with Michiko and Michiki!"

Saki's eyes snapped open, before she once again moaned in pain, and Ichigo held her tighter than before. _'I have to get her to Orihime! It's the only solution!'_ Ichigo thought, just as Saki moaned: "Ichigo… in the village… ask for… Kaede…"

"You mean that this 'Kaede' a doctor?" Ichigo asked as a desperate tone crept into his voice, and Saki nodded faintly. Finally they were close to the house, and Ichigo shouted: "Sango! Sango I need your help! Saki's hurt! She needs hel-…" Ichigo stopped talking, when he reached the house… or to be more precise: what was left of the house.

Sango was lying outside the burning remnants of the former hut, with something cuddled in her arms. It was Michiko and Michiki, but they seemed unscathed.

"Sango! Michiko! Michiki!" Ichigo shouted, as he ran over to the unconscious females, just as Miroku reached the clearing with Kohaku and Kirara.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted, and ran over to Ichigo and his family with Kohaku and Kirara right behind him, before seeing the badly injured Saki in Ichigo's arms.

"What happened to Saki?" Miroku asked, and Ichigo looked down at the pale girl, as he said in a frantic tone: "She moved in front of one of my attacks… I never saw it coming, and she is… she is dying! She told me that the village had a doctor! Please! Saki needs a doctor!"

Miroku nodded, and said sternly: "Kohaku! Go to the village and get Kaede! Take Kirara with you! NOW!" The young Demon Slayer nodded, and together with the huge Nekomata he sped off towards the village, but Ichigo wasn't so calm. "Saki needs a doctor NOW!" he roared, but Miroku tried to calm him down.

"Ichigo calm down! Right now you are stressed, and that won't help Saki that much, if you can't be there for her! So now listen to me, and shut up!"

Ichigo shut up at once, and cradled Saki even closer to his chest than before. "Ichigo… can't breathe…" Saki then whispered, and Ichigo loosened his grip on her at once.

Miroku turned Sango around, and found her with bruises all over her face and neck. Michiko and Michiki were unscathed, with minor bruises on their arms and legs. Their son was unharmed too, as he had been protected by his mother's and sisters bodies. He wailed when Miroku picked him up, but stopped crying after a few times on his daddy's shoulders.

Ichigo continued stroking Saki's face and neck carefully, held her tightly to his body and didn't let go even when Sango woke up and tried to make him let go of the wounded hanyou, but he refused to even take his eyes off her.

"Miroku-sama! I've brought Kaede!" Kohaku shouted from above the burned down hut, and Ichigo let Saki out of his sight for five seconds, before they dropped to her again.

Saki was conscious and healing at a steady pace thanks to her demon blood, but she was still pretty weak. "I-Ichigo… is that K-Kaede?" Saki rasped out, and Ichigo smiled brightly before he nodded, and Saki sighed in relief.

"Houshi-sama! What is the meaning of this? Why did ye send Kohaku-kun to get me?" an elderly woman said, as she was helped down from Kirara's back, and she hurried over to Miroku to see to the children.

"Ye kids are fine, good Houshi-sama… I cannot say the same for your friend over there." The woman said, as she gestured to Saki in Ichigo's arms.

"What happened to ye child?" the woman asked, as she kneeled down beside Ichigo, who said with shaking voice: "I attacked one of our enemies with a powerful technique, and she threw herself in between… if she wasn't a hanyou, she would be dead… it's my fault… I should have listened to what Saki said, dammit!"

Kaede stopped moving a few seconds, and looked at Miroku with a strange look in her eyes. The monk nodded, and Kaede continued to inspect Saki's healing injuries.

"K-Kaede? Is that you?" Saki whispered, and Kaede smiled warmly before she nodded, and laid a warm hand on the hanyou's cheek. "Now rest child… I'll give ye something for the pain, while I check your injuries. Ye are lucky, to have such a fine young man to take care of you." Kaede said as she looked at Ichigo, with a burning gaze.

Ichigo cringed under the fierce eyes, until Miroku laughed and said: "Kaede-sama, please don't be that harsh on the poor boy. He's newly mated with Saki."

Ichigo blushed furiously, before frowning, and then he asked: "How do you know that Saki and I, have mated?"

Miroku's eyes did a tree sixty, and then he answered: "I'm a monk, if you haven't noticed, and Saki's Demonic Aura went total haywire last night." Ichigo looked like he'd just been hit by something heavy, and then Sango said: "I just hope that you'll bring the pups you get here sometimes… and I expect to be called Auntie!"

Ichigo stared at Sango like she was insane, and then he repeated: "Pups? What are you talking about?"

Sango smiled sheepishly, and then clasped a hand to her forehead, before saying: "Pups are what Inu-youkai calls their offspring. It's what we humans call children, or babies."

Ichigo froze, as he went over what Sango just had said. "So… what you are telling me is, that Saki will have puppies if we ever decide to get children?"

He asked hesitantly, and Sango frowned before repeating: "_If_ you ever get children? My dear Ichigo, Inu-youkai females tend to get pregnant non-stop, the first three years after they have found their Mate. You are on your way to get a _huge_ family my boy."

Ichigo paled, and his grip around Saki slacked, as he tried to accommodate with the information he'd just got. Saki started getting drowsy, because of the herbs Kaede had given her, as Sango spoke, and she soon fell into a deep slumber.

"Take her to my hut in the village, my boy. There, it will be easier to tend to her injuries." Kaede said, and Ichigo nodded shortly, as he got on his feet so he could follow Kaede.

"Kaede-sama, we will come down tomorrow, and check on Saki if that is alright." Miroku said before the old Miko and Ichigo left, but just as Kaede was about to answer the monk, Ichigo said: "That will not be possible. I plan on taking Saki back to where we came from, as soon as possible. It is much safer than here."

Miroku looked confused at Ichigo, before nodding, and then he said: "That may be the best for now, but promise that you will visit sometimes, if it is possible." Ichigo smiled shortly, and nodded before running down the path Miroku had arrived from.

* * *

Ichigo carefully laid Saki down on a futon, and then left the hut, to let Kaede bandage her wounds. Outside the hut, Ichigo was pacing back and forth, while drawing unnecessary attention to himself by the villagers, who eyed him with careful expressions.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime – that was if you asked Ichigo – he was finally allowed inside the hut, to see Saki. As soon as he walked inside, he almost ran over to Saki, who was leaning against the wall with a slight coat of sweat on her forehead.

"Hey Ichigo…" she mumbled, as her Mate embraced her tightly, and Ichigo kissed her neck gently. "I'm so sorry Saki! I was so afraid, that you might die!" he mumbled, as he leaned back to cradle her face in his hands, and he looked sincerely into her azure eyes. Saki smiled weakly, and carefully laid her bandaged arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry too Ichigo… I should have warned you earlier or just ignored Lelouch…" Saki whispered, but Ichigo shook his head, and growled: "I don't want to hear it Saki! It was _not_ your fault at all! It was completely mine fault for trying to do something so reckless, when he had your family hostage!"

"Maybe we both made mistakes Ichigo… but please, let me take some of the blame… It wasn't completely your fault!" Saki said in a firm voice, until someone behind Ichigo coughed lightly, and Kaede sat down beside Saki, as she looked into the hanyou's eyes.

"Are you the daughter of the hanyou Inuyasha, and the Miko Kagome? Miroku-sama said the name Saki, and I once knew a girl by that name, but she was just a little child." Kaede said with serious eyes, but Saki nodded and she whispered: "Kaede it is me… It's a long story though, why I am here…"

After yet another long explanation, Saki could finally rest again. She was exhausted after straining to keep conscious throughout the whole conversation, and soon she fell asleep up against Ichigo who didn't seem to mind it at all.

Kaede looked at the couple, and smiled slightly. "You are really lucky young Ichigo, to get this girl as Mate I mean. She was quite unique as a child, although I am quite surprised about her new relationship to violence…"

Kaede sighed, and Ichigo nodded – both were unaware that Saki actually was awake – as he said: "I guess if I had been experiencing that kind of thing, and just being left somewhere at that age, only to get your heart stomped on later on, I too would have gotten a slightly different sight on the world."

Kaede nodded, and said: "There she is much like her Father… he too was abandoned at a young age, and had to fend for himself. But what do you mean by her getting her heart stomped on?"

Ichigo stiffened before sighing, and finally saying: "There is a man called Lelouch – although he just looks like a young teenager – and Saki seemed to be very fond of him. Almost as if she loved him… or still does."

Kaede chuckled darkly, and said: "Oh I know all too well of things like that… some people leaves deep marks on other people, be it good or bad…" Ichigo smiled lightly, but then continued: "It was because he provoked me, that Saki got hurt… she wanted to go with him, to ensure Sango-san and Miroku-sama's safety…"

"Don't blame yourself Ichigo… what happened could not have been foreseen. Now, I think it is time for you to return from where you came… your friends there, should be quite worried." Kaede suddenly said, and stood up to walk over to something beside the futon Saki had been resting in earlier.

She picked up the little object, and Ichigo saw that it was a golden heart-shaped locket. "This locket was around her neck… it contains the remnants of her parents." Kaede said silently, and opened it, before giving it to Ichigo, who looked down at the two pictures inside the locket.

The locket contained two pictures. One of a beautiful young woman with raven-black hair, and azure eyes like Saki, while the other picture was of a young looking man, with silver hair and dog ears like Saki but he had golden eyes, like Saki had on the Night of the Full Moon.

"Wow… Saki looks exactly like her parents!" Ichigo exclaimed, and Saki pretended to stir in her sleep, before she slowly opened her eyes. "W-what happened? Did I fall asleep?"

She looked around with fake confused eyes, and Ichigo smiled down at her before he showed her the locket. "Kaede said that this was around your neck. What is it?"

Saki looked at the locket with a small smile on her lips, and she said: "Father gave it to me, when I was little. I guess, I was around three or four years old. He said that it would protect me, if needed. He said that this way, they would always be with me no matter what."

Ichigo squeezed her shoulder, and mumbled: "Seems like that Father of yours was right about that." He then kissed her neck, and Saki giggled before groaning when she felt how…er… happy Ichigo was. Kaede looked away, as Ichigo continued to kiss and nuzzle Saki's neck, but then the hanyou growled low in her throat, and Ichigo withdrew from his journey across her neck.

He pouted a bit, until Saki kissed his chin lightly, and then she stood up with Ichigo right behind her, if she should fall. "Ichigo, I'm alright! Jeez I'm not invalid, dammit!" Saki growled, when Ichigo wanted to support the girl, and she smacked his hand away.

"We have to get back now… if I know Rukia, she'll probably hand me my ass, because we didn't take her or Renji with us." Ichigo mumbled, and caused Saki to giggle softly. "You are probably right… but don't worry, Ichigo. I won't let her lay a hand on you." She said with a smile, and then they walked out of the hut and back to the portal.

* * *

"When that moron gets back here, I am going to send him into a lifelong coma!" Rukia snarled, as she paced around her room in the huge Kuchiki-mansion. Renji was looking at her with worried eyes, because if there was one thing he knew, it was to _not_ pick a fight with Rukia when she was in this mood.

"Rukia, maybe it was dangerous for us to come with him…" Renji peeped out, but made a little eep-sound when he saw Rukia emanate a dark, and frightening, aura. "…Rukia? Are you alright?" Renji peeped out, as Rukia slowly turned around with a horrifying look in her eyes.

"Ichigo chose to disappear, right when Aizen's army started moving towards the Soul Society! Urg! I swear to all that is holy, that he is going to get his ass handed to him, when he gets back!"

* * *

Ichigo sneezed violently, and Saki looked at him with curiosity in her eyes, but her Mate shrugged it off like it was nothing to worry about. As they neared the Tori-gate, which would lead them back to the Soul Society, Ichigo stopped them both. He hauled Saki into his embrace, and whispered: "I love you so much, Saki… will you please forgive me for what I did…"

He trailed off, when Saki turned around and kissed him hard on the lips. They both devoured each other, as they lost track of time and place.

"Maybe… we… should return… to… Soul… Society…" Saki mumbled between the gasps for air they took, and Ichigo nodded when he moved down to her neck, where the Mating Mark he had left on her, started glowing when he neared it.

Ichigo frowned, when he saw the mark glowing, and he removed his lips from her neck, and at once the mark stopped glowing.

"The mark recognizes its partner…" Saki whispered, as she snaked her arms around Ichigo's waist, and pressed her lips against his hard chest.

"Do you know how incredible sexy it is, when your eyes are so full of adoration?" Ichigo whispered, as he too snaked his arms around her waist, and Saki nodded before reaching up to gently kiss her Mate a few more times, causing his ego to grow about a hundred times bigger.

It was _him_, all that adoration was focused on. It was _him_, who could bring that adoration into her eyes, and it was _only him_, who would make her adore him, as much as she did.

"You are doing wonders for my ego, you know that right?" Ichigo whispered into her ear, as they stepped through the portal connecting them to the Soul Society.

* * *

As the light subsided, the two lovers were met by cries, screams and something which sounded like… gunfire? They were back in the Squad 12 lab, but no one was inside it. Ichigo frowned as he ran over towards the nearest window, but he paled when he saw what was happening outside.

Everywhere Shinigami and Arrancars were fighting. Ichigo was speechless, as he looked around in a desperate attempt to get a view over everything.

"How did this happen?" he whispered, as Saki walked over beside him and she too paled, when she saw what was happening.

"Why is the Arrancars attacking? Did Aizen move out? But… then what about the truce?" Saki mumbled, just as she sensed something behind her, and she dropped to the floor just as an angry roar sounded: "ICHIGO KUROSAKI! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF ONE BY ONE, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE THE HELL, YOU HAVE BEEN!"

It was Rukia, and she looked _pissed_ beyond compare. A huge twitch could be seen in her forehead, and it seemed to grow bigger and bigger, by the second.

"Oh hey Rukia… how's it going?" Ichigo asked, as he smiled and rubbed his head, only to get kicked in the stomach and sent – head first – into some kind of control-panel.

"Ichigo!" Saki shouted, and snarled menacingly at Rukia, when the female Shinigami advanced towards Ichigo. "Stay the hell away from him, Kuchiki!" Saki snarled with dripping venom, behind those words.

Rukia frowned at Saki's strange behavior, but continued to walk towards Ichigo, who was hissing in pain, and in a blur Saki was right beside him, helping him get up. "Are you alright?" Saki whispered, as she stroked Ichigo's cheek, earning a utterly confused glare from Rukia.

"What is going on here? You disappear from Soul Society a few days, and when you finally come back you two acts, as if you are married! What did you do?" Rukia snarled, but then gasped for air when Saki had pinned her against the wall, as the Hanyou's eyes flashed angrily between red and azure.

"Now listen closely Rukia… insult my Mate like that again, and that pretty little head of yours, won't be attached to your body any longer!" Saki snarled, but Ichigo yanked her away from Rukia, who grabbed her neck and gasped for air.

"Sorry about that Rukia… Saki and I we… well we mated." Ichigo said, and smiled sheepishly causing Rukia to raise an eyebrow in confusion, and Ichigo mouthed: _'I'll tell you later'_ just as a voice sounded, all over the Seireitei:

"_All Soldiers, Lieutenants, Captains and Souls take cover. The Shinkiro is advancing towards the Seireitei. This is not a drill. All Soldiers, Lieutenants, Captains and Souls take cover. The Shinkiro is advancing towards the Seireitei."_

Rukia paled, and she quickly dragged Saki and Ichigo with her, over to a huge closet. "Inside here, is a hidden path leading to the Seireitei! I'll meet you, as soon as I can." the black-haired Shinigami said, as she pushed Saki and Ichigo into the closet, and then she pushed something on the wall.

The closet's doors closed shut, and both Saki and Ichigo felt that they were being transported down underground, by some sort of machine.

"Since when did the Research and Development team install elevators?" Ichigo mumbled, as he felt the elevator stop, and suddenly two doors opened.

Before they even could blink, both Ichigo and Saki were surrounded by Shinigami armed to their teeth. "Hey hold it! It's just us!" Ichigo exclaimed when a hooded person charged towards him, but before he or the Shinigami surrounding them could even blink, Saki had pinned the hooded figure to the ground, as a snarl emanated from her throat.

"It's alright… it's just them." the hooded person on the floor said, and shook off the hood.

"What the hell are you doing here C.C., and why did you attack us?" Saki snarled at the green-haired Witch underneath her, before Ichigo hauled her off, and he mumbled: "Keep attacking people, and I am going to sit you until you can't walk!"

C.C. stood up and then looked closely at Ichigo and Saki, before she frowned and said: "I would like you two to follow me to my room. I think there is something, we have to discuss."

Saki cocked her head to the side, but followed the Witch nonetheless to her room, where they were met by Orihime, Chad and Uryuu.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked, as soon as the door was securely locked, and he crossed his arms.

C.C. smirked and played a bit with her hair, before she said: "I made sure, that they could stay here in the Soul Society. Orihime can help healing those who are wounded by the Shinkiro and the Silverhawk, while Uryuu-kun and Chad here, can help with the fighting." the Witch frowned at the last part, making Saki frown too, and the Hanyou asked: "What do you mean by that? Oh, and that is another thing I have wanted to ask you, since we got back here. Where is the Silverhawk? I couldn't see it in the lab"

C.C. turned her back at Saki, and said bluntly: "After you two left the Soul Society, we had a little time of peace and quiet but that only lasted about a single day, before the Arrancars started moving. When we tried to find out why the attack had been started, we found out that it was because Lelouch had been hurt for some reason, and that one from the Soul Society had done it."

C.C. then turned around, and said: "They targeted the Research and Development Area where the Silverhawk was being kept safe, and then they took it. They even left a message." C.C. gave Saki a little piece of paper, and the Hanyou went still as she read it.

Finally Saki curled her hand and the paper crumbled, as an inner fire lit her eyes and she growled: "Those fucking bastards! I am going to rip them limb from limb, as slowly and painfully as possible!"

Ichigo and all the others sweat-dropped, as she continued raging until Orihime carefully asked: "Um Saki… what's the problem?"

Saki turned around to face Orihime, and she growled: "The, oh so kind, Arrancars left this note, where they tell, that they are going to use the Silverhawk against the entire Seireitei, and afterwards destroy it! I don't care about me being in another dimension, realm or where ever the fuck I am, but they are _not_ destroying the Silverhawk! I am _not_ going to face Rakshata – she's one of the scientists who made the Knightmare – and then try to tell her, that one of her most impressive creations is gone!"

"Saki calm down, it's just a machi-…" Ichigo started, but Saki snarled furiously and growled: "It is not just a machine! I have fought and won, with that Knightmare as my help, too many times to just give it up. I am going to get that Knightmare back, and that's this instant!" she turned around and kicked the door up, before marching out of the room, leaving Ichigo and his friends with huge sweat-drops.

When Ichigo wanted to run after her, C.C. stopped him and shook her head. "Don't go Ichigo. I still have to talk with you, about something regarding you and Saki."

Ichigo nodded, as Uryuu then said: "We'll go and see if there is anything we can help with. See you later." Orihime, Chad and Uryuu then disappeared, leaving Ichigo and C.C. all alone.

"You mated with her, didn't you?" C.C. asked silently, and Ichigo stiffened shortly before nodding, and she smiled gently. "Promise me one thing Ichigo… promise me, that you'll make sure she will never suffer the way she has, because of Lelouch."

Ichigo nodded, before he ran out of the room leaving C.C. alone. "Thank you Ichigo… she deserves it…" C.C. whispered.

* * *

What the hell is happening to me? First of all I almost causes Saki to die! Then the Soul Society suddenly is some kind of super secret agent hideout and then I make Ichigo/C.C. fluff? (I think that last part was fluff, correct me if I'm wrong) But don't worry about him being unfaithful to Saki! Never shall that happen! Anyways I have started a poll on my profile. Please check it out and see you guys as soon as the next chappie is finished and ready and don't forget to leave a review if you liked the chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: The First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

Hey there! So I tried to set up a poll where I asked what story I should start on after I'm finished with 'Soul Mate' and 'Code Geass: A New Story' but it didn't seem to work so… I would like you to leave a review where you tell me which story I should make. Oh yeah and what Lelouch said to Renji in Chapter 2 will be revealed too! I can't believe no one wanted to guess what he said… do you hate me or something? *sniffles*

* * *

Chapter 17: The First Encounter

Saki was seeing red. Her hatred and rage for Lelouch, the Arrancars and Aizen couldn't get any higher than the current level. She didn't even acknowledge the other Shinigami walking around the Seireitei, in her blind rage.

As she walked through the hallways, she suddenly stopped when she thought about Lelouch being with Aizen. It had seemed like such a short time, since she and Lelouch had been happy… or at least she had thought that they were happy. She closed her eyes, as she remembered how she had reacted when Jeremiah had told her what had happened that day.

**flashback**

_Saki was humming a little tune as she sat in the Imperial Garden, which solely belonged to the Emperor. A huge smile was plastered on her face, as she patiently waited for Lelouch to come back home from Japan. _

_She was wearing her typical Fire Rat-robe she'd gotten from her Father, but her ears were hidden under a red bandana as a request from Lelouch since he didn't want people to panic, if they saw her ears._

_She had felt sad when she had been told, that Lelouch was going to trick the Japanese into believing them regarding the United Federation of Nations, and then the whole ordeal with Schneizel having Nunnally and using her to fire the F.L.E.I.A., in an attempt to kill Lelouch. _

_She continued to sit in the garden for another hour, before she could hear someone run fast towards the garden where she was. She could smell Jeremiah, but his scent was mixed with fear, sadness and… hate?_

_Saki stood up so fast that she almost fainted, when the blood rushed from her head and she ran with blinding speed over to the gates leading inside the palace. _

_Jeremiah was looking around after her, when she reached the huge doors leading inside, and as soon as he saw her, his already serious face turned around five levels more serious. _

"_My Lady Saki… you might want to sit down, when you hear this…" his voice was heavy with sadness, causing Saki to frown, as she asked confused: "Jeremiah… what are you talking about? Where is Lelouch by the way? We were supposed to meet here!" _

_Jeremiah didn't say anything. He was completely silent, until he lifted his gaze from the ground, and then said: "Milady Saki… Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia is… he's dead." _

_Everything stopped inside Saki's mind. _

_Dead. _

_Lelouch is dead, and is never coming back._

_He left you all alone, even though he promised you that he'd never do anything like that._

_You are all alone._

_He's dead._

_Saki fell on her knees, as her eyes widened and she clutched the sides of her head, as she screamed her sorrow out to the world surrounding her._

"_NO! YOU ARE LYING! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE JUST CAN'T BE!" Saki cried, as she kept screaming her sorrow, attracting the many court ladies she was obliged to surround herself with. _

"_Milady!" someone exclaimed, as one of her court ladies tried to lay her arms around the shaking hanyou, but Jeremiah held the woman back, before Saki could even try to hurt her with her claws. _

"_IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Saki continued wailing in sorrow, until finally she had calmed down enough to being escorted to her rooms. _

**end of flashback**

Saki felt the anger flare up again, as she returned to the real world, and therefore she didn't realize that she bumped into someone quite forcefully.

She shook her head and frowned, when she saw an annoyed looking man with shoulder-long, black hair and cold eyes which reminded her of Sesshoumaru all too much.

"What do you think you are doing?" the male asked, as Saki kept looking at him strangely. It was one of the Captains from the Soul Society, but Saki couldn't remember who he was.

His eyes narrowed when she didn't say anything, and he opened his mouth to say something just as Renji shouted: "Saki we have located the Shinkiro! It's on its way to the Seireitei!" Saki turned her head around to face Renji, and then shouted: "Thanks Renji! I'll hurry as much as I can!"

Renji ran over to the hanyou and the man, who he then realized was looking at Saki, and exclaimed: "Captain Kuchiki! Is something the matter?"

Saki then clasped her forehead, and turned around to bow before the Captain, as she said: "Sorry for bumping into you a second ago. I just didn't remember your name Kuchiki-san!" then she jumped over the rail, and landed on a roof a few storied below where she had been a few seconds before.

Just as she disappeared, Ichigo came running in the direction Saki had appeared from. He stopped to breathe when he saw Renji and Byakuya, and then he asked with a strained voice: "H-have you… seen Saki? I think… she… ran… this way…"

Byakuya looked at the panting Substitute Shinigami, and said in a cold voice: "The Hanyou just jumped over the rail. She was heading for the Northern Gate, if I am not mistaken."

Ichigo's head snapped up, as he started cursing loudly before jumping over the rail too with a "Thanks Byakuya!" and then he sped off, leaving the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad Six with flabbergasted face-expressions.

"Ichigo sure is lively today…" Renji groaned, as he scratched his head before running to get Rukia.

* * *

Saki had quickly caught the scent of oil, gunfire and the alluring scent of Lelouch in the air, as she neared the Northern Gate to the Seireitei.

"I am going to get that Knightmare back no matter what!" Saki growled, before widening her eyes as the Shinkiro came into view above the Gate.

"LELOUCH!" she shouted, as she drew Tetsusaiga, and held the sword steadily trained at the Knightmare, as it descended down towards the ground.

"_What's this? I thought you were wounded by the Shinigami, you claimed as your Mate." _Lelouch mocked through his speakers, causing Saki's anger-level to heighten about ten levels. "Watch your tongue Lelouch, or it might be cut off!" Saki snarled, as she mentally commanded Tetsusaiga to prepare for the Adamant Barrage.

'_If what Myoga-jiji told me about Father's use of the Adamant Barrage is true, then it _should_ be able to penetrate any shield, no matter the strength!'_ Saki smirked, when she saw how Lelouch acted.

The sword started glowing before transforming into shards of adamant, and she roared: "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" as she swung the sword towards the Shinkiro.

The Shinkiro got the Absolute Defense Field up but, as Saki had predicted, the shards of adamant penetrated the magenta-colored plates surrounding the Knightmare, and the Shinkiro started flowing towards the ground, as the angered roar Lelouch made reached Saki's ears.

Saki smirked victoriously as she turned her back at the Knightmare and started walking back towards the Seireitei. "Too pathetically easy." She mumbled as she prepared to jump up on the nearest roof.

However Saki hadn't realized that the Hadron Cannons, equipped underneath the Shinkiro's hands, were still functioning so when she was on her way back to the Seireitei, she never saw it coming.

The powerful attack blew her into the nearest building, just as Ichigo appeared.

"Saki!" he shouted, as he ran towards the house Saki had been thrown into, only to be blocked when another Hadron-ball flew right before him.

"_Don't try to move Shinigami… Saki might have damaged my ability to fly, but I can still kill her in an instant if I so desire."_ Lelouch's smug voice reached Ichigo, as he slowly backed away from the house.

Suddenly Ichigo noticed a few blocks of debris being cast into the air, and then he heard Saki's faint voice. "…bastard! I am going to kill him!" she emerged from the house, covered in dust and small pieces of brick, as she shook her head violently.

"Saki! You're alright!" Ichigo exclaimed happily, before Saki's panicked voice reached him. "Ichigo get away! He's going to fire another Hadron!" she ran towards Shinkiro as fast as she could, only to be slammed back by something she hadn't seen.

"Well would you look at that… the bitch from Hueco Mundo actually still lives… I would have thought that you would stay behind, to try and get to Aizen-sama…" a huge Arrancar said, with a huge grin plastered on his face, as he looked down upon the moaning Hanyou seeing how she struggled to open her eyes, only to smirk wider when he saw how she recognized him.

"You are one of the bastards who extracted my demonic blood!" she snarled, as she pointed at the Arrancar with Tetsusaiga. Ichigo widened his eyes, before he felt a blood-boiling wave of rage surround him, and was about to attack when suddenly he recognized the Arrancar as well.

"You're the 10th Espada called Yammy! Hitsugaya told me about you!" he exclaimed, and the Arrancar – Yammy – turned his attention against Ichigo, just as Saki ran past him, heading for Shinkiro.

"Lelouch, you're mine!" she snarled, as she readied another Adamant Barrage to be fired against the Shinkiro.

"Ichigo take care of the Arrancar, while I deal with this bastard!" Saki shouted, before she slashed her sword in the air between her and the Shinkiro, causing spheres of adamant to fly towards the towering contraption.

"_DAMMIT!"_ Lelouch roared, as the Shinkiro once again got severely damaged, and then he roared: _"Yammy! Retreat for now! This battle, we cannot win! This is an order!" _

The Shinkiro retreated – as did Yammy – but not before Saki had roared: "Where is the Silverhawk, Lelouch? I want to know now, dammit!"

Lelouch laughed through the speakers, and said menacingly: "Don't worry Saki… the Silverhawk will soon make its appearance…" then the Knightmare activated its wings, and flew off with Yammy close behind it.

Saki was left staring after the Shinkiro, and she whispered: "Lelouch… just what are you planning?"

Ichigo ran over to his Mate, and asked panicked: "Are you alright Saki? Anything wrong?"

Saki smiled sadly and shook her head, before whispering: "No Ichigo… nothing is wrong. I've only got some few wounds, from when I snuggled with that house over there."

* * *

Renji ran through the deserted streets of the Seireitei, as he tried to find Rukia. He hadn't seen her since she had set out to find Ichigo and Saki, when their Spiritual Pressure had reappeared in the Soul Society.

"… away from me!" Rukia's voice suddenly reached the red-head's ears, and Renji sped off in the direction of the voice. When he reached an empty and isolated storage, he could hear swords clash inside and he ran in to find Rukia being busy with some kind of Arrancar.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted, before drawing his Zanpakuto and he shouted: "Roar Zabimaru!" his sword extended to his joint-divided Shikai, but just then Rukia shouted: "Renji run away! It's you, they're after!"

Renji never saw it coming, as something hit him in the back of his head, causing him to black out.

"RENJI!" Rukia shouted before she too was hit in the head, and she blacked out too.

The first thing Rukia saw when she opened her eyes, were two purple orbs staring at her, with the same cold and calculating gaze, as her Brother often did. Light black hair surrounded a handsome face, where the mouth was curved in one side, which created an arrogant smirk.

Beside her, she could hear Renji moan softly as he too regained consciousness. Rukia tried to move, but was rewarded with a precise kick between her shoulders, when she tried.

"It seems that you are awake, girl. What was your name again…? Rukia?" the young man asked and looked at Rukia in question, until she hesitantly nodded.

"I didn't expect my Arrancars, to bring you back as well. It was actually only Renji Abarai I needed, but you can be of use too, I'm sure." The man said, and finally Rukia remembered his name. "Y-you're Lelouch! The man, Saki was with a long time ago!"

Lelouch frowned when he heard Rukia's surprised outburst, but nodded nonetheless, and turned his back at the two Shinigami.

"Correct, dear Rukia. Saki and I once were together… that was, until I supposedly died in front of the whole world, and Saki went into a depression. Then she returned here to the Soul Society, after staging her own death." Lelouch said, before he sighed deeply.

"I wanted to be with her. I truly loved her, but she chose that… that… that filthy Shinigami!" Lelouch then roared, as he whirled around to look into Rukia and Renji's confused eyes.

"Filthy Shinigami? W-what are you talking about?" Renji asked weakly, only to cringe when Lelouch snarled menacingly: "I mean that orange-haired smartass, you all seem to know! He took her from me! That bastard needs to pay for Mating with Saki! SHE WAS MINE!"

Rukia and Renji finally realized what Lelouch was talking about, and Rukia whispered: "Ichigo… Mated with Saki? But what does that even mean?"

Lelouch snorted, and said mockingly: "To think that even Shinigami were so clueless, when they are supposed to know almost anything, about all kinds of beings! Mating means, that two souls merge with each other. If it involves a demon – or hanyou – that means that they will share each others lifespan! So in other words: Ichigo and Saki are bound together by a bond, stronger than anything else!"

Rukia and Renji stared at Lelouch like he was crazy, and they both felt something cold rush down their spine, when the young man started smiling as he removed something from his eyes. Two bird-like sigils appeared in his eyes, and he turned to Rukia.

"You will be my slave, just as Renji Abarai is Rukia, and there is nothing you can do to prevent it." Lelouch mumbled, as his eyes shone like a madman's, and he continued: "I Lelouch vi Britannia commands you: become my slave when you see me holding a weapon in my right hand, and afterwards I want you to forget that anything ever happened!"

Rukia's eyes widened, as the Geass forced her to obey, and as Renji stared in horror her eyes lost their shine, which indicated that she was conscious, and she said with an empty voice: "Yes… Your Majesty."

Lelouch then turned around to Renji, and said: "Go Renji. Go together with Rukia, and bring me Saki so we finally can be together."

Renji felt his willpower fade, as something he couldn't determine what was, took over his mind. The last thing he registered was, himself saying: "Yes… Your Majesty."

* * *

Saki sighed, as she looked at Ichigo wrapping a bandage around her waist. The impact with the building when she had fought Lelouch had left some wounds, and she knew Ichigo wouldn't stop fussing over her, until she had them treated, so she had asked for a room for herself to get rested, and even though she told that she could bandage herself, Ichigo wouldn't let her out of his sight.

"You think someone has guessed that we're mated?" Ichigo asked, making Saki shrug her shoulders, and she said: "I honestly down know Ichigo… Well C.C. may know it, since I almost bit her head off when she closed in on you when we got here… but other than her, I don't think anyone else knows."

Ichigo nodded, and then he finished off the last knot on the bandage. "There you go. All done." He said with a smile, and Saki turned around to caress his face with her fingertips.

"Thanks Ichigo… sometimes I wonder what I would do, if I didn't have you beside me… I guess that means that we really were intended for each other." She said with a smile, and Ichigo nodded until he finally remembered something he'd been dying to ask Saki since they had mated.

"That reminds me Saki! Can demons or hanyou's 'feel' when they meet their Mates, or is it just purely instinctual?" he asked, causing Saki to start laughing, and between the laughs she said: "Demons, or hanyou's, can 'feel' when their Mate is nearby, but only if they truly are intended for each other. I mistook the signals at first, because I thought that it was Lelouch's soul who was attracting me to you, but as time went on I slowly realized that it weren't a coincidence."

Ichigo slowly nodded, and then he asked: "So that was why you kept appearing in my bed, in the World of the Living?" Saki nodded, as a blush crept up on her cheeks, and she mumbled: "That was so embarrassing the first morning…"

Ichigo nodded, and then joined her laugh until Saki winced in pain, as the laughter caused her muscles in her stomach to move when they were so injured, and Ichigo stopped laughing at once.

"Alright Missy, let's get you in bed and rest. You are in no condition to fight right now, and I am not taking any chances." Ichigo said adamantly, causing Saki to grin softly, before she jumped under the covers.

"Thanks Ichigo…" she whispered, before falling asleep.

* * *

OH NO! Renji and Rukia are under the influence of Geass and I've kinda ran into a writer's block here so please help me out! Gimme a review or PM if you want to have some influence on the story!


	18. Chapter 18: Nnoitra and Tesla

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

So… here we are at Chapter 18. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Nnoitra and Tesla

C.C. bowed before the Head Captain, as she entered his private rooms.

"Is there a reason you wanted to see me privately, Head Captain Yamamoto?" the Witch of Britannia asked, as she walked closer to the old man sitting before her. The green-haired woman gracefully sat down before him, and looked at the Captain of Squad 1.

"You are familiar with the man at Aizen Sousuke's side called Lelouch, correct?" the old man asked, and C.C. nodded, as a little smile crept up on the Immortal's lips.

"That is correct. I was his accomplice, before Aizen ever heard of Lelouch. How he got a hold of any of us is still a mystery to me." C.C. said, while the Head Captain stroked his long beard as if he was thinking deeply.

"Lelouch is a mastermind in any kind of strategic aspect, you can think of. Aizen has a formidable ally, even though he merely looks like a young teenager." The green-haired Witch played a bit with one of her green silky locks, before the Head Captain opened his eyes, and he asked:

"Is there anything you can tell about his weaknesses, since you seem to have been quite close to him in the past as his accomplice?"

C.C. smiled shortly, before she answered the question.

"It is quite ironic, that the only weakness that I know of is his deep love, for the hanyou Saki. He seems to be very obsessive, possessive and desperate for being with her, even though she no longer can be with any other male, than the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki." C.C. chuckled lightly, as she looked into Yamamoto's piercing eyes. It amused her, how the Captain's eyes widened, and he asked:

"I was already aware of their feelings for one another, but what are you talking about?" the Head Captain continued to look at C.C. with curious eyes, and C.C. sighed before saying: "I really should let them explain it to you themselves, but I don't think that we have the time for such things." C.C. held a small pause, before she continued.

"Saki and Ichigo have mated. Mating means, that basically they're married, but it is much stronger than that. As a mated couple, they will be able to understand each other much better than anyone else. They will share a connection through their minds, which at times could be useful."

Yamamoto frowned, and then said: "I don't think I quite understand what you are talking about, C.C.-san."

C.C. smiled gently, and then explained: "They are bonded together by a force, older than the Soul Society. As long as youkai lives, there will be this Mating-bond. Nothing can separate them, and forcing them apart from each other, will only give you two extremely dangerous enemies."

"So… in other words, you tell me to let them do as they please, and fool around? This is not a playground, but a battlefield. I cannot allow this." Yamamoto said sternly, but C.C. laughed softly as she tried to soothe the old man.

"No, no you misunderstood me, Head Captain. Just don't separate them, or something along that. If one of them needs to go on a mission, send the both of them. They are an incredible team, even though they both probably will try and make sure that the other won't get hurt the least. Mated youkai tend to get very territorial, if their boundaries are crossed." C.C. started giggling, when she imagined Saki and Ichigo together on a battlefield, and trying to make sure that no one got close to their counterpart.

"Ah… I see." Yamamoto said, before standing up, and he continued: "Well that changes a lot of things… It seems that I misunderstood some of the things, you told me."

C.C. stood up as well, but before she left she said: "There is one thing though, you should remember about Lelouch. Never look directly int-…"

C.C. was cut off, when suddenly a Shinigami appeared, and bowed deeply before the Head Captain as he said: "A thousand apologies Sir! A couple of Arrancars has penetrated our outer defenses, and are heading for the Seireitei as we speak! Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Kusajishi have already departed with their forces to try and apprehend the intruders!"

Yamamoto nodded, and sent the Shinigami away with the task of finding Ichigo and Saki, and let them join the fight too.

C.C. walked out of the Head Captain's rooms, and headed for the Research and Development Area. She _had _to find a way back to 2018. There was still unfinished business, she had to deal with.

* * *

Ichigo growled something under his breath, when a furious knocking on the door, leading into the room he and Saki shared, woke him up. He ran a hand through his messy hair, before walking over to the door, and opened it only to get knocked over by Yachiru.

"Ichi you have to help! Kenny and Toshy **(A/N: I just couldn't resist writing something that would kinda humiliate Hitsugaya… *starts to laugh my ass off while I'm running away as Hitsugaya prepares to use his Bankai*)** already left for the battle! The Arrancars are inside the Seireitei, and Kenny said that I should get you, because he told me that without you, it gets boring so you should hurry really fast, and take Saki-chan with you, and get there!" Yachiru said, almost too fast for Ichigo to get a hold on it all.

"Yachiru, take it easy! Saki's still asleep, and I'm not letti-…" Ichigo started, before getting whacked in the head by Saki. "OW! What the hell Saki?" he snarled, but frowned when he saw his Mate looking around, still groggy from sleep.

"What's all the commotion about, Ichigo? Is something wrong?" Saki asked, as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, in an attempt to become more awake.

"You and Ichi need to come with me at once! Kenny said that he should help, because some Arrancars slipped inside the Seireitei!" Yachiru shouted, causing Saki to open her eyes at once, and a grin spread all over her face.

"I'm ready!" she said, and grabbed Tetsusaiga from the floor, before she ran out of the room with Ichigo right behind her.

"Saki, you're not completely healed!" he shouted, but Saki laughed and said: "If you never take some risks in your life, you can just as well start living under a rock for all I care, Ichigo!"

She then sped up, and followed Yachiru's scent outside, and towards the battlefield.

* * *

"Rain over the Frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya shouted, as he swung his Zanpakuto towards the smirking Arrancar standing before him.

"This is boring… Tesla!" the Arrancar shouted, and at once another Arrancar appeared behind him. Dirty blond hair, surrounded a neutral face. The Arrancar was slim, and wore a white lab-coat in the traditional Arrancar-colors, black and white.

"Take care of that brat over there… I'll go and find someone else to mess with." The Arrancar said, and Tesla bowed before he said: "Of course Master Nnoitra. As you wish."

Then the Arrancar Nnoitra disappeared, leaving Hitsugaya to deal with Tesla.

"I am Captain Hitsugaya of the 13 Court Guard Squads! You will not leave this place alive!" Hitsugaya said through clenched teeth, but the Arrancar merely huffed annoyed, and said: "It will be you, who will be dead by the end of this battle… brat."

A huge twitch appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead, before he roared in anger and ran towards Tesla, in an attempt to kill him.

Tesla merely dodged the Captain, and appeared behind him, before kicking him face-first down to the ground.

"Are you supposed to be a Captain? Master Nnoitra has more force in his boot when he kicks a rock out of his way, than your pitiful attacks." Tesla mocked as he drew his Zanpakuto, and dived towards the dazed Captain.

Hitsugaya had only been fighting this Arrancar about 10 seconds, and he had already been kicked to the ground.

"W-what is going on?" he stammered as he shook his head, before narrowly dodging an attack from Tesla's Zanpakuto.

"You are slow…" Tesla stated, as he pulled his Zanpakuto out of the ground where it had imbedded itself, and pointed it at Hitsugaya, before sighing deeply and attacking again.

"I won't lose to you damn Arrancars! Bankai!" Hitsugaya roared, and then jumped up into the air before he said: "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Wings of ice appeared on the 10th Captain's back, and his arms too got surrounded by the bluish ice. A huge dragon then slid out of his Zanpakuto, and swirled around its Master before Hitsugaya shouted: "Hyorinmaru!"

The Ice Dragon flew through the air and soon surrounded Tesla in a cocoon of ice, before wrapping around it. The Ice Dragon slowly used more and more pressure to destroy the ice block, when suddenly laughter reached Hitsugaya's ears.

"To think that you fell for our little trap!" it was the Arrancar, that Tesla had called Nnoitra who then appeared behind Hitsugaya, with a huge axe in his hands.

"Wait wha-…" Hitsugaya started, before he was slammed down by the huge axe-like weapon. "HA! To think, that a Soul Society Captain would fall for such an oblivious trap!"

Nnoitra prepared to strike once again at Toshiro, when suddenly someone shouted: "WIND SCAR!"

Golden tendrils hit Nnoitra right in the chest, and he roared in pain before he locked his eyes on the source of the attack.

Saki was standing on top of a building with a huge grin on her face, and Tetsusaiga casually thrown over her shoulder. "The cavalry has arrived, Captain Hitsugaya." She said in a joking tone, before she turned around to face Tesla.

"Hello there. I'm Saki, and you're the Arrancar I am going to be mopping the floor with, the next few minutes!" the hanyou grinned, as she prepared to use her Wind Scar once again, but this time Tesla attacked first.

"Oh wow! You actually have some fighting skills!" Saki said mockingly, as she parried every move Tesla tried. She was just itching to get some kind of workout with Tetsusaiga, and this Arrancar was just asking for it.

As Saki was busy with Tesla, Ichigo arrived just in time to help Hitsugaya out with the Arrancar Nnoitra.

"Hey there, Toshiro. What seems to be the problem?" Ichigo asked, and earned an annoyed expression from the Captain of Squad 10, as Toshiro growled: "I have an Arrancar here before me, and you ask how I am doing?"

Ichigo sweat-dropped as he looked at Toshiro, before shouting: "BANKAI!" and he was immediately surrounded by swirls of dark and red energy.

Just as Saki got a kick in at Tesla, which caused the Arrancar to fly right through a few buildings, Ichigo shouted: "Don't strain your body too much Saki! I don't want to have you planted in Squad 4's barracks, for the rest of the week!"

Saki huffed annoyed, and mumbled: "Crazy, overprotective bastard…"

"I heard that!" Ichigo then shouted, making Saki snarl irritated before she decided to take out her frustration on Tesla, seeing how he was the nearest.

Nnoitra huffed annoyed too, and said: "Tesla, quit pissing around and do something!" Tesla tensed quickly before nodding, and he then said: "Crush… Verruga."

Saki shielded her eyes, when a huge dust-cloud surrounded the annoying Arrancar, but before she knew of it, a huge hand had grabbed her and thrown her into a faraway building, causing Ichigo to lose focus a few seconds, and Nnoitra attacked him, making Ichigo parry the attack just before he was hit.

Saki gasped in pain, when the impact tore open her wounds from her encounter with the Shinkiro's Hadron Cannons, and she felt how the blood started to soak her haori.

"D-damn… Ichigo was right… my wounds are no-…" Saki started, before she was lifted up by the hand once again, and Saki widened her eyes when she saw who it belonged to.

"This is my released form…" the strange creature said, with a voice Saki recognized as Tesla's.

"W-what the hell are you?" she whispered, as she stared at the transformed Arrancar. A wild boar looked down at her, as it stood up like a human being. Two tusks could be seen sticking out of its mouth, and it reached about 6 feet above Saki.

Saki snarled menacingly at the boar, as it tightened the grip around her, slowly crushing her bones.

She screamed in pain when one of her ribs shattered, and she continued to gasp for breath as she wiggled and turned to get out of Tesla's hand.

Tesla laughed loudly as he continued to pressure Saki's body, and enjoyed how he was bringing pain to his Master's enemies. "You really are pathetic, when that sword of yours isn't protecting you!" he mocked, before breaking another of her ribs.

"F-fucking _bastard_!" Saki snarled, just as she managed to get a hand free, which she fisted before opening her hand again, to reveal her blood-soaked claws. "Hijin Kessou!" she shouted, while swinging her claws at Tesla, who roared in pain when the crimson Cresent-moons hit his eyes.

He dropped Saki, who wasted no time fleeing the Arrancar until she was at a safe distance.

Saki panted heavily, as she felt her demon blood react to her wounds, and how they slowly – but steadily – was healing.

"I'm afraid… that I'll have to take… more drastic measures, to take him down…" she whispered, as she drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath, making the sword transform instantly just as Tesla appeared a few feet away from her.

"Pitiful creature… I'll show you the power of the Arrancars!" Tesla shouted, as he prepared to use a Cero.

Saki however, just went into her battle station with her Tetsusaiga, and concentrated. She could feel the swirls of wind surround the Tetsusaiga, as she raised it as if to strike the air between her, and her opponent.

"HAH!" Tesla roared, as he fired the Cero against the still-standing hanyou, who in turn shouted: "BACKLASH WAVE!"

Tornadoes of wind and lightning spewed out from the Tetsusaiga, enveloping Tesla's Cero, and sent it right back at its user.

"NOOO! MASTER NNOITRA!" Tesla grunted, seconds before the attack hit him and disintegrated his body.

Saki fell on her knees, as she gasped in pain. Her ribs were hurting like hell, and the pain kept on increasing for each second. She pressed a hand against her stomach, only to stare at the bloodied hand before her.

"Ichigo…" she whispered, as she felt her mind slipping into the darkness.

* * *

While Saki had finished her fight with Tesla, Ichigo and Toshiro were busy with Nnoitra.

"Heh! Your little friend won't last very long against Tesla, if he decides to release his Zanpakuto. The same goes for you bastards! Start preparing your funerals!" the cocky Arrancar shouted, as he attacked Toshiro with fearful ferocity.

The Captain of Squad 10 dodged the attacks pretty easily, and while Hitsugaya was distracting the Arrancar, Ichigo had the opportunity to attack.

Ichigo summoned his Hollow Mask, and then roared: _"GETSUGA TENSHO!"_ when Nnoitra suddenly stopped in the midst of an attack. His eyes widened, when he faintly heard Tesla cry out: "NOOO MASTER NNOITRA!" just as powerful tornadoes enveloped in lightning, appeared deeper inside the Seireitei.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya widened their eyes too, and Ichigo whispered: "Was that… Saki's doing?" before Nnoitra snarled in anger, and disappeared while roaring: "That bitch needs to pay!"

Ichigo snapped out of the daze he'd been in for a few seconds, and then he fired another _Getsuga Tensho_ towards Nnoitra, but he missed.

"Ichigo, go and take care of him! I'll get the other Captains alarmed of this!" Hitsugaya said, before disappearing, and Ichigo didn't waste any time hurrying towards Saki.

'_Please Saki! Please be alright!'_ he thought as he jumped across a rooftop.

* * *

Now listen up here before you decide to flame me (that is if you thought of it) for the battle between Tesla, Nnoitra and Hitsugaya. **I've only gotten to episode 102 in the anime and I have seen a few fight-scenes on the internet so I don't know that much about the Arrancar Act even though I have taken the drastic decision of making the Bleach-wiki my start-page on my computer! I ****may**** have boosted Tesla and Nnoitra's strength a bit too much but it's my story!** Now with that out of the way I would just like to ask if you would be so kind and leave a review. Do it or Hitsugaya gets dyed his hair hot pink! *starts running with pink hair-dye in hand as Hitsugaya starts chasing me*Pretty please!


	19. Chapter 19: Return

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

*pants heavily after locking nearby bathroom-door* Well… I decided to dye Hitsugaya's hair anyway so… enjoy I guess? =w= *screams REALLY girly when Hitsugaya breaks down bathroom-door with hot pink hair and murderous eyes* Ichigo Kurosaki as your creator in this story I demand that you rescue me-eeee-eeee!

* * *

Chapter 19: Return

Ichigo dismissed his Hollow Mask as he jumped from roof to roof, in a desperate attempt to reach his Mate before Nnoitra got to her. "Damn it all! Why didn't she try to get back, after using that strange attack?" Ichigo growled, as he suddenly felt Saki's Spirit Energy decrease, all of a sudden.

'_Shit! She must have been wounded by that damn Arrancar, Tesla!'_ Ichigo thought, just as he finally got a view at the part of the Seireitei Saki had been in, which had been mostly destroyed by that strange attack.

Debris was lying everywhere, and in the midst of it a lone figure could be seen. Saki's silver hair was full of bloodstains, and a blood-pool was appearing underneath the wounded Hanyou.

"Saki!" Ichigo shouted, as he landed beside his Mate, only to widen his eyes when he saw how bruises were slowly appearing all over her arms. She slowly opened her eyes, and whispered: "Hey there Ichigo… sorry 'bout this… I guess my ribs… got broken a bit… It's nothing big."

She smiled weakly, as she tried to sit up but winced in pain when the movement caused her tender bones to move, and Ichigo gently turned her around so she was lying on her back, and then gently picked her up, bridal style.

"I told you not to be so reckless, Saki! Your wounds are wide open now!" Ichigo whispered, as he started moving towards the Squad 4 Barracks.

"W-what happened… to the other Arrancar?" Saki whispered, just as Ichigo widened his eyes when he felt the Spiritual Pressure of Nnoitra, getting closer and closer to them.

"Damn it all!" Ichigo snarled, as he struggled to move even faster, but to no avail.

"I got you now!" Nnoitra shouted, when he suddenly appeared from above, and slashed out his axe and hit Ichigo's ribcage.

"ARH!" the Substitute Shinigami screamed, as he struggled to keep on moving, but he all too soon lost the speed he'd used before.

He landed on a rooftop, and gently laid Saki down with her back up against a wall, and then whispered: "When you can move again… get away from here!"

Ichigo coughed a bit of blood up, causing Saki to widen her eyes, and she struggled to get the words out. "Ichigo… don't! Please don't fight! You're wounded!" her eyes pleaded him to just get them both out of there, but Ichigo shook his head, smiled reassuringly to his Mate and then kissed her forehead before turning around to face Nnoitra, who was looking like the cat who just ate the canary.

"Aw how cute! Two lovebirds in the midst of battle… now I'll have twice the fun, tearing you both apart for destroying my servant!" Nnoitra grinned, as he raised his axe.

* * *

Kenpachi and Yachiru ran towards the place, where that huge tornado-attack had occurred earlier.

"Kenny what do you think that attack was? It sure did some damage!" Yachiru chirped from her place at Kenpachi's shoulder, but the bloodthirsty Captain of Squad 11 just smirked, and he said: "If I'm not mistaken, that was one of those attacks that Hanyou Saki could use, with that sword of hers. She's got one hell of a powerful sword, if you ask me."

Yachiru giggled softly, and then asked: "Are you jealous, Kenny?" causing Kenpachi to chuckle deeply too, but he shook his head slowly as the two Shinigami neared the place, where Ichigo and Nnoitra were fighting.

* * *

"Just give up already!" Nnoitra roared, as he once again slashed at Ichigo, causing a wound across his chest this time to appear.

Ichigo was breathing heavily, and his vision was starting to get more and more blurry by the minute.

"I-I won't… give up… no… matter what you… do!" Ichigo rasped out, as he raised Zangetsu to point it at Nnoitra, who just huffed and said mockingly: "You'd better start getting serious, or your little damsel in distress behind you, might get involved in this…"

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he felt something inside his stir his anger to even higher levels.

"Get your fucking eyes off her! My Mate is _not_ going to get involved with the likes of you!" Ichigo snarled, and felt his Hollow Self's Spiritual Pressure start to flicker inside him. Not that he really cared, in the current state he was in.

"Oh… your Mate huh? I wonder what Aizen-sama would say about that." Nnoitra said, before attacking once again.

He slashed his axe towards Ichigo, who narrowly parried the attack, before trying to lash out himself, but Nnoitra was too fast for Ichigo to follow.

"You'll never catch up with me at that slow speed! Did you honestly defeat Ulquiorra, simply at that level?" Nnoitra mocked, earning him a burning glare from Ichigo, as his rage started to wake up the Hollow inside of him.

"Don't you even _dare_ mention that name in front of me, or my Mate!" Ichigo roared, as his eyes turned black and yellow.

Saki could feel his aura start to get twisted and dark all of a sudden, and her heart skipped a beat. _ 'Could this be that Hollow Power, Ichigo told me about? But why is it activating now, of all times?'_

Saki then cried out: "Ichigo don't let him provoke you! Your Hollow Powers wi-…" she was cut off, when Nnoitra had disappeared from Ichigo's view, and had appeared in front of Saki instead. He wrapped his hand around her neck, and started to choke her.

"Bitch, why don't you just shut up and let me kill him, for crying out loud! Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough!" Nnoitra said with a huge smirk on his face, but then a roar was heard behind him, and he was torn away from Saki faster than the speed of light.

Saki's azure eyes widened, when she looked at her Mate before her.

Ichigo's hand was covering the top of Nnoitra's skull, and he was laughing softly. His face was half covered by a red and white mask, which resembled that mask Saki had been back at Las Notches' rooftop. The Hollowfied Ichigo then knocked Nnoitra unconscious with little effort, and lifted him up to look at his face.

"I-Ichigo is that… you?" Saki gasped out between her pained whimpers, and the Hollowfied Ichigo chuckled lightly before answering: **"I will not allow vermin like him to touch what belongs to me, my dear Mate. Now, what should I do with him?"**

Saki was shaking in fear. This was _not_ her Ichigo. This was a completely different Ichigo, than the one she knew and loved. "Who are you?! You are _not_ the Ichigo, I know!" she cried out, causing the Hollowfied Ichigo to grimace, and he threw Nnoitra away and into a building, before moving closer to the shaking girl before him.

Black and yellow eyes looked down at Saki, forcing her to stare right back into their endless darkness. She wanted to look away and scream for Ichigo to come back, but she found that she couldn't. The only sound was Ichigo's hissing-like breath, and Saki's pained, short gasps for oxygen.

"Ichigo…" she whimpered, causing the Hollowfied Ichigo to narrow his eyes as he crouched before her, and hesitantly caressed her cheek. **"You are… trembling… why?"** he asked, causing Saki's heart to miss another beat.

"Because… I don't know who you are… and my instincts are telling me, to run away from you." She whispered, as she slowly raised her clawed hand and caressed the cheek, which was not covered by a Hollow Mask. **"Pheh! Ridiculous! I am still Ichigo, no matter what, Mate."** the Hollowfied Ichigo smirked lightly, causing Saki to see a glimpse of the old Ichigo that she knew.

His skin was ice-cold, as if he'd been in a freezer for a long time. Saki felt tears start to pool behind her eyes, and she whispered: "Please let the real Ichigo come back again… Nnoitra won't harm me… I promise he won't ever touch me again, just please let Ichigo back."

"**You don't know that… but the enemy is gone. I'll leave for now, but don't expect me to never show up again. Ichigo is unpredictable when the person he loves is in danger." **Saki then reached out towards Ichigo, and pulled him closer, before kissing him gently.

'_Please… Ichigo please come back to me… I need you!'_ she thought, as she heard the Mask start to crack, and when she opened her eyes, she looked into Ichigo's beautiful brown orbs.

"Ichigo…" she whispered, as he picked her up again, before hugging her as close as possible without hurting her. "Saki… I'm sorry that you had to see that… forgive me." He whispered, before turning his head to glare at Kenpachi and Yachiru.

"She's hurt, and I'm not letting you get any closer than this!" Ichigo growled menacingly, causing Kenpachi to smirk, and he said: "Seems, that girl gave you some backbone after all… even though I'm a bit worried about that Mask of yours. You totally crushed that Arrancar before… keep that thing inside you, Ichigo. It can't be good, if it comes out too often."

Ichigo nodded stiffly, before Saki whispered: "You can keep it caged, Ichigo… but let it get some space sometimes, so it won't feel cramped. Just a little bit time after time, but make sure to leach it properly."

Ichigo looked confused at Saki, until she slowly laid her hand on top of his heart, and whispered: "I did that… when my Inner Demon wanted to tear something, or someone, apart. It helped…"

Ichigo slowly nodded, before he tightened his grip around her, and ran off to the Squad 4 Barracks.

* * *

Unohana gasped when she saw the blood covered hanyou in Ichigo's arms but, instead of asking questions, she merely said: "I'll get a room, and have Isane look to her. Is that alright?" Ichigo nodded, as he eyed all the males around him with menacing eyes.

Unohana chuckled gently, when she saw how Ichigo reacted to all the males around him and Saki. "Ah… young love…" she whispered, just as Isane walked past her, but Unohana stopped her Lieutenant and said: "Isane… would you get Kurosaki-kun and Saki-chan a room? She needs treatment, and I have a feeling that he won't let any males near Saki-chan, right now. Please?"

Isane cringed under her Captain's dark aura, and she peeped: "Of course Captain Unohana! Right away." She sweat-dropped as she ran over towards Ichigo, with Saki in his arms, and she showed them a quiet room where he carefully laid Saki down on the bed, before turning to Isane.

"She said that some of her ribs were broken, but I am not sure how much they're healed." Ichigo looked at Isane as she nodded shortly, and began to examine her chest.

"Would you mind to walk outside the room, Kurosaki-san? I'll have to take off her haori and undershirt, to examine her ribs." Isane said without turning around, but Ichigo narrowed his eyes and growled: "There's no way in hell, I'm leaving my Mate alone in a time like this!"

Isane's breath hitched, and she turned her head to see Ichigo's fierce determination shine through his eyes. "I s-see… forgive me Kurosaki-san." Isane mumbled, before she then asked: "Could you help me getting her shirt off, then? If I do it alone, it might cause her even more pain."

Ichigo nodded, and gently lifted Saki's torso from the bed, as Isane took off her haori and undershirt as fast as possible.

"I _hate_, feeling helpless." Saki muttered, when she finally was down on the bed once again, causing Ichigo to smile, and he said: "Well, then we're two Saki."

Saki smiled slightly, before gasping in pain, when Isane touched an especially painful part of her chest. Ichigo's eyes widened instantly, and he grabbed her hand, as he said panicked: "What happened? Did she hurt you? What's wrong?"

Isane frowned, as she said: "I found the place where her ribs have cracked… or crushed to be more precise. Whatever hurt her, has almost disintegrated two of her ribs, the rest are badly injured. I need another healer to help me with this."

Before she left, Ichigo grabbed Isane's hand, and said: "I would be glad, if you could get a _female_ healer to help you." Isane smiled warmly, and nodded before leaving to get another healer.

Ichigo sunk down beside Saki's bed, and held her hand to the point where he was nearly crushing it.

"Ichigo… could you… maybe ease your grip on my hand?" Saki whispered, causing Ichigo to flinch before nodding, and he slowly eased his grip on her hand.

"I'm sorry Saki… I shouldn't have let you fight, in the condition you were in!" he said, as he stared at the ceiling, but Saki smiled warmly and pressed his hand against her lips, before whispering: "I should listen to you more often Ichigo… it seems that almost every time I go into battle, you're always there to get me out of trouble."

Ichigo smiled, just as Isane returned with another healer. "Her ribs are broken there, there and there." Isane said, as she pointed out the different places to the healer, and then they went to work.

Their hands started glowing, and as the minutes went on, Saki got much better. Her Demon blood had already done much to help the ribs heal, but it still took over an hour before her ribs were as good as new.

"There you go Saki-chan." Isane said with a smile, before getting serious. "Now for the next few days, try not to get so banged up. The ribs are still fragile, and will take a few days to repair themselves completely, even with your sped up healing rate."

Saki nodded, and then pulled on her clothes before hesitantly stepping out of the bed. She suddenly remembered something, and muttered: "YES!" as she raised a fist in the air.

Ichigo looked at her in question, as she turned around and pointed at Ichigo with a clawed finger. "This means, that you can't sit me! I've got about two days, to give you payback!" she declared as a victorious grin spread across her face, making Ichigo, Isane and the remaining healer sweat-drop.

Ichigo then sighed heavily, before mumbling: "I guess you're right about me, not using the sit-comma-… SORRY!" Ichigo shouted the last part when Saki kissed the floor, causing her to look at Ichigo with burning eyes, and she snarled: "I'll give you three seconds, before I am going to skin you alive!"

Ichigo backed away, obviously scared, and he held up his hands in apology. "Saki, I said I was sorry!" he exclaimed, as Saki got off the floor and started cracking her knuckles.

"Three… two…" Saki started counting down, and that was Ichigo's cue to leave.

Not long after he'd sped out of the barracks – he'd shouted a hasted thank you to Unohana and Isane – with one _pissed as hell_ hanyou hot in his trail.

* * *

Uryuu, Chad and Orihime were walking down one of the streets inside the Seireitei, when they heard Ichigo's voice rapidly approaching them from the right. "… on Saki! I said I'm sorry!" Ichigo shouted, as he flew past them with Saki hot in his trail. "You absolute _moron_!" she shouted, as she finally caught him and tackled him, earning herself a soft pillow when Ichigo collided with the ground.

Uryuu, Orihime and Chad all sweat-dropped when they eyed the pair, who continued fighting until Orihime asked: "Um… is something the matter?"

Both Ichigo and Saki turned their heads to the side to see who was talking to them, and Saki huffed irritated as she got off Ichigo's stomach.

"That class 1 moron over there subdued me, _that's_ what happened!" Saki snarled, as she dusted off her haori and stretched her arms above her head, before wincing when a streak of pain shot though her body.

Immediately Ichigo was at her side, but she pushed him away and mumbled: "I'm alright… it's just a little sensitive…"

Saki then groaned, and exclaimed: "I hate being unable to help with anything! Isane-san said that I couldn't be of any help to anyone the next two days, because my ribs got broken in my last battle!"

However Uryuu smiled, and he then said: "Well look at it this way: now you will have time, to find some way to get to Lelouch and Aizen. I mean there's got to be a weakness somewhere, on those two!"

Saki went silent a moment, before she casually said: "Lelouch was never good at sports, and physical things. He can't even run a lapse around the school, where he got educated."

Everyone looked at Saki like she's just told them all, that she had three eyes and twelve noses.

"So… he's not in good physical condition." Uryuu slowly said, and Saki shook her head before she then said: "I don't know of any weaknesses he's got, regarding his mind… then again, there's _that_ power…"

Saki trailed of, as she started tapping her chin. "Saki wha-…" Ichigo started, but Saki held up a finger to signal that she wanted him to keep quiet for a moment.

"I need to speak with the Head Captain! He needs to know something about Lelouch! See ya later!" Saki shouted, as she ran deeper into the Seireitei.

* * *

Yamamoto was writing a letter, when someone knocked on the doors leading into his quarters.

"Yes? Come in." the old Captain said, as he looked up from his table to face Saki.

The hanyou was panting as if she'd been running for quite a while, and Yamamoto signaled for her to sit down before him.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I have something I would like to tell you, regarding Lelouch." Saki said in a dead serious voice, causing the Head Captain to raise an eyebrow, and he asked:

"What do you mean hany-…?" Saki's low growl caused him to stop himself from continuing down that road, and he coughed a bit, before continuing: "I mean Saki. Forgive me, but what do you mean?"

"Lelouch possesses a power, called Geass. It allows him to control people. Think of it as absolute hypnosis. The thing is though, that he only can use it on a person once, and after that you are 'immune' to the Geass." Saki said, before sighing deeply, and she continued: "The only way for him to use it, is to get direct eye contact with the person, he issues the order to."

The Head Captain's eyes narrowed, just as a messenger appeared in his doorway and bowed deeply. "Head Captain Yamamoto-sama! Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki have returned after their mystical disappearance! They have the boy supporting Aizen Sousuke, with them!" the messenger said, causing Saki to freeze.

"Lelouch is here… in the Soul Society?" she whispered, as she ran out of the room, and out towards the giant plaza, just behind the Northern Gate to the Seireitei.

* * *

Ichigo, along with his friends, had picked up on Rukia and Renji's Spiritual Pressure a while after Saki had run off, but as they ran out to the plaza they were met by lots of other Shinigami. All the Captains, Lieutenants and normal Shinigami stared at Rukia, Renji and Lelouch, as they walked through the Gate.

Ichigo then picked up on Saki's Spiritual Pressure, which was rapidly approaching the plaza, along with the Head Captain's Spirit Energy.

Suddenly Saki was standing beside Ichigo and grabbed his hand, as she stared at Lelouch with scared, angry and confused eyes.

"Lelouch… what are you planning?" she whispered.

* * *

**IMPORTANT STUFF! **Wow… two chapters out on the same day? Damn I must be crazy for something… I've been thinking about giving the story a sequel. If you guys think that it's a good idea or if you have any suggestions on how the EPIC ENDING of this story should be then please leave a review or send me a PM. Thanx!


	20. Chapter 20: Geass

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

***SPOILER FROM CODE GEASS R1 – EPISODE 22 AND 23! THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN THOSE EPISODES SHOULD READ WITH CAUTION AND GO WATCH THEM ON YOUTUBE OR OTHER PAGES ON THE INTERNET. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED***

OH NO! Rukia and Renji are back! What will happen, what will happen? Oh yeah and the start might be a little rushed… sorry about that.

* * *

Chapter 20: Geass

Saki couldn't believe it. Lelouch was standing only a few feet away from her.

The man who had betrayed her trust, even though he'd promised her otherwise. The man who had taken her enemy's side.

She didn't even notice the Head Captain order everyone but the Captains, Lieutenants along with her, Ichigo and his friends, to leave the plaza.

"Abarai-san, Kuchiki-san, what are you doing with this man?" Yamamoto asked as he started walking closer, but Saki growled low in her throat, causing the white-haired Captain to look at the hanyou in surprise as she mumbled: "Don't go near… Lelouch might have something up his sleeve…"

Saki then tightened her grip on Ichigo's hand, and she took out the little metal-ball Jeremiah had given her.

"Ichigo…" she whispered, and looked up at Ichigo's face, before continuing: "If I suddenly start acting strangely, or if I appear to be in some kind of trance, then get as close as possible to me, and penetrate this little ball. I don't know what will happen, but I intend to get it out of Lelouch one way or another."

Ichigo stared at his Mate a few seconds, before hesitantly nodding when suddenly gasps were heard all over the plaza, and he Renji had disappeared.

Suddenly Ichigo felt someone lock his arms behind him, before using a Flashstep, and then suddenly he was placed before Lelouch.

Lelouch smiled arrogantly, before taking a gun out and pointing it directly at Ichigo's forehead, causing Saki to roar out in anger as she ran over towards Lelouch, when suddenly he gazed upon her, removed something from his eyes, and Saki then realized what he'd been up to the whole time.

"ICHIGO, GET AWAY!" she shouted, just as Lelouch said loud enough so all would hear him: "I Lelouch vi Britannia commands you… KILL ALL THE SHINIGAMI!"

Saki froze where she was as the order registered in her brain, and she gasped shortly as she whispered: "No… don't make me do, please." She staggered backwards as she clutched herself with her arms, and let out a pained cry as she continued: I'm not… I'm n-not going to do it, please!"

She fell on her knees while resisting the Geass the best she could, and cried out: "N-nooooo! I don't want to kill them!"

Ichigo stared at his Mate as she continued denying killing the Shinigami, while he shouted her name over and over again.

Lelouch started laughing like a maniac, just as Renji and Rukia confused blinked their eyes, and looked around to see Lelouch laughing like a maniac, Ichigo shouting Saki's name over and over, and Saki trembling on the ground with Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto, on their way towards her.

"I-Ichigo what happened?" Renji stammered as he let go of the Substitute Shinigami, and looked on as he ran towards Saki. Rukia and Renji's eyes locked on each others, but they both expressed confusion.

Suddenly Saki raised her head, and she mumbled: "You're right… I have to kill all the Shinigami." She stood up and drew Tetsusaiga as a smile formed on her lips, just as Ichigo ran in before her, and tried to force Tetsusaiga away from her.

"No Saki! Forget the order Lelouch just gave you!" he roared, before widening his eyes when Saki used her claws on his stomach.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I can't let you get in my way. I have to kill all the Shinigami." She said with a smile, before turning around to face the remaining Shinigami, and she asked: "Those of you, who call yourself Shinigami, I have a favor to ask: could you all die please?"

The Captains – as well as the Lieutenants – looked at Saki like she'd gone mad, and when they didn't reply Saki continued: "Um… I was hoping that you'd all just commit suicide, but you can't can you? Alright then, I guess that I'll have to do it for you! WIND SCAR!"

Ichigo stared at Saki in pure horror, his face lit up by the golden tendrils that swept across the plaza, but he forced himself up again, even though his stomach hurt like hell, and he shouted: "Saki stop this! You are _not _yourself!"

Lelouch's laughter made him turn around slowly, and his eyes burned in anger. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Ichigo roared as he grabbed Lelouch around his collar, before punching him in the face with his fist.

"S-Saki will never stop… killing until all the Shinigami are… DEAD! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! SAKI IS GOING TO BE JUST LIKE EUPHY!" Lelouch shouted, as he looked at Ichigo with a madman's smile on his lips.

Ichigo growled irritated, before knocking Lelouch unconscious, and he staggered over towards the Captains and Lieutenants.

"Head Captain what do we do? We can't kill her!" Captain Unohana declared as the normally calm and serene Captain looked around in complete distress, before she drew her Zanpakuto and blocked an attack from Saki.

Saki tried attacking the Captains once again, when she suddenly saw something behind them. When Sui-Feng turned around to see what it was she saw, the Captain of Squad 2 widened her eyes, and she shouted: "GET AWAY FROM HERE!" to the member of the Punishment Force, who had dared to look what was going on.

Saki snarled menacingly before she then darted across the nearest roof, in her search for the Shinigami, leaving the Captains and Lieutenants behind with shock imprinted on their faces.

Isane ran over to Ichigo to help him, but he pushed her away before staggering towards the direction Saki had disappeared in. He was still in a state of shock, as he heard someone shout his name.

He slowly turned his head to see Shippo, who looked utterly scared and confused, but no matter how much Ichigo tried; he couldn't answer the nearly crying Kitsune.

"_Iiiiiccchhhiiii-_go answer me! What's wrong with Saki?!" Shippo's voice finally got through to the orange-haired Shinigami, who blinked his eyes rapidly, and then started cursing under his breath.

"She can't have gone too far!" he growled, and stood up only to gasp in pain when the wounds in his stomach decided to make themselves known to the world around them.

"Ichigo, you have to stay put and heal!" Shippo whined, as he was pushed aside by Unohana, and she looked at the wounds with serious eyes.

"The Kitsune is right, Kurosaki-san. These wounds are deep! We'll get your Mate back to her senses, don't worry." Unohana said, before she summoned her Shikai. The green – yet strange – creature swallowed Ichigo, as Unohana stepped up on its back, she then asked Ichigo's friends to follow her, and they then disappearing.

Just as Unohana had disappeared, Yamamoto said: "We have to find a way to deal with the hanyou. She is going to destroy the entire Seireitei, if this madness continues."

* * *

C.C. ran as fast as she could through the Seireitei's streets, until she reached the plaza where all the Captains were gathered. She looked at the Head Captain with harsh eyes, as she finally reached the gathering, and she said: "It's not too late!"

Everyone looked at the green-haired Witch, and waited for her to continue. "Saki still possesses her humanity, deep inside of her! You heard her ask, if you all would commit suicide! She resisted the Geass, so she's not doing this willingly!" C.C. shouted, causing Sui-Feng to frown and she snarled:

"Listen here Witch! We let you stay here in the Soul Society, because you said that you could help us against Aizen, but the only thing you ever do, is trying to get in our way!" C.C. looked at Sui-Feng in disdain, and huffed annoyed before she continued speaking: "Restrain her, or something like that. Make sure she won't hurt or kill anyone."

Shunsui chuckled lightly, grabbed his hat, and said: "Well Miss C.C., that is a bit easier said than done. For all we know, she could have turned on us."

C.C. eyed the Captain of Squad 8 with cold eyes, and then said: "I can personally guarantee that Saki still tries to resist that Geass. I can feel it, since I am the one who gave Lelouch this power called Geass, a long time ago."

Sui-Feng narrowed her eyes, and spat: "So this is your entire fault?"

Yamamoto knocked his staff in the ground, causing Sui-Feng to shut up, just as Ichigo came running from the direction of the Squad 4 Barracks, with Orihime, Uryuu and Chad behind him.

"Wait up C.C.! I have something we can use to help!" he shouted, as he reached the gathering of Shinigami, but Sui-Feng snorted and said annoyed: "Substitute Shinigami, you should have stayed at the Squad 4 Barracks instead of coming back here."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the Squad 2 Captain, before digging into his robe, and held out the small metal-thingy Saki had given him.

C.C.'s eyes sparkled as she carefully held up the little ball, and she whispered: "How did you get this? Surely you couldn't have gotten this from…"

"I got it from Saki. She said that I should use it, if she started acting strange. I thought it was to knock her out, or something." Ichigo cut C.C. off, but the green-haired Witch smiled broadly, and then looked around until her eyes landed on Uryuu.

"You, Quincy! Go with Ichigo, and find Saki. I believe it is time to let the Captains get some knowledge of the World where I, as well as Lelouch, am from." C.C. then pointed at the direction Saki had disappeared in, but before he left Ichigo asked:

"Tell me C.C., who is this 'Euphy'? Lelouch mentioned that name, before I knocked him out." C.C. stiffened before sighing, and she said quietly:

"She was his sister, and yet he killed her." Sadness filled the Witch's eyes, as she looked at the ground.

Silence filled the plaza, as Ichigo's head darted back to Lelouch unconscious body, a few feet away.

"That scum!" he growled, and stepped forward but Uryuu stopped him.

"Ichigo… we have to find Saki, and use that device to get her back to her senses. We can't waste any more time!" the Quincy laid his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, and slowly dragged him back and in the direction, C.C. had pointed in.

* * *

Lelouch moaned lowly when he blinked his eyes, and found nothing but darkness. "They covered my eyes, huh? Clever move…" he mumbled, as he sat up after feeling his wrists tied up.

"Y-you were with Cap-… er I mean Aizen, right?" a woman asked with trembling voice, catching Lelouch off guard. He frowned before nodding slowly, which seemed to please the woman, as he could hear a sigh of happiness.

"May I ask who you are, Miss…?" Lelouch trailed off when he expected her to give him her name.

The woman sounded flustered, before stammering: "I am Momo Hinamori! Lieutenant of Squad 5! I-I just wante-…"

"You came here to gloat at me? Is that why you sound like that? Your voice expressed love and compassion for Aizen-sama just now, even though he has killed so many of your own kind… why?" Lelouch asked, causing the woman to gasp, just as a voice Lelouch knew all too well sounded.

"Momo, I thought I told you not to come in here, unless someone else was with you. This man in dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt by him." It was Hitsugaya.

Lelouch started smiling, as he said: "Saki will kill all of you damn Shinigami, and Aizen-sama will come for me! When that happens she will become a monster, trapping her humanity inside the deepest parts of her heart, and she will be mine at last…"

He started laughing like a madman, as he listened to the two people leave the room in a hurry, and the laughter died, only to become small chuckles. "She will be mine… I won't let _him_ have her…"

* * *

Ichigo and Uryuu ran through the desolate streets, but they couldn't find Saki anywhere. However they found many Shinigami, who had hid from the raging hanyou everywhere they could think of.

"What should we do once we find Saki?" Uryuu asked, as they ran down another street, causing Ichigo to frown before he said: "When we find her, I have to get as close as possible to her, if I can. Then, I want you to shoot an arrow through the metal-ball Saki gave me. She said that it would help."

* * *

"Lelouch and I are from a very different World, than the one you know." C.C. said, as she looked at the Captains and Lieutenants before her. "He was born in the year 2000, and died in 2018… known as the Demon Emperor."

* * *

Ichigo and Uryuu ran down another empty street, when suddenly Ichigo felt Saki's Spiritual Pressure a bit longer down that avenue.

"She's near Uryuu! I can feel her!" Ichigo shouted, as he increased his speed. "Wait up Ichigo!" Uryuu shouted back, but Ichigo never heard his friend.

* * *

"What do you mean Witch?" Byakuya asked, as he looked at the green-haired Immortal with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I mean, that Lelouch and I are not from this time. We are from a world where Japan is known – or _was_ known – as Area11. It was dominated by the Holy Britannian Empire… a cruel nation where the weak was devoured, and left by those with power…" C.C. said, as her golden eyes grew hard.

Orihime gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. "That's terrible…" she whispered, causing C.C. to nod slowly.

* * *

Ichigo felt how his heart tightened, as he neared his Mate. He could feel her confusion, denial and pain as if a knife was slowly killing her.

"Saki! Wait for me, please…" Ichigo panted, as he reached the final corner and stared into Saki's azure eyes.

* * *

"Lelouch grew up in Aries Villa, his home, as the Eleventh Prince of Britannia with his littlesister Nunnally. He also had a lot of half-siblings. One of them was Euphemia – or Euphy – who ended being known, as Princess Massacre." C.C. said, before closing her eyes as if she was tired.

* * *

"Ichigo…" Saki whispered, before walking towards him, and she continued heartbroken: "Please, Ichigo… help me… I don't want to… I-I d-don't want to kil-…" her eyes widened, when the Geass compelled her to kill the Shinigami before her, and she staggered backwards as she whispered: "I have to kill all the Shinigami… but I can't kill you, you are my Mate…"

Ichigo smiled gently, just as Uryuu appeared behind him and Ichigo threw the little ball up in the air, making sure to capture Saki's eyes, before he whispered: "Don't worry Saki… everything will be alright. I promise."

The arrow sailed through the air, and hit the ball. A huge barrier-like bluish light surrounded the three people, and Saki's eyes widened once again as she felt her mind being released from the Geass' grip.

But the arrow continued flowing through the air. It flew past Ichigo, heading for Saki who was too confused to understand what was going on.

Ichigo's eyes slowly widened, when he realized what was about to happen, and he shouted: "SAKI!" just as the arrow tore into her stomach, and penetrated it.

"Why… Ichigo?"

* * *

Lelouch sat alone in his cell, as he suddenly felt something inside him break. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the memories of Euphy…

**flashback** !**READ WITH CAUTION! SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER!**

"_I have to kill them all! These Japanese people! They have to die!" Euphemia looked around with blood all over her face and dress. She was holding a gun, and had just emptied the magazine on the Gawain. _

_Lelouch looked down at his half-sister as an emotionless mask slid on his face. He took his Zero helm and put it on, before using a cable to get down from the Knightmare. "It jammed up! I have to… hurry!" Euphemia mumbled, as if her life depended on it._

_Euphemia then found a new magazine, put it in the gun, and was about to shoot, when she saw who it was, through her violet eyes with the red gleam surrounding them. _

"_Oh!" she said happily, before continuing, as Lelouch walked past her. "I thought you were one of them! So I was thinking we could run the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, together… oh wait? Japan?" _

"_Yes…" Lelouch said sadly, as he walked past the pink-haired beauty, and continued speaking: "I would have liked that. You and I together…"_

_Lelouch pointed a gun at Euphemia, who looked confused at him. He had not noticed the Lancelot, in the air above them._

_Lelouch held his breath as he then pulled the trigger, and heard Euphy's surprised gasp. "Huh?! Lelouch… why?" she whispered, as she fell to the ground leaving Lelouch standing._

**end of flashback**

"Euphy…" Lelouch whispered, as tears started to moisten the part of the cloth covering his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" he rasped.

* * *

Wow… I have made Lelouch quite the little creeper haven't I? *chuckles darkly which slowly begins to sound like a madman's laughter* anyways remember that we'll soon get to the ending. I am guessing on maybe three-four chapters left so but I'd still be happy for some extra reviews don't forget! And the sequel needs to be planned too!


	21. Chapter 21: Love in Secret

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

So… Saki's hurt AGAIN! I think I may become sadistic or something like that… well at least there's a lemon in this chapter so you people must like me right?... RIGHT? And for the record I'll only give lemon-warnings. You guys will know when the lime begins (that is unless you're like me and have been living under a rock for the better part of your lives) so I trust that if you don't like it you just roll past it. *huge smile and sparkly eyes*

* * *

Chapter 21: Love in Secret

Ichigo stared at his Mate, as a blood-pool appeared beneath her. Uryuu had dropped to his knees, and started shaking, as he felt dread fill his body.

"No… Saki you can't be… NO!" Ichigo roared, as he ran over to the dying girl, scooped her up in his arms, and was about to disappear in a Flashstep, when suddenly the soft laughter of a woman sounded above him and Uryuu.

"To think that you would harm one of your own…" the voice said, causing Ichigo and Uryuu to yank their heads upwards to see who it was. The figure was hidden in a cloak that covered almost her entire body, except the lower part of her face. "What did you just say?" Ichigo snarled, as he drew Zangetsu with his free hand.

Beautifully formed lips curved in a smile, as the hidden eyes of the woman gazed upon the angered Shinigami, and confused Quincy before her.

"You, boy with the orange hair… will you become my servant? Do so, and I shall make your deepest desire come true." The woman said, as she held out a hand towards Ichigo, who widened his eyes in surprise, but Uryuu raised his bow, and asked: "Who are you? Your Spirit Energy is not that of a Shinigami, Hollow or Quincy! Tell me who you are."

The woman chuckled darkly, and said: "I am the Ruler o-…"

"Ichigo! Uryuu!"

Ichigo turned around to see Orihime and Chad run towards them, as fast as possible.

"Orihime… Orihime can heal Saki's wounds…" Ichigo whispered, as he staggered towards his friends, just when Unohana's voice sounded above him.

"Kurosaki-kun! Saki-chan! Don't worry; I am coming down to you!" Unohana's gentle eyes gazed at the cloaked figure beside her just a few moments, before turning her attention on Ichigo and Saki, who was getting paler and paler by the second.

"I…chi…go… don't… don't go." Saki rasped, as she weakly opened her eyes, and looked up at Ichigo's face through blurred eyes.

"Saki!" Ichigo whispered, and held her a bit tighter, just as the same gentle smile he'd worn before, appeared on his face again.

"Don't worry one bit, Saki… I won't ever go. I promise." He whispered, and Saki closed her eyes as a small smile appeared on her lips.

Together with their friends and Unohana, they headed for the Squad 4 Barracks.

* * *

Saki had barely been laid down on a bed, as healers started fussing around her, resulting in Ichigo getting totally overprotective, which caused everyone to be literally thrown out of the room, where Saki was being treated.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. Captain Unohana promised, that she would inform you when Saki woke up again. I'm sure everything is going alright!" Orihime said with a cheery smile, but Ichigo noticed that it didn't reach her eyes like her smiles usually did.

Ichigo started clenching and unclenching his hands, as he started getting more and more impatient by the minute.

Uryuu sat with his eyes glued to the floor, as they waited for Unohana to appear. _'It was my fault, Saki and Ichigo are in their current state…'_

His hands started to shake, until Chad laid his hand on the Quincy's shoulder, and he said: "It was not your fault Uryuu… you couldn't have guessed what would happen. No one could."

Uryuu smiled grimly, but he shook his head, and said: "There's no excuse for what I did. I targeted the ball too late. I should have shot through it earlier."

"You're wrong, Uryuu…" Ichigo then said, and looked at his friend with forgiving eyes. "Chad is right. No one could have known, what would happen. Though – to be honest – I am most concerned about Saki, and that woman we couldn't see the face of."

Uryuu frowned, and nodded as he said: "She said that she was the Ruler of… something. We have to find out what that something is."

Suddenly a familiar Spirit Energy filled the hallway causing everyone to feel their hopes, spike inside their hearts.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Unohana's voice cut through the surprised atmosphere, making everyone look at the gentle woman before them.

"Saki has yet to wake up, but we managed to save her. Had it been any later, though, I cannot assure that she would have survived. You are all free to go in to her." Unohana said, as her blue eyes smiled to Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu.

"Wait! Unohana-san!" Ichigo said as he stood up, and Unohana cocked her head to the side, as she waited for him to continue.

"What about Rukia? A-and Renji? What has happened to them?" Ichigo asked, and Unohana's eyes turned hard.

"I'm afraid; I can't say anything about Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san, at the moment." Unohana then sighed heavily, and said: "There is one thing I _can_ tell you, and that is that we are still interrogating them about what happened, but they both seem to have amnesia regarding the time they spend away from the Soul Society."

Ichigo nodded, and mumbled a quiet thank you, before heading inside Saki's room with Orihime, Chad and Uryuu.

Saki was pale. Her entire torso seemed to have been bandaged, since the wound apparently had been greater than anticipated. Her chest moved so slowly, that it sometimes seemed that she wasn't breathing at all.

Ichigo carefully went over and crouched beside his Mate, as he gently took her hand, and squeezed it. A sad smile spread on his lips, and he sighed just as a familiar high-pitched voice, sounded from the outside.

"Ichi! How's Saki-onee-chan? Is she going to be alright, because Kenny says that he wants to spar with her as soon as possible!" Yachiru screeched, as she jumped on to Ichigo's shoulder, but Ichigo merely shrugged, and whispered: "I don't know Yachiru, but could you try to be a little quiet? I don't want to wa-…"

"I…chi…go…" Saki suddenly whispered, causing everyone to run over to the bed, and she smiled weakly as her blurry eyes observed, that all of Ichigo's friends were there.

"Hey there… guys… where am I?" she whispered, causing Ichigo to smile as he said: "You're in the Squad 4 Barracks… second time in one day. I think that is a new record."

Saki grinned weakly, showing her fangs, when suddenly everything that had happened, crashed down on her.

Her eyes widened, as she sucked in a painful amount of oxygen, and she whimpered in pain a few seconds, causing Ichigo to fuzz over her, until she opened her teary eyes, and she whispered: "H-he used his Geass… on me, didn't he Ichigo? That… that is why I can smell your blood and despair… so strongly from you… and Uryuu, isn't it?"

Ichigo flinched, making Saki close her eyes when she took it as a yes from her Mate.

"Saki, you didn-…" Ichigo started, but Saki squeezed his hand causing him to stop, and look down at her.

"I hurt you, didn't I… because I was too weak to see what L-Lelouch was trying to… he knew, I would try to protect you… that's why… he wanted me to kill the Shinigami…" Saki whispered as tears started running down her cheeks, but Orihime shook her head, and the orange-haired girl said determined: "You fought against it, Saki! We all saw how you denied doing what it was, Lelouch ordered you to!"

Chad nodded, and said: "They got him, Saki-san. He's held captive, here in the Seireitei." Saki's eyes widened, and she whispered: "He's here… in the Seireitei?"

Yachiru nodded, and said with a smile: "Yeah that's right! Ichi knocked him out, after that black-haired boy rambled about some girl named Euphy, or something like that!"

Again Saki's eyes widened, and she repeated: "Euphy? He mentioned her name? I'm surprised he even remembered his greatest sin."

"Who was she?" Orihime asked, and Saki sighed before answering.

"Euphemia was Lelouch's half-sister. He loved her very much when they were children, from what I understand, but then Lelouch got exiled to Area11 – or Japan – and they never saw each other again, until seven years later." Saki released her hand from Ichigo's grip, and dried her eyes before continuing.

"She wanted equality between the Britannians, and Japanese people… but when she finally achieved it, he killed her. That's all I was told. C.C. knows a lot more than me, about it."

Ichigo gripped her hand again, and then said: "Get some rest, and then I'll take you to the World of the Living for a while, to make sure that you won't get attacked, kidnapped or hurt again."

Saki giggled lightly, and said: "Wow… you are already showing some of the traits for Inu-youkai males. I thought it first would appear, when I was pupped."

Ichigo cocked his head to the side, and asked confused: "Pupped? What do you mean?" Saki then rolled her eyes, and said: "Forgive me for that, Ichigo… I sometimes forget, that humans don't know what being pupped means. It means when I'm pregnant, to keep it simple."

Ichigo sweat-dropped, and repeated: "P-pregnant? But don't you think that it is a _little_ too early, to start a family? I mean, we are not even legally married."

Saki frowned, and said: "But we _are_ married Ichigo. When we mated, we married if you look at it as a youkai."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck when he felt the stares of his friends' burn him, and he turned around to face them with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Yeah… Saki and I mated… we're bonded for life, or something along with that. I don't know much about it, as of yet." He mumbled, as he continued to rub his head.

"Oh Ichigo, could I make the food for your wedding then?" Orihime asked eagerly, causing everyone to sweat-drop, just as Matsumoto and Hitsugaya walked inside the room.

"Oh I see you're alright, Saki-chan!" Rangiku said with a smile, causing Saki to smile back, before Hitsugaya asked: "What's this about weddings and food, you are talking about?"

Orihime shined like the sun itself, as she said out loud: "Ichigo and Saki are getting married!" she smiled brightly while looking at Saki, and therefore didn't see Hitsugaya's and Rangiku's surprised expressions.

"W-W-WHAT?!" Rangiku shouted, before knocking her Captain – as well as Ichigo – out of the way, and then she grabbed both of Saki's hands, and started squealing together with Orihime as the boys drew back.

"I don't think it was wise to mention that…" Chad said as a sweat-drop appeared on the back of his head, and Uryuu nodded along with Hitsugaya and Ichigo.

"Well then… Saki I have to go now. Just stay here, and rest for now. You still have to recover from your ribs, and from Uryuu's arrow." Ichigo then said, causing Saki to stop smiling, and she looked at Ichigo with concerned eyes.

"Ichigo… promise me one thing, before you leave." She said as she hid her eyes behind her bangs, and when Ichigo got nearer she smiled menacingly, and said in the most horrifying voice possible: "If you as much as _tries_ to book two plane-tickets to Las Vegas, I am going to skin you alive… alright? I want a real human-wedding."

Ichigo seemed to shrink beneath his Mate's evil glare, as he nodded weakly and peeped: "Yeah… sure… no Las Vegas…"

'_DAMN IT! Can she read my mind?'_ Ichigo thought, as he cursed himself down to the deepest parts of hell.

Saki then smiled brightly, and tried to raise herself – Rangiku ended up helping her – before embracing Ichigo tightly. "Be back soon… okay?" she whispered, as she kissed his neck making Ichigo chuckle before he drew back, and nodded.

"Will do. See you later." He said, as he and all the others walked out of the room.

* * *

Rukia and Renji sat in the same cell, as they waited for their verdict.

"Hey Rukia… is it true that you don't remember anything at all, after you got captured?" Renji asked silently, causing the petite girl beside him to look at her friend with lazy eyes.

"I already told you Renji… I remember nothing at all about it. One moment I was being attacked by someone, and the next I am at the Plaza with my Zanpakuto draw against the Captains, and you were securing Ichigo in your arms." Rukia sighed heavily, before they both froze when Captain Ukitake and Captain Shunsui appeared, with C.C. behind them.

"Good news Rukia, Renji. It seems that majority found you both innocent… as well as victims of Aizen's control. C.C. here, told us all about that boy Lelouch's past. That included some light on the power Geass, which he is said to possess." Ukitake said, as a smile formed on his lips.

"What? We were found innocent?" Renji asked completely dumbfounded, as he stared at the white-haired Captain like he was crazy.

"Well… you still have to meet with all the Captains, and make your official declaration of course." Shunsui said, as he pulled down on his hat, and Rukia nodded as a smile crept up on her face.

"Thank goodness…" she whispered.

* * *

"…and the dress, and then there's all the invitations… OH! We also need a cake!" Orihime was talking away and away, as she and Rangiku was totally in wedding-mode.

"I never thought women could use the best part of two hours, talking about nothing but wedding-stuff…" Ichigo said, as he looked at the two girls behind him and Uryuu. "Well, what did you expect would happen? Surely your family would expect you and Saki, to have a traditional wedding… though I'm quite interested in, when you two mated."

Ichigo blushed bright red, and stammered: "I d-don't think t-that you should try and find out what happened. It's sorta embarrassing."

Ichigo then smacked his neck, when suddenly he felt something itch him, and when he looked at his palm he saw the little flea-creature Saki seemed to know.

"Hey it's that flea, Saki knew!" Uryuu exclaimed, and learned closer to Ichigo's hand where the flea popped up, and the little creature turned around to look at Ichigo with frowning eyes.

"What happened between you, and Mistress Saki? Your blood tastes mixed up!" the flea declared, causing Ichigo to blush even harder than before, and he scratched his head as he laughed half-heartedly.

"Well… we mated." Ichigo said slowly, and the flea looked surprised a few moments before jumping up and down, as he happily said: "Well then congratulations! So… when are the first pups, going to be born?"

"W-what? There's no way I am going to have kids right now, of all times! If you haven't noticed… er… what was your name again?" Ichigo asked, and the flea sighed heavily before mumbling: "I'm Myoga the Flea, for Kami's sake! Kids nowadays…"

"Oh right… if you haven't noticed, Myoga, there's a maniac on the loose, and if I know Saki right she would try to fight as much as possible, which would result in her getting hurt, which again would result in the baby – or babies – getting hurt too, and/or in worst case killed!" Ichigo growled irritated, causing Uryuu to look at his friend in surprise.

"So… you actually thought something through for once? Wow…" Uryuu mumbled, earning himself a whack in the back of his head by Ichigo.

"Can it, Uryuu!" he growled, before he walked towards the Meeting Chambers.

* * *

"Head Captain Yamamoto. The Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, wishes to speak with you." The Lieutenant of Squad 1, Choujirou Sasakibe, said as he stood in the door-opening.

"Send him in." Yamamoto said, without looking up from a report he was reading.

When Ichigo walked in, he bowed shortly as Yamamoto looked up at him, and Ichigo said: "I would request that I, along with my Mate and friends, could return to the World of the Living."

"Why is that? You know as well as I, that we need every help we can get right now." Yamamoto said, as his eyes frowned.

"I know that." Ichigo said with a sigh, before continuing: "But I have a family in the World of the Living, which I have not seen in quite a while. Also Saki is heavily wounded, from the incident some hours ago. I would like permission to go back with her, to the World of the Living, until she is completely healed."

Yamamoto stroked his beard slowly, before sighing heavily as he said: "You have my permission. However, I expect you both back here, as soon as the Hanyou Saki is able to fight."

Ichigo smiled brightly before he nodded and bowed, before walking out of the chambers.

"I really have become soft…" Yamamoto said before shaking his head, and he went back to reading his report.

* * *

Ichigo ran back towards the Squad 4 Barracks, to find Saki sitting outside on a bench in a white kimono. As soon as her ears and nose caught his movements and scent, she looked towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"We got permission to go back to the World of the Living together with Orihime, Chad and Uryuu, until you've recovered completely." Ichigo said as he sat down beside her, and Saki leaned up against his chest.

"Mmmmm… sounds good. To be honest, I've missed your family." Saki mumbled as she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the little alone-time with her Mate.

"What does that mean? They can be a pain in the butt, if you ask me." Ichigo said with a little amount of amusement in his voice, but Saki frowned and then looked up at him, before she said: "You should cherish them, Ichigo. One day, you might want to regret that you ever felt that way about them."

Saki then giggled: "And besides Ichigo… I promised to teach you all those grips on your father, if he decided to act immature."

Ichigo grinned shortly, just as Saki's nose sniffed the air and she sat up confused.

"Is something the matter Saki? You seem tense." Ichigo said, just as Renji and Rukia walked into the front garden.

"Rukia… and Renji are here." Saki whispered, as she stood up and ran over to her two friends.

"What are you doing here?" Saki asked, as she embraced Rukia and Renji, just as Ichigo got over to them.

"It's good to see you again Rukia, Renji." He said with a smile, but neither of the Shinigami smiled back. Instead Rukia and Renji bowed before Ichigo and Saki, as Rukia said: "What we did was inexcusable, so we won't ask for your forgiveness."

Saki then gripped Rukia's shoulders, and forced her to look up as she said:

"What happened today is _not_ your fault. Lelouch did this, and he has to pay because of it." Rukia sighed as Saki looked sincerely into her friend's eyes, but Rukia could see nothing but determination and truth, in the two azure orbs.

"Saki and I are going back to the World of the Living, until she's able to fight again so… I guess we'll see you later." Ichigo said, as he pulled Saki with his inside the Squad 4 Barracks, and found Saki's Fire Rat-robe along with Tetsusaiga.

After that they found Orihime – she was _still _talking about weddings with Rangiku – along with Chad and Uryuu, who looked like they just wanted to die.

Together they all walked to the Sokyoku Hill, but Saki stopped before the Senkaimon.

"Ichigo… do you think that your family will accept me? I mean, do you think that they will like me, even though I'm a hanyou?" Saki asked, when Ichigo had asked why she'd stopped walking.

Ichigo smiled warmly, and said: "Of course Saki. My dad practically adores you for some weird reason, and my sisters love you like you already _were_ a part of our family."

Saki blushed, but nonetheless grabbed Ichigo's hand, and together they went back to the real world.

* * *

Ichigo and Saki walked into the house, only to be greeted by Isshin who as always tried to attack Ichigo. However Saki had walked in first, and had been taken by surprise, as she was half-asleep because of the medicaments she had been given before she had walked through the Senkaimon with Ichigo.

However as soon as Isshin's feet had made contact with Saki's already damaged stomach, Ichigo had lost his already too thin patience with his dad, and literally thrown him through the wall.

"Ichigo, stop it! I'm alright!" Saki gasped, as she helped Yuzu getting Isshin over to the couch.

Ichigo blinked confused, before he realized what just had happened, and he stared at his father, who was waaaaaaaaaaaay into dreamy-dreamy land.

"W-what just happened?" Ichigo mumbled, as Saki pulled him outside again. "I'll be right back Yuzu! I think, we should get some ice for your Father's head."

"Don't worry about it… dad has the thickest skull I've ever seen." Karin said casually, as she went back to reading a sport-magazine, much to Yuzu's disdain.

As soon as Ichigo and Saki were outside, Saki threw her arms around Ichigo, and hugged him tightly.

"Ichigo, what you did in there is only natural. While I was with Sesshoumaru, I was taught about mating since I had the age for being married – or mated if you look at it as a youkai – to some random and wealthy demon, if anyone wanted to have me because of my mixed blood." Saki said, as Ichigo wrapped his arms around Saki, and held her securely against his chest.

"But why did I react the way I did, Saki? One moment I was happy, but as soon as my dad touched you, I felt like I was on fire." Ichigo whispered, and Saki giggled shortly before answering: "I was told that newly mated demon-couples tend to get a little territorial, especially the males in the relationship, so when your Father touched me, you saw him as a threat at some inner level."

Ichigo looked at his Mate with frowned eyes, and he asked: "So… it's completely natural?" Saki nodded, before reaching up with her lips to kiss her much taller Mate.

Ichigo smirked against her lips, as he once again wrapped his arms around her slender waist, but before it had been too long they went inside.

* * *

Saki yawned as she crept under the covers of Ichigo's bed – clad in one of his T-shirts – and then snuggled against his hard chest,

"I could get use to just laying here, without a care in the world…" Saki whispered as she closed her eyes, and breathed in her Mate's fantastic scent. Ichigo smelled musky… like the forest after the rain had stopped. But a new scent had mingled with Ichigo's scent. It was a soft sakura-scent, which Saki guessed was from her.

Ichigo gently played with her ears, as he looked at her silver hair, which shined in every single aspect of silver in the gentle moonlight.

"You are so beautiful in moonlight…" Ichigo mumbled, as he moved his lips down from her face to her neck, and then down her body, causing Saki to moan slightly.

Saki turned around so she could lay her hands around Ichigo's neck, as she too started kissing his body where-ever her lips could reach.

Ichigo had reached her stomach, and kept on kissing and kissing it until Saki growled low in her throat, and she pulled him up to her lips as she started grinding her hips against his own, but Ichigo broke the kiss and whispered hoarsely: "Not here… my family…"

Saki whined a few moments, before she resorted in kissing her Mate as passionately as possible.

Ichigo however couldn't hold up his inner denial of mating with Saki, and soon enough he yanked at her shirt until it finally flew off.

**WARNING LEMON!**

Saki growled in pleasure when Ichigo started caressing her breasts with his tongue and fingers, and soon she was moaning as silently as possible. "P-please… Ichigo." She whispered as she arched her back towards Ichigo, who in turn got out of his boxers and slid inside her with his hard erection.

"Ichigo… please!" Saki groaned, as she started moving until Ichigo slowly started moving. Saki couldn't hold in all her moans and groans, as her climax got closer and closer.

Sweat poured from Ichigo's forehead, as he pumped faster and faster, forcing Saki to orgasm as fast as possible before a new one rushed through her body, forcing her to bite into Ichigo's Mating-mark so she wouldn't scream.

Finally Ichigo felt the burning feeling of release, and soon enough he spewed his seed inside Saki, before collapsing, and he breathed hard as they both tried to regain their breath.

**END OF LEMON**

I love you Ichigo…" Saki whispered, as she laid her sweat-covered forehead onto Ichigo's just-as-soaked chest.

Ichigo grinned, and whispered: "I do too. Er… I mean, that I love_ you_ Saki!" Saki giggled softly as she shook her head, and then closed her eyes.

Before long, the two Mates were both asleep.

* * *

A cloaked figure stood inside a traditional Japanese palace, as it stared out over the lake where the palace had been placed.

"He will be mine…" a feminine voice said, as the woman under the cloak took off her hood, and revealed long black wavy hair with bluish highlights.

The narrowed teal eyes of the Hime, started to be filled by bloodlust when she pictured that silver-haired girl with blood underneath her, and the concern in that orange-haired Shinigami's eyes whenever he'd looked at her.

"I, Kaguya of the Heavens, will have that Shinigami as my slave." She declared, as she summoned a random male slave to be her toy for the night.

* * *

Yes Kaguya is going to have a little role in this as well. If you have seen the second Inuyasha Movie you know that she doesn't die but gets sucked into Miroku's Wind Tunnel. But she will get much more screen time in the sequel that will air here on as soon as I am done with my Code Geass story. Now please leave a review…


	22. Chapter 22: School

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

OMG I JUST LOVE BLEACH SO MUCH! I am planning an altar in the form of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, Zangetsu! It's going to be grand! Oh yeah and after this chapter I am going to start a new story. Keep a look on my profile if you wanna check it out!

* * *

Chapter 22: School

Aizen looked at the Soul Society, from his hidden fortress in the mountains a few kilometers north of there. Beside him stood Gin Ichimaru with his typical smirk plastered on his face.

In his hand, Aizen was holding the Hogyoku, as he briefly gazed down at the pulsing orb.

"That fool Lelouch got himself captured, Aizen-sama… why won't you forget about him?" Gin asked, as he gazed at his superior through his constantly narrowed eyes.

"This was only a small part of the plan, Gin… Saki will soon lose everyone close to her, if the plan goes as I have predicted." Aizen said, as he looked at the former Captain of the Third Squad.

A sly smile appeared on Aizen's lips, as he closed his eyes, while picturing Saki's gut-wrenching scream, as she eyed her slain friends and family.

* * *

_Saki saw how Ichigo's empty eyes stared out into the nothingness of Las Notches, and she tried to catch him but no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't reach him. _

"_Ichigo!" she screamed as she finally caught her Mate, but it was only to stare right into his Hollowfied face. _

_A terrible roar sounded from him, and he prepared to fire a Cero against her._

"_Ichigo… please…" Saki whispered as she closed her eyes, and waited for the blast. _

Saki sat up with a gasp, as she awoke from her deep slumber. She had just experienced the most horrible nightmare, about her time in Las Notches.

Ichigo had turned into that horrible Hollow, who had destroyed most of Las Notches rooftop... just like when he'd come to get her from Aizen's grasp.

"Oh Ichigo…" she mumbled, and caressed her Mate's cheek lovingly.

She then groaned as she clutched her head, and laid down beside Ichigo who murmured something in his sleep, and wrapped his arms around her waist, before pulling her closer to him.

"Ichigo, we have to get up… ahhh" Saki mumbled, but trailed off with a groan when Ichigo started nibbling on her Mating Mark.

"Stay here…" Ichigo mumbled, as he continued kissing her neck until Saki – after much debating with herself – pried him away from her neck, and she stood up but Ichigo followed her, and enveloped her in his embrace once again.

"Unless you stop this, Ichigo… I won't let you leave this room all day!" Saki growled as she closed her eyes, and let herself enjoy the attention she got from her Mate.

Ichigo chuckled darkly, before whispering hoarsely: "That doesn't seem like such a bad idea. You have no idea what you do to me, Mate…" causing Saki to blush, since this was the first time he'd called her that.

"_Come on Ichigo! Breakfast is ready! You'll be late for school, if you keep snoozing off like that!"_ Yuzu shouted from downstairs, and Ichigo then panicked completely as he finally gazed at the alarm-clock on his desk.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" he shouted, as he ran over to his closet, then escaped to the bathroom and ran down the stairs – after having kissed Saki goodbye – and grabbed his toast on the way out of the door.

* * *

After Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu all had departed for school; Saki was left at their home with Isshin, who eyed her warily as she emerged from upstairs.

"So… how long have you and Ichigo dated, Saki?" Isshin asked, causing Saki to cough violently, as she nearly choked herself to death in the glass of water she was drinking.

"W-what?" she said between the coughs, causing Isshin to smirk as a mature look swept over his face.

"I know that you're a hanyou, Saki. I also know that you and Ichigo have become Mates. I'm glad that he's happy." Isshin said as happiness filled his eyes.

Saki froze where she was, just as Isshin walked over and hugged her. "Welcome to the family, Saki! Well then… when should we start planning your wedding?" Isshin reversed back to his former goofy self with those last words, just as Saki stared at him with huge eyes.

"There won't be any wedding, Isshin… not until Aizen is dead or at least sealed away for all eternity." Saki said in a matter-of-factly tone, and a sad expression crept on her face.

Isshin lost his goofy grin a few moments, before he clapped his hands and exclaimed: "How could I have forgotten?! Yuzu – that fantastic daughter – got you some clothes, other than that old haori and hakama you're always running around in! She left it in the living-room."

Saki looked surprised at Ichigo's dad, as she hesitantly walked into the living-room and found a plastic-bag on the couch.

Inside the bag were a couple of T-shirts in soft colors, along with two white tank-tops, and a few skirts. There also was a pair of slightly used jeans, and a few sandals.

"Wow… I-I don't know what to say…" Saki mumbled, as she eyed all the clothes with huge eyes.

Isshin then walked over to her, and said happily: "I have an idea! Why don't you enroll on Ichigo's school, while you're here?"

Saki blinked a few times, before asking dumbfounded: "W-what?"

* * *

Ichigo was tapping his foot against the floor, as he looked out of the window. He missed Saki like crazy, and it got worse for every second that passed.

Orihime, Chad and Uryuu had all tried to cheer him up, but nothing helped. When Saki was not at his side a hole started to grow inside of him, and it slowly started getting more and more painful.

"Damn it all!" he growled, as he started tapping his fingers at the table even faster than before.

"Ichigo, take it easy. I'm sure that Saki is doing just fi-…" Orihime started, just as the door to the classroom jumped open, and their teacher – Misato Ochi – jumped inside.

"Alright everyone, break's over! We have a transfer student, I want you all to welcome. She's only going to be staying here for a couple of weeks, because of her parents work so be nice you hear me?" Misato said, as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Alrighty then... get in here, and let us have a look at you!" the teacher said, and waved the transfer student into the classroom.

Ichigo however, dropped his jaw to the floor as he saw who was walking in the door.

Silver hair, azure eyes, lightly tanned skin and a grey bandana around her head. **(A/N: Like when Inuyasha is wearing a bandana in Kagome's time! XDXDXD)**

It was Saki.

Saki was here… in his school… in his class… this couldn't be happening.

"Hello everyone! My name is Saki Taisho. I am looking forward, to get to know you all!" Saki said with a huge grin on her face, as she smiled brightly to her new class.

'_Don't blow my cover Ichigo, don't blow my cover Ichigo, DO NOT blow my cover, Ichigo!'_ Saki chanted inside her head, as she then wrote her name on the blackboard behind her, and then looked at her new teacher.

"Well then Saki, let's get you a seat, shall we? Now who should we place you next with… hmmm?" Misato looked around before sighing deeply, and then asked: "Do you have any wishes for a seat?"

Saki blinked a few times with her eyes – strangely enough they appeared brighter and bigger than before, as if she was a completely new person – and then asked: "Could I get that seat near the window in the back? But only if it's not too much trouble, of course!"

Misato smiled brightly back – as was _completely_ wrapped around Saki's little finger – and then nodded, as Saki walked past her classmates – who were staring at her – with grace.

"Now everyone, let's begin shall we?" Misato asked and started the lesson, but Ichigo only listened with half an ear. Why was Saki here? How could she be out here?

* * *

The rest of the lesson was a blur for Ichigo. As soon as the break started, he casually walked over and started talking to his Mate like everyone else, but his eyes were lit by confusion, curiosity and anger?

Saki cringed slightly under Ichigo's burning gaze, just as a girl with hair in the same cut as Kallen's hair had been, but she was wearing glasses and had a mischievous glance in her eyes, as the girl eyed her body with a hungry look.

"Hi there, Saki-chan! I'm Chizuru!" the girl – Chizuru – said with a huge smile, as she suddenly hugged Saki tightly and in the sudden confusion fondled her chest, before a horrifying roar sounded from the other part of the classroom, and Chizuru was kicked away from Saki, who was staring at the dazed girl with shock, fury and confusion dominating her eyes.

"W-what the hell was that about?" Saki mumbled as she shook her head, before eying the black-haired girl who had helped her.

"Thanks… I guess…?" Saki said hesitantly, causing the girl to smile as she said: "Don't mention it. Chizuru has a habit of being well… a bit different. If she ever gets on your nerves, just hit her. I'm Tatsuki, by the way!" Saki smiled hesitantly before nodding, and then shook Tatsuki's hand firmly.

"Well… I'll remember that. Thanks again, Tatsuki-san." Saki said with another smile, when Ichigo then asked her: "So Saki-san… would you care to join me and my friends for lunch, later on?"

Saki nodded gladly, just as the bell ringed.

"Oh damn! I have to get my science-books!" Saki gasped, as she darted out of the classroom in a desperate attempt to reach her locker, before the teacher got to the class.

* * *

As soon as lunch-break began, Ichigo, along with Orihime, Rukia, Chad and Uryuu, went to the roof, where they sat down with their lunch.

Suddenly Ichigo felt Saki's Spirit Energy brush against his own and he turned around to see Saki stand on the fence that went all around the roof, to prevent people from falling off.

"Hey guys…" Saki said as she jumped down from the fencing, before kicking off her shoes and sighing happily as she stretched her toes, causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow until Saki explained.

"What? My feet were killing me. They have not been used to shoes in a long time." She merely said and shrugged it off, like it was nothing.

"What are you doing here?! What if anyone see your ears, or your claws, or something that will give away, that you're a Hanyou?!" Ichigo exclaimed, causing Saki to frown and she asked with a little voice: "You mean… that you're not happy to see me? If that's the case, I'll go back home again. I just… just missed you."

Saki blushed and looked down at the floor, just as Ichigo sighed heavily and drew her into his arms.

"I'm just worried, Saki. I just don't want you to spend the rest of your days, in hiding." He mumbled and kissed her forehead, before he looked at her school uniform, and he asked: But how did you even become a student here, anyway?"

Saki smiled brightly – revealing her fangs – and she then said: "Well your dad thought that it would make it easier for us. He seems to know about what I am, and that we have mated… he asked me when the wedding was due…"

Ichigo started coughing violently in shock, as he heard the last part and Saki smiled sheepishly at her beloved Mate.

"We are heading for Soul Society, as soon as school is over!" Ichigo declared, as Saki went over to rub his back, earning him a couple of chuckles from his friends.

"Ichigo, please come back soon then. I need to know what to serve at your wedding!" Orihime said, when suddenly a shrill voice sounded above them.

"Saki! I found you!"

It was Shippo in his pink balloon-form who had appeared in the sky, and with a pop he changed back into his original form.

"Shippo, what are you doing here?" Saki asked as she eyed Shippo's big grin, with cautious eyes.

"I found a place, where you hold that human-wedding with Ichigo!" Shippo said proudly, causing Saki to cock her head to the side, as she waited for Shippo to continue.

"What if you got married at the Higurashi-shrine? It was Okaa-san's home after all." Shippo said, as he waited for a reaction.

However the reaction he got, was completely different than the one he had expected.

Saki dropped him and stared into the air before her, as if she was seeing things others couldn't.

* * *

Wow… I sure dropped a bomb didn't I? Well anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review or two or s'more AND BEFORE I FORGET! **FROM NOW ON I ONLY WRITE LEMONS PER REQUEST SO USE THAT REIVEW BOX IF U WANNA SEE CITRUS-GODDINESS!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Higurashi Shrine

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

Wow… chapter 23 already? Cool!

* * *

Chapter 23: The Higurashi Shrine

Saki just stood there, as still as a statue.

"The… Higurashi-shrine?" she repeated, as she bit her lower lip and looked troubled a few seconds.

"Is something the matter Miss Saki?" Chad asked as he eyed the Hanyou fret, as if it was something horrible.

"No Chad… nothing is wrong… Shippo where is the shrine?" Saki asked, and Shippo thought a few minutes before he said: "Okaa-san said that her home was in a huge city called To-kee-ooh, or something along that."

Orihime and Uryuu started snickering at Shippo's pronouncing of Tokyo, but Saki smiled and shook her head as she said: "It's called Tokyo, Shippo, and it's the Capitol of Japan."

Shippo widened his eyes, and then asked: "So… Japan is not divided into four lands, like in the Feudal Era?"

Saki shook her head, and said: "No, Shippo. In this time, there's no longer anything called the Western Lands, Southern Lands, Eastern Lands or the Northern Lands. They no longer exist."

Shippo shook his head in confusion, and muttered: "Wow… Sesshoumaru is going to be pissed about that, that's for sure…" causing Saki to snicker, but then Ichigo asked: "Shippo… didn't you once say, that your mother used to travel through a well, on the Higurashi-grounds to get to the Feudal Era?"

Saki stiffened, but Shippo smiled and nodded, before the little fox said: "Yeah, that's right! Okaa-san always came through the Bone Eaters Well, when she traveled back in time."

Saki nodded slowly, as she turned around and faced Ichigo.

"Ichigo… before we leave for the Soul Society, could we go to Tokyo? I would like to see where my Mother lived, when she was alive." Saki said with no emotion in her voice, and Ichigo was taken aback by the serious expression on her face, but he nodded nonetheless and said: "Sure, Saki. No problem."

Saki nodded back, and then walked down from the roof, leaving Shippo and her friends.

"Was it something I said, that made Saki sad?" Shippo asked confused, but Orihime shrugged along with Chad and Uryuu, as Ichigo walked after his Mate.

Saki, what's the matter?" Ichigo asked confused, as he finally caught up with the silent Hanyou.

Saki however, didn't answer him right away. Instead she dragged Ichigo into a secluded little corridor, and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm scared." She finally whispered, catching Ichigo by surprise. He laid his arms around her, and held her tightly to his chest.

"What if… what if they think that it's my fault, Mother and Father died?" Saki mumbled into Ichigo's chest, and Ichigo chuckled slightly before pulling away from Saki, to look into her teary eyes.

"That won't happen, Saki. I'll be with you the entire time, I promise." Ichigo said truthfully, and Saki sniffled lightly as she dried the tears away from her eyes.

"Promise?" she whispered, and Ichigo nodded as he drew his Mate into a tight embrace.

* * *

As Ichigo and Saki walked home hand in hand, Ichigo decided that he wanted to know about her past. Well… at least a bit of it.

"So… what was it like?" he suddenly asked, causing Saki to look at him with wondering eyes.

"In Lelouch's time, I mean." Ichigo explained, and he could almost feel how Saki started tensing.

"There's not much to say about my time with him, actually… I saved a few of his comrades during a fight, and was fascinated from then. C.C. actually blackmailed me, into his huge terrorist-organization. She said that she would tell what I was, if I didn't join them." Saki explained, and Ichigo felt a twitch appear on his forehead as he said:

"Oh she did, did she now?" just before he realized what Saki had been saying.

"Wait what? You were a terrorist?!" Ichigo exclaimed, much to Saki's amusement.

Saki giggled shortly, but then got serious. "Yeah I was… A Black Knight who served Justice!" Saki mocked herself, and Ichigo broke into a long laugh.

"I was with Lelouch for two years. From 2017 to 2018, if I remember correctly…" Saki trailed off at the end, as the painful memory of Jeremiah telling her about Lelouch's death slipped into her mind.

"Ichigo… what do you think, that Soul Society will do to Lelouch?" she suddenly asked, and Ichigo tensed a few seconds before answering her.

"I hope that they punish him! He tried to make you kill every Shinigami, you could find in the Seireitei!" Ichigo growled, but Saki wrapped her arms around herself, and the Hanyou looked at the ground.

"I… don't know what to do with him… I want him to pay for what he did to me, but at the same time… I don't want to shed anymore blood." Saki mumbled, and looked away when Ichigo tried to catch her eyes.

'_She still loves him… even though we have bonded…'_ Ichigo thought sadly, as he looked away too when they reached his house.

Silently they walked up to his room, where Ichigo grabbed his wallet and his jacket, before throwing a white cardigan over to Saki.

"I'll just tell my dad that we are heading out of town, and then we'll be off." Ichigo said when Saki looked at him with huge question-marks above her head.

Saki nodded, and smiled lightly as she followed Ichigo downstairs, and waited for him outside the door.

* * *

An elderly woman fussed around in her kitchen, and was cooking. Behind her sat a young man, and was occupied with his homework, while an old man could be heard chanting in the living room.

"Ne, Mama… how do you think Nee-chan does?" the young man asked, as he looked up at his mother who smiled adoringly, and she said: "I am sure that she and Inuyasha are very happy, Souta. If we're lucky they'll soon have children, and then come visit us."

The boy sweat-dropped and laughed nervously, as a little smile crept up on his lips. _'Nee-chan, I hope you soon get children. Mama is horrifying…'_ he thought, just as someone knocked on their front-door.

"Yes? Is there something… I can… do for you?" the woman asked, as she eyed the girl and boy before her.

The girl before the older woman bore a striking resemblance to Inuyasha, although her eyes were those of her daughter's.

"Kagome, is that you? What happened to your hair, sweetie?" the old woman asked, and dragged the girl inside, but then the boy bared his teeth at the woman, and snarled: "Get your hands off Saki!"

The woman stopped in her tracks, and repeated: "Saki? Who is that? This is my daughter, Kagome!"

"You're wrong, Mrs. Higurashi. I am your daughter's daughter… my name is Saki." The girl with the silver hair said, and she took off a grey bandana that had covered her hair – it was quite dark so Mrs. Higurashi hadn't noticed it – and two doggy-ears popped up.

Mrs. Higurashi covered her mouth with her hands, before she looked from Saki to the boy, and asked: "Where are Kagome and Inuyasha? Why aren't they with you?"

Saki looked down at the ground, and said: "You might want to sit down, when I tell you about Mother and Father."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded slowly, and gestured for the two to get inside.

Saki looked around in the house. She recognized some things in the house, which her Mother had told her about. The drawings she and her brother Souta had made. Even the old, antique ming-vase, as well as the little cozy kitchen, was something Saki could remember, even though it had been almost five centuries since she had seen her parents.

Mrs. Higurashi told Souta, that his homework could wait until later and soon enough everyone was seated around the kitchen table.

"Wait here, while I get Jii-chan in here." Mrs. Higurashi said, with a reassuring smile but Saki still felt like she was going towards her execution with slow steps.

"Evil youkai, begone!" someone suddenly shouted, and Saki got at least five ofudas plastered across her face, which caused her to fall off the chair she was sitting on, and confused she ripped off the useless scraps of paper.

"W-what the hell?!" she exclaimed, only to get whacked in the head by a tree-spoon by Mrs. Higurashi.

"OW!" Saki exclaimed surprised, as she looked at her grandmother with confused eyes.

"No swearing, please." She said with a sugary smile plastered across her face, and Saki sweat-dropped as she swallowed heavily.

"Now dear… please tell me how Inuyasha and Kagome are doing. Why didn't they come with you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sweetly, but Saki's breath hitched and she hid her face in her hands.

Ichigo laid his arms around her, and whispered reassuringly into her ear, but it didn't stop her from crying.

"M-mother and Father are… they are… t-they're d-dead!" Saki cried, as she hid her face in her hands, and therefore didn't see the shocked reactions of her relatives.

Mrs. Higurashi froze as a statue, Jii-chan started cursing Saki, and Souta just sat there like his Mother, and stared at Saki like she'd just spawned wings and three horns in her head.

"Nee-chan and Inu-onii-chan are… dead?" Souta mumbled before he stood up, and started shaking Saki's shoulders.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING, TO HELP THEM? WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING HERE CRYING? DO SOMETHING, ABOUT IT!" the boy shouted, but then Saki cried:

"I was five years old, when they died! I was kidnapped by the psychopath who killed them, and couldn't return here until 495 years later! I _know_ that it's my fault!" Saki exclaimed, as she fisted her hands and stood up with fury in her eyes.

Souta stared angrily at his apparent niece, as they started a staring-contest – much to Ichigo's amusement – however that was brought to an end, when the old man started chanting an old incantation, which actually did something to Saki.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screamed as she tried to move, but found that she was plastered to the floor, and then snarled: "Ichigo get your butt off that chair, and help me!"

Ichigo immediately got on his feet, as he tried to help his Mate. If there was one thing he feared, it was Saki's wrath. He'd rather encounter Kenpachi, than get in an argument with her.

"Father! Unbind Saki this instant, or so help me!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, and after a couple of minutes Saki was freed, only to be restrained by Ichigo, so she wouldn't kill the man.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed heavily before taking a large glass of water, and tried to catch Saki's eyes, but the Hanyou looked away as she said: "I need some fresh air."

She then pried Ichigo's hands off her, and she walked out of the kitchen. Not before long, they heard the slam of the door, and Ichigo rested his head in his hands.

"I'm going to my room. Goodnight." Souta stated rather stiffly, as he glared at Ichigo like he was the devil himself, and Ichigo shot back an even more evil glare, causing the boy to make a strange girly sound, and he vanished upstairs.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-san, but this… I think it was a little too much to handle for us…" Mrs. Higurashi sighed, and Ichigo nodded as he grimaced.

"We only thought about the shrine, because of Saki's adoptive brother Shippo mentioned, that Saki and I could have our wedding here." Ichigo groaned, and caught Mrs. Higurashi's interest at once.

"Wedding, you say?" she asked, and Ichigo nodded before he said: "Yeah… Saki and I Mated some time ago, and she wanted a human wedding, as well as the Demon-kind where you merely Mate, and then that's over!"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed heavily, and said: "Did we just shoot down that plan, or am I wrong?"

Ichigo nodded grimly, as he said: "I'm gonna go out, and talk with Saki. I think, we'll go home after that. Karakura Town is quite a travel, after all."

Then Mrs. Higurashi got on her feet, and grabbed a pen and paper.

"Please write down your phone-number and address down, Ichigo-san. Then, we'll be able to visit your family." She said and Ichigo smiled as he wrote down the address and phone-number, before taking his jacket and shoes in a hurry, and he ran outside.

"Please come again soon!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted as she waved her hand, and then closed the door as Ichigo disappeared in his search for Saki.

* * *

He found her at the stairs to the shrine, and Ichigo smiled lightly as he eyed his moody Mate.

"Hey there beautiful… what're you thinking about?" he asked as he sat down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her, before Saki gently licked his Mating Mark, as she leaned into his embrace and she sighed.

"I was thinking about how stupid I was to think, that they would be happy to see me. My uncle pretty much despises me, my grand-grandfather tried to purify me and to top it off, it seems that my grandmother despises me as well!"

Saki roared as she stood up, and stared down at Ichigo with anger in her eyes. Ichigo frowned, and said: "Actually she seemed to regret that she didn't stop her son and father, from yelling at – as well as purifying – you. She even asked for my address, so they could come and visit us."

Saki stared at him for a few moments, before a blush started decorating her face, and she mumbled something Ichigo couldn't make sense of.

"Come on you cuddly, emotional puppy, and let's get home! I don't want my butt to become a part of these stairs!" Ichigo exclaimed, and scooped Saki up in his arms – much to her amusement – and ran so fast down the stairs, that they almost fell and broke a body part.

"Ichigo, for heaven's sake, slow down! I can't save your sorry ass, if you slip on the steps!" Saki squealed as she tightened her grip around her Mate's neck, just mere seconds before they landed safely on the ground, and she slowly opened her eyes to see safe ground just below her.

"Thank all heavens there is, out there…" Saki whispered, as she wiggled herself loose from Ichigo's grasp, but he didn't let go of her completely.

"Why don't we look around, and enjoy ourselves?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed Saki's hand, and led her into the never-sleeping city of Tokyo.

Saki seemed to take all the sounds, colors and commotion okay, but then again she had lived through an even more noisy and colorful era, than current Tokyo.

She even seemed to enjoy herself, throughout the evening. Even when they busted into three loud girls, who immediately claimed that they had found Kagome.

"Kagome, what happened to your hair?"

"Who is that guy you're with? I thought that you were supposed to be married, by now!"

"Why didn't you invite us to your wedding?"

Saki didn't know what to do, so she merely said: "Well first of all, my name is not Kagome but Saki. I am her adoptive daughter."

Ichigo could almost see how much it pained Saki, to degrade herself to nothing more than a fake member of her own family.

"Second, this is my fiancé, Ichigo Kurosaki." Saki said as she possessively snaked an arm around Ichigo's waist, and glared at one of the girls who had her hair held back by a yellow hair-band – she had eyed Ichigo with sultry eyes, until she'd realized Saki's evil glare – and Saki smiled brightly.

"Well, we have to get going or we'll miss out train!" Saki said as she dragged Ichigo away from the loud girls, and as soon as they were out of hearing distance, in a dark alley, Saki scowled and groaned: "My ears are nearly bleeding, because of those shrill voices! I thought that they were Monkey-youkai, in disguise!"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at his poor Mate, who looked at him with pouting eyes, and Ichigo kissed her gently on the lips. However as soon as his lips touched hers, Saki locked her arms around his neck, and she drew him closer.

She whimpered silently as Ichigo drew away from her lips, only to gasp silently when he started nibbling on her Mating Mark.

"Ichigo… we can't… not here…" Saki murmured, as she felt the heat pool between her legs, and she whimpered as she startled Ichigo by jumping on him, so her legs were the only thing holding her up.

"Ichigo! S-stop this p-please..." Saki whimpered, as she moaned once again.

Ichigo finally stopped kissing and nibbling on her neck, but even though he was gentle, his eyes shone with discipline of steel.

'_**King, let me take her! LET. ME. OUT!' **_his inner Hollow roared, as Ichigo tried to control him with all his willpower.

"NO!" he growled as he clutched his head, causing Saki to start fussing over him, but he didn't hear his Mate's concerned questions. He was too focused on controlling his Hollow, so he didn't reply to Saki, who then started panicking.

'_**Come on, Ichigo! You know you want to! Let me TAKE her!'**_ Ichigo gritted his teeth against each other, and denied everything that his Hollow roared.

"Ichigo! Stop rambling, and tell me what's wrong!" Saki cried as she started shaking him violently, but Ichigo stammered: "S-Saki… go to the train-station, and wait for me there! NOW!"

Saki took a step back as his anger startled her, but then she started growling and, as Ichigo looked up to see what was wrong, Saki grabbed his chin, and forced his rapidly shifting black/yellow and brown/white eyes to look at her.

"Now you listen to me, Ichigo Kurosaki, and listen close! I don't like being commanded around, as I'm sure that you are aware of. Now, unless you want to spend _THE REST OF ETERNITY IN HELL_, then could you stop trying to make a bad-boy-attitude, and tell what's WRONG?" Saki snarled, and Ichigo gulped.

Even his Inner Hollow stopped struggling to be let free, and that was saying something.

'_**King… I think, I'll shut up now… that crazy bitch is **_**not,**_** going to make my life a living Hell!'**_ Ichigo sighed happily, as he felt his Inner Hollow retreat – rather rapidly if you asked him – and hide somewhere inside his Inner World.

"Saki… please stop yelling at me…?" Ichigo mumbled, while wondering when his Mate would start breathing fire, as well as start spawning horns and wings like a devil.

"You're not off the hook, mister! Now tell me what the hell _that_ was all about!" Saki growled, as she stared into Ichigo's eyes, which had turned brown once again.

"My Hollow…" he mumbled, and looked away after prying Saki's hand off his chin, but Saki then used her hands to gently turn his head to look at her.

"Ichigo, I... I just want to help, if there's something I can do." Saki said gently, and looked at her Mate with honesty in her eyes, as Ichigo sighed before he – this time much clearer – said: "My Hollow wanted to take over, because that we… um… encouraged him, with our little make out-session. Oh and for the record, he thinks that you are scary as Hell when you want to."

Saki widened her eyes, before her shoulders started shaking with laughter she was trying to hold back.

"H-he… he thought, WHAT?" Saki laughed as she was close to collapsing, and Ichigo could almost see his Hollow being pissed about it.

'_**Get her to shut up now, before I take over and rip out something vital!'**_ Ichigo chuckled at his Inner Hollow's comment, but he leashed the damn creature tighter than before, and then left him alone to sulk.

As the laughter slowly died, the couple made their way to the train station, and took a late train back to Karakura Town.

As they arrived back at Ichigo's home, Saki suddenly pulled him down to her lips with startling eagerness.

"Love you…" she whispered as she let go and embraced Ichigo tightly. Ichigo chuckled lightly, and smirked as he kissed her hair, and whispered back: "Love you too…"

* * *

ALRIGHTY! Last chapter until next review! Besides if you people really like me you'll review… right? *BIG PUPPY EYES*Do it or I'll sic Grimmjow on you along with Umbridge from Harry Potter! *starts menacing laugh*


	24. Chapter 24: Execution Orders

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

Hey look! I'm not dead! Reviews are the best cure after all right? Thanks to Draemon170 for giving me that review I needed!

* * *

Chapter 24: Execution Orders

Lelouch was being led into some kind of room. It smelled like an old loft that hadn't been taken care off in years, and yet the air was full of magic… or something like that.

"We – the Central 46 – have been gathered to decide your Fate, Lelouch vi Britannia, accomplice of Aizen!" one of the Shinigami said to the confused teenager, who looked around, even though he was blinded by a piece of cloth over his eyes.

"And by any chance, may I ask what I am being accused for?" Lelouch asked coolly, causing the members to start shouting at him, even though he couldn't make a decent word out of them all.

"Enough!" someone – he sounded _very_ old in Lelouch's mind – shouted, and silence had been secured.

"You are here, Lelouch vi Britannia, because of the catastrophe you almost started, by ordering the Hanyou, Saki Kurosaki, to kill every single Shinigami in the Seireitei!" the man exclaimed, but Lelouch seemed taken aback, when he'd mentioned Saki's name.

"Come again? Did you say the name, Saki _Kurosaki_? Since when did she and that bastard, marry?" Lelouch roared, and turned around in the direction of the voice, and he then continued: "Saki belongs to _me_! _I_ decide whether or not she is to be married, and _I_ decide who her suitor is!"

Chuckles could be heard, and Lelouch snarled: "Are you mocking me?"

"No, young boy, but you do not decide whether or not, Saki Kurosaki will marry. She and Ichigo Kurosaki have already Mated, and are to be officially wed as soon as possible." The voice said, and Lelouch seethed in anger.

This couldn't be! Saki was _his_, dammit! How could that bitch do that to him? He was the one, who was supposed to be Saki's eternal companion.

"NO! I won't allow her to feel happiness such as this! _I_ am the one who will be Saki's eternal companion! Not that filthy freak, who can't even keep himself alive! I saw him getting killed in Hueco Mundo! Ulquiorra killed him!" Lelouch screamed, causing more than one Shinigami to murmur amongst themselves.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is very much alive, young man, and I believe that he will continue to be in that state, for quite awhile." The voice said as Lelouch started laughing madly, and the boy then shouted:

"If Aizen-sama is correct, then soon everyone in the Seireitei will feel the grief of a demon, which has lost her Mate. That, I can assure you off! Saki will be _mine_!"

"In that case, Lelouch vi Britannia, how would you like to be sentenced to your death, with Saki as your executioner?" the voice asked, and Lelouch froze on the spot.

"I… am going to die?" he whispered, and heard everyone in the huge hall say: "Yes."

Lelouch was then followed back to his cell, where the cloth before his eyes were removed, and he stared around in a large, circular tower.

"Saki... I'm looking forward to see you again." He muttered, as a wicked laugh sounded throughout the Tower.

* * *

Saki and Ichigo gasped for breath, as they tried to run from the cleaner, who was following them quite closely.

"Ichigo, why the hell didn't you try to warn me?!" Saki screamed, as she picked up the speed the same time as Ichigo, and they both ran like hell.

"Oh, this isn't even the last *pant* of your worries, Saki! We're going to have to fall through the air, when we arrive at the Seireitei!" Ichigo shouted, and that caused Saki to start cursing, which in turn made Ichigo turn red as a tomato in the head, while he was wondering where she'd learned all those curses from.

As they neared a bright light, Ichigo grabbed Saki's hand, and together they ran through the light, only to find themselves falling through the air towards the Rukon District, which lay directly beneath them.

"Ichigo, you complete _MORON_!" Saki shouted, as they fell towards the ground in blinding speed.

"Saki just shut up for once, and let me concentrate!" Ichigo shouted angrily, as they neared the ground.

Finally Ichigo stopped in midair, with Saki clinging to the hand he'd given her in the tunnel to the Soul Society.

Saki was gasping for breath as she glared evilly at Ichigo, who grinned as he hauled her up and then into his embrace, where she grabbed a hold of his shirt, and continued glaring evilly at her Mate all the way down to the ground.

"Do that again Ichigo, and next time I won't stop hurting you until you are nearly bleeding to death!" Saki snarled, as she tore herself loose from her Mate's grip, and started walking in the direction of the Seireitei with Ichigo laughing behind her.

* * *

Renji and Rukia were looked anxious, as they waited for Ichigo and Saki to appear. They had seen them emerge from Urahara's Senkaimon, but now it had been at least 30 minutes since they had appeared, and they had yet to arrive at the Seireitei.

"How do you think that Saki will react?" Renji muttered to Rukia, who sighed heavily, and the petite Shinigami said: "I don't know. Devastated, I believe. Remember that Ichigo told us about her past with Lelouch, shortly before they left for the World of the Living."

Renji nodded, and then rested his head in his hands as he groaned loudly.

"I am going to hide somewhere in my barracks, as soon as she has entered the meeting chambers. What about you?" he asked Rukia, and the petite Shinigami smiled grimly and nodded.

"I'll probably do the same. For all we know, Saki might turn full demon, even though she has Tetsusaiga, and then we'll be in real trouble. I still can't wrap my head, around the fact that the Central 46 decided to let Saki be the executioner. Sui-Feng was _pissed_, that she wasn't the one to do it." Rukia sighed, as she suddenly heard a well-known voice in the distance.

"… telling you Ichigo, that I don't want to talk about it! I told you about it in your world, and there's nothing left to say!" Saki sounded royally pissed for some reason, as they appeared into view from the huge Gate leading into the Seireitei.

"I just want to know what happened, between you two! Tell me!" Ichigo snarled, but Saki then muttered something that made Ichigo stop dead in his tracks, and he grabbed her wrist before snarling: "He. Did. What?"

Saki was seething on the inside. That ignorant fool thought that just because she'd told him about Lelouch, and that he'd used her as a decoy and one time nearly getting her killed, then she would just tell him everything about their time together.

The time together with Lelouch was something that Saki cherished, since he had been the first decent human she'd spend time with.

At the same time, she wanted nothing more than just let it become a part of the past she had gathered, for more than five centuries.

"Please just drop it, Ichigo. I can't take all this right now…" she finally whispered, and headed over to Renji and Rukia as soon as she spotted them.

Ichigo cursed under his breath, as he followed his just-as-annoyed Mate, over to their friends.

"Saki… Ichigo… the Head Captain has something they wish to tell you. It's regarding Lelouch." Renji said nervously, and eyed the Hanyou, who stiffened at the mention of Lelouch.

"What is it about?" she asked confused – yet still tense – as she unconsciously sought out Ichigo's hand, and squeezed it tightly.

Ichigo returned the squeeze – their argument completely forgotten – and they both followed Renji to the Meeting Chambers.

"What do you think it is about?" Saki whispered to Ichigo before they went inside the chambers, but Ichigo shrugged, and Saki intertwined their fingers.

* * *

Yamamoto looked calmly at the Hanyou and Substitute Shinigami as they entered the Meeting Chambers, and sat down before him. C.C. was sitting beside him with a neutral face-expression, which didn't intrigue Saki the least since she was used to C.C.'s strange behavior.

"Head Captain, I understand that you wished to talk with Ichigo and me?" Saki asked, and Yamamoto nodded before handing Saki some papers.

"I need you both, to sign these papers. They are necessary for the execution to proceed, without any interruption from the Execution Squad." He said, causing Saki to feel a shiver down her spine, as she repeated: "Execution? I was told that we were called here because of Lelouch, so what is all this about execution?"

Yamamoto looked at the Hanyou with piercing eyes, and he said: "It has been decided, that Lelouch vi Britannia is to be executed at sunset and you, Saki, is the one who will execute him."

Saki froze where she stood, as she tried to make sense in what the Head Captain was telling her.

"Lelouch is to be… executed?" she whispered as her eyes widened, and she dropped the papers on the floor, as her mouth started opening and closing again and again.

Ichigo was just as shocked as Saki was, but he was hiding it better than she was.

"You do realize what you are telling Saki to do, right?" he asked silently, as he fisted his hands in his lap, and Yamamoto nodded.

"I understand perfectly what I am asking, however when you look at all the damage he has caused all of the Seireitei, it is only rightful that his life belongs to you, Saki." The Head Captain said, as he looked sternly at the shocked Hanyou before him.

C.C. then said: "I will be there to take the Code he may have inherited from his Father, so he won't become Immortal like me, Saki. We need to rid the World, of his existence."

"B-but I…" Saki said with tears in her eyes, as she stared at the papers before her on the floor, with horrified eyes.

Tears dripped down on the floor as she finally fisted her hands, and said with shaking voice: "I refuse… _I won't do it!_"

Yamamoto frowned, and said: "This is not something you can decline, Hanyou. You will sign these papers now."

"I refuse." Saki stated as tears dripped down her cheeks, and Ichigo stared at his Mate with amazement but then jealousy hit him full force, as he realized why she wouldn't do it.

"I'll do it, then." He said simply, and reached for the papers, and signed them without hesitation causing Saki to stare at Ichigo with hurtful eyes, before she stood up and mumbled: "If you would excuse me…"

She walked out of the room with unusually stiff steps, and Ichigo winced when he heard the door slam behind her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you do realize what you have agreed to?" Yamamoto asked, and Ichigo nodded as a sad expression started appearing on his face.

"Saki is going to be furious at me…" he mumbled before he met Yamamoto's eyes, and the old man said: "I did not wish to anger her in any way; however Lelouch is something we have to deal with, no matter what. The execution will be at sunset on Sokyoku Hill."

Ichigo nodded before he stood up, and he then said: "Alright then. I will be at Sokyoku Hill, before sunset."

Yamamoto nodded, and dismissed the Substitute Shinigami, before sighing deeply and leaned back towards the wall behind him, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Saki's mind was in shock, as she walked through the Seireitei, without even seeing anything or anyone, she then reached the Gate, and asked to be let out, and before she knew it, she had reached the start of the Northern Forest.

She then started running. The trees became nothing more than blurred images as she sped past the younger trees, and she continued running until she was near the place where she had grown up.

As she reached the clearing she had called home for so many centuries, before meeting Ichigo, she walked over to a drafty hut. She had built it herself after about two decades, where she had realized that she needed some kind of shelter.

She walked into the little hut, and smiled weakly as she eyed the surroundings. An old futon – the sheets were messy, and were covered by a thin layer of dust – covered most of the floor, except the little fireplace in the middle, where old, burnt wood was crumbling before her eyes.

"Home sweet home…" Saki muttered, as she took a step forward only to look down, when she bumped her foot into something.

She looked down, and widened her eyes as she picked up a little rag-doll.

The black hair of the doll was starting to become lighter, and the eyes of the doll were nothing more than a grayish tone of blue.

Saki felt a little smile creep up on her lips, as she remembered when Aizen had given her that doll after he'd visited her, a few days after he'd brought her here.

"I never suspected a thing…" she whispered, before caressing the doll's hair, just as a familiar scent filled her nostrils, and she looked over her shoulder to look at Ichigo with cold eyes.

"Please leave this place, Ichigo. At once would be sufficient." Saki said loud enough for the Shinigami to hear, but instead of leaving, Ichigo walked over, and grabbed her hand before kissing it.

Saki ripped her hand out of her Mate's grasp with an irritated noise, and repeated: "Please leave this place, Ichigo. At once would be sufficient."

"Stop this stupid act, Saki, and look me into the eyes!" Ichigo demanded, but Saki remained silent, and she refused to turn around.

"SAKI!" Ichigo roared, causing the Hanyou to flinch a few seconds, before she said: "You really are a fool, Ichigo… do you actually think, that I can kill the first person, after my Mother and Father's death, who showed compassion, and didn't care that I was a tad different."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he growled: "That bastard made you hide what you were, and you continue to defend him! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Saki whirled around, and shouted: "Don't you _dare_ insult Lelouch like that! He may have chosen wrong more than once, but you were never there when he made the choices, that made him what he is today! He wanted to _protect_ the people that he loved!"

"Then why don't you tell me, why he almost got you killed!" Ichigo roared back at his Mate, but he wasn't finished.

"You can't even control your own Inner Demon, when he's near! How do you expect your Inner Demon to react, if we all three are in the same room?!" Ichigo roared, causing Saki to snarl menacingly at her Mate, and she then shouted:

"What do you know about that?! NOTHING! Go and execute Lelouch, but don't expect me to forgive you! He was the only one who accepted me for the first time, after four and a half century in complete solitude!"

Ichigo then grabbed Saki's shoulders, and snarled: "Stop acting like a child, Saki, and face reality! You can't keep all this inside you! You need to talk about him, with someone!"

Saki ripped his hands off her, and ran out of the hut with tears in her eyes. "Leave me alone, Ichigo!" she screamed, before darting even deeper into the Northern Forest.

Ichigo looked after her until he couldn't detect her Spiritual Pressure anywhere, and then examined the hut. A messy futon covered most of the floor, with the exception of a fireplace, and a little vanity. Presents from Aizen without a doubt, from when she was younger.

* * *

**Play 'Heaven's not Enough' from Wolf's Rain on another page/phone etc.**

Saki arrived at the edge of the Sakura Meadow, after a few hours of running. As always, the air was thick with the smell of the pink flower buds, and blocked her sense of smell completely.

Saki sat down under the nearest tree, and then finally gave in to the cries that had bolted up inside her.

"I can't do it! I just can't do it!" Saki cried out as she clutched herself, and ragged sobs sounded throughout the silence of the forest.

Without knowing it, Ichigo had followed her, and he was right now watching her crying her eyes out.

He sighed heavily, and walked towards the crying girl, and before she knew it, Ichigo had embraced her tightly.

"Saki, you don't have to hide anything from me. I promise to listen, no matter what it is!" Ichigo whispered softly, and hugged the crying girl tightly, but she kept shaking her head and then she finally whispered: "I can't do it! I just can't do it, Ichigo!"

Ichigo kept stroking her head soothingly, as he pulled her even closer, and then he nodded slowly and sighed.

"Alright Saki… but I want you to know, that I signed that paper with your name on it, and not mine…" he whispered, causing Saki to flinch, as she stared wordlessly up at her Mate with her mouth gaping open.

* * *

Alright peeps! I just need a few more reviews and then the last chapter will be posted! Please be so kind and leave at least more than one new review! If you won't do it, I'll sic every single annoying character from every anime you can think off on you! (just kidding I won't blackmail you but more than one review WOULD be appreciated!) **BTW did I mention that I have a poll going on? Please vote if you haven't already!**


	25. Chapter 25: Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER! IT'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! ALSO THE SILVERHAWK-KNIGHTMARE!**

Last chapter… AND THEN THE SEQUEL! YAAY! You people have been amazing giving me all those reviews! Especially Draemon170 who have been a HUGE supporter of this fanfic!

**Also the poll was closed with the winner as 'The Forgotten Rebellion'**.

Anyways forgive me for the sloppy action sequences but I hope to improve in the sequel! Now on with the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 25: Beginning of the End

_SLAP_

Saki was standing up, towering over Ichigo's kneeling form, and she was shaking in anger.

"You. Did. What?" she snarled, as Ichigo rubbed his burning cheek with a shocked expression on his face.

"I signed the papers with your name. You need to do this, whether you like it or not." Ichigo said calmly, even though his eyes expressed anger.

"Now listen to me, Saki. You and I are going to let this be until later, since we have to be on Sokyoku Hill in about half an hour. I know that you can do this." Ichigo said sternly, and waited until Saki hesitantly had nodded, before he scooped her up, bridal style, and ran off with her.

Saki hid her face in his Shinigami-attire, and just relaxed in her Mate's arms all the way back to the Seireitei, but before they reached the Execution Grounds, Saki asked to walk the rest of the way just as the sun hit the horizon.

* * *

Every Captain – as well as Lieutenants – was present already, as Saki and Ichigo arrived. They stood in a circle around Lelouch, who had a cloth before his eyes.

Saki walked through the circle, and over to Lelouch.

"Let's get this over with." Saki said silently, and Lelouch flinched shortly when he heard her voice, before he relaxed and then nodded.

Saki then smiled as she took away the cloth covering his eyes, and she then kissed his forehead before she whispered: "I forgive you for everything you've ever done to me, Lelouch. Never forget that I thought of you as family, no matter what has happened between us."

Lelouch stared at Saki with wide eyes, before he nodded once again, and turned around to look at the small stand, where his body would be hanging from.

Saki then unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the following events.

Slowly she and C.C. walked over to the stand, where someone from the Execution Squad was tying Lelouch to it.

Then the Shinigami stepped back, as C.C. started removing the Code from Lelouch with success, and Saki drew back her sword, but before she slammed it forward, memories of their time together ran through her head.

**flashback**

_Saki and Nunnally were sitting outside with Suzaku, as Lelouch was keeping an eye on his sister while reading a book. _

"_Tell me Lelouch, do you believe in magic?" Saki suddenly asked, as she looked at the black-haired teen with serious eyes. _

_Lelouch looked back at her with a confused look, before warmth filled them, and he said: "That depends on which kind of magic, we are talking about."_

"_That's not an answer, Lelouch!" Suzaku grinned, as Nunnally giggled too, and said: "Onii-sama, you sure are tricky sometimes!"_

_Saki grinned too and agreed with Nunnally, before she held up her finished Origami in each hand. _

_It was a dog and a crane, the dog was folded in red paper and the crane was blue. _

"_Nunna… you once told me, that if you folded 1000 Origami, then your wish'll come true. Is it alright, if I wish for a real family?" Saki asked, as she eyed her Origami with sad eyes. _

* * *

_Kallen's eyes filled with tears, as she walked away from the unmasked Lelouch, and she whispered: "I see… goodbye then Lelouch."_

_Lelouch closed his eyes, and then mumbled just loud enough for Kallen to hear: "Kallen… you have to live."_

_Kallen turned around in shock, just as Todoh shouted: "Get ready!" _

_Every one of the traitorous Black Knights aimed at Lelouch, and then Todoh shouted: "Fire!" just as the Shinkiro burst through the roof, and Saki jumped down with it. _

"Are you alright, brother?"_ Rolo's voice sounded through the speakers, as Saki shouted: "Rolo, take Lelouch and get him somewhere safe! I'll take care of these guys!"_

"Alright Saki. Big Brother, we have to hurry!" _Rolo shouted, and scooped Lelouch up in the massive Knightmare's arms before taking off. _

"_Never mind! Get the Shinkiro as well!" Todoh shouted, just as Kallen screamed: "Wait!" and Rolo roared: _"Big Brother, I'll protect you!"_ and before anyone knew what was going on, the Shinkiro had disappeared along with Saki. _

**end of flashback**

Saki smiled at Lelouch, before she thrust the sword forward, and it penetrated Lelouch's chest. Lelouch gasped in pain as he felt the sword slowly make him go numb, from the chest and down.

"Thank you Saki… at least… I got to see you, one last time…" Lelouch whispered with a relaxed smile on his lips, and his eyes closed.

Saki then stepped back from his now limp body, and then freed him from the ropes binding him to the stand.

"Where are you going with his body?" Yamamoto asked with frowning eyes, and Saki said with her eyes hid by her bangs: "I am going to bury him. He deserves that as a human being."

Ichigo nodded and walked over to carry Lelouch, but Saki stopped him.

"I am going to do it. Nobody else is going to touch him." she simply stated, and got Lelouch up on her back as Ichigo slowly stepped back, before they both set off from the Execution Grounds.

As Saki and Ichigo jumped from rooftop to rooftop across the Seireitei, C.C. looked at the pool of blood where Lelouch had died, for the second time in his life.

She reached for something in a little pocket, and pulled out a little pink Origami-crane. She smiled softly before walking over to the edge of the cliff, and then let the little crane be carried away by the wind, and blown away.

* * *

Saki and Ichigo had reached the meadow they had been in for about half an hour ago.

Saki's eyes were red, as well as puffy, from all the silent crying on the way there.

She walked over to a huge Sakura-tree, and carefully laid Lelouch down underneath it. She smiled softly as she arranged his limps properly, and then she stepped back.

Lelouch just looked so happy and peaceful as he laid there, with a small smirk on his lips as well as flower petals falling down around him everywhere.

"He's at peace now." She mumbled, as Ichigo laid his arms around her, and hugged her tightly as she started sobbing violently.

She then clutched her Mate's chest, as she continued crying and crying.

When Rukia and Renji found them a few hours later, Ichigo shook his head when they wanted to say something, and pointed at the soundly sleeping Saki in his arms.

"Whisper…" he said silently as they neared the couple, and Renji asked silently: "So… how did she take it?"

Ichigo groaned silently, as he mumbled: "She was devastated at first, but after I talked with her, she agreed to do it."

Rukia stroked Saki's hair gently, earning a grateful look from Ichigo, and he carefully stood up and walked back towards the Seireitei.

* * *

It was midnight when Saki woke up. She was covered by a cotton-blanket, and was lying against Ichigo's chest.

He was sleeping soundly, and Saki smiled sadly.

"Ichigo… wake up." she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, and Ichigo opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey there Saki… how are you doing?" Ichigo asked, and Saki looked down at the ground, as she said without any emotion what-so-ever:

"Okay I guess… I don't really know what to say, other than when I am getting my hands on Aizen, it won't be a slow death he's gonna get."

Ichigo nodded, and pulled her towards his chest.

"Saki, after all this… let's get married. Let's just take off to somewhere, and get married…" he mumbled, and Saki nodded silently, as she laid back.

As Ichigo fell asleep once again, Saki found herself unable to sleep at all.

'_Something is wrong… I can't set my finger on it, though.'_ she thought as she rose from the bed, and found her clothes neatly folded on a chair, not far from the bed.

She pulled on her clothes, and then took Tetsusaiga from beside the bed, as she left the room but not before kissing Ichigo gently on the cheek.

She jumped up on the roof of the Squad 4 Barracks, and stared at the moon. It was nearly full, which meant that her Human Night was drawing closer and closer.

Just then she widened her eyes, when something materialized before her.

It was Aizen.

Saki stared at him a few seconds, before he finally spoke.

"I will be waiting in the World of the Living. So long Saki." then he disappeared.

Saki wasted no time in getting back to Ichigo, but she didn't dare wake him up.

She then wrote a little note, and laid it at the bed table, before she darted out of the room with Demonic Speed.

'_I won't let Aizen get away this time! I _will_ kill him!' _she thought, as she ran towards the Senkaimon, activated it, and then ran through it.

* * *

Saki looked at the moon, as she appeared on the exit of the Senkaimon. Immediately she felt a slight pain in her chest, due to the separation from Ichigo.

She then saw him. She saw him standing there in the moonlight, as he gazed over Karakura Town.

"I see Soul Society decided to let you be the executioner." Aizen said, without turning around to face Saki.

She was frozen where she stood.

How did Aizen know, that she'd been the one to execute Lelouch? It didn't make any sense!

"How did you know, that it was me?" she asked, as she walked over beside her enemy, without much emotion in her voice. She'd stopped voicing her emotions, since she had woken up not even an hour ago.

Aizen looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and said: "Sometimes it brings results to have spies. Of course, I won't tell you about them."

Saki grinned as she looked at Aizen, and shook her head.

"No... I want to find them myself, so I'll have the pleasure of knowing, that you just lost someone important to your damned plan." she said, with a tiny bit of amusement in her voice.

Aizen grinned too, and then drew his Zanpakuto.

"Should we start? They've likely tracked you with something, from the Department of Research and Development, so they'll be here any minute now." he stated, and Saki nodded, as she drew the instantly transforming Tetsusaiga.

"Of course. Who am I, to keep an enemy waiting?" she said, and they walked away from each other, until a fair amount of distance laid between them.

"Let's begin... Aizen." she said, as she readied Tetsusaiga for the Adamant Barrage.

* * *

Ichigo woke up as soon as a dull ache started growing inside his chest, and he hissed in pain when his neck too started hurting.

"Saki?" he asked as he looked around, before his eyes caught the little white note on the little table beside the bed.

Ichigo reached out for the note, but his eyes widened when he saw what was written on it.

_Ichigo_

_I finally have the opportunity to finish Aizen._

_Saki_

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what Saki was up to, and he flew out of the room before darting off towards Squad 6's Barracks.

* * *

With blinding speed, Saki ran towards Aizen with a feral growl, but the former Captain merely parried the attack with his unchanged Zanpakuto.

"I made a promise to Mother and Father a long time ago, that I would avenge them, and now I make a promise to _you_, which is that I _will_ kill you, no matter the cost!" Saki screamed, as she fired another set of Adamant Spheres after her hated enemy.

Aizen smirked, and said: "So the brat's death left an impact on you, after all… interesting, and here I thought that you lacked the heart to kill him."

Saki snarled menacingly at him once again, but this time Aizen prepared to strike first.

"Pitiful creature…" he mumbled, before holding out his hand and mumbled: "Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

Saki's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen, and she quickly summoned the Shield of Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Swords clashing could be heard, as Ichigo along with Renji, Rukia, Uryuu, Orihime and Chad ran through the forest, along Karakura Town's southern side.

"Saki! Where are you?" Ichigo shouted, as he started using his Bankai Speed.

"Ichigo, you have to slow down! We can't keep up with you!" Rukia shouted, but Ichigo snarled menacingly at his friend before darting off, faster than before.

"SAKI!" Ichigo kept shouting, oblivious to his friends' shouts in the distance. _'Where are you? Please be alright, Saki!'_

* * *

Saki clashed her sword with Aizen's Zanpakuto, as sweat poured down her forehead. They parted, and Saki dried her forehead off with her sleeve.

"Give it up, half-breed. There is no one who will save you." Aizen said mockingly, and earned a menacing snarl from the tired Hanyou, who fell on her knees.

'_I can't use it! I can't use the Meido Zangetsuha!'_ Saki thought, as she panted heavily. She couldn't keep this fast speed up, for much longer.

Suddenly Aizen's foot collided with her stomach, and sent her flying through five trees.

"You really are pathetic. You will die a miserable death, just like your parents. Without anyone, to witness you leave this world." Aizen said as he grabbed Saki's collar, and held her up before him with a smirk on his lips.

Saki opened her tired eyes, and looked into Aizen's brown – not to mention cold – eyes, as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Ichigo won't let you go unpunished, if you kill me. And I have decided, that if I have to go to the Underworld, then I'll be damned if I don't take you with me." She whispered, as Aizen once again punched her hard in the stomach, and the girl lost consciousness.

"AIZEN!" someone suddenly roared behind him, and the Traitor of Soul Society didn't even have time to block the attack, before Ichigo had cut off the arm holding Saki, and the girl fell to the ground without as much as a whimper.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… it seems that you came." Aizen muttered, as he eyed the orange-haired Shinigami with bored eyes.

Ichigo then snatched Saki up in his arms, and retreated to a safe distance.

"Saki! Say something please!" Ichigo begged, as he eyed all her bruises. She was heavily bleeding from her stomach, as well as her arms and chest.

"I… Ichigo?" she whispered as she cracked open her eyes, and looked into the gentle eyes of her Mate.

"I'm afraid, that I have to use that damned attack after all… I'm sorry." Saki continued, as she forced herself up from Ichigo's arms, and then raised the Tetsusaiga.

The blade started glowing black with silver dots all over the blade, as a bluish aura started surrounding the sword.

"MEIDO… ZANGETSUHA!" Saki screamed, as she swung the sword towards Aizen, who smirked as the attack missed him completely.

Saki grinned as she eyed something behind him, and pointed at it as Aizen turned around to stare into the Gate to the Netherworld.

"N-NO! DAMN YOU!" Aizen roared, as the force of the Meido Zangetsuha forced him into it, but before anyone could react, he suddenly grew a strange form out of his torn arm-limp, and it reached out to grab Saki around the waist.

Saki's eyes widened as she was pulled towards the Meido, and she turned around to reach for Ichigo's hand but it was too late.

"I-ICHIGO!" Saki screamed as she was pulled into the Meido, which started closing up as soon as she was inside it.

"SAKI!" Ichigo shouted as he ran towards the closing Meido, and just as they were about to join hands the Meido… closed before his eyes.

Ichigo's eyes widened as an unbearable pain started spreading in his chest, and he roared out in anger as his eyes shifted between the eyes of his Inner Hollow, and his own brown orbs before a huge dust cloud exploded around his body.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, as she and all the others barged through the thick under-forest, but gasped when she saw her pained friend before her.

Ichigo turned around to look at his friends, as a black and red aura started emanating from him, and he roared his pain out to the sky, as he transformed into the Hollowfied being from Las Notches.

Orihime paled as she saw Ichigo's current form, and shouted: "Ichigo please stop this! Where is Saki?"

When Orihime mentioned Saki's name, it seemed to infuriate Ichigo even more, and he fired a huge red Cero up into the sky.

Renji as well as all the others paled, when they saw Ichigo's outburst of sorrow and anger.

"Saki… she's gone…" Uryuu whispered, but again the name of Ichigo's Mate infuriated him. He turned towards his friends with sword drawn, and a Cero started forming between his pale horns.

As the Cero grew and grew, Rukia sensed two familiar Spiritual Pressures, and just as Ichigo was prepared to fire the Cero, he was hit by something behind him.

The Cero disappeared, as he slowly turned around to see Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi, stand in the air before him.

"Ichigo, that's enough. Return to your former self!" Urahara said, and fired a strange reddish bolt into the Hollow-hole in Ichigo's chest, causing Ichigo to scream in anger as another huge dust cloud exploded around him, and a cracking sound could be heard.

As the dust disappeared, Ichigo was once again the same, but his drowsy eyes were so full of sadness and pain, that it hurt to look into them.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered, as she felt tears run down her cheeks at the sight of her hurting friend.

"Take him to Unohana, and ask for treatment, Chad." Yoruichi said, and Chad nodded as they all ran over to Ichigo, who just stood there with teary eyes.

"Saki… please come back…" Ichigo whispered, before his eyes closed, and he fell to the ground but was caught by Chad's strong arms.

"Don't worry Ichigo… We'll find her." Renji muttered, as the orange-haired Shinigami was lifted by Chad, and they all departed for the Soul Society.

* * *

It has been so fun writing this for you guys. I am happy for all the response I got but the fun isn't over yet! I have a new poll going on regarding the sequel! Please check it out and have some influence on the next story! See you until next time in **'The Forgotten Rebellion'**!


	26. Announcement

**DISCLAIMER: JEEZ! I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT WE ALREADY HAVE BEEN OVER THIS BUT **_**ALRIGHT **_**THEN! I DON'T OWN BLEACH, INUYASHA OR CODE GEASS!**

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!

The sequel to **'Soul Mate'** is up and running! If you haven't already seen it please go and read it!

To all of you who reviewed, followed me or made my story one of your favorites THANK YOU!

Please do the same to my sequel.

Lub Nixie the Bloody Pixie!


End file.
